Traveling to your heart
by victoiousnaomi
Summary: trina, cat, tori y jade van a ir de viaje, lo que ellas aun no saben que durante el viaje van a descubrir el amor. algunas de ellas en la persona que menos esperan enamorarse. aun así ¿conseguir decirle lo que sienten a la persona que aman? (pareja jori y catrina)
1. Chapter 1

_**Traveling to your heart**_

_**Nombre de la historia sugerido por 43, muchas gracias por los nombres y bueno este fue el que mas me gusto para la historia.**_

_**vicTORIous no me pertenece y como he dicho ya muchas veces es de Dan Schneider. **_

_**Tori's prov.**_

Estamos en el bosque, os preguntareis porque. Bueno la historia es muy simple, Cat quiere hacer un viaje con Jade y yo. Jade por otro lado no iba a aceptar ir tan rápido como yo, no ella le dijo a Cat que si quería que ella fuera con nosotras tendríamos que hacer algo y ese algo es ir una noche de acampada. Claro Trina se entero de nuestro viaje y también quiere ir por eso ahora estamos cat, jade, trina y yo en el bosque.

Y en realidad no me gusta mucho la idea, porque solo estamos nosotras y jade. Bueno como sabéis jade le encantan las tijeras y a mi me odia, eso es lo que mas me preocupa porque estando solo nosotras cuatro jade tiene la oportunidad de matarme con sus tijeras y yo no quiero que eso ocurra

**-¡torii!-** me llamaba la pequeña pelirroja.

**-¿si cat?**

**-¿me puedes ayudar con esto?-**dijo cat que estaba montando una de las tiendas de campaña.

**-claro- **le dije caminando hasta donde estaba**- ¿pero porque no te ayuda trina o jade?**

**-trina dice que ella no hace este tipo de trabajos -**claro típico de mi hermana **–y jade esta descargando las cosas del auto –**al menos jade esta ayudando.

**-¡trina ven aquí y ayúdanos o vas a dormir fuera!**

**-vale.** –dijo esta.

_**Jade's prov.**_

Le había dicho a cat que si pasaban aquí la noche sin pasar miedo ninguna de ellas las acompañaría al viaje. Por supuesto yo las voy asustarlas y divertirme un rato, después de esto las acompañare al viaje aun si se asustan pero no se lo digáis a ellas. Quiero divertirme asustándolas, sobretodo a vega.

_**Cat's prov.**_

Tori, trina y yo estamos montando las tiendas de campaña, teníamos que montar dos porque las tiendas de campaña solo son para dos personas. Tori y Trina en una y Jade y yo en la otra, yo dormiré con jade porque no quiero que mate a tori o trina con sus tijeras mientras duermen porque aunque jade es mi amiga algunas veces puede dar mucho miedo.

_**Xxx**_

_**Trina's prov.**_

Cuando terminamos de montar las tiendas y cenar nos fuimos a dormir. Como siempre tengo que compartir con tori, aunque lo prefiero porque jade me da miedo siempre llevando unas tijeras con ella y bueno si tori va a dormir con ella podría matarla ¿y como les explicaría yo eso a mis padres? No es que no me preocupe por tori pero es la verdad la culpa seria mía si le ocurre algo soy la hermana mayor.

**-trina, duérmete ya y deja el teléfono.**

**-no tengo que mandar un mensaje.**

**-aquí no hay señal.**

**-vale voy a dormir.-** le dije metiéndome en mi saco de dormir.

**Xxx**

**Jade's prov.**

Eran las una de la mañana, todas ella deben de estar dormidas ya y hace mas de una hora que no escucho a vega discutir con su hermana. Salí de la tienda de campaña con un bote que tenía una araña, por si alguien no lo sabe a trina le aterran las arañas. Entonces entre muy despacio a la tienda donde estaban ella muy despacio y le puse a trina la araña en brazo, la araña es inofensiva no quiero matarla solo asustarla. La sacudí un poco para que se despertara y Salí de la tienda.

**-¡aaaahhhhhh!**- escuche que gritaba trina, que mala suerte que no puedo grabarla o sabrá que e sido yo.- **¡toriiiiiii!**

_**Trina's prov.**_

**-¡toriii, por favor quítame esta araña!**

Esta se levanto y me la quito de encima. **-¿de donde a salido esta araña?**

**-no lo se, pero llévatela lejos de mi.**

**-voy -**dijo esta saliendo de la tienda.

**-¿Qué ocurre? -**pregunto cat y jade que acababan de entrar.

**-había una araña gigante.**

**-¿eso es lo que te asustaba? -**me pregunto jade.

**-tenias que a verla visto era muy grande.**

**-bueno ya podéis volver a dormir**- dijo tori que volvió a entrar.

**-¿esta muy lejos de aquí verdad?**

**-si trina, no te preocupes.**

_**xxx**_

_**Jade's prov.**_

Eran las tres de la mañana, aun tenia que asustar a vega y puede que también a cat aunque no me gusta mucho asustar a cat, porque luego no va volver a dormir.

Bueno para asustar a vega había cogido su pearphone, lo había puesto fuera de su tienda y encendí la música, esta salió a recoger su teléfono y por supuesto lo que ella no se esperaba es que yo estuviera detrás de ella.

**-te voy a matar**- le dije muy cerca de ella.

**-¡jadeeee!-** me grito esta –**¡casi me matas del susto!**

**-eso es lo que quería hacer -**le dije riéndome.

**-no tiene gracia jade y no asuste a cat.-** dijo esta caminando a su tienda.

**-no te prometo nada.**

**-jade de verdad no la asustes a cat.**

**-ok vega, pero lo hago porque yo quiero no porque tu me lo dices.**

**-lo que tu digas, yo voy a dormir un rato mas.**

**Xxx**

**Tori's prov.**

Era por fin de día aunque solo eran las nueve me levante no quiero estar dormida y que jade pueda matarme. Por suerte jade no ha asustado a cat, como hizo conmigo y trina si sé que fue ella, porque la vi como estaba muy feliz preguntando que ocurrió a trina, cuando a ella no le gusta que la despierten.

Ahora toca la venganza por lo de anoche, cat salió de su tienda en ese momento.

**-cat ven tengo que decirte algo.**

**-¿que ocurre tori?-** dijo esta.

**-tenemos que asustar a jade.**

**-jade no se asusta fácilmente.**

**-lo se.**

_**Jade's prov.**_

Me desperté después de dormir muy bien después de haber asustado anoche a tori y trina, Salí del saco de dormir. Mire donde estaba cat, aun dormía. Revise mi teléfono las diez, entonces me acerque a ella para despertarla.

**-¡boooo!**- me grito cat.

**-¡cat!**

**-¿que?**

**-¡porque me asustas! –**le grite

**-me lo dijo tori.**

**-¿vega?**

**-si.**

**-se va a enterrar.-** le dije saliendo.

**-jade solo era una broma.-** dijo esta jalándome del brazo.

Me solté de cat y me acerque a vega. –**¡vega!- **le grite

**-¿si jade?** -esta dijo muy contenta.

**-la próxima vez que le digas a cat que me asuste te voy a matar y no es ninguna broma**.

_**Trina's prov.**_

**-¿Qué es tanto grito?** –pregunte cuando me desperté.

**-ya sabes tori y jade discutiendo** –dijo cat, mirando como las dos seguían discutiendo cerca del coche.

**-siempre están discutiendo, ¿no se pueden llevar bien?**

**-es su forma de ser, les gusta discutir a la una con la otra.**

**-me parece que va a ser un viaje divertido entonces.**

**-ojala no estén así en el viaje.**

**-si están así todo el viaje las dejamos allí y volvemos solo nosotras.**

**-¡yo no quiero no volver a ver a tori y jade!**

**-es broma cat, si yo dejara a tori en el extranjero mis padres me matan y jade nos mataría antes de poder dejarla allí con tori.**

_**Xxx**_

_**Cat's prov.**_

Después del viaje de vuelta a casa, estábamos en casa de tori y trina.

**-¡jadey!**

**-¿que cat?**

**-¿vas a venir con nosotras al crucero?**

**-…**

**-¡jadey!- **me queje.

**-si no me dices mas jadey voy con vosotras.**

**-¡bien! **-le dije abrazándola.

_**Primer capitulo del catrina y jori, ¿Qué os parece? Los siguientes capítulos serán mejores.**_

_**Y se que hay mucha gente esperando esta historia, para aquellos que os gusto peleando con los recuerdos e decidido hacer la segunda parte porque hay algunos lectores que les gustaría la segunda parte y bueno esa historia me gusto mucho.**_

Yoshi: hey gracias por el comentario en Halloween night y aquí traigo el catrina. Si creo que voy a hacer la segunda parte y voy a empezar a escribir el primer capitulo.

Jojo: muchas gracias por tu comentario en Halloween night y claro que voy a seguir escribiendo si aun tengo tanta gente que les gustan mis historias.

RUN: creo que eso es bueno que todas mis historias sean buenas, si fueran malas nadie las leería.

43: si la historia de peleando con los recuerdos es una de mis favoritas de las que he escrito en realidad todas son mis favoritas, si jade es malvadamente buena pero creo que ella quiere demasiado a cat y la protege.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capitulo 2**_

_**Nadie prov.**_

Al día siguiente después de volver de la acampada cada una de ella estaba ocupada preparando sus cosas para el viaje en el crucero.

Cat estaba preparando sus cosas; la ropa, su peluche que es una jirafa, dinero, su cámara de fotos rosa y algunos caramelos.

Trina por otro lado llevaba su ropa, zapatos y su maquillaje. Claro ella siempre se tiene que ver bien.

Tori por otro lado era mas responsable y preparo cosas mas necesarias, como el dinero que sus padres le habían dado, los boletos para el crucero de ella y trina porque se dio cuenta que su hermana ni siquiera se dio cuenta de coger el suyo, su portátil, la cámara y la ropa.

Jade tenía los boletos de cat y el suyo puesto que si se lo daba a la pelirroja lo más probable es que lo perdiera, también se llevo su portátil por si tenia tiempo para escribir, un par de tijeras la chica no podía ir sin al menos unas de sus tijeras y por supuesto su ropa.

_**Xxx**_

Era por la noche en la casa de los Valentine, cat salió de su habitación después de preparar sus cosas y bajo a cenar.

**-tienes que comportarte** -le decía cat a su hermano mientras lo abraza, claro su hermano tenia que ir mañana al doctor "especial" con su madre y no lo vería hasta que volvería de las vacaciones –**y no puedes volver a escapar del hospital. –**después cat abrazo a su mama y a su papa puesto que este ultimo trabajaba no lo vería tampoco.

Tori y trina se habían despedido de sus padres el día anterior porque habían tenido que ir a un viaje de negocios del cual no regresarían hasta dentro de tres días.

Jade no tenia ni porque despedirse porque su padre ni siquiera notaba que no estaba allí, porque su padre pasaba mas tiempo en su empresa que en la casa y bueno a jade eso le gustaba no tener que pasar mucho tiempo con su padre quien siempre le decía que ir a Hollywood arts era una perdida de tiempo.

_**Xxx**_

Al día siguiente las cuatro chicas con su equipaje se encontraron en la estación de autobuses, tenían que ir a Long Beach donde en el puerto esperaría el barco en el cual iban de crucero.

Al poco tiempo el autobús llego, el viaje en el autobús era de una hora y media pero preferían ir en el autobús a llevar un auto porque dejar el coche solo durante tanto tiempo era peligroso.

Trina y cat pusieron su equipaje en el autobús y mientras tori y jade discutían por ver quien de las dos ponía su equipaje antes, las dos chicas siempre reñían por cualquier cosa y esta vez no era diferente porque jade no le gustaba que tori hiciera las cosas antes que ella.

_**Xxx**_

Cuando llegaron a Long Beach, aun les quedaban media hora más hasta tener que estar en el puerto. Como aun no estaban allí llamaron a un taxi para no tener que ir con el equipaje todo el camino.

**-¿queréis un dulce?** –decía cat quien saco de su sostén algunos ositos de goma y empezó a comérselos.

**-¿porque no los guardas en tu bolso**? -pregunto trina quien estaba sentada junto a cat y tori.

Cat no contesto a lo que dijo trina, sino que siguió comiendo sus ositos de goma y dando algunos a jade, tori y también le ofreció a trina, pero ella le dijo que no porque a ella no le gustan los ositos de goma.

_**Xxx**_

Cuando llegaron al puerto las chicas encontraron rápidamente el barco. Había muchas personas allí al igual que ella que también iban a ir de crucero. Cuando las chicas se acercaron al barco porque la gente que iban delante de ellos ya habían subido al barco un hombre con un traje les pidió sus boletos del crucero. Trina casi chilla al acordarse de que ella no tenía su boleto, cosa que no hizo porque tori le enseño que ella tenía los dos boletos, al igual que jade los de ella y cat.

_**Cat's prov.**_

Habíamos subido al barco, tori, jade, trina y yo estábamos buscando nuestras habitaciones, habíamos conseguido dos. Una para tori y trina y la otra para jade y yo. Al igual que en la acampada aunque ahora jade no puede asustarlas porque no tiene la llave la llave de la habitación.

El barco era muy grande al igual que por fuera, las habitaciones eran la 165 y la 166. Después de caminar un poco por los pasillos del barco encontramos las habitaciones, estaban las dos habitaciones una enfrente de la otra.

Jade abrió la puerta de la habitación, las paredes eran de color crema. Los Muebles de la habitación eran de madera oscura, dos camas, cada una con una mesita y una televisión en la pared. Y también había un cuarto de baño solo para nosotras.

_**Trina's prov.**_

Abrí la puerta, cuando le quite de las manos a tori la llave de la puerta, la habitación no es que digamos de cinco estrellas, había un par de camas que no parecen muy cómodas, una televisión en la pared demasiado pequeña y el color de la habitación no me gusta para nada, mi habitación es mejor que esto.

**-no me gusta.** -me queje.

**-no te quejes, es mejor que el hotel en yerba.** -decía tori entrando a la habitación.

**-aun así no me gusta.**

**-sabes que la mayor parte del tiempo no vamos a estar en el barco sino visitando alguna de las ciudades, solo tenemos que estar aquí hasta mañana por la tarde que llegamos a Barcelona.**

**-¿y que hay en Barcelona?**

**-no estoy segura, pero tiene que ser una ciudad bonita y hay muchos chicos.**

**-eso espero.**

**-voy a ir a dar una vuelta para ver el barco ¿quieres venir?**

**-me quedo aquí.**

_**Jade's prov.**_

**-¡cat esta habitación es lo peor!**

**-¿Qué ocurre?**

**-no me gusta este color** -le dije señalando la pared.

**-¡jade por favor vamos a disfrutar!**

**-vale voy a dar una vuelta y puede que tirarme del barco.**

**-no jade te puedes hacer daño.**

**-mejor que estar en esta habitación.**

Salí de la habitación y justo me encontré con vega.

**-bonita habitación ¿no?** -le dije sarcásticamente.

**-tu también.**

**-¿yo también que?**

**-bueno trina estaba diciéndome que no le gusta la habitación que no es lujosa.**

**-no me extraña, ella siempre se esta quejando por todo.**

**-¿y donde vas?**

**-a tirarme por la barandilla de este barco.-** le dije alejándome. Pero esta me jalo del brazo. -¿que? -le dije mas alto que de lo normal.

**-creo que a cat no le gustaría que hicieras eso.**

**-antes de tirarme yo, te tiro a ti primero vega. -**le dije soltándome de ella. **–al menos seria algo divertido que ver. **–le dije caminando por el pasillo.

_**xxx**_

_**Tori's prov.**_

Era por la tarde, había estado dando una vuelta viendo todo lo que tenia el barco acompañada por cat porque decía que jade después de dar un paseo estaba con su portátil y se aburría estando sola en la habitación. Trina por otro lado al poco tiempo la vi en la piscina del barco con uno de sus bañadores tomando el sol.

Ahora era la hora de cenar, fui a la habitación a cambiarme ropa. Me puse unos vaqueros cortos y una camisa morada con unas sandalias. Trina por otro lado se vistió muy elegante con un vestido corto de color naranja.

Las dos salimos de la habitación camino al buffet, cuando llegamos vi a cat y jade sentadas en una de las mesas. Cat y jade también se habían cambiado de ropa, cat llevaba un corto vestido rosa y jade llevaba una camisa en cuello v negra, unos pantalones cortos negros y unas también negras.

Las dos tenían su comida, mientras trina se había ido a coger su comida y yo la seguí, había muchas cosas diferentes que comer, ensalada, pescado, diferentes carnes, pasta…

Trina llevaba en su plato una plato de pasta y un poco de ensalada, mientras yo solo una ensalada. Volvimos a la mesa donde estaban aun cenando cat y jade. Jade cuando nos vio sentarnos puso mala cara, cosa que siempre hace cuando me ve ¿o será por trina esta vez?

_**Nadie prov.**_

Cuando jade término de comer, se fue a la habitación se puso su pijama y se tumbo en una de las camas junto con su portátil.

Mientras cat, esperaba que tori y trina terminaran de comer hablando con las dos hermanas. Cuando las chicas terminaron de comer las tres juntas caminaron hasta su habitación.

Cat al igual que jade se puso su pijama y saco de su equipaje a su muñeco en forma de jirafa.

**-¿porque te has ido antes?** -pregunto la pelirroja a jade quien levanto la vista de su ordenador.

**-tu dijiste que os acompañara no que tenia que soportar a las dos hermanas vega, cosa que no pienso hacer porque trina es insoportable y vega bueno ella siempre me da dolor de cabeza siendo tan perfecta con todo el mundo** –contesto la chica y continuo escribiendo en su portátil, estaba escribiendo una historia sobre un asesino que mataba a chicas y de la peor forma que puedes imaginar.

Cat se tumbo en su cama abrazando a su jirafa hasta que se quedo dormida.

Mientras en la otra habitación trina llevaba casi media hora en el baño siguiendo todos los trucos de belleza que había visto en internet. Tori se tumbo en su cama, con su pearphone escuchando música hasta que estuviera cansada y se fuera a dormir.

_**¿Que os a parecido el capitulo?**_

RUN: eres la primera persona en comentar, oh gracias porque te guste y si quería que el primer capitulo fuera gracioso.

43: si trina va a tener que tener cuidado o se tendrá que enfrentar a jade, bueno no se si en este hay mucho romance pero es que es el segundo capitulo pero creo que en los siguientes puede que si aparezca mas romance. Y un beso también para ti.

Yoshi: oh dios que feliz me haces con tus comentarios, ¿de verdad solo con un capitulo y ya estas enganchada a la historia? Y si hay muchas cosas por ocurrir aun pero claro tienes que esperar un poco solo van dos capítulos.

Maybey: wow si que me pase entonces si casi te hago llorar de la risa, bueno en realidad la frase de trina de dejar a tori y jade allí bueno me pareció gracioso que dijera eso trina y bueno lo escribí para la historia aunque puede que mas adelante trina si quiera estar sola con cat.

Victorioushapiro: si así es mas divertido porque es historia desde cuatro puntos de vista distintos y es mas divertido para escribir y si aun tienen que pasar muchas cosas interesantes porque creo que este capitulo no es muy divertido pero los siguientes van a ser mas interesantes (voy a adivinar tu personaje favorito: ¿robbie? No se si será pero como en el nombre tienes puesto shapiro pues he pensado que podía ser)

Jojo: si va a mejor con los capítulos pero siempre el principio de la historia no suele ser bueno por ejemplo este capitulo a mi me parece que no es muy bueno pero es para ser realistas con la historia y explicar lo que han tenido que hacer, hasta llegar al crucero. Bueno no creo que tori sea tanto como trauma con las tijeras ¿o puede que si? ya explicare un poco esto de las tijeras y porque tori tiene miedo a jade cuando tiene unas tijeras.

Guest: bueno aquí esta el nuevo capitulo, para que leas mas :)


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capitulo 3**_

_**Jade's prov.**_

Me levante de la cama, mire a la cama de cat pero ella no estaba allí. Que raro, revise mi teléfono las 9 de la mañana. Wow que energía tiene esta niña siempre.

Me puse unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta de tirantes negra, con unas sandalias. Ropa muy adecuada con el calor que hacia. Necesito un café, entonces Salí de la habitación chocando con alguien. Miro para ver quien era y como no vega.

**-¡dios vega que torpe eres!**

**-¡si as sido tu quien a chocado conmigo!**

**-a mi no me eches la culpa de tu torpeza.**

**-¡yo no soy torpe!**

**-me voy me das dolor de cabeza y aun es demasiado temprano para tener que soportarte.**

**-si ya veo que te levantas de muy buen humor.**

**-todo el mundo no es como tu, sonriente y feliz todo el día.** –le dije caminando para tomar un café.

_**Tori's prov.**_

Ugh, ni siquiera de vacaciones puede llevarse bien conmigo. Yo no tengo la culpa si ella no mira por donde camina y chocamos. Fui detrás de ella claro aun tampoco había desayunado y parece que hoy trina se había levantado antes que yo. Cosa muy extraña en ella.

_**Cat's prov.**_

¡Oh que divertido en este barco hay una gran piscina!, aunque aun no habia provado la piscina. Me había puesto mi bikini rosa porque quería estar un rato en la piscina sin que nadie estuviera mirándome raro porque mi hermano estaba molestando a algún niño pequeño. Cuando había ido a desayunar jade aun seguía dormida quería ir con alguna de ella a la piscina pero jade tiene muy mal humor cuando la despiertan y una vez hasta me golpeo cuando quise levantarla.

Pensé en decírselo a tori, después de desayunar llame a su habitación pero nadie contestaba, puede que han salido de la habitación o aun están dormidas y bueno trina creo que lo único que quiere hacer es broncearse o mirar a los chicos.

Estaba caminando hasta donde estaba la piscina cuando me encontré a trina.

–**hola cat** –me dijo trina muy feliz, seguro que a encontrado algún chico guapo a quien quiere enamorar.

**-hola trina.** –le dije muy feliz -**¿vienes conmigo a la piscina?**

**-claro, seguro que hay muchos chicos lindos.**

_**Xxx**_

_**Trina's prov.**_

Cat y yo habíamos llegado a la piscina, cat se puso a jugar con un grupo de niños de unos 9 o 10 años, mientras yo estaba tomando el sol. Se estaba muy tranquilo a excepción de algunos niños gritando y corriendo delante de mí, tapándome la luz y estropeando mi bronceado.

**-¡yo te mato!** –le dije a un niño que me había regado con una pistola de agua. **–¡ven aquí!** –le dije mientras este salía corriendo y yo detrás de él.

_**Tori's prov.**_

**-¿vega esa no es tu hermana?** –me gire para ver que jade estaba detrás mía, señalando algo.

**-¿pero de donde as salido?**

**-estaba buscando a cat y bueno… **–dijo andando otra vez –**tu hermana esta intentando matar a uno de los niños y ya e encontrado a cat** –dijo esta señalando a la piscina y después empezó a reír. Mire a donde jade había señalado antes y allí estaba trina persiguiendo a un niño y cat intentando pararla.

**-ayúdame** –le dije a jade refiriéndome a que trina no mate a nadie.

**-oh no.** –Dijo esta dando un paso atrás –**no es mi hermana y tampoco mi problema.**

Entonces me acerque a donde estaba trina y me puse delante de ella.

**-¿que se supone que estas haciendo?**

**-¡matar a ese mocoso!** –dijo esta señalando a un niño de unos nueve años que salió corriendo en dirección contraria a donde estamos nosotras

**-¡trina es solo un niño!**

**- por eso puede empapar con su juguete y ¡salir vivo!**

**-¡trina estaba jugando!** –esta quería ir detrás del niño pero cat y yo la sujetamos.

**-jade** –la llamo cat, jade mientras se reía. Muy bonito nosotras intentado que trina no mate a un niño y ella se ríe.

**-¡trina ya!** –Le grite –**no puedes matar a un niño solo porque te empapo un poco.**

_**Xxx**_

_**Nadie prov.**_

Las chicas estaban en sus habitaciones recogiendo sus cosas en una hora y media llegarían a Barcelona donde se quedarían por cuatro días visitando la ciudad. Trina aun pensaba que tenia que matar a ese niño pero claro tori no iba a dejar que eso ocurra, jade por otro lado había animado a trina que matara al niño por supuesto a jade le encantaría ver eso porque seria muy divertido y por otro lado cat pensaba como tori y no quería que trina atacara a ningún niño pequeño.

_**Xxx**_

Cuando las chicas llegaron a Barcelona llamaron a un taxi que las llevara a su hotel. A continuación de que el taxi llego las chicas pusieron sus pertenencias en el maletero, jade se sentó delante y tori, cat y trina atrás.

**-¿a donde señoritas?**_** –**_le pregunto el taxista. Trina le indico el hotel donde se iban a quedar.

_**Xxx**_

Después de quince minutos de viaje llegaron al hotel, aun era bastante temprano.

Las cuatro chicas bajaron del coche y entraron al hotel, miraron la decoración de la recepción y era de un estilo bastante moderno.

Trina al ser la mayor de todas hablo con el encargado del hotel quien le dio las dos llaves de las habitaciones.

Las chicas subieron a sus habitaciones, como antes sus habitaciones estaban una enfrente de la otra. Las compañeras de habitación eran las misma así no habría ningún problema.

Las cuatro habían soltado las cosas en las habitaciones rápido, querían aprovechar el tiempo ya que solo eran las seis cuando llegaron y visitar algún lugar.

_**¿Que os parece el capitulo? Bueno en el siguiente capitulo ya empiezan a visitar la ciudad y va a ser mas interesante.**_

_**Una pequeña pregunta: ¿Quién de las cuatro se va a dar primero cuenta de su enamoramiento? ¿Cat? ¿jade? ¿tori? ¿trina? ¿Cual es vuestra opinión?**_

Mas alla de la realidad: si pronto va a ser mas interesante.

Yoshi: oh muchas gracias ¿de verdad eso crees que los dos capítulos anteriores son perfectos?

Victorioushapiro: bien soy buena adivinando, ¿tarde mucho en actualizar?

RUN: oh que bonito que estés pendiente de mi. Si creo que me dijiste que era tu personaje favorito trina oh que pena que aun no sabes si es un romance entre trina y cat, sobre que va esa historia para ser tan triste y me alegra que te anime leer mis historias después de leer algo triste.

43: si no lo vistes en una de mis historias jade y trina se pelean, claro jade pierde (creo no recuerdo todo lo que escribo) pero fue porque trina pilló a jade desprevenida y bueno no sigo contándote mas porque no recuerdo mucho mas, ah si tori se enfada con las dos por pelearse. Y si el anterior quería hacerlo con más detalles.

Jojo: si en algún capitulo mas adelante escribiré porque tori tiene miedo cuando jade tiene unas tijeras en sus manos o escondidas (como en el capitulo de navidad de victorious) bueno y tu comentario en la segunda parte de peleando con los recuerdos, en el siguiente capitulo se desvelan algunas de tus preguntas sobre la pandilla.

Maybey: si tienes razón llegara el momento en que solo quieran estar con sus amores pero aun faltan algunos capítulos para que eso ocurra.

Guest: vas tener que esperar para ver como evoluciona la historia y las chicas se dan cuenta que están enamoradas.

DK-sudi: oh por fin te veo en los comentarios. ¿De verdad quieres ir a Barcelona? Te puedo decir que es una ciudad muy bonita yo fui el año pasado y me gusto mucho aunque tampoco es que yo viaje mucho XD


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capitulo 4**_

_**Nadie prov.**_

Las cuatro chicas habían salido del hotel y estaban caminando por una de las calles de la ciudad, cat iba por delante de todas ella, seguida por jade que no quería que su amiga se perdiera en una cuida que no conoce y por ultimo las dos hermanas vega.

**-se ve muy emocionada** –comento trina a tori, mientras est asintió con la cabeza.

**-¡cat para!** –Gritaba jade que estaba uno pocos metros antes **-¡te va a atropellar algún auto sino miras por donde vas! –**le regañaba jade cuando consiguió alcanzar a cat.

**-lo siento **–contesto cat a jade **–¡pero yo quería ir allí!** –dijo cat señalando una tienda de muñecos de peluche.

**-¿solo eso? **–decía jade, que no comprendía el amor de cat por los muñecos de peluche. –**Vamos** –dijo jade caminando junto a cat. Las dos hermanas mientras se reían de la escena que estaban presenciando era muy raro ver a jade preocuparse de alguien, pero cuando se trataba de cat parecía su mama.

Cat volvió a andar más rápido como antes de que jade la regañara y jade lo único que podía pensar es que cat era como un niño pequeño que olvida las cosas que le dices cuando ve algo que le gusta en este caso la tienda de peluches.

Cat habia llegado a la pequeña tienda, jade estaba en la puerta y las dos hermanas estaban junto a cat. –¿no vienes jadey? –preguntaba cat.

-¡cat que no me digas jadey!

-vale –dijo cat poniendo sus manos para protegerse de jade.

-no te voy a hacer daño cat.

-¡vamos! –decia cat muy feliz.

-por supuesto que yo no entro allí, ¡este tipo de tiendas son para niños!

**-¡jade!** –Se quejaba cat –**mira tori y trina están aquí** –señalo a las dos hermanas mirando los muñecos, claro ninguna de ellas tenia interés en comprar ninguno pero eran muy lindos. Por supuesto cat compraría algún nuevo muñeco.

**-ellas son estúpidas** –dijo jade. -yo no.

**-vale** –dijo cat, entrando a la tienda.

_**Tori's prov.**_

Habíamos llegado a una tienda de peluches, cat por lo visto quería comprar alguno o al menos mirarlos.

Trina y yo estábamos apunto de salir a donde jade estaba esperando cuando escuchamos un grito. Nos acercamos a donde provenía el grito, era cat.

**-¿Qué ocurre?** –pregunte tori.

**-¡mira!** –dijo muy entusiasmada cat. Mire a donde esta señalaba era un muñeco de un gato.

**-¿un gato?** –le pregunto trina.

**-si, ¡no es lindo!** –decía cat gritando de emoción, llevando consigo el gatito para comprarlo.

_**Xxx**_

Después de pasear una media hora encontramos una calle repleta de tiendas, un gran problema teniendo a trina con nosotras.

**-¿donde esta trina?** –me gire y no estaba –**si estaba detrás de mi.**

**-uhm… tori** –decía la pelirroja señalando a una de las tiendas.

**-¿pero como lo a echo sin que la vea?**

**-bueno ya sabemos el talento de trina, el escapar sin ser vista** –decía jade riéndose.

**-¿sabes que ahora vamos a tener que esperar a que pase por todas las tiendas?**

**-eso lo puedo arreglar fácilmente** –dijo esta sacando unas tijeras de su bolsillo.

**-¡jade no vas atacar a mi hermana con tus tijeras!**

**-¿prefieres que sea a ti?**

**-¡jade deja a tori tranquila!** –dijo cat arrebatándole las tijeras, la pregunta es ¿como a conseguido quitárselas tan rápido?

**-¡devuélvemelas cat!** –dijo jade mirándola con enojo.

**-¡no!**

-**cat no quiero hacerte daño pero como no me las devuelvas…**

**-no** –interrumpió cat, saliendo corriendo a la tienda a donde había entrado trina.

_**Trina's prov.**_

O dios mio en esta tienda hay muchas cosas fabulosas, pensé mientras miraba todas las cosas que había. De repente vi un destello rojo pasar, pero no era un destello sino el pelo de cat que paso corriendo para esconderse detrás de mí.

**-¡trina viene a por mi!** –decía esta escondiéndose.

**-¿quien?** –esta me enseño unas tijeras, pero esas tijeras son de… **-¡jade!** –Le dije un poco mas alto de lo normal **–¡devuélveselas te va a matar!** –conociendo a jade seria capaz de hacer eso hasta a cat aunque sea su mejor amiga.

**-¡si se las doy las va a usar contra tori!**

**-¿y ahora que ocurre entre esas dos?** –Le dije girándome para verla **–¿no pueden estar ni 10 minutos sin discutir?**

**-eso parece.**

**-yo se las doy, dámelas cat.**

**-kay kay** –me contesto dándome las tijeras. Salí de la tienda y como muchas otras veces estaban discutiendo.

**-toma** –dije poniendo las tijeras en las manos de jade –**y ni se te ocurra utilizarlas contra tori o voy a usarlas yo contigo.**

**-lo que sea –**dijo esta, caminando por la calle. En ese momento cat salió de esconderse de detrás de mi.

**-¿y tu puedes dejar de discutir con ella?** –le dije a tori. –**os comportáis como niños** –le dije antes de seguir caminando. Esta dijo algo pero no la escuche.

_**xxx**_

_**Nadie prov.**_

Después de pasar el resto de la tarde caminando por algunas de las calles de la ciudad, entrar en algunas tiendas y comprar algunas cosas, volvieron al hotel para cenar y dejar todo lo que habían comprado.

**-vamos de fiesta **–decía trina. **–después de terminar de cenar.**

**-¡si me encantan las fiestas! **–decía la pequeña pelirroja muy entusiasmada.

**-ok** –acepto tori.

-**lo que sea** –decía despreocupada jade.

**-entonces vamos a cambiarnos para conocer a chicos** –continuo trina.

**-¡vamos!** –decía cat, mientras que seguía a trina para subir a las habitaciones a cambiarse.

**-¡esperad! **–comentaba tori, que sabia que su hermana no le iba a dejar ni siquiera entrar a la habitación como no la siguiera.

Jade miraba como las tres chicas tenían mucha prisa por ir a cambiarse, claro jade también estaba entusiasmada por ir a alguna fiesta pero ella no iba a correr para alcanzar a las chicas en el ascensor porque la estaban esperando teniendo miedo de lo que pasaría si se olvidaban de ella. Cosa que le parecía muy graciosa a jade, porque las tres chicas la temían y eso que una de ellas era mayor que ella.

_**Xxx**_

Las cuatro chicas estaban en sus habitaciones arreglándose para salir. La pequeña pelirroja tenía una falda rosa y una camiseta blanca y tenia una cinta en el pelo. Jade como es natural llevaba un falda negra y una camiseta verde, se estaba maquillando en el baño junto a cat.

Mientras en la otra habitación las dos hermanas estaban discutiendo porque tori quería terminar de maquillarse pero trina no le dejaba sitio para poder verse en el espejo y bueno las dos chicas estaban empujándose, cosa muy normal que siempre ocurría también en su casa.

_**Xxx**_

Las chicas llegaron a una discoteca, donde había mucha gente bailando, hablando o solo pasando el rato en el lugar tomando algo.

Trina fue la primera en ir a bailar, en busca de algún chico. Jade miraba a trina teniendo pena de los pobres chicos que tuvieran que soportar a la hermana de vega.

Tori miraba como su hermana al llegar ya estaba buscando con quien coquetear y solo llevaban dos minutos en el lugar.

**-¿ocurre algo cat?** –pregunto tori a la pequeña niña que aun seguía a su lado con el entusiasmo que tenia antes por ir de fiesta.

**-no** –decía cat **-¿Por qué lo preguntas?**

**-bueno… sueles ser la primera en ir a la pista de baile** –decía tori –**y aun sigues aquí muy tranquila cuando sueles estar muy emocionada.**

**-no ocurre nada** –decía cat, quien arrastro a tori a la pista de baile. Por supuesto si intentara hacer con jade la otra chica se negaría, mientras tori acepto ir con ella.

_**Jade's prov.**_

Me quede en la barra de la discoteca cuando cat se llevo a vega a bailar, al menos me dejaría tranquila y no intentaría convencerme.

**-¿deseas algo?** –decía uno de los dos hombre que trabajan aquí.

**-si una Coca-Cola.**

**-aquí tienes **–me dijo este dándome el vaso, le page la bebida y me quede observando el lugar.

**-hola guapa** –me gire y vi uno de esos chicos ebrios que intentan coquetear con cualquier chica. Lo ignore y este se puso delante de mi –**creo que no me has escuchado, te he dicho hola guapa **–decía este con una sonrisa, que imbécil.

**-te vas o puedes acabar muy mal **–le amenace.

**-¿y que me vas a hacer?** –dijo este acercándose.

**-esto** –le dije golpeándolo en la cara. –**a mi no me asusta nadie y menos un idiota como tu.**

_**Nadie prov.**_

Cat y tori estaban observando la escena entre el chico que se acercó a jade y la misma jade. Cuando vieron que esta lo golpeo se fueron acercando poco a poco, porque la gente estaba haciendo difícil el poder caminar.

A los pocos minutos llegaron, para comprobar que no le pasaba nada a jade. Aunque ellas sabían que jade podía defenderse sola pero es su amiga y no iban a quedarse mirando.

_**Jade's prov.**_

**-hola** –decía el chico, otra vez con una sonrisa cuando vio a cat y vega. –**Veo que tienes dos amigas muy guapas** –siguió hablando acercándose a cat y vega.

**-¿te vas o tengo que matarte?** –lo amenace, porque no quería que el estúpido chico intentara dañar a cat.

**-vale** –este se alejó de nosotras.

**-idiota** –comentaba jade mientras veía que se iba.

**-¿Qué pasaba con ese chico?** –decía cat acercándose a jade, para que la escuchara mejor aun con la música a un alto volumen.

**-nada cat, no te preocupes** –decía cat, dejando ahora el vaso vacío en la barra –**vamos a bailar.**

**-kay kay.** –Contesto cat alegre –**¿vienes tori?**

**-después, necesito un vaso de agua** –decía vega, mientras intentaba llamar la atención del camarero.

_**Nadie prov.**_

_**Xxx**_

Habían pasado unas cuatro horas desde que llegaron y como ya era muy tarde. Las tres de la mañana estaban buscando cat y tori a trina entre el grupo de gente.

**-vamos trina** –la llamo tori cuando vio a su hermana hablando con un grupo de chicos.

**-después tori. –**intento convencer trina a su hermana.

**-no ahora** –le decía tori jalándola del brazo –**no te vas a quedar aquí sola para que te ocurra algo y vienes con nosotras. –**termino de decir tori para que su hermana dejara de pensar en quedarse ella sola.

**-siempre me arruinas la diversión** –se quejaba trina, mientras que seguía a tori y cat a la puerta donde estaba jade esperando.

Hola a todos ¿Cómo estáis todos? Si alguno de vosotros quiere dejar un comentario es muy apreciado :)

Jojo: bueno si enloqueció demasiado trina, pero ya sabes como es ella (muy dramática)

DK-sudi: un nuevo capitulo ¡bien!

Yoshi: si trina y su intento de matar al niño al muy gracioso.

RUN: tu también me haces LA PERSONA MÁS FELIZ DEL MUNDO, oh lo de los enamoramientos ya tengo pensado mas o menos como se van a dar cuenta jajaja ;)

KORE: jade y tori -saltando como niña- trina y cat (me gusto esto de los saltos jajaja) bueno como la otra vez me equivoque al ponerte mi email aquí te lo dejo otra vez: naomi1.4.96 :)

Forty three: bueno si en la parte de que tori y jade son más testarudas tienes razón y como tales van a ser más testarudas en aceptar que se han enamorado.

Victorioushapiro: si actualizo pronto, no suelo tardar mas de tres días en actualizar mis historias a menos que me pase algo y no pueda escribir. Y bueno si como dices tori y jade tardaran mas en darse cuenta porque siempre están en conflicto entre si (pero como dicen aquí: los que se pelean se desean jajaja)

Maybey: es lo suficiente rápido ;)


	5. Chapter 5

_**Capitulo 5**_

_**tori's prov.**_

Salimos de la discoteca donde nos estaba esperando jade, como siempre de mal humor.

**-hey jade buen golpe** –dijo trina.

**-eso fue hace ya tres horas** –dijo jade de mal humor.

**-si pero antes estaba ocupada hablando con algunos chicos para decírtelo.**

**-oh es verdad, gracias jadey** –decía cat, intentando abrazar a jade pero esta no la dejo.

**-no tienes que darme las gracias, ese estúpido se lo merecía y no dejaba de fastidiarme.**

**-aun así nos protegiste de ese chico.** –comente.

**-yo solo protegía a cat, a ti te puede hacer lo que quiera.** –dijo jade caminando en dirección del hotel.

**-lo siento** –dijo cat acercándose.

**-¿porque?** –Le dije confundida –**tu no tienes la culpa de cómo es jade.**

**-si, pero ella debería comportarse mejor contigo.**

-**no pasa nada cat, estoy acostumbrada y es mejor que me insulte en vez de tirarme las tijeras a la cabeza.**

_Flash back (ocho meses antes)_

Cat y yo estábamos hablando en el pasillo mientras que caminábamos a nuestra 5º clase del día, cuando jade se acercó a nosotras muy enfada sujetando en una de sus manos unas tijeras.

**-¡vega!** –grito esta.

**-¡hola jadey!** –decía cat alegre.

**-¿que ocurre jade?** –entonces esta arrojo sus tijeras en mi dirección y si no me hubiera agachado las tijeras estarían en mi cabeza, cuando me levante jade se había ido.

**-¿¡que as echo tori!?**

**-yo no e echo nada.**

**-entonces porque jade te a tirado sus tijeras.** –en ese momento jade regreso y recogió sus tijeras que habían quedado clavadas en el panel de anuncios del pasillo y se fue de nuevo.

**-esta así desde que rompió con beck.**

Y esa no había sido la única vez que me ataco con unas tijeras, un par de veces mas las arrojo en mi dirección y otra vez me apunto con ellas y todas las veces lo único que había echo era saludarla. Al menos ahora parece que se a calmado aunque no estoy del todo segura porque esta tarde casi me apuñala con las tijeras

_Fin flashback_

**-oh es verdad, casi te golpea con ellas** –decía cat recordando el incidente.

_**Nadie prov.**_

_**Xxx**_

Las cuatro chicas después de caminar por un rato hasta el llegaron a sus habitación y se cambiaron de ropa para ir a dormir ya que eran casi las tres de la mañana

_**xxx**_

Las cuatro chicas se acababan de despertar después de una noche de fiesta, eran las once y media. Cada una de ellas se vistió para ir a desayunar. Cuando se vistieron todas ellas salieron del hotel en busca de un Starbucks y después pasar el sábado en la playa hasta la tarde.

_**Xxx**_

Las chicas con sus cafés a excepción de cat que tenía un zumo de naranja, salieron de Starbucks para tomar sus bebidas porque el establecimiento estaba abarrotado de gente.

Todas ellas con sus bolsos se dirigieron a la playa el camino a la playa era de unos 10 minutos.

_**xxx**_

_**jade's prov.**_

**-¡yay ya estamos en la playa! **–decía cat muy alegre. –**¡vamos tori! **–gritaba esta jalando del brazo a vega, quien casi cae al suelo cuando cat tiro de ella.

-tranquila cat, tenemos todo el día –intentaba convencer vega a cat, pero para su mala suerte cat seguía tirando de ella y claro para mi buena suerte no tendría que soportarla por unas horas.

**-¡jadey! **–cat venia de nuevo hasta aquí llamándome.

**-¿que?**

**-¡ven con nosotras!**

**-ni hablar.**

**-¡jadey!** –se quejaba esta.

**-no, ya sabes que no me gusta la playa.**

**-¡jadey!**

**-a mi no me mires con esos ojos, no te van a funcionar.**

_**Nadie Prov**_

Después de insistir cat un poco más a jade, consiguió que fuera con ella. Cat seguía tirando del brazo de jade para que jugara con ella en el agua. Cosa que a jade no le gustaba mucho, tori estaba junto a cat y jade mirando como la pequeña pelirroja conseguía que la pelinegra entrara en el mar con ella.

De repente jade pudo soltarse de cat y cuando vio que tori estaba distraída la empujo, la pobre tori acabo en el agua de repente por el empujón que jade le dio, cat miro lo ocurrido y estaba tapándose la boca de la sorpresa porque sabía que esto no iba a acabar bien.

Tori salió del agua aun empanda y se dirigió a donde estaba jade riendo.

**-¡jade!** –grito tori.

**-¿que pasa vega?** –Decía jade riendo aun **–¿demasiado fría el agua?**

Entonces tori, con toda la fuerza que tenía empezó a arrastrar a jade hasta el agua. Por supuesto jade no iba a dejar que tori la empujara al agua y jalo a la medio-latina de la muñeca. Tori como sabia que no iba a conseguir que jade se soltara siguió arrastrando a jade jalándola ella también a la chica como podía.

Al final tori y jade acabaron el agua. Cat siguió a las dos chicas.

**-¡estas muerta vega!** –gritaba jade.

**-¡tu as sido quien a empezado!**

**-tori** –decía cat para intentar que no discutieran.

**-aun así te voy a matar** –dijo jade abalanzándose sobre tori.

**-¡jade! –**se quejaba cat.

**-jade no** –decía tori, saliendo lo mas rápido posible del agua para que la pelinegra no pudiera alcanzarla.

Trina por otro lado estaba mirando como jade perseguía a tori, ella estaba vigilando que jade no matara a su hermana. Cat se acercó a donde estaba trina.

**-¿que ocurre cat?** –dijo trina apartando la vista de las dos chicas.

**-jade y tori** –decía cat triste –**siempre están peleando por todo.**

**-es su forma de ser de las dos, no pueden estar sin pelear ni un solo día** –le explicaba trina a cat.

**-¡pero yo quiero que se lleven bien!**

**-¿tori y jade?** –dijo trina riendo. –**nunca van a llevarse bien antes mata la una a la otra.**

**-trina** –cat señalando a las dos chicas que estaban empezando a gritarse la una a la otra.

**-¿las separamos?** –cat afirmó con la cabeza y entonces las dos chicas se acercaron a donde estaban sus amigas para separarlas, trina sujetaba a jade porque tenia mas fuerza que cat y cat calmaba a tori. –**si no os podéis comportar bien la una con la otra es mejor que ni estéis cerca** –decía trina, sujetando fuerte a jade.

**-¡bien!** –dijeron las dos chicas, caminando para el lado opuesto a donde iba la otra.

Xxx

La tarde siguió sin más incidentes después de la pelea entre tori. Tori estaba con cat haciendo un castillo de arena. Jade por otro lado estaba escuchando música con su pearphone y trina estaba tomando el sol, hasta que estaba demasiado aburrida y decidió ir al agua con tori y cat.

Cat lanzaba agua a tori y trina. –**Cat detente** –decía tori tapándose la cara para que el agua no le diera en la cara.

**-es divertido **

**-¿ah si?** –decía tori, salpicando a cat.

**-sois dos niñas pequeñas** –decía trina.

**-¿cat estas pensando lo mismo que yo? **

**-no lo se.** –contesto cat a tori.

Tori empezó a decirle algo a cat para que trina no lo escuchara.

**-uno….-**empezó a contar tori –**dos…** -cat y tori empezaron a acercase a trina.

**-ni se te ocurra tori** –le advertía trina.

**-tres** –dijo tori, mientras que ella y cat empezaron a mojar a trina.

**-ven aquí tori**

-**creo que no** –contesto tori riendo.

_**Xxx**_

_**Cat's prov.**_

**-a sido un día muy divertido.**

**-si cat **–dijo tori caminando a mi lado.

-**claro cuando no es a ti a quien salpican por mas de una hora **–se quejaba trina.

**-solo fueron cinco minutos –**contesto tori

**-¿mañana vamos a venir otra vez? **–pregunte.

**-no, tenemos que hacer otras cosas antes de irnos** –contesto jade –**y ya es suficiente pasar un día en la playa con vosotras tres** –se quejaba jade.

**-jadey fue un día muy divertido.**

**-no cat.**

**-¡acéptalo te divertiste!**

**-nunca** –dijo jade caminando más rápido, hacia el hotel.

**-déjala esta mintiendo.**

**-¿como lo sabes tori?**

**-ya sabes a jade le encanta molestarme y lo ha conseguido** –decía tori **–es todo lo que jade necesita para divertirse.**

**-eso no es cierto.**

**-si lo es cat.**

**-¿porque no podéis ser amigas?**

**-sabes que lo e intentado miles de veces, es complicado ser amigo de jade cuando te odia.**

**-eso es muy triste.**

**-no te pongas triste, estamos aquí para divertirnos.**

**-¡eso y esta noche de fiesta!** –dijo trina.

_**Bueno quiero alegrar el lunes y así empecéis de buen humor la semana**_

DK-sudi: bueno espero a verte alegrado el día.

Yoshi: si cat es un poco infantil, aunque jade a veces desearía matar a cat pero no lo va a hacer.

Forty three: si jade es malvada porque le gusta que le teman jajaja. Si son demasiado testarudas las dos, siempre peleando la una con la otra. Y bueno lo de cat ya te lo conteste por privado *tos* celos*tos*

Run: oh yo también soy feliz. Bueno como se van a dar cuenta tori, cat, jade y bueno trina no estoy aun muy segura pero ya se me ocurrirá algo ;) oh lo siento aun vas a tener que esperar para saberlo :(

Victorioushapiro: si quedaran juntas pero aun no jajajaja. Bueno cat tiene practica escapando de jade (puedes verlo en el capitulo de Crazy Ponnie) y si cat tenia que ser rápido para arrebatárselas.

Jojo: oh alguien que se dio cuenta *aplausos* ¡bien!

Maybey: en respuesta a si cat quería bailar con trina tal vez y a la de si jade echo al chico por cat o también tori, lo siento pero no fue porque estaba molestando a cat y jade es protectora de ella aparte de que también la estaba molestando a ella. Jade aun no se va a dar cuenta es mas adelante. Espero no decepcionarte pero tengo otra cosa pensada para ella jajaja.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Capitulo 6**_

_**Nadie prov.**_

Después de pasar el fin de semana divirtiéndose en la playa o de fiesta, las chicas hoy iban a visitar la ciudad un poco más. Se habían despertado temprano para vestirse y desayunar para pasar todo el día en las calles de la ciudad de Barcelona.

_**Xxx**_

Habían decidido ir en un tour en autobús donde les explicarían algunas de las cosas mas importantes de la ciudad, cat se sentó junto a trina porque no quería que jade le hiciera nada malo, llevaba todo el tiempo de mal humor desde que estaban aquí podría ser porque no quería venir pero cat no quería arriesgarse a sentarse junto a su amiga por si acaso estuviera demasiado enfadada y le hiciera algo, siendo jade no iba a ser precisamente algo bueno aunque fuera cat quien se acercara a hablar con ella. Jade se sentó sola en uno de los asientos del final del autobús donde escuchaba a una mujer hablando sobre algunos de los edificios de la ciudad. Tori se sentó en el asiento de atrás de trina y cat para poder hablar de vez en cuando con ellas.

_**Xxx**_

A la mitad del recorrido el autobús se paro en el parque Güell, uno de los parques mas conocidos en la ciudad porque la diseño de algunas casas que había en el lugar que parecen recrear el ambiente de un cuento.

_**Xxx**_

Después de observar por una media hora el parque volvieron al autobús que siguió su recorrido por la ciudad.

Tori miraba a donde estaba jade, ya que estaba ella sola cuando todas ellas estaban juntas hablando. Tori se levanto y fue donde estaba jade.

**-¿Qué quieres vega?** –dijo jade mal humor.

**-quería hacerte compañía, para que no estés sola** –contesto tori con una sonrisa.

**-¿y quien te a dicho a ti que no quiero estar sola?** –jade contesto enojada.

**-a nadie le gusta estar solo, ni siquiera a ti** –respondió tori.

**-tu no me conoces y me gusta estar sola** –comentó jade haciendo un gesto con la mano para que tori se fuera, pero esta se sentó junto a jade **–¡largo de aquí!**

**-no** –respondió tori con mucha firmeza -**estoy intentado ser tu amiga y tu deberías hacer lo mismo** –contesto tori, tomando un poco de aire –**y tu deberías intentar lo mismo.**

–**¡no entiendes vega!** –Dijo jade subiendo el tono de su voz **–¡no quiero estar cerca de ti!**

**-¡ugh no se puede hablar contigo!** –contesto tori resignada levantándose para regresar junto a cat y trina.

_**Trina's prov.**_

Cat y yo mirábamos el intento de tori de llevarse bien con jade, cosa que no salió muy bien por lo que estaba viendo y claro lo que pude escuchar que jade había gritado a tori.

**-¡que testaruda que es!** –dijo tori cuando regreso a su asiento.

**-¿ahora te das cuenta?** –le dije en broma.

**-no, pero pensaba que podríamos ser amigas después de demostrarle que yo no quiero a beck.**

**-¿y porque no quieres estar con beck? Si él es tan apuesto**. –mire hacia cat quien me miraba ¿enfada? ¿Acaso cat puede enfadarse con alguien? -**¿que?** –le pregunte a cat.

**-me da igual si él es apuesto o no** –contesto tori -**no voy a hacer eso a una amiga.**

**-jade no es tu amiga ¿y Dani?** –le pregunte.

**-por eso, hice sufrir a cat, luego ella me dio un puñetazo y no quiero otro de jade.** –dijo esta haciendo un gesto con la mano cuando dijo lo de cat – **y a mi beck no me gusta, solo es un buen amigo.**

_**Xxx**_

_**Cat's prov.**_

Era por la noche y habíamos regresado de nuestro tour por toda la ciudad, es una ciudad muy bonita. Jade y yo estábamos en nuestra habitación porque era ya tarde. había intentado hablar con jade pero estaba de mal humor y espere a estar solas.

**-jadey** –la llame.

**-cat es jade** –dijo esta **-¿Qué quieres?**

**-¿porque no intestas ser amiga de tori?**

**-no –**dijo esta con firmeza

**-¡jadey!** –me queje.

**-¡no! y ahora ve a dormir. **

**-pero…**

**-¡ahora!** –me grito esta.

**-vale, pero eres una mandona.**

**-¿¡que has dicho!?**

**-¡nada!** –dije tumbándome en la cama rápidamente, por miedo a que me hiciera daño. **–Mandona** –dije en voz baja para que no me escuchara.

_**Nadie prov.**_

Trina y tori estaban en la otra habitación al estar tan cerca habían escuchado los gritos que dio jade.

**-esa chica tiene que ir a clases de control de la ira** –dijo trina a tori. –no me gustaría ser cat en este momento –continuo diciendo trina cuando escucho decir a jade a cat que fuera a dormir.

**-al menos a cat no le será capaz de hacerle daño** –contesto tori.

**-no lo se** –dijo dudando trina.

**-cat es su amiga.**

**-me gustaría saber como cat puede aguantar ser amiga de jade** –dijo trina poniéndose una de sus extrañas cremas en la cara.

**-algo bueno tiene que tener jade.** –tori dijo mirando a su hermana extrañada por lo que estaba poniendo en su cara.

**-¿por ejemplo?**

**-esto…** -empezó a decir tori, aunque no estaba muy segura de que contestar a su hermana porque todo lo que ha visto de jade a sido la agresividad que la chica tiene con todo el mundo y los celos hacia otras chicas que querían coquetear con beck o solo hablar como amigos.

**-te lo dije** –dijo trina señalando a su hermana **–no tiene nada bueno.**

_**Xxx**_

_**Tori's prov.**_

Era por la mañana, hoy era nuestro último día en Barcelona y por la noche iríamos en un avión a paris. Dos horas y media y nuestro vuelo era a las dos de la mañana no se porque cat eligió esa hora pero da igual aun tenemos un día entero para disfrutar aquí.

**-¡trina!** –la llame a esta que aun estaba dormida. –**trina levanta.**

**-cinco minutos** –decía esta aun dormida.

**-¡vamos!** –le grite empujándola un poco para que se despertara, aunque parece que tuve demasiada fuerza por que trina estaba ahora en el suelo.

**-¡tori!** –Dijo esta aun el suelo **–¡era necesario tirarme al piso!** –dios es demasiado gracioso no puedo aguantar no reír **–¡y encima te ríes!** –dijo esta levantándose.

**-lo** –seguí riendo –**siento** –continúe riendo.

**-¡para de reír!**

**-vale ya paro** –le dije intentando para de reír. –**voy estar fuera, nos vemos en unos minutos** –le dije saliendo de la habitación y continuar riendo porque me pareció muy gracioso.

**-¿Qué es tan gracioso tori?** –dijo cat saliendo de su habitación.

**-bueno estaba despertando a trina y cuando la empuje un poco para despertarla acabo en el piso.**

**-eso no es gracioso tori** –dijo cat. **–se podía a ver echo daño.**

**-lo siento** –le conteste, porque me parece raro ver a cat tan seria. **–¿y que ocurrió anoche entre jade y tu?** –le dije para cambiar de tema.

-cat no tienes por qué decirle nada, ¡vega no tiene por qué saber que hablamos! –contesto jade enojada.

**-bueno pues eso anoche no te preocupaba cuando le chillabas a cat para que se callara.**

_**Nadie prov.**_

**-¡metete en tus asuntos vega!**

**-¡estoy protegiendo a mi amiga!** –contesto tori, señalando a cat.

**-ella sabe protegerse sola ¿verdad cat?** –cat no sabia si contestar, porque le asustaba ver a jade gritándole.

**-¡ves, la estas asustando!**

**-¿a que no cat?**

**-si lo estas haciendo.** –en ese momento salió trina quien miro a cat porque no entendía porque estaban peleando esta vez las dos.

_**¿Qué tal el capitulo? **_

_**Que quede claro que no es que tori no sepa que jade puede tener cosas buenas solo que a veces a la gente en algunos momentos no se fija en las cosas o ellos no han visto a esa persona haciendo algo bueno. Por supuesto jade ha hecho cosas buenas por sus amigos, como cuando ayudo con su canción a andre y algunos ejemplos más.**_

_**Si tenéis alguna sugerencia, queja de la historia o cualquier otra cosa que decirme solo tenéis que dejar un Review. Y espero que todos tengáis un buen día :)**_

DK-sudi: bueno creo que siempre te alegro el día :)

Forty three: si yo también tenia miedo de la pelea en el agua entre tori y jade pero no va a matarla aun (es broma), oh si cat *tos* celosa de que a trina le gusta beck *tos* yo también estoy emocionadísima *tos* jajaja

Maybey: con que quieres leer más y más de la historia ¿no? Bueno tengo una buena noticia y otra mala, la buena aquí tienes un nuevo capitulo y la mala lo siento no hay mas capítulos porque aun no tengo mas capítulos escritos, la otra buena noticia aun quedan muchos capítulos mas que tengo que escribir para la historia.

RUN: si tengo que pensar algo para trina aun tengo algo pensado pero no me gusta mucho pero cuando se me ocurra espero que sea lo suficiente bueno. Y bueno si intento hacer graciosos los capítulos con las peleas de tori y jade aunque creo que este no es muy gracioso lo bueno esperemos que el próximo si lo sea :)

Jojo: ¿quien no tendría miedo a jade con las tijeras cuando a sido capaz de tirarte una tijeras? Yo al menos si tendría un poco de miedo y como tu dices pobre tori.

Guest: bueno a tu pregunta sobre como se pondrán las cosas ¿INTENSAS? Bueno creo que las peleas entre jade y tori son un poco intensas ¿no? Y bueno aun van a seguir peleando a si que si van a ser aun intensas, ¿MUY ROMANTICAS? Bueno aun no más adelante aunque una de ellas ya esta notando su enamoramiento ¿CONFLICTIVAS? Bueno conflictivas creo que las peleas entre jade y tori lo son y como dije antes aun van a pelear así que si serán un poco conflictivas

Victorioushapiro: si cat tiene experiencia como escapista de jade, oh gracias y bueno como dices siempre son tori y jade quien pelean pero es que cat y trina no son como tori y jade que siempre discuten, luego están las discusiones entre tori y trina pero son discusiones entre hermanas o jade y cat aunque no suelen durar porque cat teme a jade

Guest: ¡si muy lindo! Aun vas a tener que esperar para saber que va a ocurrir entre ellas aunque ya se va notando algo ¿no?


	7. Chapter 7

_**Capitulo 7**_

_**Trina's prov.**_

Estaba vistiendo en la habitación después de que tori me tirara al piso. Cuando escuche gritos.

**-¡metete en tus asuntos vega!** –esa parecía la voz de jade ¿esta chica no puede ser agradable ni un solo minuto del día?

**-¡estoy protegiendo a mi amiga!** –contesto tori. ¿Qué esta pasando allí fuera?

**-ella sabe protegerse sola ¿verdad cat?** – pregunto jade.

**-¡ves, la estas asustando!** –cat no contesto a la pregunta sino fue tori.

**-¿a que no cat?**

**-si lo estas haciendo.** –cuando termine de vestirme Salí de la habitación mire a la pelirroja que estaba apoyada en la pared mirando a jade y tori discutir.

**-¡no!** –grito jade, asustando a cat porque vi como dio un pequeño salto.

**-tranquila cat** –le dije lo más bajo posible porque no quiero que jade intente matarme por interrumpir su discusión.

**-¡si!** –contesto tori.

**-¡no!**

**-si.**

**-¡te he dicho que no vega!** –dijo jade empujando a tori, quien al no esperárselo acabo en el suelo.

**-¡eh no empujes a mi hermana!** –le grite poniéndome delante de ella.

**-¿y que vas a hacer?** –me grito esta. Dios si las miradas mataran yo estaría muerta en este momento. Esta se acercó lentamente a mi.

**-¡deja a mi hermana!** –le grito tori que se puso en medio

En ese momento al ver que jade y tori estaban distraídas mirándose la una a la otra con una mirada retadora jale a cat del brazo y Salí corriendo con cat para que ninguna de nosotras salga herida. Lo siento por tori pero no quiero morir aun, tengo mucho que hacer aun.

**-¡trina no podemos dejar a tori sola!** –dijo cat.

**-¿prefieres que jade nos mate?**

**-uhm no** –dijo esta siguiendo caminando.

**-¿y que quieres hacer?** –Le pregunte –**a menos que quieras esperar a tori y jade y que nos maten por no quedarnos a escuchar su pelea o que a mi me matara jade.**

**-¡oh podemos ir al centro comercial!**

**-me gusta esa idea **–bueno en realidad me encanta cualquier idea que este relacionado con ropa, compra o centro comercial.

_**Nadie prov.**_

Mientras en la segunda planta del hotel tori y jade estaban discutiendo, tori intentaba quitarse de encima a jade quien la había empujado al suelo, por supuesto tori había jalado a jade de la camiseta y se había caído encima de ella.

Tori se dio la vuelta para ver a trina o cat **–¡eh! ¿Donde esta cat? **–dijo jade levantándose del suelo.

**-¿de que estas hablando? **–Dijo tori –**¿donde están? **–continuo hablando la medio latina después de levantarse del suelo.

**-¡muy bien vega has hecho que cat se valla y ahora se va a perder en esta ciudad que casi no conoce! **–respondió jade enojada. –**Tengo que ir a buscarla **–hablo jade para si misma mientras caminaba hacia el ascensor para buscar a su amiga.

**-¡eh yo no he tenido la culpa! **–dijo tori caminando hacia jade –**y debe de estar con trina.**

**-genial, esta con la hermana vega perturbada **–dijo jade antes de que el ascensor cerrara la puerta.

_**Xxx**_

_**Cat's prov.**_

¡Yay! estoy yo sola con trina, aunque no me gusta la ocasión solo estamos solas porque hemos preferido salir de allí para que jade no nos mate pero aun así estoy sola con trina. Espero que jade no mate a tori o si no trina va a estar muy triste y no me gusta que la gente este triste.

Habíamos subido en este momento en un taxi. **–¿a donde señoritas?** –pregunto el hombre.

**-al centro comercial** –dijo trina.

-**pero aun no hemos desayunado.** –me queje, la verdad tengo mucha hambre.

**-podemos comer algo allí antes de ir a mirar ropa.**

**-¡bien!**

_**Xxx**_

_**Trina's prov.**_

Cuando llegamos al centro comercial eran las once y media, aunque no es una hora muy buena para desayunar pero lo hubiéramos hecho antes si tori y jade no hubieran empezado a pelear como siempre.

Después de desayunar tranquilamente sin ninguna discusión entre tori y jade, cosa que me parece muy agradable recibí un mensaje.

**De tori**

**A trina**

_¿Dónde estas? Espero que estés con cat y ten mucho cuidado con ella ya sabes como es._

**De trina **

**A tori**

_Oh no pienso decírtelo para que vengas a matarme por dejarte sola con jade y si estoy con cat._

**De tori**

**A trina**

_¿Para que te voy a matar cuando te estaba protegiendo de jade? Aunque te mereces que te mate_

**De trina**

**A tori**

_Jajaja muy graciosa : p_

_**Jade's prov.**_

Donde se ha podido meter cat. Alguien como ella no puede ser tan rápida aunque si va con la loca de trina han podido ir al centro comercial a esas dos les encantan las compras y no es que me interese lo que le gusta a la loca de trina solo lo se porque es de las pocas cosas que habla a parte de si misma. Decidí mandar un mensaje a cat a ver si esta bien.

**De jade**

**A cat**

_¿Estáis en el centro comercial?_

**De cat**

**A jade**

_¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Acaso tienes poderes mágicos?_

Después de leer el mensaje de cat me dieron ganas de golpearme la cabeza contra algo ¿quien con 17 años sigue pensando que la magia existe? Ah si yo lo se mi amiga cat aunque siendo ella es normal es muy infantil.

_**Nadie prov.**_

Cat estaba guardando su teléfono después de contestar el mensaje de jade, ella sabia que lo mas seguro su amiga no iba a contestar el mensaje pero es que así es jade.

**-¿con quien estabas hablando?** –dijo trina guardando su propio teléfono después de también mandar un mensaje a su hermana.

**-con jade.**

**-¿Qué quería?**

**-me preguntaba si estábamos en el centro comercial y le he dicho que si.**

**-¡no cat!** –decía trina pensando que así iban a venir las dos a molestar con sus peleas otra vez o jade matarla por llevarse a cat.

**-¿e echo algo malo?** –dijo cat que no entendía lo que pasaba.

**-se podría decir que si cat, jade va a venir y si aun no a matado a tori lo va a hacer conmigo.**

**-oh yo no quiero que nadie se haga daño –**dijo cat poniendo sus manos en la cabeza.

**-solo tenemos que salir de aquí –**contesto trina.

Por otro lado jade estaba llegando al centro comercial. Tori había llegado allí porque sabia que su hermana le encanta ir de compras al igual que cat.

Tori estaba mirando a ver si veía a su hermana o a cat cosa que parecería muy fácil teniendo en cuenta que cat no pasa muy inadvertida con el pelo rojo pero no la veía por ningún lado. Tori sabia que no había echo nada malo pero quería disculparse con su amiga por su actitud de antes con jade porque la medio latina sabia que a cat no le gusta que sus amigas discutan pero ella lo hacia porque jade fue quien empezó a asustar a cat y a ella no le gusta ver a cat asustada.

Jade había entrado al centro comercial buscando a su amiga pelirroja porque no se confiaba de dejarla con trina quien lo hace cuando lo único que se preocupa es por ella. Jade estaba muy concentrada buscando a cat que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que había alguien delante de ella. Claro al no ver a la persona delante de ella chocaron.

**-¡mira por donde vas!** –grito jade aunque en realidad fue su culpa. **-¡vega!** –grito esta mas enfada –**que demonios, ¿¡porque siempre tienes que estar en medio!?**

**-primero no a sido solo mi culpa tu tampoco mirabas por donde ibas y segundo no estoy en medio estoy buscando a trina y cat. **–dijo muy tranquila tori.

**-yo también y no las veo por ningún sitio** –dijo enfadada jade –**y cat me dijo que estaban aquí.**

**-seguro que le a dicho a trina y se han ido para no escucharnos discutir.**

**-yo no estoy discutiendo contigo** –grito jade.

**-¿no?**

**-no** –le dijo enojada jade.

**-lo estas haciendo ahora mismo** –dijo la medio latina quien en realidad le parecía gracioso que jade no es capaz ni de aceptar que esta discutiendo y eso que ella ni siquiera había echo algo para enojar a jade. Pero como ella sabia muy bien jade siempre esta enojada cuando ella esta cerca.

_**¿Que os parece? Bueno trina y cat escapando de jade y tori por varias razones no quieren que jade las mate y para no escuchar como discuten tori y jade. ¿Encontraran jade y tori a trina y cat? ¿Podrán no discutir para encontrar juntas a trina y cat? **_

_**bueno un nuevo capitulo para alegraros antes de que mañana sea lunes :( ¡no aun no puede ser lunes! si aun no lo habéis averiguado no me gustan los lunes ¿pero a quien le gustan? ¿alguien? Lo que pensaba ¡no estoy hablando sola! (en realidad se que no porque hay algunas personas que leen todas estas locuras, espero que mi locura os alegre)**_

RUN: owwww sobre si fueron celos puede ;) ¿soy la única que ve que as puesto muchas veces owwwwww? ¡por favor no enloquezca! Y bueno espero que resuelva este capitulo tus dudas sobre la pelea.

Forty three: eso es genial ¿no? Estas en casa aburrida pones el ordenador y capitulo nuevo :) ¿estas bien después de tu ataque de asma? XD espera que ahora voy a tener yo uno *tos* si cat celosa *tos* que bonito que te emocionaras *tos* yo también soy feliz *tos* *tos* *tos* maldita tos *tos* jajajaja owww que bonito que bailes mentalmente quiero ver como bailas seguro que eres mejor bailando que yo

Yoshi: oh si te pierdes mucho en pocos días sin internet que pena que te mudaras y no tuvieras internet la buena cosa es que as tenido mas que leer así no has tenido que esperar, bueno tu piensas que cat esta celosa ¿no? Pues puede que si o puede que no, lo dejo a tu elección

Maybey: si pobre cat celosa aunque yo creo que todo el mundo puede ser celoso de ver a la persona que quiere hablando de otra persona y encima dice que es atractivo y cosas así. Bueno aun trina no se da cuenta veamos que pasa en algunos capítulos mas y por supuesto cuando se dé cuenta le prestara mas atención a cat (baile romántico, abrazos, protegerla y hasta puede que un beso)¡no hable demasiado! Oh jade y tori pues bueno como as visto en el capitulo la única forma que tienen de arreglarse y llevarse bien es cuando no se hablan por ahora ;)

Victorioushapiro: si las relaciones son muy diferentes cat y trina son amigas, no como tori y jade que tienen la relación odio/amistad pero claro es solo cuando jade quiere algo de tori o quiere que la ayude. Si elemento celos me encanta poner a los personajes celosos y bueno si ya he dicho sutilmente quien es la primera en darse cuenta que esta enamorada ¡yay cat! Claro que cat será correspondida cuando trina se de cuente de su amor por cat. Si a jade y tori hay que darles mas tiempo como ya he dicho varias veces si te das cuenta las dos son muy testarudas la una con la otra no como con los demás que no son tan persistentes con sus peleas si no te das cuenta jade solo se mete un poco con trina pero con tori es todo el tiempo y bueno tori es calmada con todo el mundo pero jade sabe como sacar el mal humor de tori aunque solo sea para proteger a un amigo esta vez cat. (Comentario mas largo creo que he escrito para contestar a un review)

Jojo: por supuesto que jade provoca miedo y aun mas si se lo propone, si jade es buena en el fondo pero muy en el fondo cuando ella quiere si no puede ser la peor persona sobretodo con tori. si pobre cat con los celos :( espero que esto conteste si acaba bien la pelea jori y aun no has visto mucho todavía se va a poner mas interesante ;)

Guest: ¡si cat le empieza a gustar trina! Y gracias por los aplausos

Guest: si la historia tiene un poco de todo, conflictos, humor, amor, celos, intriga (aunque aun no mucha) si yo tampoco puedo esperar para saber que piensan los lectores de esto aunque aun se va a poner mas interesante ;)


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

Nadie prov.

**-¿entonces vamos a ir a buscarlas?** –pregunto tori.

**-¿vamos?** –dijo jade

**-si las dos** –contesto tori señalándose a ella y a jade.

**-oh no –**dijo jade dándose la vuelta **–no pienso pasar el día buscando a cat para que no le ocurra nada con tu hermana la loca mientras estoy aguantándote.**

**-si unimos fuerzas seguro que las encontramos antes** –intento convencer la medio latina.

**-ok tu las buscas por la mitad de la ciudad y yo por otra mitad** –dijo jade.

**-pero así será mas difícil si la encuentras porque no va a querer ir contigo o con migo tan fácilmente sabiendo que siempre estamos discutiendo y por eso las dos se fueron.**

**-buen punto** –contesto jade.

**-¿jade west me esta dando la razón?** –pregunto tori levantando una de sus cejas.

**-no solo he dicho que es un buen punto y como se te ocurra seguir hablando de esto te voy a hacer mucho daño vega** –se enfado jade.

**-ok.**

**-te dije que no hablaras.**

**-no, tu dijiste sobre ese tema yo solo he dicho ok.**

**-ugh** –dijo jade jalando de la muñeca a tori. –**vamos vega**. –continuo esta soltando a la medio latina.

_**Xxx**_

**-mira trina** –dijo la pequeña pelirroja señalando uno de los peluches.

**-si cat, muy bonita jirafa** –dijo trina mirando el muñeco que cat señalaba.

**-¿eso crees?**

**-claro.**

Mientras jade y tori estaban en la misma calle donde estaba la tienda de peluches, por desgracia aun estaban demasiado lejos de la tienda para darse cuenta que allí estaban sus dos amigas. Tori miraba en las tiendas que había por esa calle conociendo a trina no seria raro ver que estuviera allí, jade también estaba mirando aunque lo que mas hacia era quejarse. Cuando estaban cerca de la tienda donde trina y cat estaban un par de chicos se acercaron a ellas.

**-hola chicas** –saludo el chico más alto.

**-uhm hola** –dijo tori extrañada.

**-veo que estáis vosotras dos solas** –dijo el otro chico. **–no sois de aquí ¿cierto?**

**-eso a ti no te importa** –dijo jade.

**-aw solo estaba siendo amable.** –contesto el chico.

**-si nosotros queríamos enseñaros la ciudad** –continúo hablando el otro chico.

**-muchas gracias pero no.** –dijo tori.

En ese momento mientras que jade y tori estaban distraídas hablando con los dos chicos molesto. Trina y cat estaban saliendo de la tienda, ninguna de ellas se dieron cuenta que las otras dos chicas estaban allí.

**-¿Por qué no? Os podemos enseñar los mejores sitios de la ciudad.**

**-mira voy a serte sincera. Sois dos idiotas y nosotras no necesitamos la ayuda de dos idiotas como vosotros.** –dijo jade jalando a tori del brazo.

**-¿es necesario que me hagas daño?** –dijo tori cuando jade la soltó. Frotándose el brazo donde jade la había agarrado.

**-si** –contesto jade, mientras que seguía caminando.

_**Xxx**_

Una hora mas tarde jade y tori aun seguían buscando a trina y cat, las cuales al ser la hora de comer fueron a comer a un restaurante.

**-¿jade podemos parar a comer?** –pregunto tori mientras caminaba.

**-no.**

**-vamos, tengo hambre.**

**-¿siempre tienes que ser tan quejica?**

**-no soy quejica solo estoy diciendo que quiero parar a comer.**

**-vale, pero solo vamos a parar porque yo también tengo hambre. **–dijo jade –y yo elijo donde.

**-no me vas a hacer comer nada raro ¿no? **–pregunto tori ahora confusa.

**-tal vez **–dijo jade riéndose de tori por lo desconfiada que era con ella pero a la vez tenia razón, jade seria capaz de hacer comer a tori alguna cosa rara pero no lo iba a hacer porque si no ella también tenia que comerlo.

**-¡jade!** –se quejo esta.

**-es broma, aunque….**

**-¿aunque?**

**-…**

**-¡jade!**

**-dios mio vega, es broma no te voy a hacer nada** –dijo jade aun riendo por el miedo que tori tenia de ella **–por ahora** –continuo hablando pero un poco mas bajo.

**-¿que?** –dijo la medio latina, cuando escucho lo que dijo jade por ultimo.

_**Xxx**_

Dos horas mas habían pasado tori y jade buscando a trina y cat después de comer en una pizzería. Por otro lado trina y cat estaban dirigiendo a una heladería que dos chicos le habían recomendado donde hacían unos helados muy buenos.

**-¿¡donde demonios están estas dos!?** –dijo jade enfada **–como puede ser que no estén por ningún** **sitio.** –Jade decía aun caminando aunque cada vez mas enfadada –**voy a matar a trina cuando la vea.**

**-me prometiste no pelear.**

**-te prometí no pelear contigo hasta que encontráramos a trina y cat, no que no voy a matar a tu hermana cuando la viera.**

_**Xxx**_

Una hora y media mas tarde tori y jade estaban mirando en una tienda donde había muchas cosas diferentes.

**-mira vega** –dijo jade enseñando a tori unas tijeras muy afiladas **–¿no crees que son geniales? -**decía jade mientras abrí y cerraba las tijeras señalando a tori.

**-uhm no.** –dijo tori con miedo.

**-no sabes apreciar las cosas buenas** –contesto jade mientras soltaba las tijeras por otras aun mas afiladas. Mientras tori miraba a la chica lo feliz que era con unas tijeras en las manos aunque temía que podía ser aun mas feliz si le hacia daño con ellas.

En otra parte de la ciudad trina y cat estaban en una tienda de ropa.

**-esto es muy divertido** –dijo trina mientras estaba mirando algunas de las cosas que había en la tienda.

**-si es muy divertido** –decía la pelirroja también mirando algunas cosas que probarse.

**-al menos contigo no es como con tori** –continuo trina

**-¿y que ocurre con tori?** –pregunto cat.

**-ella siempre se esta quejando de que me pruebo muchas veces la misma cosa y solo lo me pruebo las cosas unas 5 veces para comprobar que me queda bien aunque a mi todo me queda bien ¿te lo puedes creer?** –dijo trina como si fuera la cosa mas normal.

**-si, jade nunca me deja que mire los muñecos de peluche y cuando consigo que los vea conmigo se enfada porque dice que siempre tardo mucho en elegir cual quiero comprar pero es que todos son tan lindos.**

_**Xxx**_

Después de las cuatro chicas pasar la tarde mirando tiendas y tori y jade olvidando de buscar a trina y cat llego la hora de la cena. Trina y cat estaban cenando en el restaurante del hotel y mientras tori y jade habían comprado una hamburguesa cada una.

_**Xxx**_

Tori y jade estaban regresando al hotel para recoger sus cosas porque tenían que estar en una hora en el aeropuerto.

**-se nos había olvidado donde están trina y cat** –dijo tori cuando estaban en el ascensor del hotel.

**-espero que cat este bien** –dijo jade antes de salir del ascensor cuando llego a su planta.

Cada una estaba abriendo su habitación.

**-uhm vega** –llamo jade después de ver lo que había en la habitación.

**-¿Qué ocurre?** –dijo tori después de abrir la puerta de su habitación.

**-las e encontrado** –contesto esta señalando a las dos chicas durmiendo en las camas.

-**todo el día buscándolas para esto** –dijo tori señalando a las dos chicas.

**-a mi me lo vas a decir te e tenido que soportar.**

**-¿Qué significa eso?** –dijo tori.

**-que eres insoportable para pasar el día contigo.**

**-acéptalo, lo hemos pasado muy bien.**

**-¿en que momento en el que te mato con mis tijeras o en el que veo como un autobús te atropella?**

**-eso no a ocurrido **

**-lo se ¿pero a que seria divertido?**

**-por supuesto es muy divertido ver a tori sangrar y morir** –dijo tori.

**-ves vega hasta tu aceptas que seria divertido verte morir.**

**-¿sabes lo que es el sarcasmo?** –decía tori. **–¿y ahora ni siquiera me escuchas?** –seguía hablando viendo como jade había entrado a la habitación. **-¿Qué se supone que estas haciendo?** –pregunto tori. **–¡no iras a matar a mi hermana!**

-**eso seria hacerte un favor y me gusta que tu hermana te haga sufrir** –dijo jade. **–¿y ahora me ayudas a hacer que estas dos paguen por irse y hacer que las busquemos?** –decía jade con una de sus sonrisas peligrosas.

**-¿tiene algo que ver con hacer daño a alguien?**

**-¿siempre tienes que arruinar la diversión?**

**-¿acaso es divertido hacer daño a la gente?**

**-mucho** –dijo rápidamente jade** –vega ven ahora** –decía jade –**escóndete debajo de esa** **cama** –dijo jade señalando donde estaba trina.

**-no creo que esto sea divertido.** –se quejo tori. Mientras jade sacudió un poco a las dos chicas para que despertar a las chicas. Después se escondió debajo de la cama de cat.

En ese momento las dos chicas que estaban durmiendo empezaron a despertarse.

**-¿cat que hora es?** –dijo trina aun durmiendo.

**-las once y media** –decía cat.

**-hay que ir a buscar a tori y jade, si no vamos a perder el vuelo.**

**-¿pero donde están?** –tori y jade estaban aguantando reírse porque era demasiado gracioso.

**-¿no están aquí?**

**-no trina.**

**-entonces hay que ir a buscarla.** –dijo trina en ese momento cat se levanto de la cama. Cuando estaban de pie jade la jalo del pie.

**-¡ahhhhh!** –grito cat. En ese momento jade la soltó.

**-¿Por qué gritas?** –pregunto trina.

**-Algo me estaba tocando.**

**-cat aquí no hay nada. –**dijo esta levantándose. Entonces tori hizo igual que jade había echo con cat.

**-¡ahhhh!** –Grito trina –**algo me a agarrado del pie.**

**-ves era cierto.** –en ese momento las otras dos chicas estaban riéndose demasiado fuerte porque trina y cat sabían que había sido ellas.

**-¡toriiii!** –se quejo trina. Las dos chicas salieron de sus escondites aun riendo. **–¡no es divertido, me ibas a matar del susto!**

**-eso os pasa por perderos todo el día.** –Dijo jade mientras reía –**os teníais que a ver visto la cara.**

_**Xxx**_

Unas dos horas después, las cuatro chicas estaban montadas en el avión para ir a parís. Estaban sentadas todas juntas, trina en la ventana, cat junto a trina, tori estaba al lado de cat y por ultimo junto a tori estaba jade que no le gustaba estar tan cerca de tori y durante unas dos horas. Por supuesto estaban así porque si cat estaba entre las dos chicas temía que podían empezar a pelear y ella sufriría las consecuencias.

_**Xxx**_

45 minutos más tarde las cuatro chicas se habían quedado dormidas. Cat estaba apoyada en trina, trina a su vez en cat. E inconscientemente cuando tori y jade se quedaron dormidas cada una de ellas tenia su cabeza apoyada en la otra.

_**¿Bueno que os parece el capitulo? A mí al menos me ha parecido muy gracioso escribir este capitulo y el final creo que quedo un poco tierno ¿no? Bueno ya lo arregla con una nueva pelea entre alguna de ellas muaajajaja bueno es broma no hay que arreglar nada.**_

_**Wow 57 comentarios con solo 7 capítulos ¿esto es un tipo de sueño o algo raro? :)**_

Yoshi: bueno si les gusta discutir (así pasan mas tiempo juntas jajaja). Si podría decir que a cat le asustaba tori y jade.

Guest: bueno gracias otra vez por los aplausos, ten cuidado o te van a doler las manos de tanto aplaudir XD y si cada una con su pareja aunque dos de ella pueden pasar el tiempo sin matarse mientras que las otras dos siempre discuten.

Forty three: aw nos tenemos que cuidar estos ataques de asma *tos* si estaban solas ¡bien! *tos* te gusto lo que hicieron cada una con su "pareja" *tos* ¡no! ¡No quiero que te ahogues! Te puedo asegurar que si comparamos tu baile con el mio tu parecerías profesional porque soy ¿como decirlo? terrible bailando. Aw ¡besos y abrazos para ti!

Victorioushapiro : si relación amistad/odio es lo mejor porque aunque no se llevan bien siempre están discutiendo (lo que significa mas tiempo juntas). Si tienes razón las relaciones complicadas son las mas interesantes e intensas ;) oh pronto se vera quien es la próxima en sufrir los celos muy pronto muajajaja (bueno es que el anterior no podía ser mas corto pues no sabia que no poner y cuando se trata de hablar sobre la relación entre jade y tori puede escribirse mucho ¿no crees?)

Run: si ya veo que as puesto muchos owwwww, por favor no enloquezcas no creo que sea para tanto. Y bueno espero que el capitulo te aclare si agreden a trina y cat por huir y lo que hicieron en su tiempo libre.

Jojo: bueno si trina sabe muy bien escaparse y si tori y jade han tenido que unir fuerzas para buscarlas.

Maybey: bueno espero que te gustara el capitulo y si han tenido que llevarse bien.

Guest: oh si tienes razón a cat no van a hacerle daño (tiene demasiado suerte), pero trina por otro lado si podrían hacerle daño (sobretodo jade) wow vas un poco por delante aun no son ni novia y ya quieres que se casen jaja :) bueno se vera con el tiempo (puede hasta que tener hijos jajaja)

DK-sudi: que suerte la tuya que vas a poder leer dos capitulo en un día de la historia (bueno tres si contamos el de la historia de I want is you )


	9. Chapter 9

_**Capitulo 9**_

_**Nadie prov.**_

El viaje en el avión casi había terminado, tori se despertó y cuando vio a jade que tenia su cabeza apoyada en ella lo único que podía hacer era sonreír pensando que eso es lo mas cerca de ser amiga de jade que iba a llegar. La medio –latina miro que hora era en su pearphone teniendo cuidado de no moverse demasiado para no despertar a jade por lo que cat le había contando no tenia muy buen humor cuando la despertaba. Tori vio que aun quedaban unos 10 minutos más, giro la cabeza para mirar a cat y trina quienes también estaban dormidas, cat estaba casi encima de trina durmiendo si no fuera por el cinturón de seguridad.

**-cat **–la llamaba tori moviendo un poco el brazo de la pequeña pelirroja. Esta no contesto solo se movió un poco. –**cat, despierta. **–volvió a llamar tori. la pelirroja empezó a despertarse.

**-si tori** –dijo esta aun durmiendo, cuando se giro en la dirección donde estaba trina, la pequeña pelirroja se sonrojo pensando que había estado durmiendo todo el viaje sobre trina, aunque parecía que no lo había notado porque aun seguía dormida.

**-¿Qué hacemos con estas dos, el avión le quedan…** -tori fue interrumpida,

**-queridos pasajeros del vuelo a parís numero 451, se estima que la llegada al aeropuerto se realizara en unos 5 minutos.** –dijo una voz por los altavoces del avión.

Cat miraba a jade teniendo miedo de cómo iba a reaccionar sabiendo que no le gusta que la despierten y la pobre tori estaba a su lado.

**-intenta despertarla despacio e intenta apartarte.**

**-¿porque?** –pregunto confusa la medio-latina.

**-hazme caso es lo mejor.** –le dijo la pelirroja mientras que también despertaba a trina.

Tori empezó a mover un poco a jade, quien le dio una bofetada en la cara.

**-¡jade!** –se quejo tori, acariciándose donde jade la había golpeado. Jade por su parte seguía con los ojos cerrados pero estaba con una gran sonrisa en su cara de a ver golpeado a tori.

**-tenias que a verte apartado vega** –le dijo esta riéndose un poco.

**-¿y donde voy?, es un avión no hay mucho espacio** –se quejaba tori.

**-podéis callaros, hay gente que intenta dormir** –decía trina, aun dormida.

_**Xxx**_

_**Jade's prov.**_

Habíamos llegado al hotel donde nos íbamos quedar los días que estuviéramos en parís, como estaba tan cansada y eran mas de las tres de la mañana no tenia ganas de observar como era la habitación solo quiero cambiarme de ropa y volver a dormir.

Después de cambiar me tumbe en una de las camas ya con mi pijama de color negro.

**-¿Por qué te estas riendo?** –me pregunto cat que llevaba sus pantalones cortos de pijama de color rosa. ¿Como puede siempre llevar rosa? Hay colores mejores como el negro.

**-no me estoy riendo.**

**-si te estas riendo ¿acaso no me lo quieres contar?**

**-vale te lo voy a contar, aunque no te va a hacer gracia**.-esta se quedo mirándome –**estaba recordando cuando le di la bofetada a tori.**

**-que mala eres jade** –se quejo esta.

**-¿Por qué era divertido?** –Le dije aun riendo –**y no a sido mi culpa, estaba dormida no sabia lo que estaba haciendo. **

**-tienes que tener mas cuidado, o cualquier día me vas a dar a mi un golpe y voy a tener un ojo morado y no me gusta el morado en mi ojo** –se quejo esta.

**-tranquila cat, voy a tener mas cuidado cuando seas tu.**

_**Trina's prov.**_

**-¿Por qué sigues con la mano en la cara?**

**-me duele** –se quejo esta **–¿sabes lo fuerte que te puede golpear cuando esta dormida?**

**-oh si lo que le falta, como no es bastante peligrosa despierta también te puede matar dormida.** –le dije **–¿quieres hielo para la cara?**

**-no hace falta, solo espero que no quede una marca de la mano de jade.**

**-oh dios mio eso seria muy gracioso** –le dije riendo.

**-no eso no es gracioso.**

**-por si acaso utiliza mañana mucho maquillaje.** –le dije antes de tumbarme en la cara.

**-¿no te puedes tomar nada en serio?**

**-¿a las tres de la mañana? Creo que no.**

Tori se tumbo en la otra cama.-**¿puedes dejar de reír?** –se quejo.

**-no estoy riendo** –le dije intentado no reírme.

_**xxx**_

_**tori's prov.**_

Después de dormir toda la noche parece que ya no me duele la bofetada de jade pero os prometo que dolía mucho.

_**-¡holis tori! –**_dijo cat muy alegre, cuando me vio salir de la habitación.

**-hola cat.-**

**-¿quieres ir a desayunar?**_** –**_dijo esta y antes de poder contestarle ya me estaba arrastrando para ir a desayunar. ¿Cómo puede tener tanta energía cuando se acaba de despertar? Creo que nunca lo voy a saber. **-¿aun esta dormida trina?** –pregunto esta.

**-en realidad no, cuando me desperté no estaba.**

**-oh.**

**-debe de estar desayunando o buscando a algún chico.**

Unos minutos mas tarde estaban en la cafetería del hotel claro tuvimos que buscar un poco donde estaba porque ayer cuando llegamos lo único que hicimos fue ir a dormir.

**-allí esta trina** –le dije a cat, señalando una de las mesas. Donde trina estaba hablando con un chico, como no mi hermana siempre esta buscando un chico con el cual coquetear.

**-oh es cierto** –dijo esta cuando la vio.

Después de ir a por nuestro desayuno fuimos a la mesa donde trina estaba sentada, pero no estaba hablando con el chico mas bien parecía que el chico estaba coqueteando con ella pero lo estaba ignorando.

**-hey trina** –dije antes de sentarme a su lado y cat se sentó junto a mí.

**-no sabia que tenías amigas tan guapas** –dijo el chico quien estaba sentado a la izquierda de trina.

**-en realidad ella es mi hermana** –dijo trina señalándome.

**-pues tienes una hermana muy guapa.** -¿siempre nos tienen que molestar los chicos?

**-tu, quita de hay**. –le decía jade quien tenia un vaso de café. El chico ni se movió, entonces jade puso el vaso en la mesa y lo empujo al suelo. –**Te lo advertí** –dijo esta sentándose donde antes había estado el chico.

Este se levanto del suelo y me dio un trozo de papel. Lo mire y era un numero de teléfono lo mas seguro que su numero. –**Llámame** –dijo este alejándose.

**-¡llévatela!** –le grito jade al chico. **–¡pero no vuelvas a traerla!**

**-hey** –me queje**. –no soy ninguna cosa para que quieras deshacerte de mi.**

**-¿no?** –dijo esta sarcásticamente.

**-¡otra vez no! –**se quejaba trina y cat a la vez. **–¡tenéis que aprender a llevaros bien! –**dijo trina

**¿Qué os parece el capitulo?**

**Lo de que alguien te golpe durmiendo no es broma, mi hermana casi lo consigue pero por suerte logré apartarme antes de que lo hiciera no como la pobre de tori :(**

Run: ¡nooooo por favor! Es mi culpa que hayas enloquecido ¡no! ¿Tan tierno fue el capitulo? Wow. Si pueden pasar el tiempo sin matarse eso es un avance ¿no?

Forty three: si creo que voy a necesitar un jarabe también para los ataques del asma o algo parecido *tos* si todas ellas pasaron un hermoso día con sus futuras parejas *tos* ¿oh de verdad todo te encanto/fascino? *tos* si es bueno que no te ahogaras *tos* creo que ya te conteste el review pero como no me acuerdo aquí esta la contestación waaa no me acuerdo *llora* ¿Por qué se me a olvidado? *llora* (es broma solo se me va la cabeza ya te dije que estaba un poco loca ¿no?)

Yoshi: ¿te sorprenden cada vez mas los capítulos? ¿Como puede ser eso? Oh me alegra que te hacen pasar un buen momento los capítulos. Si fue día catrina y jori jajaja XD. Bueno si ya sabes como es jade y si no hace algo malo como asustar a cat y trina por escaparse no seria jade :) si lindo final bueno creo que fue un lindo capitulo para recompensar por las peleas en los otros capítulos pero las peleas entre tori y jade van a volver pronto muajajaja ;) ¿te he dicho que eres muy linda por pensar que merezco mas comentarios en solo 7 capítulos? :)

jathanjori98: ow gracias, si es bonito ver como avanzan su relación y llevarse mejor aunque es a veces ;)

dk-sudi: bueno aquí tengo otro capitulo para que lo leas cuando puedas :(

jojo: eso intento hacer que la gente se ría con los capítulos aunque no todos van a ser igual de graciosos. Si el final como tu dices ufff si demasiado tierno ¿un suspiro al terminar de leer el capitulo? Wow :)

victorioushapiro: si disfrutaron de su día ¡bien! Oh tierno y gracioso que mezcla ¿no? bueno si lo tengo un poco planeado , pronto va a ver otra victima de los celos ¿quien será? lo siento no te lo puedo decir ;)

Guest: voy a serte sincera cuando leí que si te lesionas las manos por aplaudir tanto lo vas a hacer con los pies casi no puedo dejar de reír solo de imaginarlo me da la risa, si eso ocurre me gustaría que me enviaras un video aplaudiendo con los pies XD si debe ser mas difícil. Y ahora me dan ganas de llorar de alegría ¿de verdad crees que es perfecto por lo tierno que es?

Maybey: si estoy un poco loca pero yo pensaba que todo el mundo lo sabia ya, veo que tu aun no lo sabias jajaja XD awww ¿lo amaste?

Guest: si cat tiene suerte de que nadie la va a matar no como a trina :'( pobre trina que la querían matar entre jade y tori. bueno tienes razón no es malo imaginar un futuro cercano aunque aun no esta tan cerca, oh si hijos te imaginas un hijo de cat y trina seria ¿como decirlo? una locura igual de lindo que cat e igual de fastidiosa y glamurosa que trina jajaja. Al igual que con tori y jade un niño o niña que le encanten las tijeras, que sea buena persona ayudando a los demás como tori y muy testarudo como jade y tori wow eso estaría bien jajaja y quitándole los juguetes al hijo/a de trina y cat (vale tengo que dejar de imaginar a sus hijos o me voy a volver aun mas loca)


	10. Chapter 10

_**Capitulo 10**_

_**Nadie prov.**_

Las cuatro chicas estaban apunto de irse, cuando el chico se volvió a acercar a ellas.

**-esto… estaba pensando que tal vez te gustaría visitar la ciudad conmigo **–dijo el chico refiriéndose a tori.

**-buena idea así nos dejas a todas tranquilas. **-dijo jade

**-¡mejor que pasar el día con alguien que siempre esta de mal humor!**

**-¿eso es un si? **–pregunto el chico confundido.

**-¡ve entonces con el!**

**-¡eso voy a hacer!**

**-¡mejor! **-dijo jade saliendo enfadada de allí.

Mientras trina y cat se quedaron con tori pensando que lo decía en broma.

**-vamos tori **-decía cat

**-no me voy a quedar aquí**

**-¿no estarás pensando en ir con ese chico no?** -pregunto trina arrastrando a su hermana lejos para que no escuchar lo que decía.

**-¡si! ¿O acaso es que no puedo porque el chico estaba coqueteando contigo primero?**

**-no tori, ese chico...**

**-entonces creo que voy a ir con el. **–interrumpió tori a trina.

**-vale, pero te estas comportando como una idiota y ese chico no es lo que parece** -dijo trina antes de jalar a cat de la muñeca y llevarla con ella.

-**adiós tori, ¡ten cuidado!** -dijo cat antes de dejar sola a tori.

_**Jade's prov.**_

**-Hey jade** -dijo cat interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

**-¿donde esta vega? Y no es que me importe solo es que no quiero tener que esperarla todo el día.** -dije rápidamente, por supuesto que yo no me voy a preocupar por vega.

**-esta con ese chico** -contesto cat

**-¿¡que!?** – cuando cat dijo eso me sorprendió que vega se quedara con un chico que no conoce.

**-es...**

**-¡te e escuchado!** –le grite.

**-si estas de mal humor no tienes por qué chillar a cat.** –dijo la estúpida de trina.

**Tori's prov.**

**-hey** –me gire y allí estaba el chico. –**esto… ¿Qué dices quieres venir conmigo a visitar la ciudad?**

-**pero no, nos conocemos y tu estas con tus amigos** –dije señalando a la mesa de donde vi que vino la segunda vez.

**-en ese caso, soy Connor y son mis primos ¿te cuento un secreto?** -asentí -**seria mas bien un favor, no me caen demasiado bien lo hacemos por nuestras madres ¿y tu eres?**

**-tori.**

**-entonces tori, ¿quieres visitar la ciudad conmigo?** -me pregunto este -aunque en realidad yo no conozco esta ciudad yo vivo en los ángeles.

**-yo vivo en los ángeles también.**

**-que casualidad, ¿que me dices?**

**-ok.**

**-entonces vamos** -dijo este dirigiéndose a la salida. **-espera aquí un momento voy a por mi moto**. -dijo este antes de ir a por su moto, ¡oh dios mio! ¡yo nunca e montado en una moto antes! Y en realidad me dan bastante miedo son demasiado peligrosas.-**aquí estoy **-dijo este subido a la moto, sujetando un casco igual que el suyo.

Me puse el casco y monte en la moto detrás de él. -tengo que decirte que me da un poco de miedo y yo nunca en montado antes en moto.

**-oh no te preocupes, puedes sujetarte a mi a si te dará menos miedo y te prometo que no voy a correr demasiado.**

**-ok** -dije sujetándome con mis dos manos a su cintura.

**-wow, creo que así no te vas a caer.**

**-¿demasiado fuerte?**

**-no, esta bien así ¿preparada?** -Este no espero a que contestara, si no que empezó a conducir la moto.

**-¡aun no te había contestado!**

**-lo se, pero hubieras dicho que no** -tiene razón, soy un poco cobarde para estas cosas.

_**Jade's prov.**_

Maldita vega dejarme sola con cat y trina. ¡Y porque tengo que estar yo con su hermana! ¿¡Que e echo para merecer pasar el día con estas dos!? ¿Puede que sea mi castigo por molestar tanto a vega? Por supuesto que no, ella merece que me comporte así con ella.

Estábamos en un taxi, yo iba de copiloto y trina y cat atrás. Había un gran atasco que hacia que no podíamos movernos de aquí pero es mejor esperar, que tener que caminar el centro de la ciudad esta demasiado lejos. Yo estaba mirando por la ventana, al igual que cat que jugaba a un juego de golpear en el brazo a trina cada vez que veía un coche rosa; si sé que a si no es el juego pero cat lo a cambiado.

**-cat, eso a dolido** -se quejo la loca de trina.

**-lo siento.**

**-ok, pero si quieres jugar no me golpes tan fuerte.**

**-kay kay.**

esta seguían jugando a su juego de vez en cuando se golpeaban la una a la otra cuando encontraban coche rosas por desgracia para mi diversión de ver como se golpean no había suficientes coche rosas solo un par de ellos.

**-¡oh mira!** -grito cat

**-¿que?** -dijo la loca de trina apartándose de la ventana del lado derecho.

**-¡es tori!-** dijo cat.

**-¿tori**? -dijo trina acercándose a la ventana de cat.

Mire por la mía y si, venia montada en una moto con aquel estúpido chico pero rápidamente la moto desapareció de la vista. ¡Maldición! ¡Estúpido taxi! ¡Y estúpidos atascos!

**-¿a tori no le daba miedo las motos?** -pregunto cat.

**-parece que ya no.** -dijo trina. -y es normal.

**-¿a que te refieres?** -pregunto la pelirroja.

**-bueno con tal de estar con un chico como el yo también seria capaz de hacer cualquier cosa hasta sufrir mi peor miedo, pero por ese chico no.**

**-¿y por qué el no?** -le pregunte, es verdad me quede extrañada que no coqueteara con el cuando él lo hacia con vega.

**-yo lo conocía, pero el a mi no y no es una buena persona.**

**-¿lo conocías?** -pregunto cat -**¿como?**

**-él era novio de mi amiga Molly, pero la estaba engañando.**

**-primero ¿tú tienes amigas? Y segundo ¿aun sabiéndolo dejas que tu hermana se valla con el? Ya veo como os queréis las hermanas de la familia vega. **-que estupidez, aunque yo tuviera una hermana que no la tengo y no fuéramos las mejores amigas le advertiría pero parece que trina es demasiado egoísta para proteger a su hermana y no es que me preocupe por vega, no yo no me preocupo por ella solo me parece extraño que siendo su hermana no le avise.

**-no me dejo explicarle y ¡a mi tampoco me agrada que este con ese chico!** -se quejo trina.

**-que te quede claro que a mi me da igual vega solo me parecía raro de tu parte aunque no se porque siempre eres una egoísta.**

**-si soy egoísta, pero me preocupa ¿sabes? Yo soy su hermana y no quiero que le ocurra ¡nada!**

**Tori's prov.** (_en el mismo momento_)

Pasamos con la moto entre los coche, al menos es útil para los atascos y no da tanto miedo como yo creía, aunque aun sigue siendo peligrosas. Mire a mi izquierda todos los coche estaban parados por el trafico, vi un taxi que me llamo la atención. Me pareció ver a cat pero no podía ser ellas habían salido unos 10 minutos antes que yo y podía ser solo un reflejo pasábamos los coches rápidamente.

Había algo que no me gustaba de todo esto y es dejar a trina, no quiero que jade la mate o le haga daño puede ser insufrible, pero también la mejor hermana cuando la necesitas. ¿Y si le ocurre algo? ¿Y si mientras yo estoy con Connor, cat se pierde? ¿O trina va a una tienda y la dejan sola y algunos chicos intentan robarle el dinero? ¿Y...

**-ya estamos aquí.** -dijo Connor, sacándome de mis pensamientos. -**si eres tan amable.** –dijo este señalando que aun estaba sujeta a el

**-oh lo siento.** -dije soltándolo rápidamente.

**-¿te ocurre algo? As estado muy callada todo el camino y ni siquiera te as quejado por la velocidad a la que iba.**

**-estaba pensando y...**

**-no te diste cuenta -**termino este la frase por mi. **-si necesitas ayuda con algo solo tienes que decírmelo.**

**-gracias.**

**-no tienes por qué darme las gracias, me gusta ayudar y sobretodo si son chicas tan guapas y buena persona como tu.**

**-¿como sabes que soy buena persona y no una de esas chicas malas y egoístas?**

**-lo veo en tus ojos y también que hay que seguir por aquí.** -dijo este señalando a una de las calles.

**-¿sabes a donde vamos?**

**-ni idea** -dijo este caminando. **–pero podemos averiguar que hay por allí.**

Bueno no me matéis por hacer que tori deje a su hermana con jade, os prometo que no le va a ocurrir nada malo y es para algo que tengo planeado por eso va con este chico. Y sé que algunos os decepcionara que trina no ignoro al chico por cat. Si también sé que todos pensabais que era por eso pero no, aquí nada es lo que parece :)

Forty three: bueno as visto porque lo ignoraba estaba todo planeado jajaja trina no iba a dejar de coquetear con los chicos aun cuando le guste cat seria raro para ella y todos sospecharían. *tos* pronto va a ver una jade celosa *tos* ¡maldita tos! Muajajajaja ;) besos también para ti que siempre se me olvida ponerlo :) ¡y cuidado que no te atrapen! Jajajaja XD

Yoshi: bueno si creo que tienes razón recibir un golpe de jade debe ser doloroso al igual que cuando en la serie la tira de la silla de una patada. Oh lo de trina estaba pensado trina no ignora a los chicos nunca y como dices es raro de su parte. Oh y muchas gracias por pensar que merezco más comentarios :)

Victorioushapiro: bueno como explique en el capitulo trina no lo ignoro es que lo conocía y bueno jade no se enojo porque estaba dormida en el hombro de tori porque no se dio cuenta porque cuando se despertó lo único que hizo fue golpear a tori y bueno no vio que estaba sobre el hombro de tori, pero se podría decir que no se enfado por estar dormida sobre el hombro de tori sino por despertarla me parece bien también :) y bueno ¿quien piensas que es la siguiente que va a sufrir los celos?

Maybey: oh lo siento trina no ignoro al chico por cat y bueno si tori se llevo un buen golpe de parte de jade y eso que estaba dormida, prefiero no saber cuando esta despierta.

Jojo: bueno cat le daba igual dormir sobre trina y tiene una buena escusa que era que estaba dormida y no se dio cuenta. Ow si tienes razón la ternura de que tori y jade durmieran la una apoyada en la otra se fue de golpe (nunca mejor dicho) no el chico no se quiere llevar a tori solo quiere coquetear con ella, quien le dijo que se la llevara fue jade pero ya sabes como es.

DK-sudi: bueno aquí estoy otra vez para alegrarte otro día, con un nuevo capitulo (espero) :)

RUN: bueno si enloqueciste pero de buena manera ok, de todas formas yo ya estoy loca a si que otra persona loca mas por aquí no pasa nada :) bueno ¿que van a hacer con una nueva pelea? Bueno tendrás que esperar para verlo no quiero desvelar la sorpresa lo siento :(

Guest: oh buena combinación tendría el hijo de cat y trina tierno y el mas loco de este mundo jajaja. Wow hijo de tori y jade seria aun peor ¿no crees? Entre la bondad y la maldad, si es divertido pensar en el futuro de trina/cat y jade/tori. Bueno siempre están peleando entre ellas pero bueno ellas son así :)


	11. Chapter 11

_**Capitulo 11**_

_**Jade's prov.**_

Por fin llegamos al centro de la ciudad, trina y cat como siempre quieren ir a mirar tiendas, trina quiere ir a las tiendas de ropa, cat también pero antes quiere ir a ver si encuentra un nuevo peluche. ¿Quién me ayuda con estas dos? Al menos si vega esta aquí consigue convencer a las dos para hacer algo mejor, pero como son dos contra una y por desgracia e olvidado mis tijeras en hotel aunque juraría que las había puesto en mi bolsillo del pantalón, pero puede ser solo mi imaginación.

**-¡vamos jadey!** –gritaba cat jalándome de la muñeca.

**-¡cat, primero miremos ropa es mas divertido!** –se quejo trina.

**-no, ¡yo quiero encontrar un nuevo muñeco!**

**-pues yo me voy** –dijo trina, me solté de cat y me puse delante de trina.

**-las tres vamos juntas, no quiero que tu hermana empiece a discutir conmigo porque te e dejado sola.** –esta puso mala cara **–¡a menos que os pongáis de acuerdo o voy a elegir a donde ir yo! Y estoy segura que no os va a gustar** –dije.

**-ugh, de acuerdo podemos ir a mirar peluches si eso me salva de ir a algún sitio terrífico** –decía trina dando la vuelta y siguiendo a cat a una tienda de peluches cercana.

_**Tori's prov.**_

Empezamos a caminar por una de las calles, había mucha gente caminando algunos solos, otros iban con sus parejas de la mano y había un par de niños que estaba corriendo de una dirección a otra persiguiéndose.

**-no te parece bonita esta ciudad** –pregunto Connor.

**-por supuesto.**

**-pero no tan bonita como tu **

**-gracias.** –o dios mio este chico me va a hacer sonrojar. -¿y vamos a saber volver donde esta lo moto?

**-claro, tengo muy buena memoria.** -bueno al menos tengo algo de que no tengo que preocuparme y en realidad no es que me fijara mucho por las calles donde habíamos pasado, seguía pensando en trina y cat con jade no creo que valla a acabar muy bien, jade tiene poca paciencia y si tiene que soportar todo el día a trina y cat va a matar a alguien, espero que no lleve unas tijeras con ella.

_**Xxx**_

_**Jade's prov.**_

Habíamos pasado toda la mañana en mas de diez tiendas diferentes de ropa y al menos unas cuatro de muñecos de peluches, si tengo que volver a entrar en una de esas tiendas te puedo prometer que voy a vomitar con tanto muñeco de peluche y lo peor había un grupo de muñecos que sujetaban un corazón donde ponía ''Je t'aime'' que significa te amo en francés. Me daban ganas de vomitar solo de verlo y lo peor aun, vi como un chico lo compraba para regalárselo a su novia dios mio como odio las cosas cursis y románticas.

Al menos ahora habíamos regresado al hotel para comer y descansar un poco ¿sabéis lo que es ir con cat y la loca de trina a comprar ropa? Estaba en la habitación del hotel, ayer no me había fijado en ella pero no me podía quejar las paredes eran de un color rojo oscuro, es una habitación normal de hotel con un par de camas, junto a ella una mesita, una televisión, una mesa y un armario.

Cat estaba con trina abajo, había una sala para conectarse a internet y habían decidido ir para conectarse y hablar por video chat con andre, robbie, beck y puede que con sus padres. Aunque no es que me importe mucho lo que hagan a menos que sea algo para que nos echen de aquí. De repente escuche un ruido de abrir una puerta, debía ser la habitación de trina y vega, pero si fuera así cat hubiera abierto también la puerta de aquí.

**Por curiosidad, abrí la puerta de la habitación y me encontré con vega.**

**-pensaba que seguirías aun con ese estúpido chico** –le dije, esta se dio la vuelta.

**-primero solo e venido a por una cosa y segundo no es estúpido se llama Connor.**

**-oh y porque se llame Connor quiere decir que no es idiota.**

**-¡jade no puedes dejarme en paz!**

**-solo te estoy diciendo la verdad, ese chico no es lo que parece, pero si a ti no te importa a mi me importa aun menos y no es mi problema.**

**-¡lo que te ocurre es que no puedes dejar que sea feliz ni un día, siempre tienes que molestarme y hacer que me sienta mal!** –dijo esta cerrando la puerta de su habitación de un gran golpe.

Maldita vega, que aun queriéndola ayudar tiene que ser una estúpida y no hacerme caso. Pues bien, que se dé cuenta por ella misma ¡no me importa!

_**Trina's prov.**_

Estaba con cat haciendo un video chat con andrew, robbie y beck que estaba en el camper de beck.

**-¿y como os van las vacaciones?** –pregunto andrew.

**-bueno, ya sabes lo mejor que se puede estar soportando las continuas peleas de tori y jade.** –contesto cat.

**-lo siento por ti rojita** –dijo andrew. –**pensaba que jade y tori aprenderían en estas vacaciones a llevarse bien entre ella.**

**-creo que eso no va a ocurrir son demasiado testarudas ¿y vosotros como estáis?** –le pregunto la pequeña pelirroja, a los tres chicos en la pantalla.

**-oh ya sabes cuidando a mi abuela** –contesto andrew –**al menos esta vez a dejado de chillar a la televisión, piensa que la gente esta encerrada en ella.**

**-¿tu abuela piensa que la gente que sale en televisión están encerrados?** –le pregunte.

**-si.**

**-¿y tu robbie?** –pregunto cat, sonriendo al decir el nombre de robbie creo que ella esta enamorado de este chico aunque a mi no me gusta mucho me parece escalofriante con ese títere que siempre tiene con el.

**-rex a publicado una foto de mi otra vez en theslap, con un bigote falso dibujado en mi cara mientras dormía.** –lo que yo decía este chico necesita ayuda medica, piensa que ese títere es una persona.

**-¿y tu beck?** –pregunte.

**-bueno e estado saliendo con una chica** –dijo este pasando su mano por el pelo, cat y yo nos miramos cuando dijo eso, seguro que jade se va a poner celosa cuando se entere y yo prefiero no estar en la misma habitación que ella cuando se entere.

**-adiós chicos, nos tenemos que ir** –dijo cat, apagando el video chat. -¿vamos a ver que quiere hacer ahora jade? –pregunto la pelirroja.

Las dos subimos y nos encontramos a jade y tori gritándose, cuando tori nos vio esta paso junto a nosotras y se fue.

_**Jade's prov.**_

**-¿Qué ocurre?** –pregunto cat, preocupada.

**-¡nada!** –le grite. Solo que vega se esta comportando como una idiota por ir con ese chico y no escuchar que yo y su hermana le estamos advirtiendo, aunque no se porque demonios lo hago debería de darme igual, claro que me da igual lo que no quiero es pasar mas tiempo sola con trina y cat, que vega haga lo que quiera pero que se lleve a su hermana. Ugh me pone de los nervios ¿Dónde están mis tijeras? Necesito cortar algo. **-¿¡cat y mis tijeras!? Sé que las as escondido.**

**-yo no las tengo jadey.**

**-¡cat!** –le advertí.

-**vamos a ir a dar un paseo jadey** –dijo esta jalándome del brazo. –**Tu eliges** –dijo esta arrastrándome casi por el pasillo.

**-¿ella?** –se quejo trina.

**-¡si!** –dijo cat volteándose para ver a trina, quien no dijo nada mas.

¡Por fin viernes!

Bueno ¿que os pareció el capitulo? Espero que tengáis un buen fin de semana todos :)

Victorioushapiro: si acertaste jade es la siguiente en sufrir los efectos de los celos. Oh veo que as estado atenta al capitulo si jade intenta hacer que no le interesa tori pero ahora lo que hay que saber si lograra convencerse o se dará cuenta de algo mas ¿tu que piensas se dará cuenta?

RUN: ohh aquí hay gente muy inteligente si Jade va a pelear pero por celosa y si jade no sabe controlar sus celos.

Maybey: bueno no lo hizo por cat pero como dices jugo con cat y dejo que la golpeara por su juego eso es algo ¿no? por supuesto que jade va a sufrir un ataque de celos inesperado ya sabes como es ella ;)

Forty three: por supuesto trina no es tan tonta si enamora de cat no va a dejar de coquetear con los chicos o sabrían que algo pasa con ella y ataque de celos de jade jajajja

Jojo: bueno espero que este capitulo contestara tu pregunta de cómo reaccionaria jade ;)

DK-sudi: hey aquí te traigo otro capitulo para alégrate el día.

Yoshi: si los ataques de celos de jade me gustan pero no con beck (debería ser con tori u otro chico que no sea un robot como beck que no tiene sentimientos, ni siquiera muestra celos es un robot no me gusta su relación con jade)


	12. Chapter 12

_**Capitulo 12**_

_**Jade's prov.**_

Vi como vega pasaba junto a trina y cat esta se fue después de discutir conmigo y ahora estoy aun más enfadada. Aunque no se porque normalmente estaría alegre porque hice enfadar tanto a vega que se había ido pero no aun sigo muy enfada.

**-¿Que a pasado?** -preguntaron cat y trina a la vez pero no conteste solo entre a la habitación y cerré de un fuerte golpe.

**-¡rayos!** -dije pateando una silla, aunque la silla seguía en el mismo lugar era de una fuerte madera y ahora me duele mi pie.

_**Cat's prov.**_

Jade entro a la habitación y aunque no la estoy viendo sé que a pateado una de las sillas, la acabo de escuchar gritar y parece enfada.

**-¿y ahora que le ocurre?** -pregunto trina, yo no le iba a decir que le ocurría a jade pero sé que esta celosa la e visto demasiadas veces celosa y se como es cuando es celosa aunque esta vez diría que los celos han aumentado aun mas que con beck pero ¿Por qué esta celosa o de quien?

**-creo que deberías ir a buscar a tori.**

**-si, no quiero que este con ese chico.** -trina camino por el pasillo y cuando vi que llego al ascensor abrí la puerta de la habitación.

_**Jade's prov.**_

Vi como cat entraba a la habitación, ugh no tengo demasiado ánimo para escuchar a cat en este momento.

-¿jade? -pregunto esta, siempre que esta asustada porque no sabe como voy a reaccionar me llama solo jade cree que si me dice jadey la voy a atacar con las tijeras. Y hablando de mis tijeras ¿Donde están?

**-¿cat tienes mis tijeras?**

**-¿q-que?** -dijo esta jugando con su pelo, siempre que esta nerviosa hace eso.

**-e dicho ¿que si tienes mis tijeras?** -le dije hablando un poco mas fuerte que de lo normal.

**-si, pero por favor jade no me hagas daño** -contesto esta protegiéndose con sus brazos.

**-no estoy enfada**

**-si lo estas, siempre que te enfadas empiezas a recortar cosas con las tijeras y por eso las quieres. **

**-si estoy enfadada pero no contigo ¿Me devuelves mis tijeras ahora?** -le dije esto ultimo mas como una orden que una pregunta.

**-¿y porque estas enfadada?**

**-siempre estoy enfadada cat.**

**-eso no es verdad, estas enfadada desde esta mañana y aun mas de lo natural.**

**-¿porque estas celosa? **-¿yo celosa?

**-¡yo no estoy celosa!**

¿De que voy a estar celosa del estúpido chico ese que esta ahora mismo con vega, lo mas seguro y ella abrazándolo para no caer de la moto? No no no no eso no es cierto yo no estoy celosa por vega no no no no puedo estar celosa por tori no esto es una pesadilla -pensaba mientras empecé a dar vueltas por la habitación.

**-¿te ocurre algo?** -dijo cat, mientras miraba que no dejaba de moverme por la habitación.

**-¿¡que!?** -mierda, eso sonó demasiado sorprendido, estúpida vega ugh ahora estoy confusa. **-¡no!** -dije rápidamente.

**-jadey me puedes contar lo que te ocurre y a cambio yo te cuento algo que me ocurre a mi.** -dijo esta, ¿Le pasa algo a cat?

**-tu primera** -le dije mientras me sentaba en la silla que antes había pateado estúpida silla.

**-no, porque no me vas a contar que te ocurre y entonces yo te habré contado mi secreto y te reirás de mi** -dijo cat triste, wow ¿cat triste? Eso es nuevo.

**-te prometo que no, ¿Tiene algo que ver con robbie?** –le pregunte, creo que le gusta aunque no sé que ve en el chico que siempre lleva un estúpido muñeco.

**-no, ew** -decía cat haciendo una mueca de asco. Esta se levanto y vi que iba a salir de la habitación pero conseguí pararla

**-puedes confiar en mi cat** -¡mierda! Jade west no dice cosas así, jade west le gusta ver a la gente sufrir, agh ¿a quien quiero engañar? Siempre me preocupo por cat. **-¿te gusta algún chico?** –es lo único que se me ocurre para que cat se comporte así.

**-no es un chico** -contesto cat sin mirarme.

**-¿una chica?** -ow eso sonó bastante normal viniendo de mi **-cat! No estarás enamorada de mi ¿no? Ya sé que somos amigas pero no me gus...**

**-¡por supuesto que no eres tu!** -dijo esta gritando y después tapándose la boca. –**lo siento **–continuo hablando después de quitar su mano de la boca.

**-no pasa nada cat, solo quería confirmar que no era yo** -dije con alivio, yo quiero a cat si e dicho quiero pero como una hermana pequeña aunque las dos tenemos la misma edad si lo se es raro viniendo de mi, pero yo también puedo querer a la gente aunque no sea siempre la mejor amiga del mundo.

**-¿Que se supone que significa eso?** -ow la famosa frase de cat, hacia tiempo que no la escuchaba.-**solo quiero decir que me alegra que solo me quieras como a una amiga o hermana.**

**-oh por supuesto que si** -dijo esta abalanzándose y abrazándome.

**-¡cat!** -esta me soltó.

**-lo siento, no recordaba que no te gustan los abrazos.**

**-¿y quien es la chica que te gusta?** -esta se puso roja, wow ahora mismo su cara es casi igual de roja que su pelo, esto me hizo reír un poco.

**-¿no te molesta que me guste una chica?** -pregunto esta preocupada.

**-¿porque voy a estar molesta?**

**-no lo se** -dijo esta jugando con su pelo.

**-vamos cat, cuéntame quien es la chica** -si, lo se demasiado entrometida siendo jade west pero quiero saber quien es por si acaso alguna vez tengo que hacerle daño porque le hizo daño a cat, si nadie daña a mi amiga cat ella es muy sensible y si alguien se le ocurre hacerle daño se las va a tener que ver conmigo.

**-¿no podemos dejarlo para luego?** -pregunto esta

**-no.**

**-¿porque quieres saberlo?**

**-para saber a quien tengo que hacer daño si te hace daño.** -dije encogiéndome de hombros.

**-no creo que sea necesario, no le gusto.** -dijo esta con una expresión triste en su cara, ugh no puedo soportar ver así a cat ella es demasiado alegre, hiperactiva e infantil en el buen sentido para estar triste.

**-bueno, yo puedo hacer que cambie de opinión.**

**-no le hagas daño a trina!** -dijo esta tapándose la boca con sus dos manos al darse cuenta de lo que a dicho.

**-¿as dicho trina?** -esta solo movió la cabeza asintiendo **-¿la trina perturbada la hermana mayor vega?**

**-si** –casi me grito esta

**-wow ¿y desde cuando te gusta?**

**-pues... ¿Siempre? No lo se.** –dijo esta confusa. Cogí mis tijeras de debajo de la cama de cat, si cat no sabe esconder las cosas. **-¿donde vas?**

-**a hacer que cambie de opinión**

**-¡noo!** -grito esta jalándome del brazo.

_**Nadie prov.**_

Tori estaba hablando con Connor y este de repente se abalanzo y empezó a besar a tori, tori intentaba alejarlo de él, pero por desgracia el chico era más fuerte que ella. Cuando el chico dejo de besar a tori, esta le dio una cachetada.

**-¿porque ha venido eso?** -dijo este volviendo a besar a tori, sin dejar que contestara.

_**Jade's prov.**_

Conseguí llegar a la primer planta aun teniendo a cat agarrándome lo mas fuerte posible, cuando llegue no veía trina, salí fuer aun con cat jalándome del brazo y mi gran sorpresa fue encontrarme a vega dándole una cachetada al chico, este dijo algo pero no lo escuche y la beso.

De tanta rabia que tenia no, no son celos a mi no me gusta tori, solo estoy enfadada. Conseguí que cat me soltara, me acerque a los dos, empuje al chico lejos de tori y coloque mis tijeras sobre su cuello.

**-¿que mierda se supone que estas haciendo?** -le dije amenazándolo con las tijeras **-¿tan tonto eres que no te das cuenta que no te quiere besar?** -dije mientras apartaba mis tijeras y lo empujaba tan fuerte lo empuje que acabo en el suelo. **-no se te ocurra acercarte ella nunca** -le dije para que solo lo escuchara el **-¿te a quedado claro?** -este no dejaba de mover la cabeza diciendo que si y después salió corriendo.

**-gracias** -dijo tori.

-solo estaba empujándolo porque estaba enfadada. –le conteste. –**no pienses que voy a volver a hacer eso si un chico te besa cuando tu no quieres** –le advertí no no no yo no la quiero solo estaba enfadada, no la protejo yo la odio porque ella es demasiado simpática, guapa no no eso no **-¿y tu hermana? Tengo que hablar con ella**

**-¿la vas a matar?** -dijo tori y cat a la vez.

**-no**. –debería de hacerlo, pero a cat le gusta, aunque no sé que ve en ella.

**-esta en la habitación, le dije que podíamos ir a algún sitio de fiesta y subió corriendo a la habitación, entonces me lo encontré.** –explico esta.

_**-¿Qué me e perdido?**_ –me di la vuelta y esta trina, cat me miraba con miedo porque pensaba que le iba a decir en este momento algo, por supuesto que no solo quería salir de la habitación para no tener que decirle nada a cat de lo que pasa con mi mente estoy muy confusa aunque yo estoy muy segura que no quiero a vega y tampoco son celos solo estoy enfadada a mi no me preocupa que se bese con otros chicos o que le ocurra nada malo, vega no me importa y aun mas no estoy enamorada de ella no yo soy jade west y odio a tori vega y nunca va a cambiar eso.

¿Qué os parece este capitulo? ¿Interesante? Jade ahora sabe que a cat le gusta trina ¿va a hacer algo para ayudar a la pelirroja o no?

Victorioushapiro: oh ¿lees la mente? Porque lo has adivinado, bueno es bastante normal que eso ocurra con jade, pero ella no quiere aceptar que siente algo por tori.

Maybey: ¿a los encantos de cat? Bueno creo que toca esperar un poco para saber si eso ocurrirá ;)

RUN: bueno no se si los celos de jade han sido muy incontrolados, hay que tener en cuenta que tampoco quiere que se le note mucho que esta celosa. Lo de dar celos a trina con robbie tal vez o tal vez no tendrás que esperar ;)

Forty three: si jade celosa es muy gracioso, me gustaría saber como seria si ocurriera en la serie seria aun más divertido. ¿Controlar a trina cat? No creo que tenga que hacerlo cat tiene sus encantos para convencer a cualquier persona hasta a jade.

DK-sudi: las tijeras las había escondido cat :)

Jojo: jajajja si un poco estresada si que parecía jade en el capitulo anterior pero aquí al menos a conseguido golpear un poco a ese chico y hacer que no se acerque mas a tori ;)

Yoshi: si ya esta sintiendo los celos no es solo tu impresión jajajaja, si beck es un robot creo que alguien tiene que hacer un fic donde descubren que beck es un robot o algo asi (es broma, no hace falta que alguien haga una historia sobre eso, todo el mundo sabe que es un robot que no tiene sentimientos)


	13. Chapter 13

_**Capitulo 13**_

_**Nadie prov.**_

Jade vio a trina detrás de ella, cat miraba a jade aun preocupada pero jade le dio una mirada de que aun al menos no le iba a hacer daño.

**-¿no íbamos a ir nosotras solas?** –pregunto trina.

**-parece que ahora vamos a ir todas** –dijo tori.

**-oh si, esperadnos** –decía cat jalando del brazo a jade.

_**Trina's prov.**_

**-creo que voy a ir a cambiarme** –dijo tori.

**-ahora tengo que esperaros** –se quejo trina.

**-yo siempre te espero a ti** –grito tori, alcanzando a jade y cat en el ascensor.

¿Qué hacían jade y cat, con tori? ¿No estaba enfadada jade con tori? bueno puede que cat hablara con ella, y la convenció de pedir perdón a tori, pero no quiere admitirlo delante de mas personas que no sean tori y cat.

_**Jade's prov.**_

Llegamos a la habitación.

**-yo no quiero ir de fiesta** –me queje.

**-vamos jade, es divertido** –dijo cat haciendo un pequeño baile.

**-oh, entonces tengo un plan.**

**-¿esta relacionado con tijeras y trina?** –pregunto cat, asustada, claro sabe que puedo ser peligrosa y no quiere que le haga daño a trina.

**-tijeras no, trina si, aunque lo de las tijeras es buena idea** –dije.

**-nada de tijeras con trina, ¡por favor jadey!**

**-ok, ponte lo mas lindo que tengas.**

**-¿por qué?** –pregunto esta confusa.

**-ya sabes, si quieres estar con trina tienes que impresionarla y a esa chica le encanta la ropa** –no hay que ser muy inteligente u observador para saber eso.

**-oh, buena idea** –dijo esta rebuscando entre sus cosas. Me encanta cuando cat esta tan emocionada por algo que no son muñecos de peluches o caramelos sobretodo caramelos, es mejor no ver a cat cuando ha comido mucho azúcar, te prometo que la chica parece que no puede dejar de saltar, caminar y hablar, es muy estresante. Al igual que to-vega, con su pelo perfecto, sus po…. Para, me regañe a mi misma ¿Qué me pasa con ella? Ugh ¡odio a vega! Siempre coqueteando o besándose con cualquier chico. **–Jade** –dijo esta pasando su mano por delante de mi cara.

**-¿¡que cat!?** –le grite a cat, esta se asusto al escucharme.

**-te estaba diciendo que si esto esta bien.** –mire a mi amiga pelirroja, que por cierto estaba bastante bien su ropa en comparación con el tipo de ropa que ella suele usar que es muy colorida siempre al igual que su personalidad.

**-si cat** –le dije terminando de ponerme mis zapatos. **–vamos.** –dije abriendo la puerta.

Salí de la habitación junto a cat, llegamos al ascensor y escuche que vega nos llamaba, creo que dijo que la esperáramos, pero aun así pulse el botón, tengo que hablar con cat y con la hermana de trina no voy a poder aconsejar a cat.

**-bien cat, cuando lleguemos al sitio donde trina o vega han elegido quiero que empieces a coquetear con los chicos.**

**-¡pero yo no quiero hacer eso!** –se quejo.

**-cat** –le dije despacio –**si te ve coqueteando con otros chicos se va a poner celosa**. –ugh los celos es lo que me tiene a mi loca con la estúpida vega que tenia que besarse con aquel estúpido chico, ugh quiero pegarle y herirlo con unas tijeras por acercarse a… ¡basta! Me dije a mi misma yo no estoy celosa de aquel chico por besarla, solo me enfada que me dejo todo el día sola con trina y cat, solo eso jade west no esta celosa y aun menos por la estúpida de vega.

**-kay kay** –contesto esta. **–¿pero y si se enfada conmigo?** –pregunto preocupada.

**-eso es que siente algo por ti.**

**-oh.**

_**Trina's prov.**_

Estuve esperando por quince minutos, ugh ¿tanto tardan en arreglarse? Ya sé que no son tan lindas como yo, ¿pero aun así tanto tiempo tienen que estar arreglándose?

Vi como jade y cat salían del ascensor, pero no a tori. Jade iba como siempre de negro ¿esta chica no conoce otro color aparte del negro? Y vi que cat estaba muy linda con un vestido de color rojo.

**-¿Dónde esta tori?**

**-no lo se** –dijo jade, encogiéndose de hombros pero vi como cat la miraba y parecía que estaba enfada con ella por algo.

**-¡jade!** –escuche a tori, oh allí esta tori en el ascensor del hotel.

**-¿que?** –dijo esta haciéndose la inocente ¿Qué a echo ahora a tori? si solo han estado quince minutos sin mi y ya están peleando, claro jade siendo jade molestando a tori.

**-tu sabes muy bien a que me refiero.**

**-no lo se vega, dímelo tu.** –esta chica disfruta de hacer sufrir a tori.

**-os había dicho que me esperarais y justo cuando estaba al lado de vosotras haces que el ascensor se cierre y tenga que esperar a que vuelva.**

**-ya sabes, la próxima vez se mas rápida.**

**-ugh bien vámonos**. –decía tori, mientras que caminaba a fuera del hotel yo la seguí.

**-¿me vas a decir que paso antes de que yo llegara?**

**-nada trina, no te preocupes.**

**Cat' prov.**

**-¿jade crees que funcionara? –**le pregunte, no quiero que trina se enoje conmigo.

**-si lo haces bien, estoy muy segura que si.**

**-¿pero y si lo hago mal?**

**-cat, no te preocupes por eso, sé que lo vas a hacer bien, solo procura que trina te vea, porque si no es así no funcionara para nada que coquetees con los chicos.**

**-kay kay**

_Oh pobre trina que no sabe lo que ocurre aun ¿se enterara de lo ocurrido con Connor? Y si es así ¿intentara patearle el trasero?_

_Bueno ya sabéis lo que viene en el próximo capitulo ¿no? que cat intente poner celosa a trina con otros chicos ¿funcionara?_

Maybey: bueno cat es su mejor amiga y la conoce desde mucho tiempo es normal que notara que jade este celosa jajjaja :) si las hermanas vega ajenas a lo que sienten jade y cat por ellas, uhm bueno ya no queda tanto para que se den cuentan lo que siente ;) bueno en realidad a jade le pasa lo mismo con tori no se puede resistir a ella y claro trina va acabar enamorada de cat por su encanto.

Guest: si por fin jade se dio cuenta otra cosa es que acepte lo que siente por tori y bueno así cat tiene a alguien que la ayude con trina ;). Y bueno lo del futuro con hijos es un futuro aun un poco lejano pero llegara el momento que los tengan.

Victorioushapiro: oh no te iba a servir de mucho leer mentes porque suelo improvisar la mayor parte del capitulo menos algunas cosas que quiero que ocurra en cada capitulo ;)

Si batalla mental de jade, pero es que jade como decirlo ella sabe cuando quiere a alguien lo que no quiere aceptar es que quiere a tori entre todas las personas si lucha mental de jade también me gusta y es divertida ;) oh para ayudar a cat, pues jade tiene un pequeño gran plan ;)

Jojo: si es una buena forma de apartar a alguien y siendo jade pues aun mejor, oh si se esta dando cuenta pero no lo va a aceptar tan fácilmente.

RUN: si lo sé que aunque sea jade west se puede enamorar, pero piensa que ella siempre a odiado a tori por ser tan perfecta y porque pensaba que quería quitarle a beck y ahora enamorarse de ella debe ser un gran cambio para ella. Oh por supuesto que jade ayuda a cat es su amiga y si trina ajena a todo lo que había ocurrido entre ella que jade ayudo a tori.

Yoshi: uhm déjame pensar si me as dicho que mis fanfics son los mejore, creo que no pero aun así muchas gracias, intento hacerlos interesantes ;) si como dices cat sabe que algo le ocurre a jade pero no lo sabe del todo, por supuesto es JADE WEST ella no va a aceptar tan fácilmente que le gusta tori vega, a la chica que le ha hecho la vida imposible y a la cual se supone que odia. Oh no jade sabe que a cat le gusta, no va a hacerle daño a menos que dañe a cat

Forty three: oh lo siento aun no va a aceptar que le gusta tori, vas a tener que esperar. Siiii muy emocionante que apartara al chico porque besaba a tori ow veo que te emocionas mucho con mis historias, yo creo que aun no e gritado nunca al leer una historia pero seguro que ya habrá una primera vez :) si jade ayudara a cat aunque siendo jade ya sabes como puede acabar trina ¿no?


	14. Chapter 14

_**Capitulo 14**_

_**Capitulo dedicado a jojo por ser la persona 100 en comentar la historia.**_

_**Nadie prov.**_

Las cuatro chicas habían llegado a uno de esos sitios de fiestas, cat jalo del brazo jade quien no se quejo por esto empezaron a bailar un poco, trina siguió a las dos chicas y tori fue la ultima en llegar a la pista de baile.

_**xxx**_

Trina estaba bailando junto a un par de chicos, cuando vio a cat coqueteando con un chico. Esta se acercó un poco para escucharlo puesto que jade estaba pidiendo una bebida y tori bueno trina no sabía donde estaba en este momento tori pero aun así seguía escuchando lo que decían los dos mientras bailaba.

_**Jade's prov.**_

Estaba bebiendo mi bebida mirando en dirección de cat y justamente junto a ella estaba trina. Quien parece que no quería alejarse mucho de cat.

**-¡hey jade! ¿Que haces?**

**-¡dios vega, no me des esos sustos!**

**-¿Por qué no estas bailando?** –ugh ¿puedo matarla?

**-tengo otras cosas mejores que hacer.**

**-¿Cómo que?**

**-¡no es asunto tuyo!**

**-ok, pero no es para que te pongas así.** –dijo esta alejándose.

¿Por qué siempre tiene que intentar llevarse bien conmigo? ¿O hacer las preguntas más estúpidas?

Mire otra vez a cat, quien bailaba muy cerca de aquel chico y juraría que trina esta muy enfadada ¿estará celosa de que cat esta coqueteando con un chico o porque el chico coquetea con cat y no ella?

_**Nadie prov.**_

Trina estaba enfadada con el chico que "hablaba" mejor dicho coqueteaba con cat. Esta agarro a cat del brazo y la llevo al baño.

**-¿ocurre algo trina?** –dijo la pelirroja.

**-no me gusta ese chico para ti.**

**-¿porque?**

_**cat's prov.**_

De repente trina me dio un beso ¡trina me a besado! ¡O dios mio! ¿Pero porque ahora se va? Pienso mientras que la veo salir corriendo, Salí del baño en busca de jade.

Vi a jade bebiendo una coca-cola, me acerque corriendo hacia ella, cuando llegue le arrebate el vaso, pero esta volvió a quitármelo.

**-¡hey!, ¡si quieres una pídela!** –dijo esta sujetando el vaso entre sus manos. **–¡esta es mía!** –wow ¿Qué le ocurre a jadey? Antes estaba bien y ahora parece un dragón que va a escupir fuego.

-jadey tengo que contarte algo.

-vete cat.

-¡pero jadey!

-¡fuera cat!

**-¿te ocurre algo?** –le pregunte, preparándome para salir corriendo si intentaba matarme.

**-¡no! ¡Y metete en tus asuntos!** –dijo esta mirando hacia la pista de baile. Jadey no suele estar de tan mal humor a menos que este celosa…. Pero ¿de quien? Mire hacia donde estaba mirando jadey, había algunos chicos bailando pero jadey no conoce a ninguno de esos chicos para estar celosa entonces vi a quien estaba mirando ¿tori? ¿Esta celosa por tori?

La jale del brazo.

**-¿¡que estas haciendo cat!?** –dijo esta intentando soltarse. **–¡sueltame!**

**-no, vienes conmigo** –dije llevándola al baño para poder estar a solas y preguntarle.

Cuando entramos había un par de chicas. **–quiero hablar contigo. **

**-¡largo!** –grito jade a las dos chicas, quienes salieron corriendo lo mas rápido posible**. -¿¡que!? –me grito esta.**

**-¡ha funcionado!**

**-¿el que a funcionado? **–dijo esta confusa.

**-¡trina me a besado!** –le digo feliz. **–pero después salió corriendo, no se porque.**

-**es una estúpida como vega.**

**-¿estas celosa por tori?**

**-¿¡que!? ¡Claro que no!** –Dijo esta aunque no es muy convincente -¡antes prefiero golpear mi cara contra la puerta de un auto!

**-¡te gusta tori!** –grite, pero jade me tapo la boca.

**-cat, ¡no me gusta vega! –**dijo esta aun mas furiosa.

**-¿Qué tiene de malo si te gusta tori?**

**-entérate cat, ¡no me gusta!** –grito esta.

**-aun no as contestado mi pregunta.**

**-todo cat ¡y no me gusta tori!**

**-as dicho su nombre, es peor de lo que pensaba** –le dije.

**-cat ¡n-o e-s-t-o-y e-n-a-m-o-r-a-d-a d-e v-e-g-a! –dijo esta.**

Di un grito **–¡oh jadey!, ¡yo solo dije que te gustaba no que estabas enamorada de tori!**

**-¡no cat!, ¡no me gusta!, ¡antes de estar con vega prefiero que un autobús pase sobre mi!**

**-¡entonces ¿porque no me miras a los ojos cuando lo dices?!**

**-¡yo no tengo que demostrarte que no me gusta vega!**

**Tan tan tan**

**¿trina besa a cat y sale corriendo? ¿cat sabe que a jade le gusta tori? ¿Qué pasa con tori? ¿Matara jade a cat para que no siga diciendo que le gusta? ¿y porque trina beso a cat?**

**¿Qué os pareció el capitulo? Oh trina estaba celosa y en uno de sus impulsos beso a cat ¿y ahora que va a pasar entre ellas?**

_**Wow 106 comentarios ¿ya? Wow no tengo palabras.**_

**Forty three:** si me e dado cuenta que te emociona demasiado mis historias jajajaja, bueno si vuelve a aparecer podría ser que trina le pate el trasero, bueno jade aun no va a aceptar que le gusta tori un poco mas adelante y parece que el plan de jade funciono.

**Guest:** ¿las babas? Wow buena descripción para describir como trina reaccionara jajajaja.

**DK-sudi:** si jade es divertido cuando esta celosa y parece que funciono en parte el plan de jade

**Maybey:** si eso es una buena pregunta ¿Qué hara jade cuando acepte que le guste tori? bueno toca esperar un poco ;) oh trina no sabe controlarse como dice es impulsiva

**RUN:** si jade se vuelve loca y lo peor que no deja de pensar en tori aun mas loca le hace eso jajajaja, bueno cuando trina se entere de lo que hizo el chico pues le dara su merecido para proteger a su hermana ;)

**Victorioushapiro:** si el plan de jade funciono y bueno trina es un caso aparte de las cuatro chicas ya veras porque jajajaja ;)

**Jojo:** bueno espero que esto aclarara tus dudas :)

**Yoshi:** en realidad si se ve en un capitulo a trina celosa, cuando el chico que le gusta sale con otra chica, es el capitulo donde trina se hace pasar por repartido de pizzas y se puede ver como se enfado al ver que el chico que le gustaba ya tenia novia.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Capítulo 15**_

**vicTORIous **no es mío, creo que todo el mundo sabría si lo es, porque en vez de aparecer el nombre de dan Schneider aparecería el mío y habría jori y catrina jajajaja XD

_En el capítulo anterior…._

**-¡no cat!, ¡no me gusta!, ¡antes de estar con vega prefiero que un autobús pase sobre mi!**

**-¡entonces ¿porque no me miras a los ojos cuando lo dices?!**

**-¡yo no tengo que demostrarte que no me gusta vega!**

_**Cat's prov.**_

Escuche como jade me grito y esta salió del baño dando un fuerte golpe.

**-¿porque jadey no lo acepta?** –pensé.

**-cat** –dijo Tori en la puerta del baño. **–¿el que no acepta jade?** -¡oh no lo he dicho en voz alta!

**-nada Tori.**

**-¿estas segura?**

**-uhm claro** –dije tocándome el pelo.

**-cat** –me advirtió esta –**no tienes que mentirme, si no quieres contármelo**. –ouch, porque todo el mundo sabe cuándo me pongo nerviosa. Oh, es verdad me pongo a jugar con mi pelo, tonto pelo.

**-ok** –dije intentando salir lo más rápido de allí, pero Tori me jalo del brazo.

**-¿de verdad no me lo vas a contar?**

**-¿Por qué quieres saberlo?**

**-no lo sé, ¿porque ya es mi amiga?**

**-jade dice que no eres su amiga.**

**-¿tiene algo que ver conmigo y por eso no me lo quieres contar?**

**-uhm ¿Por qué piensas eso?**

**-cat mientes fatal y estás jugando con el pelo.** –ouch ¡otra vez! –**cat.**

**-¿sí?** –le pregunte.

-**porque no me lo cuentas, somos amigas.**

**-si te lo digo jadey me va a matar.** –yo no quiero morir y sé que lo haría si le cuento que jade no la odia sino que está enamorada de ella.

**-¿tan grave es?**

**-es jade, ya sabes como ella es.** –le dije.

**-bueno sé que es un poco mandona, que me odia, que preferiría ser atropellada por un autobús antes de pasar un día entero conmigo, que no le gusto, que le gusta verme triste….**

**-no, ella no te odia** -¿lo he dicho en voz alta?

**-¿qué?**

**-nada.**

**-cat.**

**-vale, lo que jadey no va a aceptar que ella no te odia y que podría ser que ella quiera ser tu amiga.**

**-no me esperaba eso** –dijo esta. –**casi me imaginaba que lo que no aceptaba era tener que pasar un minuto más con trina y conmigo, aunque sé que trina puede ser un poco… no se ¿trina? No creo que exista palabra para definir como ella es. –**decía Tori.** –y actuaba más raro que normalmente.**

**-¡oh trina!** –¡me olvide de trina! **-¿¡Dónde está!?**

**-cat suéltame y cálmate** –mire y tenía fuertemente agarrada la muñeca de Tori. –**Gracias** –dijo esta cuando la solté –**y trina se ha ido al hotel, decía que estaba cansada. Yo venía a buscarte, cuando vi a jade salir pero no a ti y vi como entraste con ella.**

**-vamos** –dije jalándola de la muñeca.

**-¡cat! Más despacio** –dijo Tori cuando la saque casi corriendo del baño.

_**Jade's prov.**_

Oh mierda ¿Qué hace vega con cat? ¿Le ha dicho cat algo? Espero que no o ¡la voy a matar! Oh se acercan aquí y parece que t-vega va a decir algo. ¡Oh dios cat le ha contado! No cat no le ha dicho nada, porque le va a decir cuando ¡yo no quiero a vega! Yo odio a vega y nunca va a ser mi amiga y aún menos quererla antes prefiero que un autobús me atropelle.

**-hey jade** –saludo t-vega. **–cat y yo vamos al hotel ¿quieres venir o te vas a quedar un poco más?**

**-claro, tampoco no hay nada divertido que hacer aquí** –dije con indiferencia.

_**Xxx**_

_**Nadie prov.**_

Las tres chicas habían ido a sus habitaciones, cuando Tori llego a su habitación encontró a trina durmiendo o eso es lo que pensaba ella, porque en realidad trina estaba pensando porque le dio un beso a cat.

_**Xxx**_

A la mañana siguiente jade y cat estaban desayunando cuando Tori bajo a desayunar también.

**-hola chicas** –saludo Tori.

**-¡Hey Tori!**

**-Hey** –dijo jade. –**tráeme un café.** –le ordeno jade.

**-¿has escuchado algo cat?** –decía Tori.

**-sí, jadey te ha pedido un café** –dijo la pelirroja.

**-¿de verdad? Yo no he escuchado nada** –dijo Tori.

**-¡vega me traes un café o te voy a empujar delante de un camión!**

**-¡jadey!** –le regaño cat.

**-¿qué?**

**-no seas mala**. –le regaño cat. **-¿y donde esta trina?**

**-debe de estar aquí pronto.**

**-¡vega mi café!**

**-sabes jade, creo que aun tienes dos pies para ir tú.**

**-sí, pero si no vas te voy a romper una pierna.** –le amenazo jade.

**-no hace falta el uso de la violencia jade, solo necesitaba un por favor.**

**-nunca.** –dijo jade.

Tori se alejó para ir a buscar su desayuno y el café que jade le dijo que le traiga a menos que quiera que la empuje contra un camión o romperle una pierna.

**-¡jadey tienes que tratar bien a Tori!** –decía cat.

**-¿porque?** –le pregunto jade, antes de terminar de beber su café.

**-por qué te gusta** –jade al escuchar eso escupió el café.

**-¿¡otra vez cat!? ¿¡No te quedo claro ayer!? ¡No me gusta!** –le dijo jade limpiándose con una servilleta.

En ese momento apareció trina, cat al verla salió corriendo en la dirección de trina.

**-¡trina!**

**-hey cat.**

**-quiero hablar contigo.**

**-¿ahora cat? ¿No puede ser luego?**

**-no trina ahora** –decía cat jalando de la muñeca a trina y llevándola a un sitio donde no hubiera nadie.

**-¿trina porque hiciste eso ayer? **

**-cat, hablemos en otro momento de esto, ¿vale?**

**-trina, ¡pero yo quiero saber!**

**-no lo sé cat, fue sin querer vale.** –Dijo trina poniéndose nerviosa **–podemos olvidarlo ¿por favor?**

**-pero trina** –se quejaba cat.

**-cat no fue nada, ¿vale? No sé porque lo hice fue un error ¿ok?**

Tan tan tan.

Bueno para que quede claro, trina le dice que es un error porque esta confundida sobre porque lo hizo y trina aunque sospecha que es porque estaba celosa no se lo quiere decir porque ella piensa que a cat no le gusta ella ¿ok? No es que no la quiera esta confusa y bueno cat va a tener que seguir intentando conquistar a trina y trina darse cuenta de lo que siente.

Espero que os gustara el capítulo.

Victorioushapiro: bueno decía que es un caso aparte porque como dices ella es impulsiva y no es como cat que teme decirle a trina o jade con tori, al igual que pasara con tori, trina es la única que si le gusta alguien se lo cuenta o hace algo para demostrarlo aunque salir corriendo después no es lo mejor, pero hay que pensar que al ser tan impulsiva no se lo esperaba ni ella. Bueno jade no puede mentir a cat pero es porque cat la conoce muy bien y jade siempre que no quiere decir algo o admitirlo no mira a la gente.

Guest: entonces creo que trina empezó bien conquistando a cat, porque lo primero que hace es besarla y bueno eso es lo que tenía pensado que trina no sabe que a cat le gusta y se intentan conquistar la una a la otra.

DK-sudi: si plan con Tori :) y quien se besen ¿Tori y jade? ¿O cat y trina?

Jojo: oh si he visto que algunos no se lo esperaban, pero siendo trina deberías de esperarte cualquier cosa ;) bueno y jade como veras sigue negando que le gusta Tori, aunque cat sabe que si le gusta.

Maybey: bueno cat es su amiga es normal que no pueda ocultarle cosas, si beso de trina a cat como tú dices OMG! Si lo sé que dejo los capítulos muy interesantes y está bien que quieras leer más, a mí me ocurre lo mismo con las historias que leo aunque la gente no es tan rápida como yo la mayoría y tengo que esperar mucho por eso yo no hago sufrir a nadie esperando semanas y semanas sin actualizar.

RUN: si los celos son geniales, porque te ayudan a hacer cosas que temerías hacer como trina besar a cat, si cat le dijo toda la verdad a jade pero es que me di cuenta que cat es muy observadora cuando quiere en la serie así que es la que se dio cuenta aparte de que es la mejor amiga de jade. Oh Tori no es tan ajena a todo como te has podido dar cuenta a excepción de que jade estaba enamorada de ella y a ella le gusta jade

Forty three: bueno espero que el capítulo contestara porque le dio el beso a cat, aunque me gusta la opción de que es porque está loca jajajaja, pues con jade seguir intentado negar que le gusta tori.

Yoshi: si pobre jade se ha delatado solita, pero es que cat pone nerviosa a cat cuando esta observadora jajjaja


	16. Chapter 16

_**Capitulo 16**_

_**Nadie prov.**_

Trina después de hablar con cat volvió a la mesa donde vio a jade y Tori sorprendentemente sin pelear, unos segundos más tarde cat volvió a la mesa ella estaba un poco decepcionada de la respuesta de trina aún más después de ser ella quien la beso y no ella misma fue trina y ahora decía de olvidarlo, pero cat no quería olvidarlo ella quería estar con trina y la pelirroja estaba decidida a conseguir que trina se fije en ella y no como una amiga.

_**Xxx**_

Un tiempo después las cuatro chicas estaban en un autobús camino a disneyland, fue idea de jade porque ella sabía que algo raro pasaba entre cat y trina después de que la pelirroja le dijo que trina la beso pero trina parecía un poco rara junto a cat y jade al querer animar a su amiga hablo con Tori mientras que las otras dos chicas estaban hablando y le dijo de ir a disneyland.

_**Xxx**_

Tiempo después las cuatro chicas llegaron a disneyland, se colocaron en la fila de gente que había para sacar las entradas. Cat estaba muy ilusionada. Por suerte la fila de gente no era demasiado larga porque era aún temprano y la gente suele ir un poco más tarde.

_**Xxx**_

Media hora más tarde las cuatro chicas habían conseguido sus entradas y entraron al parque de atracciones. Al ser un sitio tan grande las chicas no sabían ni por dónde empezar. Cat como no, al ser la que más le gustaban este tipo de cosas estaba saltando de alegría.

Jade no le gustaba mucho las cosas de este tipo pero aun así ella también estaba un poco emocionada, aunque si alguien le preguntara jade no dudaría de atacarlo con un par de tijeras.

_**Jade's prov.**_

Vi como cat estaba saltando y estaba muy alegre por estar aquí. Yo para saber a dónde deberíamos ir y no ser cosas tan infantiles como para querer matar a alguien con mis tijeras sobre todo a la gente que va disfrazada de algún personaje.

**-¡cat!** –escuche que alguien grito, cuando baje el mapa para ver quien había gritado fue trina, quien estaba siendo arrastrada por la pelirroja a dios sabe dónde. Bueno a lo mejor es una buena idea la de cat el pasar el día a solas con trina.

**-¿hey donde están cat y trina?** –dijo vega detrás de mí, quien se había quedado un poco más atrás hablando con uno de los trabajadores para saber cuáles eran las atracciones que suelen estar siempre con largas colas de gente.

**-bueno, cat secuestro a trina para que la acompañara.** –Wow que rápido corre la pequeña pelirroja. Pensé cuando hace solo un minuto aun podía ver un destello de rojo a lo lejos.

**-y ¿vamos a ir a buscarlas?** –pregunto esta.

**-esta con trina y no creo que les ocurra nada malo.** –no quiero estropear el día a cat, si ella quiere estar con trina pues bien que este con ella, al menos así no tengo que ir a ninguna de esas cosas de niños pequeños que seguro cat quiere ver.

**-¿estas segura? Son cat y trina de las que estamos hablando** –decía está preocupada. Espera he cambiado de opinión prefiero ir con ellas a pasar el día con vega.

**-ugh vega, te preocupas demasiado** –le dije para hacer que se preocupe menos -**vamos a divertirnos si se pierden las llamamos por teléfono y a la hora de comer nos reunimos con ellas para ver si están bien y seguimos el resto del día las cuatro.** -no es que quiera que no se preocupe, si no que no esté quejándose por al menos cuatro horas, aunque pensándolo bien puedo hacer que se calle amenazándola con las tijeras.

_**Trina's prov.**_

Habíamos venido a disneyland, esperábamos que Tori terminara de hablar con uno de los trabajadores sobre cuál de las atracciones son las que más gente hay. Entonces sentí que alguien me jalaba de la muñeca y era cat quien salió corriendo llevándome con ella.

**-¡cat!** –le grite para llamar su atención, pero esta lo único que hacia es reírse y seguir corriendo llevándome con ella, no sé a dónde quiere ir pero, aunque me cueste reconocerlo prefiero estar a solas con jade que con cat en este momento, aunque me ataque con sus tijeras. **–cat, tenemos que esperar a Tori **–le decía, pero esta me seguía corriendo en busca de alguna de las atracciones, que por cierto están demasiado lejos.

_**Xxx**_

Poco después llegamos a un sitio donde había algunas atracciones.

**-¡ah!** –escuche que gritaba cat y como no me llevaba corriendo otra vez. Mire a donde cat estaba mirando y eran dos personas disfrazados de personajes de Disney, por si no lo sabes cat adora todas las películas de Disney.

Junto a los dos personajes de Disney había algunos niños en su mayoría tomándose fotos con ellos.

**-¡mira trina!** –decía cat ilusionada.

**-si cat, ahora vamos.**

**-¡no! ¡Vamos a hacernos una foto!**

**-¿qué?**

**-¡una fotografía!**

**-sí, cat se lo que es.**

**-¡por favor!** –decía cat haciendo cara de cachorrito.

**-ok** –le dije, ¿Quién se puede decirle que no a esta chica cuando te mira así?

**-¡yay!** –decía cat muy contenta.

Entonces nos colocamos junto a los dos personajes y cat le paso la cámara que tenía a uno de los padres de unos niños que también se iban a hacer una foto, por cierto no sabía que había traído su cámara.

_**Jade's prov.**_

Había convencido a vega, para no ir a los sitios para niños pequeños o demasiado infantiles. Esta gracias a dios no se quejó.

**-¡mira jade!** –wow ¿que ha visto que se emociona tanto? Entonces me di la vuelta y había dos personas disfrazadas de personajes de Disney eran los primeros que hemos visto, que eran Mickey mouse y la novia del ratón creo que se llama minie o algo así, ¡si se quien son pero solo porque cat me ha obligado a ver los estúpidos dibujos!

**-si muy interesante vega, vamos.**

**-¡vamos a hacernos una foto!** –espera ¿ha dicho lo que creo que a dicho?

**-¡que! Ni en mis peores pesadillas estoy haciendo una foto con dos idiotas disfrazados.**

**-¡jade!**

**-oh dios, ¡pareces cat!**

**-¡por favor!** –espera ¿está intentando convencerme poniendo cara de cachorrito?

**-vega no te va a funcionar, llevo mucho tiempo con cat para que me afecte tu estúpida cara de cachorrito.**

**-¡jade! ¡Por favor!**

_**Nadie prov.**_

_**Xxx**_

Tori y jade habían estado subiendo a algunas de las atracciones más peligrosas que podías encontrar, aunque aún tenían muchos más sitios donde querían, pero como la hora de comer llego decidieron llamar a cat y trina para saber dónde podían ir a comer las cuatro juntas.

**-hey cat** –dijo Tori.

**-¡hola Tori! –**decía cat muy contenta

**-¿estáis bien?** –pregunto Tori, recordando que estaban cat y trina solas.

**-espera, ok Tori estas en el altavoz trina también está aquí ¡y muchos niños jugando!** –decía cat.

**-¡hey Tori! ¿Aun jade no te ha matado?** –pregunto trina.

**-aunque parezca muy raro, no.**

**-oh eso está bien** –dijeron trina y cat a la vez.

**-bueno habíamos pensado que podíamos ir a comer todas juntas.**

**-¡vale!** –decía cat.

**-nos vemos en 20 minutos o algo así, tenemos que saber cómo llegar hasta allí** –dijo trina.

**-¿porque no habéis buscado un mapa?**

**-¡Tori así es más divertido!** –decía cat, antes de colgar el teléfono.

_**xxx**_

Después de media hora, trina y cat encontraron el lugar donde estaban todos los restaurantes, cuando vieron a jade y Tori se acercaron a la mesa estas donde estaban sentadas bebiendo un refresco.

**-¡mira!** –decía cat enseñando una de las muchas fotos que había conseguido con algunos de los persas disfrazas y junto a trina. Jade estaba contenta que su amiga lo estuviera pasando bien.

**-¡y mira esto!** –dijo Tori con la misma voz de ilusión y felicidad que cat. Tori estaba enseñando a cat la fotografía que consiguió de cat y ella con Mickey mouse y minie.

**-¡vega! ¡Borra eso o voy a romper la maldita cámara!** –se quejó jade.

¿Qué os parece el capítulo? ¿Cuál es vuestra parte favorita? Bueno espero que os guste aunque no sé de dónde salió esta locura, oh espera si lo se jajajaja

Guest: si lo sé qué se está poniendo de moda creo que es uno de los que más gusta después del jori jajaja y pensar que yo fui la primera en escribir una historia sobre catrina en español jajaja y bueno me alegra que te guste :)

Oscar M: si, ¿te gusta trina? Bueno es una de mis cuatro personajes favoritos entre ellos cat, tori, jade y por supuesto trina. Aunque me gustan todos los personajes excepto beck es un robot en la serie jajajaja XD

Opio: wow me gusta tu nombre de fanfiction jajajaja, claro por supuesto que voy a seguir la historia pero ahora con la navidad pues estoy más ocupada.

Maybey: bueno yo tengo varias cosas que podrías hacer si no actualizo la primera esperar la actualización, segunda venir y amenazarme si no sigo la historia y tercera si digo que no matarme jajajajaja XD (espero que la tercera cosa no tengas que hacerla) si cat confunde a trina jajajja, oh es verdad jade se pone nerviosa porque teme que cat le diga algo a Tori pero no acepta que le gusta XD tendremos que hacer algo al respecto jajajaja

Guest: buena pregunta quien de ellas sería más romántica uhm no lo sé, trina es mas de perseguir a los chicos pero puede que por ser cat tenga un lado romántico jajajaja o necesite ayuda de su hermana.

Jojo: bueno no sé si jade aun lo va a aceptar pero claro va a ver más besos entre cat y trina pero toca esperar un poco jajajaja

Victorioushapiro: si trina esta confundida pero cuando tenga claros sus sentimientos pues ya sabes tendrá que demostrar sus sentimientos a cat y si jade sigue resistiendo aceptar sus sentimientos jajajaj bueno no sé si mucho más resistirá aceptarlo.

RUN: si cat es observadora cuando quiere y no esta con su actitud infantil aunque no me quejo de su comportamiento me parece divertido que sea a veces un poco como un niño jajaja y si trina tiene que darse cuenta y también que cat la quiere.

Forty three: bueno como creo que he escrito un par de veces ya si trina tiene que darse cuenta que le pasa con cat, si el café bueno creo que sería algo que jade podría hacer y más con lo que le dijo cat jajajaja. Bueno pues como se ve en el capítulo cat va a intentar pasar tiempo con trina pero trina no va a hacer que eso sea fácil jajajaja y por supuesto como no jade sigue negando lo que siente jajajaja pero ella es así no lo va a aceptar fácilmente y aun siendo Tori a quien quiere jajajaja.


	17. Chapter 17

El tercer regalo para todos vosotros, espero que os guste :) por si alguien no ha leído mis otras dos historias, feliz navidad a todos.

_En el capítulo anterior…_

Después de media hora, trina y cat encontraron el lugar donde estaban todos los restaurantes, cuando vieron a jade y Tori se acercaron a la mesa estas donde estaban sentadas bebiendo un refresco.

**-¡mira!** –decía cat enseñando una de las muchas fotos que había conseguido con algunos de los persas disfrazas y junto a trina. Jade estaba contenta que su amiga lo estuviera pasando bien.

**-¡y mira esto!** –dijo Tori con la misma voz de ilusión y felicidad que cat. Tori estaba enseñando a cat la fotografía que consiguió de cat y ella con Mickey mouse y minie.

**-¡vega! ¡Borra eso o voy a romper la maldita cámara!** –se quejó jade.

_**Capítulo 17**_

_**Nadie prov.**_

Después de comer las cuatro chicas, siguieron caminando en busca de alguna atracción donde subir.

**-no pienso subir allí** –se quejó jade.

**-¡vamos jadey!**

**-¡no!**

**-cat es un poco para niños** –explico tori.

**-entonces voy con trina** –dijo la pelirroja jalando del brazo a trina, quien parecía que no le agradaba mucho tampoco el subir en la atracción para niños.

**-hey vega, ¿porque no vamos a una atracción más para nuestra edad mientras ellas están aquí?**

**-ok.**

_**Xxx**_

Tiempo después cuando trina y cat habían bajado de la atracción para niños empezaron a buscar a tori y jade.

-¿Dónde se han metido? –pregunto trina. –**voy a llamarlas.** –dijo está sacando su pearphone.** no tengo batería, prueba a llamar a tori** -Cat hizo como si llamara a tori por teléfono, pero en verdad no lo estaba haciendo.

**-no responde.**

**-y se quejaba de mí, prueba con jade.**

**-jade dejo su teléfono en la habitación.**

**-bueno tendremos que buscarlas** –decía trina.

**-kay kay.**

Mientras tori y jade

**-vamos, tienen que estar buscándonos** –dijo tori.

**-si cat debe estar volviendo loca a trina. –**decía jade.

Las dos chicas estuvieron caminando unos minutos, hasta que llegaron a donde trina y cat se habían quedado, pero allí no estaban.

**-aquí no están.**

**-lo se vega, puedo verlo.**

**-voy a llamar a cat.** –dijo tori. –**lo tiene apagado.**

**-prueba con tu hermana.**

**-apagado** –decía tori guardando su celular en el bolsillo –**deberíamos buscarlas.**

**-lo que sea** –dijo jade empezando a caminar.

_**Xxx**_

Después de una hora buscándose entre sí, las chicas dejaron de buscar pensando que cuando cerrara el parque se encontrarían en la salida.

**-vamos** –decía cat tirando del brazo de trina.

**-espera un poco cat, llevamos todo el día caminando estoy cansada.**

**-oh ¡vale! ¿Podemos ir a tomar un helado?**

**-claro.**

**-¡yay!**

**Xxx**

Horas más tarde las cuatro chicas caminaron hasta la salida porque el parque iba a cerrar. Entonces tori y jade vieron a cat con uno de esos sombreros que venden de las orejas de Mickey mouse.

**-¡holis! Mirad lo que tengo** –dijo está muy feliz, señalando a su sombrero de las orejas de Mickey mouse.

**-lo que sea, vámonos de aquí.** –contesto jade.

_**Xxx**_

Cuando llegaron al hotel cada una de ellas fueron a sus habitaciones, habían decidido ver una película porque estaban cansadas de pasar todo el día caminando.

**-¿y cómo lo pasaste con cat?** –pregunto tori.

**-lo pasamos bien, subimos a algunas atracciones, nos hicimos fotos con los personajes de Disney, compramos helado, fuimos a las tiendas de recuerdos y le compre las orejas de Mickey.**

**-tu compraste algo para otra persona** –dijo tori extrañada.

**-hey** –se quejó trina.

**-pero si para mi cumpleaños me regalaste los zapatos que querías para ti.**

**-pero te compre un regalo.**

**-si pero te lo quedaste porque no me gustaban esos zapatos tan altos.**

**-pero el detalle es lo que cuenta.**

**-si cuando lo compras pensando en la otra persona, ni siquiera eran de mi número.** –se quejó tori.

**-no lo sabía.**

**-podías a ver preguntado a mama.**

**-de acuerdo, pero a veces si lo hago.**

**-cuando te gusta un chico…. –**dijo tori parando y pensando en lo que había dicho** –¿trina te gusta cat? –**pregunto tori diciendo cada palabra muy despacio.

**-es mi amiga ¿no puedo hacer algo lindo por alguien? **–dijo trina.

**-¡te gusta cat!**

**-¡que!... ¡claro que no!... uhm tal vez** –decía trina sin saber que decir.

**-¿y le vas a decir?! **–decía tori muy entusiasmada.

**-¡no!**

**-¿Por qué?! **–dijo tori confusa.

**-¡porque a ella le gusta robbie!**

**-¡oh dios sí que te gusta!**

**-¡tori cállate! **–dijo tori tirándole uno de los cojines de la cama, pero tori pudo esquivarlo**. –no se te ocurra decir nada ¿entendido?**

**-claro.**

**-voy a cambiarme** –decía trina entrando en el baño.

En ese momento tori teniendo mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido salió de la habitación y llamo a la habitación de cat y jade.

**-¿qué quieres vega?**

**-necesito decirte algo.**

**-ok, entra.**

**-no, aquí fuera.**

**-¿porque?**

**-solo ven conmigo.**

**-¿te han dicho que eres muy molesta?**

**-sí, tu. ahora vamos.**

Mientras en la habitación de cat y jade, cat estaba poniéndose algo más cómodo, cuando recibió una llamada de robbie.

_**Cat's prov.**_

**-¡hey Robbie!**

**-hola cat.**

**-¿Qué tal robbie?**

**-muy bien ¿Cómo van vuestras vacaciones?**

**-muy bien, ¡hoy hemos estado en disneyland!**

**-eso suena divertido.**

**-¿y qué tal están andre y beck?**

**-beck estaba intentando huir de una chica de northright y andre escribiendo algunas canciones mientras cuidad a su abuela.**

**-rob dile.** –decía la voz de rex.

**-¡rex!** –le regaño robbie.

**-¿Qué quieres decirme robbie?** –dije confusa.

**-quería que me dieras un consejo, para salir con una chica.**

**-por favor ayúdalo es demasiado estúpido** –comento rex.

**-rex no seas malo con robbie.** –me queje.

**-¿y qué tengo que hacer?**

**-dejar a rex en casa y seguro que tu cita sale muy bien, mientras que no lleves o hables de rex.**

**-de acuerdo, gracias cat.**

**-hey yo porque no puedo ir a la ci…** -se escuche preguntar a rex antes de que robbie colgara el teléfono

Bueno aquí está el capítulo 17

A que nadie adivina que día es mañana. Si lunes jajajaja

¿Qué va a decirle tori a jade? ¿Saldrá bien la cita de robbie? Bueno sé que podéis estar preguntándoos con este capítulo pero esas son las preguntas que creo que os podéis estar estar pensando.

Y se acabaron los regalos hasta el año que viene ¿ok? Aunque yo quiero mi regalo *tos* comentar *tos*

Jojo: si mi locura a veces es buena jajajaja :) y feliz navidad

Maybey: oh gracias por no querer matarme ¿y yo talentosa? Muchas gracias, si otro día en "pareja" y feliz navidad

Victorioushapiro: bueno lo que dices de trina es cierto pero ahora toca que se dé cuenta jajaja y si jade no discutió con tori claro al final si pero era porque le mostro la foto a cat jajajaja y feliz navidad

DK-sudi: yo a cat me la imagino que estaría muy feliz saltando por todos sitios disneyland para ver todo lo que hay y claro trina corriendo detrás de cat, si un poco más de jori jajajaja y feliz navidad o merry christmas :)

Guest: bueno creo que vas a tener que esperar para saber si trina puede ser romántica, pero claro que va a hacer algo romántico por cat solo tienes que esperar un poco más, aunque lo que no se si voy a poder conseguir una buena idea para hacer suspirar a cat jajajaja, feliz navidad

RUN: si cat es inteligente por secuestrar a "trina" aunque no sé si necesita que cat este cerca para pensar en ella jajajaja, bueno jade fue un poco mala al final del ultimo capitulo pero ya sabes es jade es normal en ella. Feliz navidad.

Oscar M: estoy de acuerdo contigo prefiero a rex antes que a beck. ¡Oh dios mío una gran noticia! Alguien que ama a trina, bueno como tú dices trina es poco valorado en la serie aún más en los últimos capítulos no aparece mucho aunque a mí me gusta también mucho porque es graciosa y bueno la actriz que hace de trina hay que darle un aplauso por saber interpretar el papel de trina que no debe ser fácil. Bueno tienen que ir poco a poco ya sabes. Feliz navidad.

Forty three: si muy bonito cuando cat "secuestro" a trina jajajaja. Bueno ya sabes jade no se puede resistir a tori jajajaja por eso dejo tomarse la foto jajajja XD. Bueno feliz navidad a ti también, aunque creo que mañana vamos a hablar pero es para no dejarte excluida ya que les e deseado una feliz navidad a todos ellos y por supuesto tú no puedes faltar :)


	18. Chapter 18

Os traigo el último capítulo de la historia :( del año no os preocupéis aún hay más capítulos :) pero aquí está el último capítulo de esta historia para el 2012.

_**Capítulo 18**_ (wow 18 y aun no dicen nada ninguna de sus enamoramientos jajaja)

_**Tori's prov.**_

**-bien ¿qué quieres?** –dijo jade.

**-¿sabes si a cat le gusta alguien?** –esta levanto una de sus cejas ¿tan raro es que pregunte eso?

**-¿porque lo preguntas vega?** –pregunto jade. **–acaso quieres salir con cat.** –dijo está seriamente.

**-¿qué? ¿Yo con cat?** –dije señalándome. **–a mi cat no me gusta así, es solo mi amiga**. –le explique, ¿Por qué me meto en estos líos? Oh si quiero saber si a cat le gusta trina y siendo cat bueno no sería raro.

**-¿entonces porque me preguntas a mí y no a ella?**

**-porque no me lo va a decir.** –no creo que si a cat le gusta trina me lo diga a mí, ¡soy su hermana!, sería demasiado raro que hablara conmigo de que le gusta mi hermana y bueno a la única que le puede contar es a jade. –**y tu debes saberlo eres su mejor amiga.**

**-¿entonces porque yo debería contártelo si dices que ella no te lo va a contar?** –ugh odio cuando jade es así, ¿no puede por una vez hacer las cosas fáciles?

**-porque quiero saber si le tr…** -coloque rápidamente mis manos sobre mi boca, casi le digo lo de trina.

**-¿Qué ibas a decir?** –dijo está levantando una de sus cejas.

**-¡nada!** –dije rápidamente quitando mis manos de la boca.

**-oh pues eso no es lo que parecía.** –decía jade acercándose a mí para asustarme y si lo está consiguiendo.

**-de verdad no es nada** –intente decir lo mas convincente posible pero parece que mis habilidades de actuación me han abandonado cuando más las necesito.

**-¿segura?** –dijo acercándose más a mí, haciendo que retroceda un poco para no estar tan cerca de ella**. –¿porque te interesa ahora tanto si a cat le gusta alguien?**

**-no puedo decirte** –nooooo, ahora sí que va a querer saberlo, soy idiota, pero es que jade da mucho miedo cuando quiere saber algo.

**-un secreto ¿eh?** –decía esta. **–vamos vega, cuéntame, no voy a decirle a nadie.** –dijo esta dando un paso atrás. **–sobre todo a cat.**

**-ok, a trina le gusta cat.**

**-¿y que va a hacer para decirle?**

**-¿q-que?** –¿no se sorprende? **–¿no te parece extraño o te sorprende?**

**-no.**

**-¿porque?**

**-cat me conto que le gusta trina.**

**-¿de verdad?**

**-si vega, pero tu hermana es tan estúpida como tú que besa a cat y luego le dice que era un error.**

**-espera… ¿Qué hizo trina?**

**-besar a cat.**

**-wow eso no lo sabía.**

**-eso es lo que querías saber ¿no? pues me voy a mi habitación.** –dijo está dándose la vuelta.

**-¡espera!** –dije jalándola de la muñeca.

**-¿qué?** –dijo está cansada.

**-ayúdame.**

**-¿a qué? **

**-hagamos que las dos se den cuenta de lo que sienten y lo digan la una a la otra.**

**-eso no va a pasar, cat piensa que trina no le gusta y tu hermana bueno es trina ella lo estropea todo al igual que tú.**

**-hey** –me queje. **–yo no lo estropeo todo y si las ayudamos seguro que si se dan cuenta.**

**-lo que tú digas, ¿pero cómo demonios vas a conseguir eso?**

**-haciendo que estén solas.**

**-han estado todo el día solas hoy y creo que ninguna de las dos se ha dado cuenta por eso es mejor que dejes tus estúpidos planes.**

**-pero ¿y si hacen algo romántico?** –esta no contesto. **–¡vamos jade! Ayúdame, mejor dicho ayuda a cat a que este trina si tanto le gusta.**

**-ok, pero tengo otra idea.**

_**Xxx**_

_**Jade's prov.**_

Después de hablar con vega sobre que a trina le gusta cat y decirle un plan para que estas dos se den cuenta volví a mi habitación donde cat estaba.

**-hey cat cambio de planes, vístete vamos a cenar fuera.**

**-kay kay.** –dijo está contenta.

**-si puede ser, que sea algo elegante. -¿**cat tiene ropa elegante? Ugh no lo sé.

**-kay kay jadey.** –decía cat antes de ir al baño a cambiarse.

**-no me digas jadey** –me queje.

_**Tori's prov.**_

**-hey trina vamos a cenar fuera ¿puedes elegir un restaurante?**

**-uhm, ok** –dijo esta extrañada.

**-y vístete elegante.**

**-yo siempre voy elegante.**

**-ok, elige donde vamos a cenar y vístete.** –le dije a trina antes de que se fuera al baño para cambiarse de ropa.

_**De tori. **_

_**a jade.**_

_Te aviso cuando trina ha terminado de vestirse y te digo donde van a ir a cenar _

Un minuto más tarde recibí la respuesta de jade.

_**De jade**_

_**A tori.**_

_Vale, pero que tú hermana no tarde dos horas en arreglarse._

**-hey tori, he encontrado un sitio.** –me grito trina desde el baño.

_**xxx**_

_**Nadie prov.**_

Tori junto a trina llegaron a la planta baja donde habían llamado un taxi. En ese momento jade y cat que estaban vestidas elegantes al igual que tori y trina llegaron. Por supuesto tori y jade solo se habían arreglado para que trina y cat no sospecharan nada.

**-hey vamos** –dijo trina. Y como había pensado jade hizo como si se hubiera enfermado.

**-¿jadey te ocurre algo?** –pregunto cat preocupada por la cara que jade estaba poniendo.

**-creo que si** –decía jade haciendo como si no quisiera parecer enferma. –vamos.

**-jade estas enferma, deberías quedarte a descansar.** –le dijo cat preocupada por su amiga.

**-no estoy bien.**

**-no, lo está.** –se quejó cat. **–jadey por favor.**

**-ugh, ok pasadlo bien las tres.** –dijo jade dándose la vuelta muy contenta por a ver conseguido engañar a cat y trina.

**-hey espera jade, me voy a quedar contigo y te cuidare**. –decía tori acercándose a jade.

**-no necesito que nadie me cuide** –contesto jade haciendo como si estuviera enfadada.

**-no seas testaruda y déjame que te ayude.**

**-¡no!** –se quejó jade.

**-¡sí! y vosotras disfrutad de la cena.** –dijo tori haciendo como si obligara a jade a seguirla hasta el ascensor.

**-creo que somos solo nosotras** –decía trina.

**-mira allí está el taxi** –señalo cat.

**-vamos.** –contesto trina.

Mientras en el ascensor jade y tori se estaban muy contestas por a ver engañado a sus amigas y conseguir que las dos estén en una "cita".

**-casi pensaba que cat iba a decir de quedarse para cuidarme.** –decía jade riendo. **–pero parece que le gusta demasiado tu hermana.**

**-esperemos que salga bien el plan.**

**-si tu hermana no es idiota y lo estropea, puede que consigan darse cuenta que se quieren.**

**Trina's prov.**

Voy a matar a tori ¿Por qué ha tenido que decir que se quedaba con jade? Pero si ni si quiera son amigas y ahora estoy con cat en un taxi camino a un restaurante.

**Xxx**

Unos diez minutos después llegamos al restaurante era muy elegante. Cuando entramos uno de los camareros nos acompañó a una mesa.

**-Qué mala suerte que jade enfermara ¿no? –**pregunte.

**-oh va a estar bien, tiene a tori. –**dijo esto último con una risita ¿Por qué se reía? Bueno no es nada, debe parecerle gracioso.

**Nadie prov.**

**-no jade, no voy a ver ****scissoring. –**se quejaba tori

**-oh vamos vega estoy enferma. –**se burlaba jade.

**-yo sé que es mentira.**

**-vamos es divertida.**

**-si es muy divertido ver como matan a la gente con unas tijeras –**decía tori sarcásticamente.

Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo 18. Lo siento si os dejo con ganas de saber más pero solo tenéis que esperar hasta el año que viene para saber que va a ocurrir.

¿Cómo acabara la "cita" de cat y trina? ¿Conseguirá jade que tori vea su película favorita scissoring? Uhm no sé qué más poner pero si se os ocurren más preguntas pues ya sabéis que podéis hacer lo podéis dejar en vuestro comentario.

Oscar M: sabes una cosa buena, que al no quererla tanta gente puedes tenerla solo para ti y así puedes besarla como tú dices jajajaja y después de besarla me la presentas ¿ok? Jajajaja, si cat fue inteligente con lo del teléfono pero quiere solo para ella a trina jajajaja. Feliz año nuevo por si acaso no lees o escribo nada más antes de acabar el año. (Aunque veo difícil no escribir algo antes de que termine el año jajajaja)

Guest: bueno tus sugerencias me gustaron mucho, sobre todo la del peluche con el amor que cat tiene por ellos seguro que la conquistas con uno jajajaja

Maybey: bueno el plan de tori es ¿cómo decirlo? Uhm no lo sé y bueno como puedes ver están pasando tiempo juntas.

Victorioushapiro: como siempre tori intentando ayudar y como dices que mejor ayuda que la de jade, oh dios claro que robbie no quiere salir con cat o trina está demasiado lejos jajajaja aun así trina es de cat y viceversa.

Guest: wow demasiado rápido ¿no crees? Aun trina no le va a pedir matrimonio (tal vez algún día) y si tori y jade se llevan mejor jajajaja

RUN: si tori es experta en reunir a las personas y con jade ayudándola pues también pasan un rato juntas.

Yoshi: holaaaaa! bueno eso veo que te perdiste pero también que has vuelto, oh acertaste tori va a planear algo con jade, si eso parece ahora siempre van en "pareja" y aquí está la actualización que pedias jajajaja, y feliz año nuevo por si acaso te vuelves a perder jajajaja XD

Guest: si se podría decir que soy la pionera de esta pareja en español, aunque no recuerdo cómo fue que empecé a hacer esta pareja, creo que alguien me pidió un catrina y bueno aquí estamos escribiendo otro catrina jajajajaja, muchas gracias y si como dices se está poniendo de moda yo y Forty three somos dos de las personas que escribimos de esta pareja en español.

Alejandra Ocampo: hola, por supuesto como siempre adivinas lo que voy a hacer aunque no es difícil de adivinar es fácil saber que va a hacer tori. jejeje lo siento por dejarte intrigada pero así la historia es más interesante porque si lo hubiera puesto todo en el mismo capítulo no sería interesante jajajaja.

Forty three: gracias por desearme la mejor navidad y año nuevo, lo mismo deseo para ti jajajaja, si lo confeso a tori pero aun no a ¡cat! Eso no puede ser jajajaja. Wow parece que te emociono un poco el capítulo con lo de que va a decir tori a jade y bueno la cita de robbie es para mostrar que cat es solo amiga de robbie.

DK-sudi: feliz año nuevo por si acaso no nos leemos y de nada por los regalos, me encanta hacer a la gente feliz, wow parezco papa Noel jajajaja


	19. Chapter 19

_Y ahora lo que la gente estaba esperando desde el año pasado jajajaja un nuevo capítulo jori y catrina _

_En el capítulo anterior…_

**-no jade, no voy a ver scissoring. –**se quejaba tori

**-oh vamos vega estoy enferma. –**se burlaba jade.

**-yo sé que es mentira.**

**-vamos es divertida.**

**-si es muy divertido ver como matan a la gente con unas tijeras –**decía tori sarcásticamente.

_**Capítulo 19**_

_**Nadie prov.**_

**-lo que tienes es miedo, vega** –se burlaba jade, moviendo la caja de la película delante de los ojos de tori.

**-yo no tengo miedo a una película.**

**-¿no?**

**-no.**

**-¿estas segura?**

**-sí, pon la estúpida película.** –dijo tori sentándose en la cama.

**-de acuerdo, pero cuando tengas pesadillas no es mi problema** –decía jade para burlarse de tori.

_**xxx**_

_**Cat's prov.**_

_**Trina y yo estamos cenando juntas en un restaurante muy elegante creo que trina eligió el lugar, estamos las dos solas porque jade está enferma y tori se quedó para cuidarle seguro que jade debe estar muy contenta de estar a solas con tori o al menos que no intente matarla siempre que está enferma es aún más agresiva pero es porque no le gusta que la gente tenga que cuidarla, pero creo que con tori será una excepción y si no es así, bueno tori sabrá como hacer que jade la escuche, ella sabe cómo conseguir que jade haga lo que ella quiera pero por supuesto jade nunca va a admitir que lo hace por tori es demasiado testaruda.**_

_**-hey cat –me llamo trina.**_

_**-¿sí? –le pregunte.**_

_**-¿crees que es bueno dejar a esas dos solas? –pregunto trina.**_

**-jade está enferma no hay porque preocuparse, se quedara dormida y tori podrá ir a vuestra habitación.**

**-eso espero, no quiero tener que contarles a mis padres como jade ha matado a tori.**

_**Xxx**_

_**Jade's prov.**_

Estábamos viendo mi película favorita, como siempre a mi me encanta ver las partes de terror, pero parece que a vega no le gustan tanto.

**-hey vega, si te tapas los ojos no vas a ver la película.**

**-es que da mucho miedo.**

**-te lo dije. **–le recordé.

Entonces en la película apareció de repente el asesino y parece que hizo que vega se ha asustara aún más porque me está abrazando, creo que del miedo que tiene no recuerda lo que le paso la última vez… acabo en el suelo y con dolor de espalda porque le quería hacer daño. Eso fue divertido.

**-vega aléjate de mí. **–no quiero que me esté abrazando, no soy un maldito muñeco de peluche.

**-por favorrrr** –me decía esta aun sin mirar la pantalla o a mí porque tenía su cara en mi hombro pero sé que está poniendo cara de cachorro.

**-de acuerdo, pero si le cuentas a alguien vas a tener una visita de mis tijeras a tu garganta.**

**-ouch jade, no necesitaba esa imagen en mi cabeza, bástate miedo tengo con la película.**

**-¿sí? –**le pregunto teniendo una idea.

**-sí.**

**-entonces creo que deberías estar aún más asustada tengo las tijeras de la película ¿recuerdas? **–le pregunte, no tengo las tijeras aquí están en mi casa pero eso vega no lo sabe.

**-no te atreverías. –**dijo está mirándome con cara de miedo

**Xxx**

**Nadie prov.**

Trina y cat habían terminado de cenar y acababan de salir del restaurante.

**-hey cat, ¿quieres un helado?** –pregunto trina, que sabía que a la pelirroja le encantaban.

**-¡sí!** –decía cat muy contenta.

**-ok vamos.** –dijo trina antes de empezar a caminar junto a cat para ir a comprar sus helados.

Mientras en la habitación de cat y jade, jade no dejaba de reírse de tori quien había estado asustada de que la otra chica la atacara con las tijeras y siendo jade nada le sorprendía ya.

**-¡deja de reírte de mí!**

**-tenías que a ver visto tu cara.** –decía jade mientras se reía.

**-¡deja de reír! **

**-¿Qué vas a hacer si no?** –le pregunto jade.

**-esto.** –contesto tori, antes de empezar a hacer cosquillas a jade.

**-vega** –intento decir jade enfadada pero lo único que hacía era reír, tenía demasiadas cosquillas. –**Deja de… hacerme cosquillas –le advertía jade mientras reía.**

**-¿y que va a hacer si no? –**dijo tori, antes de darse cuenta que no debería de a ver dicho eso.

**-quieres jugar ¿eh?** –decía jade haciendo que ahora ella hiciera cosquillas a tori.

**-j-jade** –decía está riendo**. –n-no… m-me hagas cosquillas.** –intentaba decir tori mientras reía.

**-esto es por hacerme cosquillas.**

Mientras cat y trina habían encontrado un sitio donde comprar un par de helados.

**-¿de qué quieres tu helado?** –le pregunto trina a cat.

**-uhm… vainilla** –contesto cat. **–no chocolate.** –decía cat confusa. **–no… fresa.** –seguía diciendo cat indecisa por no saber cuál elegir**. –no se cual elegir.**

**-bueno podemos comprar uno de fresa, vainilla y chocolate.** –le dijo trina.

**-¡yay!** –Dijo cat abrazando a trina de repente **-¡Eres la mejor! –**decía cat contenta.** -Jade y tori solo me dejan comer uno.** –decía cat recordando algunas de las veces que había ido a comprar helados con las otras chicas. – **¿¡y podemos comprar uno a tori y otro a jade!?** –pregunto cat.

**-claro.** –dijo trina contenta solo de ver contenta a cat, es algo que a todo el mundo le pasa cuando está cerca de cat es una persona que hace que no puedas estar de mal humor ni siquiera jade por mucho que a la otra chica le costara reconocer.

_**Xxx**_

Después de comer las dos chicas sus helados, salieron de la heladería cuando cat salió corriendo hacia una tienda. Trina miraba a cat porque no sabía lo que la pelirroja había visto. Esta salió corriendo detrás de cat para que no se perdiera, cuando estaba junto a cat pudo ver era una tienda donde vendían muñecos de peluches.

**-¡mira! **–señalo cat a un perro de peluche. –es muy lindo.

**-¿lo quieres? **–pregunto trina.

**-no tengo dinero **–dijo cat poniéndose un poco triste.

**-bueno yo puedo comprártelo.**

**-¡gracias trina! **–dijo cat antes de acercarse para dar un beso en la mejilla de trina pero por equivocación se lo dio en la boca. –**lo siento.**

**-de nada. **–se rio trina, antes de pagar el muñeco y salir de la tienda**. –vamos es tarde y será un milagro si jade no ha matado a tori.** –bromeaba trina.

_**Xxx**_

Poco después trina y cat llegaron al hotel, subieron en el ascensor hasta la planta donde sus habitaciones estaban.

Cat salió rápido del ascensor con el helado del sabor favorito de jade para dárselo a su amiga.

**-creo que tenemos dos helados más para nosotras**. –decía cat.

**-¿porque?** –pregunto trina quien aún estaba llegando a donde estaba cat.

**-mira.** –señalo cat a su habitación, donde estaban jade y tori dormidas.

**-bueno, pues parece que no se han matado.** –contesto trina al ver a las dos chicas dormidas.

**-¡yay helado!** –dijo cat alegre por tener otro helado más.

**-vamos, podemos comer los helados en la habitación.** –decía trina abriendo la puerta de la otra habitación.

_**Xxx**_

Poco después de comer su segundo helado de esa noche, las dos chicas se fueron a dormir. Trina a su cama y cat a la de tori.

**-trina.** –llamo cat a trina después de un rato.

**-¿si cat?** –pregunto trina medio dormida.

**-¿puedo dormir contigo? Tengo miedo** –decía cat.

**-claro**. –dijo aun dormida trina.

Cat se fue a la cama de trina y se tumbó junto a ella, trina al estar medio dormida abrazo a cat sin saber que en realidad era cat. Cat estaba contenta de dormir con trina, al igual que debía ser jade a quien habían encontrado siendo abrazada por tori, quien aún tenía miedo después de ver la película con jade. Aunque lo raro era que jade no había empujado a tori fuera de la cama como hacia cuando dormía en casa de cat o cat dormía con ella.

¿Qué os parece el capítulo? Parece que la cita salió bien ¿no?

Guest: bueno la idea sobre hacer que trina y cat vallan a una cita fue mi idea y lo de hacer que parezca que jade estaba enferma también, creo que esto era mejor que mi primera idea jajajaja, si trina y cat no se me parecen una buena pareja hay algunos capítulos donde se puede ver que son amigas y cat no es como los demás que no le gusta trina. Si escribe historias un poco más tristes pero cada uno intenta hacer sus parejas de una forma no se a mí me gusta más que sea gracioso pero algunas veces también tienen mis historias partes tristes seguro que has leído mi otra historia peleando con los recuerdos esa no es tan graciosa y bueno parece que se me da bien la comedia ¿no? jajajja, muchas gracias por tus felicitaciones y apoyo con esta pareja :) no sé si he tardado mucho en actualizar pero la navidad me tenía muy ocupada, espero que hayas pasado un buen final de año :)

Maybey: si un buen plan de tori y jade (también mío jajjajaa) bueno espero que este capítulo haya sido lo suficiente romántico. Y bueno sobre lo que tú ya sabes que puede ocurrir entre ellas pues lo siento pero aun no va a ocurrir como ya sabes es su primera cita, al menos hasta la tercera jajajaja

Oscar M: ten cuidado a ver si con el beso se va a enamorar de ti (aunque creo que eso te gustaría) oh lo siento mucho por no publicar antes de acabar el año pero estaba muy ocupada y solo escribí un pequeño one-shot tandre pero ya he vuelto con mi historia catrina y espero que lo pasaras bien en fin de año.

RUN: wow creo que te emociono un poco lo de la cita y la película a solas jajajjaa

Victorioushapiro: como creo que as notado no e subido capitulo hasta este año, como decías no había modo de que lo subirá primero estaba ocupada y segundo tenía que pensar que hacer para la cita de cat y trina y luego se me olvido (eso me pasa por no escribirlo) y tus sospechas eran ciertas ¿no? algo bueno paso ¿no?

Forty three: espero que no te hayas comido todas las uñas esperando para saber que pasara en la "cita" y bueno por supuesto que jade quiere ver una película con tori aunque ella no lo aceptaría ;)

Yoshi: bueno era normal que supieras que iban a planear algo esas dos tori siempre intenta ayudar a sus amigos y bueno jade quiere ayudar a cat, bueno si tienes un poco de razón tori hace casi todo lo que jade le dice pero jade también hace también casi todo lo que tori le dice aunque ella no quiera aceptarlo :)

Guest: bueno espero que sea un buen capitulo romántico entre esas 4 como tú dices jajajaja aunque trina y cat más que tori y jade jajajja XOXOXO


	20. Chapter 20

_**Capítulo 20**_ (wow ¿tantos capítulos he escrito ya? Bueno aún quedan muchos más por venir, creo jajajaja)

_**Tori's prov.**_

Escuche el ruido de un teléfono, escuchando un poco me di cuenta que era mi teléfono. Cuando abrí los ojos para buscar mi celular me di cuenta de dos cosas no estaba con trina y dos estaba abrazando a jade _aún_ viva. Esto me hacia sonreír, tal vez consiga que jade acepte que soy su amiga de una vez.

**-cat, ¡quieres coger ese estúpido teléfono de una vez**! –decía jade aun dormida y recordé que mi teléfono estaba sonando.

Quite mis manos de alrededor de jade y me levante despacio para no despertarla, quien sabe lo que podría hacer si se despierta y me ve aquí.

**-¿hola?** –dije contestando el teléfono en voz baja sin mirar quien me había llamado.

**-¡hey tori!**

**-uhm andre… ¿porque me llamas ahora?** –le pregunte, aun quiero dormir un poco más.

**-oh ¿acaso tu amigo no te puede llamar para saber cómo estás?** –dijo este y estoy segura que está intentando hacer que me sienta mal.

**-claro andre, pero**… -dije mirando la hora y son las 11 de la mañana uff pues sigo muy cansada, al final no sé cuándo me quede dormida porque jade me hizo ver otra película de miedo, aunque creo que no la terminamos de ver porque la pantalla del ordenador esta aun encendida. -¿Cómo estás? –le pregunte para cambiar de tema.

**-estoy muy bien** –decía andre y con lo bien que lo conozco seguro que está sonriendo como un tonto porque ha conseguido una nueva novia **-¿y tú? Aun jade no te ha matado por lo que veo ¿no?**

**-estoy bien y no jade no me ha matado aun.**

**-¿Por qué hablas tan bajo?**

**-oh… porque…** -estoy segura que si le digo que estaba con jade no me va a creer y aún menos dormir con ella. **–por nada.** –dije rápidamente, antes de poner mis sandalias y salir de la habitación, para seguir hablando.

**-¿y cómo van vuestras vacaciones? Espero que no quieras matar a trina por usar la tarjeta de tus padres.** –me recordó este, porque la última vez que consiguió tener la tarjeta de mis padres gasto tanto dinero que tuve que estar dos meses dándole mi paga a mi mama, porque fue a mí a quien dejo la tarjeta para algunas cosas que necesitaba y no unas botas de 300 dólares.

**-gracias andre.** –le dije por a verme recordado que tenía que quitarle a trina la tarjeta, ayer se la deje para que invitara a cat, porque jade le quito el dinero que se iba a llevar, se supone que trina tiene que pedirle perdón por decirle que el beso fue un error. Espero que su "cita" fuera buena.

**-¿Por qué muchacha?**

**-por recordarme quitarle la tarjeta a trina.**

**-¿trina vega con tarjeta de crédito?** –dijo este sorprendido. **–tori creo que vas a tener que ir buscando un trabajo o no volver con tus padres** –decía este. **–¡quítasela antes de que despierte!**

**-ok, hablamos otro día.**

**-claro muchacha y si quieres hablar sobre tu en….**

**-¡adiós!** –le dije interrumpiendo lo que iba a decir, no quiero que vuelva a decirme otra vez que yo uggghhh no pienso decirlo eso no es cierto aunque andre diga que sí.

Bueno voy a ver si trina sigue dormida y ahora que lo pienso cat no volvió a la habitación ¿estará con trina? Busque la llave que tenia de la habitación por suerte la había cogido antes de salir de la habitación de jade y cat.

Cuando abrí la puerta no había nadie. Bueno voy a coger la tarjeta de papa y mama. Empecé a buscarla pero no la encontraba… voy a matar a trina como sea capaz de gastar otra vez en unas botas de 300 dólares.

_**Xxx**_

Después de arreglar mi pelo y ponerme uno shorts, una camiseta de tirantes morada y unas converse también moradas, cogí mi bolso y Salí de la habitación cuando cerré la puerta…

**-¡ahhhh!** –grite, no me esperaba tener a jade detrás de mí y aún menos sin decir nada. **–me has asustado.**

**-eso ya lo he visto vega.** –decía esta con una sonrisa, por supuesto ella siempre es feliz cuando me asusto o me pasa algo malo, pero es jade es normal en ella. **-¿y cat? No la he visto desde ayer**. –bueno parece que no recuerda dormir conmigo o no quiere decirlo que también puede ser… ¿y porque estoy pensando en que no ha dicho nada de dormir conmigo? Es algo normal… ¿y si andre tenía razón? ughh mejor dejo de pensar en ello.

**-no lo sé.** –dije encogiéndome de hombros. **–yo tampoco las he visto.**

**-estarán desayunando, vamos vega.** –decía jade antes de dirigirse al ascensor.

_**Cat's prov.**_

Estaba con trina desayunando porque cuando entre a la habitación que jade y yo compartimos vi que tori y jade estaban durmiendo muy felices, ni si quiera jade esta tan feliz durmiendo ni cuando tiene una pesadilla… si a jade le gusta tener pesadillas pero es que a ella le gusta las cosas de miedo y bueno que hay que dé más miedo que una pesadilla… yo una vez soñé que unos niños me comían porque robbie no me salvaba aunque no sé porque robbie estaba en mi sueño, estoy segura que trina si me salvaría de aquellos niños….

**-¡cat!** –decía trina moviendo la mano delante de mi cara.

**-¿sipi?**

**-te estaba hablando y te has quedado como en… tu mundo, sin ofender.** –dijo trina antes de tomar un poco de su jugo de naranja.

**-oh.** –dije intentando taparme un poco con el pelo, que vergüenza, seguro que piensa que soy tonta como la mayoría de personas piensan.

**-no pasa nada cat, también me pasa cuando estoy pensando en ti-endas ¡eso en tiendas!** –decía está poniéndose nerviosa de repente. ¿Había querido decir que le pasa pensando en mí o es mi imaginación? Tal vez es mi imaginación porque me gustaría que fuera así, desde ayer está un poco rara conmigo después de lo sucedido con aquel beso que accidentalmente le di en los labios, pero ¡juro que fue sin querer!

**-cat** –volvió a llamarme está moviendo su mano.

**-¿sipi?** –le pregunte, esta empezó a reírse, ¿había echo algo gracioso? **-¿e echo algo gracioso?** –le pregunto, mi hermano a veces lo hace….

**-no cat, me pareció gracioso que te volvió a ocurrir. **

**-oh** –dije sonrojándome, ¡oh dios mi cara debe ser igual que mi pelo en este momento!

**-¡hey cat!** –mire con cuidado para que nadie notara mi cara roja y vi que era tori junto a jade.

_**Jade's prov.**_

**-holis.** –contesto cat en voz baja mirando hacia abajo como si quisiera que nadie la mirara.

**-¿ocurre algo cat?** –pregunte jade sentándome junto a ella. Cat me jalo del brazo y la llevando hacia donde podía pedir un café –**cat** –le dije intentando que mi pequeña amiga parara de llevarme con la fuerza con la que me había jalado del brazo. **–¿¡qué ocurre!?**

**-¡yo… trin… beso….ayer….hacer…ahora!** –decía cat muy nerviosa no entendí nada de lo que dijo.

**-cat cálmate, no entiendo nada.** –conteste.

**-¡yo ayer bese sin querer a trina y ahora ella esta rara conmigo y no sé qué hacer!** –dijo rápidamente cat, pero por suerte estaba acostumbrada a que hiciera eso.

**-cat calma, casi no puedo diferenciar tu pelo de tu cara.** –le dije estaba muy roja y creo que su cara es del mismo rojo que su pelo

**-jade….no….hacer…..trina.** –volvió a hablar nerviosa cat.

**-cálmate, ¿Qué paso ayer?** –le pregunte.

**-estuvimos cenando, hablábamos, compramos un helado… compramos uno para vosotras pero… nos lo comimos al ver que estabais dormidas.** -¿dormidas? ¿Se refiere a tori? pensaba que se fue… aunque no recuerdo si terminamos de ver la película y ella salió de su habitación, tal vez se fue al ver que me dormí ughhh ¿¡y ahora porque estoy pensando en eso!? Tendría que darme igual lo que tori hiciera.

**-¿algo más?** –le pregunte. No me ha dicho cuando la beso.

**-bueno fui a una tienda de peluches había muchos muy lindos, no tenía dinero pero yo sé que había metido 50 dólares en mi bolso, pero no estaban **–por supuesto que no estaban, yo se los quite del bolso pero están en su maleta, yo no le voy a robar su dinero -**le dije a trina que no tenía dinero y ella lo compro para mí, entonces cuando fui a darle un beso en la mejilla sin querer al moverse se lo di en los labios.** –wow ¿soy yo o cat está aún más roja? Sí que le afecta trina a cat. ¿Y cómo demonios puede trina afectar tanto a cat? Bueno… debe ser el amor… como diría cat o incluso tori, son demasiado cursis, a mí me dan ganas de vomitar solo de pensarlo, el amor es mágico. Ugghh solo pensarlo me hace cosas raras el estómago aunque puede ser porque aún no desayune.

**-¿y ella que dijo?**

**-le dije que lo sentía y ella dijo de nada.**

**-¿y?**

**-¡que intento evitar hablar del beso! **–dijo cat ¿furiosa? Cat ¿enfada? Pero… sí que puede hacer que alguien cambie, creo que nunca he visto enfadada a cat más de dos segundos, pero ahora parece diferente. **-¿¡Por qué!?**

Tan tan tan Bueno ¿qué pensáis que va a pasar? No puedo decir nada si no, diría algo que va a pasar y eso no puede pasar ;)

Victorioushapiro: espero que esto sea lo suficiente bueno, ya que tanto esperabas la actualización jajajaja. Si el beso inesperado es lo mejor del capítulo anterior ¿no? y bueno tori y jade poco a poco van haciéndose amigas

Oscar M: oh yo quiero ir a tu boda con daniella monet, tal vez así conozca a victoria justice y Elizabeth gillies jajajaja. Si dos besos entre cat y trina y por supuesto que son buenos XD oh por supuesto el próximo debe ser apasionado, pero entonces creo que vas a tener que esperar un poco más para verlo y bueno un beso entre tori y jade uhm…. Creo que vas a tener que esperar para eso ;)

**Maybey:** ok todas sus citas saldrán bien, oh dios ya quieres que sea la tercera cita ¿cierto? No será para leer/ver alguna escena subida de tono ¿no? jajajja XD

**DK-sudi:** creo que nadie se esperaba el beso de trina y cat por eso es inesperado jajajaja thanks :)

**RUN**: veo que te distes cuenta de que no se quejó, pero es normal ya tori se enteró que le gusta cat y bueno si le da un beso, pues creo que no se va a quejar jajajaja y si tori y jade se divirtieron al menos se están dando cuenta que lo pueden pasar bien juntas y sin matarse.

**Forty three:** oh la magia de la magia del amor quedo bonito y bueno si te fijaste jade dijo algo de que el amor es mágico (pobre jade lo que le hace pensar el amor jajajjaja)

**Yoshi:** oh no te preocupes por lo de la película, seguro que a tori le gusto dormir con jade y poder conseguir ser su amiga y como dices las "citas" salieron bien.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Capitulo 21**_

vic_**TORI**_ous, no es de mi propiedad como todo el mundo en esta página debe saber, si lo fuera no estaría escribiendo aquí si no grabando otra temporada de victorious.

_En el capítulo anterior…_

**-¿y ella que dijo?**

**-le dije que lo sentía y ella dijo de nada.**

**-¿y?**

**-¡que intento evitar hablar del beso! **–dijo cat ¿furiosa? Cat ¿enfada? Pero… sí que puede hacer que alguien cambie, creo que nunca he visto enfadada a cat más de dos segundos, pero ahora parece diferente. **-¿¡Por qué!?**

_**Jade's prov.**_

**-cat cálmate, es normal que no dijera nada era un accidente.**

**-si, ¡pero aun así era un beso!**

**-¿y qué quieres que trina te diga? Que te ama o que te de otro beso, trina solo intentaría ser amable.** –intento calmar a cat, yo sé que trina le gusta cat pero… hay que tener en cuenta que no debe ser fácil decir eso a otra persona al igual que yo con tor… ¡mierda! ¡Sal de mi cabeza vega!

**-¡no lo sé!** –dijo esta confusa.

**-¿tú quieres que trina sea tu novia?** –le pregunto después de pedir un café.

**-s.. ¿Tal vez? **

**-¿la quieres sí o no?**

**-sí.**

**-pues tengo yo te voy a ayudar a conseguirla.** –le digo antes de coger mi café y el de to-vega que no me había dado cuenta que pedí.

**-¿y porque me estas ayudando? Tú la odias.**

**-sí, pero a ti te gusta y como buena amiga ya que tú has tenido que sopórtame siempre yo te voy a ayudar.** –le digo antes de darme la vuelta para volver a donde las dos hermana vega están sentadas mientras hablan.

Cuando llego a la mesa seguida por cat, trina deja de hablar, lo que quiere decir que o t-vega le ha preguntado algo de ayer por la noche. Me siento en una de las dos sillas, la que está junto a t-vega para que cat este junto a trina y le dio el café a tori, quien me mira con sorpresa… aunque no me extraña una vez le di un café de la basura, pero no me puede negar que no era gracioso ver como lo escupía.

**-gracias jade** –dice vega al notar que no era un café de la basura.

**-¿entonces que vamos a hacer en nuestro último día aquí?** –pregunta trina.

**-tori me dijo de ir a ver las torre Eiffel.**

**-yo n…-**entonces le di una patada debajo de la mesa para que se callara y esta parce que entendió que tenía que callarse.

**-¡yay!** –decía cat entusiasmada.

_**Xxx**_

_**Nadie prov.**_

Después de las chicas terminar de desayunar fueron en un taxi hasta donde está la torre Eiffel.

**-hey ¿Por qué no hacemos una foto de todas?** –pregunto tori.

**-¡si!** –decía cat muy alegre.

**-no.** –dijo rápidamente jade, antes de ir hacia un puesto donde vendían café.

**-no creo que sea buena idea dejar a alguien la cámara para hacer la foto.** –dijo tori. **–primero hago una de vosotras y luego cat y yo.**

**-si** –dijo cat tirando del brazo de trina, para colocarse en un lugar donde la torre Eiffel se pudiera ver en la fotografía.

Cat se colocó junto a trina quien coloco una de sus manos en la cintura de cat, mientras tori hacia la fotografía pensaba que hacían una buena pareja.

**-¿podemos ir ya?** –dijo jade cuando regreso con un vaso de café.

**-no, ahora le toca a cat y tori.** –dijo trina arrebatando a su hermana el teléfono.

Cat por otra parte tenía otra idea diferente para la foto y le quito a jade el café mientras la empujo a donde tori estaba.

**-así podéis salir las dos.** –decía cat mientras se reía un poco. Jade la miraba con una mirada asesina, porque sabía que lo había hecho a propósito.

**-no.** –decía jade intentando alejarse pero cat no le iba a dejar escaparse.

**-¡vamos jadey!**

**-no.**

**-¡vamos! **

**-¡no!**

**-por favor. **–decía cat poniendo ojos de perrito.

**-ughhh está bien. **–dijo jade poniéndose junto a tori.

**-tienes que abrazarla. **–decía cat.

**-no.**

**-¡jadey!**

**-no.**

**-¡por favor!**

**-recuérdame no venir con vosotras nunca más. **–dijo jade antes de rodear con su brazo la cintura de tori.

**-sonríe jadey.** –decía cat, sabiendo que a su amiga le gustaría tener una foto con tori pero es demasiado testaruda para aceptarlo.

**-¿feliz?** –pregunto jade cuando se acercó a cat después de que trina les hiciera la foto.

**-sí y tú también.** –decía cat con una sonrisa en voz baja para que solo le escuchara jade.

_**xxx**_

Las cuatro chicas tuvieron que esperar un rato para conseguir subir a la parte más alta donde se podía ver cualquier lugar de la ciudad, cuando estuvieron otra vez abajo.

**-¡vamos de compras!** –dijo trina.

**-ya hemos ido de compras** –se quejó jade.

**-¡jadey!** –se quejó cat porque al igual que trina le encantaba ir de compras y así podía conseguir a lo mejor un nuevo peluche.

**-¡no!**

**-¡por favor!**

**-he dicho que no, ve con ellas.** –dijo jade señalando a tori y trina.

**-¡kay!** –dijo cat jalando de la mano a trina y tori y haciendo que las dos chicas caminaran para no caer al suelo.

**-cat.** –decía tori para llamar la atención de la pequeña pelirroja quien la tenía agarrada de la mano.

**-¿sí?**

**-¿Por qué no vas con trina?** –pregunto esta. –**no quiero dejar sola a jade, aún sigue enferma**. –decía tori recordando la mentira del día anterior.

**-oh, vale.** –dijo cat. **–¡nos vemos tori!** –decía cat tirando del brazo de trina aunque no era necesario ya que trina si quería ir de compras.

**-recordad tenéis que estar en el hotel a las ocho, para empacar vuestras cosas.**

**-¡kay kay tori!**

**-¡suerte, la vas a necesitar con jade!** –decía trina.

_**Tori's prov.**_

Me di la vuelta para seguir a jade al menos no estaba aún muy lejos.

**-¡hey!** –llame a jade cuando estaba detrás de ella.

**-¡qué demonios haces aquí!** –se quejó jade. **-¡tienes que estar con cat y trina!**

**-primero tengo que cuidarte ¿recuerdas?** –le decía a jade. –**y segundo quiero que esas dos empiecen a salir, para que trina no me dé un dolor de cabeza. –**dije recordando cuando trina empezó a decirle lo sucedido la noche anterior con cat y trina parecía confusa.

**-no necesito a nadie vega**. –decía jade intentando caminar pero la agarre del brazo. **–y segundo esas dos son tan confundidas que ni en cien años se van a dar cuenta que las dos se quieren.**

**-¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser así?**

**-oh perdona, no todo el mundo puede ser como tú.** –dijo jade enfadada.

**-jade no empieces a discutir, no te he hecho nada.**

**-si has hecho, estar cerca de mí.** –dijo jade antes de conseguir soltarse y seguir caminando. –** y no dejar de molestarme.**

**-¡te odio!** –le grite sin pensar en lo que le dije porque aunque ella cree que no me afecta lo que dice si lo hace y me dolía más de lo que ella podía imaginar que dijera esas cosas de mi.

**-¡ya era hora! **–contesto jade antes de alejarse aún más.

Oh no tori y jade se están pelean :( ¿Qué va a pasar entre trina y cat?

¿Y alguna sugerencia para algún lugar a donde pueden viajar?

Espero que os guste el capítulo y bueno ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer ahora, dejar un comentario (por favor, me gusta leer lo que opináis de la historia)

Victorioushapiro: bueno si a trina casi se le escapo que piensa en cat, claro cat esta uhm desesperada como dices pero es porque trina primero la besa y al estar cat enamorada de ella pues un poco enfadada esta por la forma en que actúa trina. Es normal que tori y jade se lleven mejor puesto que están pasando más tiempo solas al hacer que trina y cat estén solas. Y bueno veo que ahora te preguntas por tori si se ha dado cuenta de que quiere a jade y no sé qué contestar porque si contesto tal vez diga algo que no debería porque quiero que pase en el capítulo o algo por el estilo pero no te preocupes pronto vas a saber sobre si tori está enamorada de jade ;)

Oscar M: bueno no tienes que desconfiar de ariana solo por leer esta historia ¿o sí? jajajajja y creo que vas a tener que ir conquistando a daniella yo quiero conocer a victoria y Elizabeth pronto jajajaja, oh no podía faltar cara roja de cat ;)

Yoshi: hey hey hey hey a ti también jajajaja, oh ¿solo por ahora es bueno que aún no hay ninguna pareja? Ouch creo que voy a tener que hacer que una de ella sean pareja ya o me van a matar jajaja (es broma)

RUN: oh dios cat no es capaz de golpear a nadie… bueno en realidad en la serie golpeo a tori pero es diferente no va a golpear a la persona que quiere, jajajaja veo que te gustan los besitos de trina y cat jejejeje y bueno sobre tori… no sé qué decirte XD

Maybey: oh ¿con que quieres leer/ver cosas indebidas? Bueno tendré que ver si poner alguna escena para mayores de edad (aunque yo no soy mayor de edad jajajaj no voy a poder leerla jajajaj XD) bueno aunque no lo haga muy explicado como otros tal vez puedas leer/ver algo así en algún capitulo ;) si jade está enamorada de tori tiene que aceptarlo de una vez pero ella es muy testaruda.

Forty three: claro que la magia del amor es real y si a jade le está afectando tori jajajaj XD y bueno cat estaba enfadada pero no con trina si no que no dijo nada sobre que la besara o algo así eso es lo que tenía enfadada a cat porque esta confundida como trina, pero por eso están allí tori y jade para ayudarlas jajajaj


	22. Chapter 22

_**Capítulo 22**_

_**Jade's prov.**_

**-¡te odio!** –grito tori ¿pero porque me molestaban tanto esas dos estúpidas palabras? eso es lo que yo quería desde que to-vega entro a Hollywood arts ¿no? ¿Entonces porque no me siento feliz de que vega me odia?

**-¡ya era hora!** –conteste para que ella no notara que esas dos palabras me habían afectado, aunque no sé porque y entonces empecé a caminar, no es como otras veces que me gustaría seguir peleando ¿Por qué esta vez es diferente?

_**Xxx**_

_**Nadie prov.**_

Trina y cat habían ido otra vez compras aunque esta vez no había ido a comprar si no a divertirse mirando cosas que los otros días no habían podido mirar porque tori y jade peleaban o porque las otras dos chicas no querían ir de compras.

**-¿crees que jadey va a estar bien?** –pregunto cat preocupada por su amiga.

**-claro está con tori.** –decía trina contenta.

**-¿y si empiezan a pelear?**

**-no creo que jade quiera discutir cuando está enferma.** –intentaba razonar trina. **–y bueno vamos a disfrutar un poco es nuestro último día aquí.**

**-oh es verdad.** –dijo cat con cara triste. **–esta ciudad es muy bonita, no me quiero ir.**

**-sí, ¿pero no quieres ver Italia?**

**-¡sí!** –decía cat volviendo a ser la misma cat feliz de siempre.

_**Jade's prov.**_

Después de ir caminando hasta al hotel, una muy mala idea por mi parte ya que el hotel estaba bastante lejos de donde habíamos estado, fui a la habitación que compartía con cat, para descansar hasta la hora en la que nos fuéramos de aquí.

_**Xxx**_

Más de 30 minutos habían pasado desde mi intento de dormir, pero por alguna razón no conseguía dormir y todo el tiempo que había intentado dormir, en mi mente se repetía las palabras de vega. Uggghhh ok dios o quién demonios sea que me hace que no pueda dejar de pensar en tori, tu ganas, me gusta tori vega pero aun así ¿Qué más da? Ella me odia, aunque tampoco la voy a culpar por hacerlo, siempre me he comportado fatal con ella, ha sido a la persona que peor e trato incluso más que a robbie, ni siquiera he dejado de molestar en estas estúpidas vacaciones. Al menos no tengo que decirle a cat que tenía razón, porque aunque le diga que la tiene, por mucho que me enfade dar la razón a alguien, la tiene pero no sirve de nada. Porque aunque a mí me guste tori ella ya ni siquiera va a querer ser mi amiga. Al menos cat tiene la oportunidad de estar con trina.

¿Me pregunto que estarán haciendo en este momento? Lo más seguro es que cat este arrastrando a trina a algún sitio donde venden peluches y si no trina estará mirando ropa con cat al menos a las dos les gusta comprar, recuerdo cuando cat no podía dejar de comprar de una revista que le dieron cuando viajo para visitar a sus tíos, le pidió a todo el mundo dinero, por otra parte trina bueno ella es más inteligente y le quita a su madre la tarjeta ninguna de ellas se pueden resistir a las compras ¿tal vez por eso se gustan? ¿Porque tienen cosas en común?

¿Pero y a mí porque me gusta? No tenemos nada en común… o tal vez, bueno ella es la única que se enfrenta a mí y también vega es bonita, si he dicho bonita, también lo dije en aquella cita rara que nos llevó Sikowitz pero no es solo por eso por lo que me gusta no soy tan superficial aunque lo parezca al haber salido con beck que para todas las chicas es el más guapo de la escuela.

_**Nadie prov.**_

**-no sé cómo puedes comer tantos dulces.** –decía trina mirando a cat que estaba comiendo alguna de las chucherías que habían comprado.

**-porque están muy buenos**. –contesto cat. **-¿quieres uno?**

**-no, gracias cat.**

-**aw, vamos** –le decía cat ofreciéndole una de sus dulces a trina mientras ponía cara de perrito.

**-ya sé porque jade no te puede decir que no.** –dijo trina antes de tomar el dulce que cat le había dado**. –nadie se puede resistir a esa mirada de perrito.** –decía trina y era cierto si ni siquiera jade west, quien es la chica más dura no puede resistir esa mirada de cat ¿Cómo los demás si iban a poder?

**-¡mira!** –señalo cat la torre Eiffel, que se veía muy bonita ya que ahora era más tarde y la luz del sol había desaparecido. **–¡oh quiero ver las luces de la ciudad desde allí!**

-claro.

_**Xxx**_

Después de esperar un rato ya que siempre había mucha gente allí, trina y cat estaban en la parte más alta que estaba permitido subir la gente.

**-¡mira se ve muy bonita la ciudad!** –dijo cat mirando hacia abajo donde se podían ver las luces de toda la ciudad.

**-si es muy bonita ¿pero sabes que es más?** –pregunto trina.

**-no, ¿el qué?** –decía cat con entusiasmo, dando pequeños saltos hasta que trina se acercó a ella y empezó a besarla, en ese instante dejo cat de saltar y beso también a trina.

**-tu.** –dijo trina viendo la cara de sorpresa que había puesto cat. **–lo siento por el beso pero me gusta cat, al igual que la otra vez cuando te di el beso era porque tenía celos de aquel chico pero no lo sabía porque estaba muy con…** -pero trina no termino de hablar porque cat aun siendo más pequeña que trina consiguió callarla con un beso.

**-¡tú también me gustas trina!** –decía cat contenta. –**y yo te quería desde antes de eso, jade me dijo de darte celos, lo siento.**

**-¿jade te ayudo?** –pregunto trina sorprendía, sabiendo que ella no le gustaba porque jade se lo había dicho muchas veces, aunque menos le gustaba tori y el otro día parecían muy amigas dormidas juntas.

**-sí y yo quiero ayudarla también con to…todo** –dijo cat para no decir con tori, porque la pequeña pelirroja sabía que si le decía algo a alguien y aún más a la hermana de tori iba a acabar con unas tijeras en alguna parte de su cuerpo aun siendo la mejor amiga de jade.

**-ok** –dijo trina extrañada. –**bueno ya que yo te gusto y tu me gustas qui…**

**-si trina, quiero ser tu novia.** –le interrumpió cat.

**-¿Cómo sabias que iba a decir eso?** –bromeaba trina.

**-bueno, creo que es algo normal después de besarse como tres veces**. –decía cat riéndose un poco.

**-sí, hey hay que volver a por al hotel se está haciendo tarde.**

**-kay kay.**

_**Xxx**_

_**Trinas's prov.**_

No me puedo creer que después de mi locura de volver a besarla cat me ha dicho que también le gusto y quiere ser mi novia. Esto me parece un sueño, creo que no puedo estar más alegre ni siquiera por unas nuevas botas.

Habíamos llegado al hotel después de ir en taxi y subimos el ascensor hasta la planta donde están nuestras habitaciones.

**-¡hasta mañana trina!** –dijo cat antes de darme un beso rápido, ok me podría acostumbrar a esto.

**-¡adiós cat!** –me despido antes de entrar a la habitación, donde estaba tori dormida, aunque por la expresión de su cara parecía triste no es como otras veces que al dormir esta relajada ¿Qué le ha podido ocurrir?

Bueno lo prometido es deuda la primera pareja el catrina ¡yay! Espero que os gustara. ¿Cómo van a reaccionaran tori y jade cuando se enteren de que trina y cat han empezado a salir? ¿Jade aceptara delante de cat que le gusta tori?

Oscar M: bueno no creo que tengas que preocuparte pero es normal no quieres que tu futura esposa se case con otra persona jajajaja espero que consigas conquistar a daniella. Bueno creo que es normal que no sepas que esperar siendo yo la que escribe la historia y no se ni que voy a escribir jajajajaja

Victorioushapiro: espero a ver contestado tus preguntas del anterior capítulo sobre la pelea y trina y cat y si cada vez están más juntas cat y trina jajajjaj

RUN: oh besotes creo que son mejor ¿no? ;) oh dios pensantes igual que yo aunque yo no pensé en lo de hacer que así estén más juntas solo pensé en un sitio que haga frio pero me gusta tu idea ;)

Yoshi: por supuesto que cat va a ayuda a jade es demasiado testaruda para querer admitirlo y si tienes razón tori no odia a jade pero le enfado… y cuando uno se enfada dice cosas que en realidad no piensa y me gusto lo de Italia sobretodo la parte de esquiar.

Maybey: bueno he estado pensando en la escena para mayores y bueno creo que va a ser complicado porque no se cat es un poco infantil u inocente, no sé si me explico, pero ya se me ocurrirá algo, aún le quedan dos citas jajjajaj, y si va a ser un pequeño reto pero me gustan los retos ;)

Forty three: si hacía mucho por eso tenía que a ver otra pelea :( y si es inevitable oh la magia del amor todo lo puede XD jajajajaj


	23. Chapter 23

_**Capítulo 23**_

_**Tori's prov.**_

Me despierto con el ruido de mi teléfono, lo había puesto antes de dormirme, para mañana despertarme temprano. Teníamos que preparar nuestras cosas hoy nos íbamos a ir, iríamos a Italia, donde íbamos a visitar algunos sitios y luego pasar una semana en una parte de Italia donde había nieve, al menos allí no pasaríamos calor.

Me levanto de mi cama y empiezo a despertar a trina quien siempre tarda mucho tiempo en vestirse, porque dice que siempre tiene que verse bien y claro para no llegar tarde tengo que despertarla.

**-trina.** –la llamo acercándome a ella, esta se sienta en la cama.

**-hey tori.** –me saluda esta ¿contenta? Pero si trina no le gusta despertar tan temprano.

**-¿paso algo ayer para que este de tan buen humor?**

**-tal vez.**

**-¡cuéntame!** –le digo entusiasmada porque ayer estuvo sola con cat.

**-¡luego!** –dice trina cogiendo algunas de sus cosas y encerrarse en el baño.

_**Jade's prov.**_

De acuerdo voy a matar a la persona que está saltando en mi cama.

**-¿Qué demonios haces saltando?** –le digo a cat cuando la veo saltando en mi cama y muy alegre. Más de lo normal si eso es posible ¿lo es?

**-¡hola hola jadey!**

**-¿has estado comiendo dulces?** –le pregunto porque creo que está demasiado feliz para ser las… 6 y media de la mañana. Uggghhh voy a matar a quien programo nuestro vuelo a las 8.

**-¡no! **

**-¿entonces que te tiene más contenta que de lo normal?**

**-¡vamos tenemos que vestirnos, para irnos!** –dice esta antes de ponerse a buscar algo que ponerse.

_**Xxx**_

_**Nadie prov.**_

Un tiempo después tori estaba abajo esperando el taxi que había pedido para las cuatro, trina aún estaba terminando de vestirse, cat bueno estaba intentando guardar todos los peluches que había conseguido comprar mientras estaban de viaje y bueno jade estaba mirando divirtiéndose como la pequeña pelirroja intentaba guardar todos sus muñecos.

**-te puedo ayudar.** –dijo jade abriendo y cerrando unas tijeras.

**-¡no! ¡No vas a hacerles daño!** –decía cat con miedo de que jade le hiciera algo a sus muñecos de peluche.

**-hey tranquila cat, estaba bromeando.** –dijo jade guardando las tijeras. –**creo que voy a ir abajo**. –decía jade cogiendo sus cosas ya que pronto se iban a ir, claro cuando cat terminara de guardar sus peluches y las hermanas vega estuvieran con ellas.

Cuando jade llego abajo vio a tori con sus cosas, mientras jugaba con su teléfono o enviaba mensajes, jade no lo sabía exactamente solo que hacia bien ya que su hermana siempre era la que más tiempo tardaba para estar arreglada.

**-hey vega**. –saludo jade, pero o tori estaba muy ocupada con su teléfono que no se dio cuenta o estaba ignorando a jade.

**-ehm.. Si, hola jade.** – decía tori mandando un mensaje a trina, para decirle que tenía que estar aquí pronto.

Mientras trina había terminado de leer el mensaje de tori, quien no se preocupó de contestar porque ya iba a bajar con sus cosas.

**-hey cat** –saludo trina cuando vio a la pelirroja quien también acababa de terminar de guardar sus cosas.

**-¡hola trina!** –decía cat dando un fuerte abrazo a trina.

**-cat…**

**-¿si?** –pregunto cat mirando a trina.

**-¿puedes dejar que respire un poco?**

**-claro.** –dijo cat soltando a trina. **–lo siento.**

**-no pasa nada, vamos tori me va a matar como no estemos allí en menos de 5 minutos.**

_**Xxx**_

Las cuatro chicas poco después habían llegado al aeropuerto, al no a ver desayunado aun, empezaron a buscar donde podían desayunar. Encontraron un sitio donde todas ellas compraron un café a excepción de cat que prefería tener un jugo de naranja.

Trina y cat estaban sentadas juntas esperando aun los 20 minutos que les quedaban aun antes de montar en el avión. Tori estaba en el asiento junto a trina y jade junto a cat cortando algo con un par de tijeras que sorprendentemente no le habían quitado.

**-aun no me has dicho porque estas de tan buen humor trina.** –le recordó tori. Cat mientras se reía un poco, esto llamo la atención de jade quien dejo las tijeras para mirar a su amiga.

Trina y cat se miraron pensando en lo mismo, cat le había contado a jade y trina… bueno tori se dio cuenta que le gustaba cat. Así que no le importaba decirles.

**-¡trina y yo estamos saliendo!** –dijo cat muy contenta, había gritado con tanta fuerza de lo feliz que estaba que podría decir que todo el mundo les había escuchado decirlo.

Tori estaba feliz por su hermana y le sonrió a ella y cat, mientras jade parecía aburrida aunque estaba también por dentro feliz por cat y que había conseguido con ayuda de tori que cat estuviera con trina.

**-¿entonces ayer fue una cita?** –pregunto tori.

**-se podría decir que si, ¿no cat? –**dijo trina.

**-¡claro!** –dijo cat contenta.

_**Xxx**_

Después de pasar dos horas de viaje en el avión, las cuatro chicas salieron del avión, eran las 11 o algo así cuando llegaron al hotel… el problema llego cuando tenían que elegir las habitaciones…

**-¡yo quiero ir con trina!** –se quejó cat.

**-yo no voy a dormir en la misma habitación que jade.** –quejo tori.

**-¿porque?**

**-no lo sé, ¿tal vez porque nos odiamos? ¿Y siempre peleamos?** –contesto tori.

**-vamos a jadey no le va a molestar** –le decía cat, puesto que jade había subido ya a la habitación. –**Por favorrrr** –decía cat poniendo ojos de perrito.

**-uggghhh, de acuerdo pero si me pasa algo es vuestra culpa.** –se quejo tori.

**-¡yay!** –decía cat contenta.

**-¿no crees que jade te va a matar por hacerle compartir cuarto con mi hermana?** –pregunto trina

**-n…** -pero esta fue interrumpida por jade quien parecía muy enojada.

**-¡cat!** –le grito esta, antes de jalar del brazo a cat para hablar a solas con ella. **–cat estás loca si piensas que voy a compartir cuarto con to-vega.** –dijo jade cuando estaban las dos solas.

**-¿porque?**

**-ya sabes porque.**

**-¿porque te gusta?** –pregunto cat.

**-si, ¡no!** –contesto rápidamente jade, no tenía por qué decirle a cat.

**-¡jadey!**

**-no, me da igual lo que digas no pienso compartir habitación con ella, nos odiamos.**

**-tu no la odias, la quieres** –decía cat con una risita.

**-bueno pero ella a mí sí me odia**

–**Sabes que no lo dice de verdad ¿no? -pregunto cat.**

**-no pienso compartir habitación con ella**

**¡Puedes intentar ser su amiga compartiendo habitación!** –contesto cat antes de dejar sola a jade.

¿Qué va a pasar con tori y jade? ¿os gusta el capítulo?

Victorioushapiro: oh claro que todo va a salir bien entre trina y cat y bueno tori y jade hay que esperar un poco aun.

Alejandra Ocampo: hola, bueno espero verte por los comentarios de la historia más a menudo y si empezaran a mejorar.

Oscar M: claro que será tu esposa y espero que lo sea pronto, si al fin son pareja cat y trina.

Maybey: bueno me gusto tu sugerencia y creo que voy a empezarla como dices y a ver cómo sale la escena ;)

jenn0809: si bonito :)

Forty three: si capitulo muy romántico el anterior jajajaja

Yoshi: si pareja formal, pensé que sería mejor que fueran ellas primero y bueno como dices ahora faltan tori y jade ;)


	24. Chapter 24

_**Capítulo 24**_

_**Nadie prov.**_

Jade poco después de que cat saliera corriendo para ir a su habitación para dejar sus cosas hizo lo mismo, ya que no iban a ir a ningún lugar por ahora para descansar del viaje del avión.

Mientras trina estaba en la habitación guardando sus cosas apareció cat muy contenta.

**-hey cat, veo que jade no te ha matado por obligarla a compartir habitación con tori**. –cat se reía un poco porque ella lo que quería conseguir era pasar tiempo con trina pero a la vez conseguir que tori y jade se llevaran bien y a lo mejor si se gustaban las dos que fueran novias como ella y trina. Trina miraba a cat sin entender porque se reía aunque no es para nada raro, cat siempre está riendo y siendo feliz. -**¿quieres ver una película?** –pregunto trina.

**-sí.** –dijo cat sacando su portátil, para buscar una película que ver con trina.

Jade había llegado a la habitación, donde estaba tori escuchando música hasta que vio a jade.

**-sé que no quieres compartir habitación conmigo, pero al menos no intentes matarme mientras duermo. –le dijo tori, apagando su música, para escuchar lo que jade le contestara.**

**-me ofende que pienses así de mí.** –decía jade haciendo que le había dolido el comentario, pero ella sabía que era normal que pensara así.

**-lo siento, pero es que… tú me odias y estando las dos solas…. Tienes posibilidades de apuñalarme con una de tus tijeras.** –se explicó tori.

**-no te odio…** -dijo jade haciendo que tori estuviera feliz que jade quisiera decir que es su amiga. –**tanto como para matarte.** –decía jade rápidamente, haciendo que tori se desanimara. Jade al ver esto pensó que podría hacer caso a cat y al menos intentar ser su amiga. **–aunque podríamos intentar ser amigas si no eres demasiado pesada.** –dijo jade, de repente tori se levantó y abrazo a jade feliz, pero al no esperar esa reacción de la medio latina acabaron en el suelo. **–¡vega!** –se quejó jade.

**-lo siento.** –se disculpó tori.

**-¡ahora quítate de encima de mí!** –le grito jade, haciendo a tori levantarse más rápido de lo que ella pensaba que podía hacerlo.

_**Xxx**_

Las cuatro chicas habían estado en el hotel toda la mañana hasta la hora de comer que decidieron ir a comer, en alguno de los restaurantes cercanos al hotel.

Estaban en el restaurante comiendo su comida, cuando cuatro chicos se acercaron a ellas.

**-hola chicas, ¿podemos sentarnos con vosotras?** –dijo uno de los chicos.

**-lo sie…-** tori intentaba decir que no a los chicos, pero fue interrumpida por jade.

**-¡largo!** –grito jade a los chicos.

**-solo queremos haceros compañía.** –explico otro de los chicos, acercándose a cat. Mientras trina lo miraba con una mirada de muerte.

**-sí, no podemos dejar a cuatro chicas tan guapas solas.** –dijo un chico que estaba sonriendo a tori.

**-bueno pues no estamos solas, estamos muy bien acompañadas.** –decía trina cogiendo la mano de cat. Los chicos parecían que habían comprendido lo que quería decir trina.

**-¿y ustedes dos?** –pregunto el chico junto a tori, al ver que tori y jade no estaban sentadas tan cerca como cat y trina o dándose la mano.

**-l… -**tori empezó a hablar pero jade le golpeo en el pie para que se callara y le cogió la mano.

**-¡no!** –le grito jade. Las cuatro chicos se alejaron, buscando algunas chicas. Cat se reía de los celos de jade mientras trina miraba a cat porque no sabía de qué se estaba riendo, entonces jade se dio cuenta que aún tenía la mano de tori y la soltó rápidamente como si se estuviera quemando.

_**Xxx**_

Después del incidente con los cuatro estúpidos chicos, terminaron de comer, después pasaron la tarde visitando algunos sitios de la ciudad, hasta que se hizo muy tarde y las chicas regresaron al hotel para dormir.

**-¡adiós tori, adiós jade!** –se despidió cat antes de entrar a su habitación.

**-yo que tu dormiría con un ojo abierto.** –le decía trina a tori para que tuviera cuidado con jade.

Las dos chicas después entraron a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa e ir a descansar.

**-hey jade, gracias por hacer que esos chicos dejaran de molestarnos.** –dijo tori.

**-solo lo hacía para no tener que aguantar a un grupo de idiotas como esos, antes prefiero pasar el día entero contigo…** -dijo jade haciendo a tori sorprenderse**. –aun cuando eres muy molesta.** –continuo hablando jade.

Mientras en la otra habitación…

**-ha sido muy divertido hoy.** –decía cat quien ya se habia puesto su pijama.

**-sí, sobre todo cuando jade le ha chillado a esos estúpidos, casi parecía que estaba celosa como cuando alguien se acercaba a beck.** –dijo trina desde el baño quitándose el maquillaje, cat por otro lado estaba riéndose porque trina tenía razón en lo de que jade estaba celosa. **-¿Por qué hoy estas todo el día riéndote cuando hablamos de jade?** –pregunto trina cuando volvió a la habitación.

**-por nada.** –dijo rápidamente cat.

**-¿segura? –le pregunto trina acercándose a cat.**

**-sí. –contesto cat en voz baja.**

**-sabes… -**decía trina acercándose a cat aún más**. –no me lo creo. **–dijo dándole un beso a cat, antes de empezar a hacerle cosquillas.

**-trina… -**dijo cat riendo.** –no… me…. Hagas… cosquillas…** -dijo cat mientras reía.

**-¿me vas a decir porque te ríes de jade? –**pregunto esta aun haciéndole cosquillas.

Cat mientras se reía, para no decirle a trina la verdad de que jade estaba celosa de aquel chico.

**-¿tengo que seguir haciéndote cosquillas?** –pregunto trina.

**-¡no! ¡Para, te lo diré!** –decía cat aun riendo.

**-¿y?** –pregunto trina, parando de hacerle cosquillas.

**-me reía porque es verdad**

**-¿el que es verdad?** –pregunto trina.

**-de que jade estaba celosa.**

**-¿celosa?** –pregunto trina confusa. **-¿de quién?** –pregunto trina sabiendo que de la única persona de la cual podía estar celosa es si estuviera beck, pero se habían separado y él no estaba aquí.

**-… **-cat no contestaba, no quería enfadar a jade por decirle a trina.

**-cat, ¿de quién esta celosa jade? **–Pregunto esta otra vez –**y no me mientas.**

**-¡de aquel chico que coqueteaba con tori! **–dijo cat tapándose rápidamente la boca.

¿Qué os parece el capítulo? Trina se ha enterado de que a jade le gusta tori ¿Cuál será su reacción?

KORE25: bueno aun lo interesante no viene pero pronto ;)

Victorioushapiro: claro ahora se va a poner interesante ;)

Oscar M: si se va a poner más interesantes ;)

Maybey: bueno trina y cat no cuenta la "cita" que tuvieron porque tori y jade las dejaron solas, así que por ahora es solo una. Bueno no sé si sabré escribir de maravilla esa escena aún estoy pensando cómo hacer para no cambiar mucho la personalidad de cat en esa escena y aún más difícil porque va a ser la primera vez que voy a escribir algo así.

Yoshi: oh si tori y jade compartiendo habitación puede ser interesante al igual que cat y trina ;)

Forty three: bueno sobre tori y jade aún faltan algunos capítulos más para saber qué ocurrirá y si cat y trina una pareja feliz XD


	25. Chapter 25

_**Capítulo 25**_

_En el capítulo anterior…_

**-cat, ¿de quién esta celosa jade? **–Pregunto esta otra vez –**y no me mientas.**

**-¡de aquel chico que coqueteaba con tori! **–dijo cat tapándose rápidamente la boca.

_**Nadie prov.**_

**-cat, ¿no queras decir que trina estaba celosa de tori porque coqueteaba con ella?** –le pregunto trina a cat.

**-¡no!** –contesto cat. –**a jade le gusta tori.** –esta se tapó la boca, mientras veía a trina muy sorprendida. **–¡no le digas a tori o jade me va a cortar el pelo otra vez!** –decía cat asustada por lo que podía hacer jade.

**-¿jade enamorada de mi **_**hermana**_**?** –pregunto trina. **–¿jade la chica que ha hecho la vida imposible de mi hermana?**

**-si** –decía cat en voz baja.

**-la que siempre dice que la odia ¿esa jade?** –pregunto trina.

**-¡sí! esa jade, la que ama las tijeras y el café. –**decía cat al ver que trina no pensaba que podía gustarle.

**-cat, si es una broma…**

**-¡no es una broma!** –decía cat. **–sabía que no me ibas creer.**

**-no es que no te crea cat.** –dijo trina. –**si no que me resulta muy extraño que jade le guste mi hermana, yo pensaba que la quería matar o torturarla, no besarla.** –decía trina moviendo la cabeza para no pensar en su hermana besando a jade. **-¿y cómo sabes tú que le gusta?**

**-porque cuando a jade le gusta alguien al principio lo molesta y hace como si lo odiara.** –explicaba cat. –**para llamar su atención o algo así.** –decía cat encogiéndose de hombros.

**-pobre beck.** –dijo trina sin saber que había dicho en voz alta lo que pensaba. Cat entonces le golpeo el brazo. **–¡cat!** –se quejó trina frotando donde cat la había golpeado.

**-¿eso es lo que te preocupa? ¿Beck?** –decía cat celosa, sabía que a trina siempre le había gustado beck. **–¿no te preocupa más saber si a tori también le gusta jade?**

**Claro que si quiero saber si mi hermana quiere salir con la chica que ama las tijeras.** –decía trina ganándose otro golpe en el brazo por cat. **-¿y ahora porque?**

**-porque jade es mi amiga y no me gusta que hables así de ella.** –decía cat cruzando los brazos.

**-vale, lo siento.**

**-¿entonces a tori le gusta jade? –**pregunto cat.

**-no lo sé.** –contesto trina encogiéndose de hombros. **–creo que le gusta Andrew**. –dijo trina refiriéndose a andre.

**-¿andre? Pero si es su mejor amigo.** –decía cat confundida.

**-por eso, una chica y un chico no pueden ser solo amigos siempre se quieren.**

**-pobre jade.** –dijo triste cat.

**-hey no pasa nada cat, seguro que jade encuentra a alguien que le guste. **–dijo trina abrazando a cat para que no estuviera triste.

**-pero a ella le gusta tori.**

**-lo sé.**

_**Xxx**_

_**Jade's prov.**_

Habíamos pasado un par de días en Italia, he intentado desde que llegamos intentar llevarme mejor con tori pero es difícil cuando también quiero evitar decirle algo que no debería por ejemplo decirle que la quiero por eso siempre cuando le digo algo amable tengo que decirle algo más para "arreglar" lo que he dicho. No sé porque pero hace un par de días trina me mira raro… no sé porque será pero me está enfadando que lo haga siempre que estamos todas juntas. Ni que fuera a decirle a cat que la amo o algo así.

Estaba en mi cama tumbada, después de pasar todo el día caminando por las calles estaba bastante cansada y si contamos que tenemos que estar siempre muy atentas a trina y cat por todas las tiendas que hay por la ciudad, cat es demasiado despistada y se puede perder y trina… con lo atenta que está a las tiendas estoy muy segura que no sabría cómo volver al hotel.

Estaba con mi portátil hablando con beck por theslap para saber cómo esta, aunque hemos roto no quiere decir que no le hable somos amigos y bueno ya que no tengo celos por las estúpidas chicas con las que sale podemos ser amigos sin pelear, que no tenga celos no quiere decir que no les voy a decir que son estúpidas.

_**xxx**_

**-hey jade.** –dice tori entrando a la habitación, no sé de donde viene pero mejor para mí, no quiero estar toda la noche con ella, por supuesto su hermana y cat tenían que decir que querían ir a una estúpida cita y dejarme sola con ella. **-¿quieres ir a algún sitio?** –me pregunta.

**-¿tú y yo?** –le pregunto, ughh lo que me faltaba tener que aguantar a un par de estúpidos.

**-sí, podemos ir a divertirnos ahora que somos amigas**

**-primero no soy tu amiga te dije que iba a intentar llevarme mejor contigo, segundo nunca tu y yo vamos a ser amigas, eres demasiado molesta.** –eso y que si fuera amiga de vega tendría que pasar más tiempo con ella después de estas estúpidas vacaciones.

_**Nadie prov.**_

Jade entonces vio como tori cogía su portátil y se dirigía otra vez a la puerta.

**-¿a dónde vas t-vega?** -pregunto jade confusa, era demasiado tarde para salir sola.

**-¿qué te importa?** -dijo tori -**Ya has dejado claro que no somos amigas**. -decía tori. **-¿pero sabes qué?** -pregunto tori.

**-¿qué?** -pregunto jade.

**-¡que aunque tú no me consideres tu amiga yo a ti sí!** –Decía tori enfadada **-que aunque seas la peor persona conmigo, siempre me insultes y me odies** -dijo tori enfadada, jade iba a corregir a tori en lo de odiarla pero esta siguió hablando. **-¡lo peor es que te quiero, si lo se estoy loca, por enamorarme de la persona que peor me trata desde hace más de dos años! Y se que no me quieres, pero no pensar en ti.** –dijo tori antes de darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, esta al estar tan cerca de la puerta la abrió para salir de allí, estaba muy avergonzada de haberle dicho eso a jade.

**-¡vega!** –llamo jade.

**-¿¡que!?** –pregunto tori dándose la vuelta, bastante asustada por la reacción de jade.

**-ve-tori te olvidas de algo.** -dijo jade.

**-¿¡el q...** -intento preguntar esta pero jade la había interrumpido besándola –¡no! –dijo tori cuando se separó del beso. –**no vas a jugar con mis sentimiento jade, sé que no me quieres.** –había dicho tori antes de salir de la habitación corriendo para no estar con jade.

**-¡joder!** –decía jade enfadada por como habían salido las cosas, aunque ella sabía que no iban a salir bien las cosas con tori, pero lo que si la sorprendió fue que tori también la quería. Lo peor es que si las cosas no habían salido bien es porque tori no confiaba en ella después de haberse comportado tan mal con ella durante tanto tiempo.

_**xxx**_

–**¡mierda!** –dijo jade golpeando una silla con el pie muy enfada.

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta de la habitación, jade pensó que tenía que ser tori, entonces fue a abrir la puerta…

**-¿¡Qué haces aquí!? **–pregunto jade cuando vio que era cat y detrás de ella trina. **-¿no se supone que estabais en una cita?**

**-sí, pero ya es muy tarde.** –contesto trina. **–y queríamos preguntaros si queríais ver una película.**

**-hey ¿Dónde está tori?** –pregunto cat.

**-no lo sé cat.** –contesto jade.

**-¿Cómo que no sabes dónde está mi hermana?** –pregunto trina.

**-no, no lo sé ¡vale!**

**-¿Qué ha pasado?**

**-no lo sé, ella entro a la habitación y me pregunto si quería salir con ella a algún lugar hace como unas dos horas ya que ahora somos amigas, le dije que no lo somos y empezó a contarme que ella si piensa que soy su amiga y luego me dijo que me quería desde hace dos años, se dio cuenta de lo que dijo iba a salir pero la llame y le di un beso para que se quedara pero se fue… decía que estaba gastándole una broma o algo así.** –dijo jade hablando muy rápido y sin darse cuenta de que trina también estaba allí.

**-¡espera!** –Dijo trina **-¡que tori te dijo que te quería!** –grito trina. **–yo pensaba que le gustaba andre.**

**-¡trina!** –le gritaron cat y jade a la vez. **–¡eso es lo único que te preocupa!** –grito esta vez jade.

_Tam tam tam ¿Alguien se espera esto?_

_¿Qué tal el capítulo? ¿Y dónde fue tori? jajajaj tori siempre se pierde o se va en mis historias XD un comentario por favor n_n_

Victorioushapiro: si jade tiene una forma peculiar de llevarse bien con tori jajajaja, oh dios mío casi no podía dejar de reír al leer lo de que hará trina cuando se entere que la enemiga de su hermana está enamorada también de ella parecía que te referías a trina por supuesto hasta que leí lo de (de tori) pero fue divertido el comentario, me hiciste pensar en trina y jade como pareja creo que se matarían jajajaja.

Oscar M:yo lo advertí ahora se pone más interesante ;)

jenn0809:gracias

Maybey:bueno yo creo que me vas a querer matar un poco cuando escriba eso jajajaja, al menos por lo que tengo pensando ahora tal vez luego cambio de idea y no hace falta que me mates por lo que escriba para la escena de trina y cat ;) y para que no estés triste de que solo han ido a una cita, aquí tienes la segunda cita ;) aunque no diga como fue la cita.

Yoshi: bueno yo también dije que iba a ser más interesante ;)

Forty three: reacción de trina jajajaja y como en todas mis historias nadie sabe dónde esta tori jajajaja XD


	26. Chapter 26

_**Capítulo 26**_

_**Bueno he decidido seguir el consejo de forty three para poner a tori un localizador jajajajaja**_

_En el capítulo anterior…_

**-no lo sé, ella entro a la habitación y me pregunto si quería salir con ella a algún lugar hace como unas dos horas ya que ahora somos amigas, le dije que no lo somos y empezó a contarme que ella si piensa que soy su amiga y luego me dijo que me quería desde hace dos años, se dio cuenta de lo que dijo iba a salir pero la llame y le di un beso para que se quedara pero se fue… decía que estaba gastándole una broma o algo así.** –dijo jade hablando muy rápido y sin darse cuenta de que trina también estaba allí.

**-¡espera!** –Dijo trina **-¡que tori te dijo que te quería!** –grito trina. **–yo pensaba que le gustaba andre.**

**-¡trina!** –le gritaron cat y jade a la vez. **–¡eso es lo único que te preocupa!** –grito esta vez jade.

_**Nadie prov.**_

**-¡claro que no!** –contesto trina. **–¡también me preocupo por mi hermana!**

**-¡pues no lo parece!** –grito jade.

Las dos chicas empezaron a gritarse la una a la otra.

**-¡jade!** –Decía cat para llamar la atención de su amiga y se dejaran de gritar **-¡trina!** –intento esta para llamar la atención de trina. Pero ninguna de las chicas le hacía caso. **–¡basta!** –grito cat.

**-¿¡que!?** –preguntaron las dos chicas a la vez mirando a cat.

**-¿Por qué no dejáis de discutir e intentamos llamar al teléfono de tori?** –pregunto cat.

**-cat tiene razón.** –dijo jade sacando su teléfono para llamar a tori. **–no contesta**. –decía jade tirando su teléfono sin preocuparse si caí en la cama o en el suelo.

**-¿acaso pensabas que te iba a responder el teléfono?** –le pregunto trina. Cat vio como jade se iba a acercar a trina para matarla de lo enfadada que estaba.

**-yo la llamo.** –dijo cat sacando su pearphone rosa antes de salir de la habitación.

**-¿Por qué demonios se va?** –pregunto jade.

**-para no estar cerca de ti.** –contesto trina.

**-mira trina, a menos que quieras que te corte el pelo con mis tijeras ya puedes salir de aquí.** –dijo jade sacando sus tijeras. Trina salió lo más rápido posible de la habitación para que jade no le cortara su pelo.

_**Cat's prov.**_

Salí de la habitación para hablar con tori a solas. Me sorprende lo que a sucedido esta noche no pensaba que esto iba a suceder mientras yo estaba con trina en nuestra cita.

Marque el número de tori en mi teléfono y lo coloque en mi oreja. El pitido del teléfono había sonado tres veces estaba a punto de colgar porque pensaba que no lo iba a contestar pero para mi sorpresa si lo hizo.

**-¿cat?** –pregunto esta con una voz que parecía que había llorado.

**-tori** –dije aunque ahora que lo pienso parece un poco tonto de mi parte cuando yo he sido quien ha llamado. **–¿Por qué te fuiste?**

**-… -**tori no contesto, tal vez no quiere que nadie sepa lo que ocurrió.

**-¿tori estas aun ahí? **–le digo mirando mi teléfono porque no la escuchaba.

**-si cat. **–contesto esta.

**-tori ¿Dónde estás? **–le pregunto preocupada por ella, es una de mis mejores amigas y no quiero que le pase nada.

**-estoy dando un paseo.**

**-¿Dónde estás ahora mismo?** –le pregunto.

Esta me explico dónde estaba aún sonando como si hubiera llorado.

**-kay kay tori, no te muevas de allí.**

**-cat no hace falta que ve…** -pero colgué para que esta no me dijera que no fuera a buscarla.

Cuando me di la vuelta para ir a buscar a trina para no ir sola me choque con jade.

**-¿Dónde está cat?** –pregunto jade.

**-trina y yo vamos a ir a buscarla.** –le explico.

**-no cat, mejor voy yo.**

**-no creo que sea una buena i…**

**-cat.** –me advirtió esta. –**está bien.** –le digo.

_**Xxx**_

_**Jade's prov.**_

Cuando cat me explico donde estaba tori, le dije que se quedaran las dos aquí ya que no creo que nadie intente hacerme nada y si alguien me intenta hacer algo creo que va a salir muy herido con una de mis tijeras. Después de caminar por unos 15 minutos encuentro el sitio, es un pequeño parque. Empiezo a buscar para ver donde esta tori.

_**Nadie prov.**_

**-¿crees que tori estará bien?** –pregunto cat.

**-claro, mi hermanita no es fácil de asustar y ella es muy inteligente estoy segura que va a estar bien.** –decía trina, aunque esta también estaba preocupada por tori. ¿Y si alguien la había encontrado sola y la había atacado? ¿Y si estaba herida? ¿y si no hizo caso a cat y se había perdido en esta ciudad desconocida para todas ellas?

**-kay kay.** –dijo cat un poco más tranquila por la respuesta trina, pero no del todo… ya que cualquier cosa le podía suceder estando sola.

_**Tori's prov.**_

Había hablado hace como 20 minutos con cat, esta parecía preocupada por mí y me pregunto que donde estaba para venir con trina. Le explique donde estaba que era un pequeño parque rodeado por muchos árboles. Escuche el ruido de pisadas no muy lejos de mí y me di la vuelta para mirar quien podía ser… entonces veo a lo lejos alguien vestido de negro y ese alguien es jade, de todas las personas que podía encontrar tenía que ser jade….

_**Jade's prov.**_

No muy lejos de mi vi la forma de una persona, bueno mejor dicho tori no creo que mucha gente quiera estar en un parque casi a las dos de la mañana. Me acerco a ella pero cuando estoy lo suficiente cerca de ella esta se levanta del césped y se va como si no me hubiera visto pero sé que lo único que quiere es alejarse de mí… ughh ¿Cómo puede pensar que la estoy engañando con mis sentimientos? Sé que soy una mala persona pero tanto como para mentir sobre mis sentimientos no lo creo… pero en cierto modo no me extraña que no me crea desde que entro a Hollywood arts solo le he hecho cosas malas desde tirarle un café sobre ella hasta tirarla desde un edificio… aunque hubiera un colchón de aire para parar su caída.

**-¡ve-tori!** –la llamo

**-…** -está ni siquiera responde.

**-¡joder tori quieres pararte!** –le digo enfadándome, quien pensaba que puede andar tan rápido o correr.

**-¿¡para que!?** –grita está dándose la vuelta, entonces veo como a estado llorando, mierda soy una idiota por hacer que se sienta así. **–¡para que me digas que cat y trina te han mandado a buscarme y que tengo que ir contigo porque no quieres problemas con trina y cat!** –me dice está volviendo a andar.

**-¡claro que no!** –le digo sin tener que pensarlo

**-¿entonces?, ¡que es porque no quieres que me pase nada malo para no te sientas mal por ello!** –dice esta ahora sin mirarme.

**-¿quieres parte y podamos hablar!?** –le digo un poco de los nervios, ni siquiera me deja explicarme ¿Cómo quiere que le pida perdón o al menos hablar con ella?

**-¡no!** –dice está saliendo corriendo.

**-¡vega!** –le digo corriendo detrás de ella. **–¡ve-tori!**

**-¡deja en paz jade!** –dice esta aun sin dejar de correr.

**-¡maldita sea deja de huir de mí!** –le digo mientras aún sigo persiguiéndola, esta chica corre aún más rápido que cat cuando me quito las cejas sin querer y yo quería cortarle el pelo.

Entonces no sé si es suerte o mala suerte que esta se cae al suelo, dándome tiempo de llegar hasta ella.

**-ves lo que te pasa por no hacerme caso** –le digo, no es por burlarme de ella todo lo contrario.

**-¿qué quieres?** –me pregunta está levantándose con un poco de mi ayuda, cuando está de pie le jalo la muñeca para que no vuelva a salir corriendo no soy una persona a la que le guste correr, sabes porque… porque te hace sudar y odio sudar.

**-que no huyas de mí.** –le digo. **–y decirte que lo siento.**

**-de acuerdo** –dice esta sin mirarme **-¿me puedes soltar ahora mi muñeca?**

**-claro.** –le digo soltándola.

_**Nadie prov.**_

El camino al hotel entre las dos chicas fue en silencio, jade pretendía decirle que ella la quería pero no sabía si debía decírselo porque no estaba segura si eso iba a hacer que tori saliera corriendo otra vez y por supuesto jade no quería pasar el resto de la noche buscando a la medio latina.

No mucho tiempo después las dos chicas llegaron al hotel, tori se fue a la habitación pero jade no, jade quería decirle a trina y cat que tori estaba aquí otra vez.

**-¿has encontrado a tori?** –preguntaron las dos chicas a la vez. **–me debes un helado**. –le dijo cat a trina señalándola. Trina sonrió a cat sabiendo lo mucho que le gustan los helados.

**-sí, está en la habitación**. –le dijo jade saliendo de la habitación. Pero cat la siguió fuera. **-¿Qué quieres cat?** –pregunto jade sin tener que darse la vuelta para saber que la pelirroja la había seguido.

**-¿tori y tu estáis aun peleadas?**

**-no lo sé cat, aun no cree que la quiero.**

**-entonces vas a tener que demostrárselo.** –decía cat sonriendo a jade.

**-¿cómo?**

**-tu eres la de los planes, no yo.** –dijo cat volviendo a la habitación.

_¿Qué va a hacer jade para que tori se dé cuenta que en realidad la quiere? ¿Conseguirá jade que tori le crea? Y la pregunta más importante…. ¿os gusto el capítulo? :)_

Maybey: vas a tener que esperar para saber porque digo que me vas a querer matar si escribo lo que estoy pensando ahora, a menos que cambie de idea porque no quiero que me mates ;)

Oscar M: si tori y su manía de desaparecer jajajaja y bueno hare que cat no peque más a trina para que no te la deje morada jajajajajajaj

Yoshi: oh si se me ocurrió dejarlo así jajajajaj ;) jejeje ya dije que lo tenía planeado y ya tenía pensando que era hora de un beso jori jajajaj

Dusk: bueno lo siento si son cortos los capítulos pero es para dejar a la gente con ganas de leer más y espero que este sea lo suficiente largo para perdonarme por los anteriores capítulos.

Gabriela Campos: si pienso igual que tú, alguien como jade cuando dice algo así o te da un beso es porque es de verdad pero ya sabes también ha estado haciendo la vida imposible de tori mucho tiempo así que creo que la actitud de tori es un poco justificada.

Scissors-Luv: oh ¡no! pobre de ti que te secuestraron en un lugar sin internet :( estoy segura que era horrible sería una gran pesadilla ¿no? jajajajaj

Forty three: bueno se supone que son hermanas algo en común debían de tener ¿no? así que las hermanas vega son impulsivas jajajajajaj, si tienes razón hay que ponerle un localizador o radar jajajajaj si tiene que dejar de perderse.


	27. Chapter 27

_**Capítulo 27**_

VIC**TORI**OUS _no me pertenece, si no ayer no hubiera sido el último capítulo :( o al menos eso es lo que dicen a menos que Dan Schneider quiera hacer otra temporada más ¡yo quiero otra temporada! Y para todos aquellos que les gusta cabbie (robbie y cat) os aseguro que os gustara el capítulo ;) _

_Capítulo dedicado a MamaLover por hacer que esta historia llegara a los 200 reviews y por supuesto gracias a todos los que comentan y para los que solo leen la historia ¡COMENTAD! ¡NO MUERDO! Aunque solo sea para decir cuál es vuestra parte favorita del capítulo, me gusta leer lo que la gente piensa de la historia._

_**xxx**_

_**Jade's prov.**_

**-¡jade!** –escuche que alguien me llamaba, pero opte por ignorar la voz y seguir durmiendo ya que no había podido dormir pensando en qué demonios podía hacer para demostrarle a vega que no miento y lo más importante pedirle perdón, aunque va a ser difícil primero porque no soy buena pidiendo perdón y segundo porque no creo que vega quiera hablar conmigo. **–¡jade!** –volvieron a gritar. Ughh ¿la gente no sabe cuándo dejar de ser molesto y dejarme dormir**? -¡despierta jade! -**Cuando abrí los ojos vi a cat

**-¿Qué quieres cat?** –le digo volviendo a cerrar los ojos, porque el maldita luz me estaba dando directamente en los ojos y me molesta demasiado para mantener los ojos abiertos

**-¡vamos jadey despierta!** –decía está muy feliz.

**-cat vete y déjame dormir.**

**-no, ¡tienes que despertar!** –dijo está saltando en cama, ughh si no fuera mi amiga la mataba con el par de tijeras que me regalo la navidad pasada.

**-¡cat deja de saltar en la cama!** –le digo gritándole.

**-no, hasta que te levantes.**

**-cat** –le advierto, pero al ser cat no se preocupa mucho de mis advertencias.

**-¡vamos jadey!**

**-¿¡cuántas veces te he dicho que no me llames así!?**

**-no lo sé, ¿tres?** –dijo cat inocentemente. –vamos jade.

**-de acuerdo.** –le digo levantándome. **-¡pero deja de saltar de una maldita vez!** –le digo al ver que todavía está saltando en la cama.

_**Nadie prov.**_

_**Xxx**_

Después de bajar a desayunar cat y jade con tori y trina estaban en la calle intentado decidirse a donde podían ir. Por supuesto trina decía de ir de compras y cat estuvo de acuerdo con ella, pero no era lo mismo para jade y tori que no querían ir de compras. Al final las chicas decidieron ir a comprar por la mañana y así que trina que era la que más molestaba sobre ir de compras se callara por un rato y después por la tarde visitar algunos lugares de la ciudad.

_**Xxx**_

Mientras que trina y cat seguían mirando cosas, porque las dos chicas cuando se trata de ir de compras nunca se agotaban. Tori y jade estaban descansando un poco después de a ver visto como 20 tiendas o algo así.

Jade se dio cuenta que tori estaba intentando no hablar mucho con ella cuando estaban solas, mientras que cuando trina y cat o solo una de ellas estaba cerca intentaba hacer como si nada ocurriera, lo que tori no sabía es que las dos chicas si sabían lo que había ocurrido, tori pensaba que cat la había llamado porque la pequeña pelirroja pensaba que jade la había molestado o algo parecido y por eso no estaba allí.

_**Xxx**_

Después de parar a comer, las cuatro chicas visitaron algunos lugares de la ciudad, cat y trina iban todo el rato hablando entre ellas, haciendo a tori quedarse un poco más atrás junto a jade pero no hablan si no que solo escuchaban lo que las otras dos chicas decían.

Jade estaba empezando a enfadarse después de pasar todo el día haciendo como si no hubiera pasado nada el día anterior pero por supuesto tori no iba a hablar de nada de lo que había pasado y no solo cuando trina y cat estaban cerca sino también cuando las dos chicas estaban distraídas.

_**Xxx**_

Trina había conseguido convencer a tori y cat había convencido a jade para ir a algún lugar donde divertirse bailando, después de mucho insistir de parte de las dos chicas habían convencido a las otras dos chicas para no volver al hotel y quedarse con ellas.

Trina junto a cat miraban a las otras dos chicas quienes estaban tomando algo mientras que trina y cat había decidido ir a bailar.

**-porque esas dos no están besándose o algo.** –había dicho trina mirando a las dos chicas quienes ni siquiera hablaban entre ellas.

**-¿ahora si quieres que tori salga con jade?** –decía sorprendida cat de que trina quisiera que tori se besara con jade.

**-si a ella le gusta, claro.** –dijo trina encogiéndose de hombros.** –aunque esas dos son demasiado testarudas, míralas ni siquiera están hablando. **–decía trina a cat señalando a tori y jade rápidamente para que no vieran que estaban hablando de ellas. **-¿Por qué jade no intenta hablar con tori?! **–pregunto trina.

**-jade es… demasiado testaruda y a ella no le gusta que la gente se dé cuenta que algo le molesta, no creo que quiera que tori sepa que le molesta que tori no intente hablar con ella. **–decía cat quien conocía muy bien a jade, quien aunque estuviera muy molesta sobre algo nunca hablaba primera sobre el tema para parecer que no le importaba, pero por supuesto cat sabía que en este momento no debía a jade impórtale decir a tori que quería hablar con ella sobre la noche anterior.

-**ughh esto es peor que cuando pelean.** –se quejó trina**. –necesitamos un milagro para que esas dos se besen o se digan que se quieren. **

**-mira**. –decía cat señalando un chico que se había acercado a tori cuando ninguna de ellas se había dado cuenta.

**-¿el qué?** –pregunto trina.

**-allí** –dijo cat señalando al chico.

**-¿Qué tiene que ver aquel chico?**

**-ya sabes jade se va a poner celosa y al final va a hablar con tori.**

**-espero que sí.**

Lo sé, soy mala por dejarlo aquí y aunque parezca que sabéis lo que va a ocurrir no va a ser lo que estáis pensando ;)… y ¿Qué tal el capítulo?

Ah y tengo una idea para un one-shot jori pero no sé si escribirlo ya que es una idea que tengo con el último episodio de victorious, victori-yes, que fue el último capítulo :( ¿debería escribirla? No va a tener muchas cosas sobre el capítulo… pero no me gustaría deciros algunas cosas que pasaron el capítulo. ¿Debo escribirla?

Alejandra Ocampo: Hola, claro ahora le toca a jade demostrar que la quiere después de tratarla mal durante tanto tiempo.

yoshi: vas a tener que esperar un poco más para saber que va a hacer jade ;)

MamaLover: bueno como ya te conteste tu review en un PM si a tori y a mí nos gusta que desaparezca jajajja, ¿sabes una cosa? Tu ultimo review fue el numero 200 así que gracias y este capítulo como dice arriba está dedicado para ti.

Scissors-Luv: vas a tener que esperar para saber que ara ;)

Oscar M: tienes que esperar para saber que va a hacer jade ;) y bueno pobre de ti :( que no puedes estar con trina

Maybey: claro yo soy como jade me gusta torturar a la gente ;)

Forty three: si un localizador para tori le encanta perderse jajajaja y vas a tener que esperar para saber que va a hacer ;)


	28. Chapter 28

_**Capítulo 28**_

_**Tori's prov.**_

Estaba tomando una Coca-Cola mirando hacia donde cat y trina estaban, las dos parecían divertirse mucho bailando juntas, no es…

**-hey guapa ¿quieres bailar?** –dijo un chico interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

**-uhm, no gracias. **

**-¿Por qué?** -pregunto este.

**-estoy demasiado cansada para bailar.** –le digo para que me deje tranquila, no quiero tener que soportar a ningún tonto chico intentando coquetear conmigo.

–**de acuerdo, entonces ¿Qué tal si te llevo a tu casa u hotel?** –me pregunto este poniendo su mano en mi cintura ¿alguien me puede explicar porque todos los chicos que se interesan en mí no entienden las indirectas?

**-gracias… pero no.** –le digo quitándose su mano de encima de mí.

**-oh vamos, yo soy un caballero y como tal debo de acompañar a una chica tan guapa como tú, no me gustaría que te pasara nada.** –dijo este, haciéndome caminar junto a el puerta jalando de la muñeca, por supuesto yo estaba intentando que me soltara pero es más fuerte que yo.

_**Jade's prov.**_

Miro hacia cat y trina quien están pasándolo bien… tal vez si tori me hiciera caso en que me gusta también lo podríamos pasar igual de bien que cat y su hermana, no sé por qué pero miro hacia donde estaba tori, no estaba muy lejos de mí, pero ahora no está. ¿Dónde demonios esta?

Empiezo a mirar hacia todos los lugares para saber dónde demonios se ha metido, no quiero que se valla sola al hotel es demasiado tarde y podría ocurrirle algo.

_**Nadie prov.**_

Jade después de buscar por cualquier sitio en el lugar, decide mirar fuera para ver si tori estaba allí

**-¡suelta!** –grita alguien, rápidamente jade se da cuenta que quien a gritado es tori. jade mira hacia donde están algunos coches aparcados y ve a tori luchando contra un estúpido chico que quería llevarse a tori en su coche. **–¡he dicho que me sueltes!** –grita tori, golpeándolo pero este ni siquiera le duele el golpe que tori le ha dado.

**-¡hey!** –grita jade haciendo al chico mirar en su dirección.

**-¿qué?** –dice este mirándola, aun intentado que tori entrara en el coche.

**-suéltala ahora mismo.** –le advierte jade.

**-¿Por qué debería de acerté caso?** –le pregunta este acercándose a jade aun jalando a tori de la muñeca. **–¿acaso eres mi madre?** –dice este riéndose. –**oh espera… ¿es tu amiga?** –pregunta este aun riéndose, sin sentido pero es que el chico estaba borracho.

**-si, así que suéltala ahora mismo.**

-**déjame pensarlo.** –dice este aun burlándose de jade. –**no, prefiero hacer esto.** –dijo este forzando a tori en un beso, haciendo a jade muy enfadada y celosa. –**Ves esto es más di…** -intenta decir este pero es golpeado por jade en la cara haciéndole tambalearse.

**-¡te dije que la soltaras!** –le grita jade sacando sus tijeras. –**¡ahora!** –dice jade apuntándole con las tijeras. Este asustado suelta a tori.

**-ok, ya la he soltado.** –dice este intentando salir corriendo asustado por jade. Pero por supuesto jade no iba a dejarle ir tan rápidamente, este le vuelve a golpear fuertemente en el estómago, haciendo que el chico caiga al suelo por el dolor. **–¡joder que ya la he soltado!** –dice este aun en el suelo.

**-¡me da igual!** –dice jade golpeándolo otra vez. **–esto es por arrástrala aquí fuera sin que ella quiera.** –decía jade dándole otro golpe. **-¡y esto por besar a mí no…**

**-¡jade**! –llama tori asustada por la reacción de jade. –**déjalo.** –intentaba tori convencer a jade para que no lo apuñalara en el brazo con las tijeras. Esta le hace caso y se levanta pero le da una patada.

**-¡la próxima vez, que intentes hacer algo así no te voy a dejar con vida!**

**-¡tori! ¡Jade!** –gritaban trina y cat quien habían estado buscando a las chicas después de desaparecer.

**-¿Qué ha ocurrido?** –pregunto cat, mirando al chico en el suelo y sangrando.

**-ese estúpido quería llevarse a tori.** –explica jade mirando al chico con mucho odio.

_**Xxx**_

Un rato después del incidente las chicas deciden volver al hotel y ver una película, para mala suerte de jade, las otras chicas votaron para ver una película donde no hay alguien matando gente cada 5 minutos y por supuesto al ser 3 contra 1, jade tenía que soportar ver alguna película del tipo que le encantan a cat y jade odia.

_**xxx**_

Después de la película trina y cat vuelven a su habitación para dormir, dejando a tori y jade solas.

**-jade. **

**-¿sí?**

**-gracias por ayudarme con aquel chico.**

**-no tienes porque. **–dijo jade tumbándose en cama y cerrando los ojos.

**-jade.** –vuelve a decir tori, haciendo a jade abrir los ojos.

**-¿Qué quieres ahora? **–pregunta jade un poco enfadada por lo cansada que esta, ya que eran casi las 4 de la mañana, pero para su mala suerte tori no parecía querer dejarla dormir.

**-e-esto… yo… m-me **–decía tori nerviosa.

**-¡escúpelo ya vega! **–grito jade. –**no tengo todo el día y tengo demasiado sueño para estar jugando.**

**-¿Por qué lo has hecho?**

**-ya te lo he dicho aquel chico era un estúpido y no iba a dejar que te hiciera daño.**

**-¿porque?**

**-¿porque? ¿Qué? **–pregunta jade.

**-porque me ayudas cuando dices que no soy tu amiga –**dice tori. **-no entiendo jade**. –dijo tori sentándose en cama de jade. **–no entiendo porque me ayudas cuando no soy tu amiga.**

**-ughh, vega.** –dice jade sentándose para mirar a tori**. –ya te dije que me gustas, pero tú.** –decía jade señalando a tori**. –no me quieres creer, no soy tan mala persona para hacer creer a alguien que me gusta… o que estoy enamorada de esa persona**. –dice jade, aunque la última parte no tan alta, pero tori la había escuchado.

**-¿entonces de verdad te gusto?**

**-oh dios, cuantas veces tengo que decirte que s…** -pero esta es interrumpida por tori que la empezó a besar.

**-lo siento por ser tan idiota, lo siento por no creerte cuando me lo contaste debía de haberte creído soy tan imbécil, no sé por qué pero siempre desconfió de la ge…**

**-vega, vega** –dice jade para que deje de hablar.

**-¿qué?**

**-deja de hablar, estas empezando a parecer un idiota.**

**-lo siento.**

**-ughhh, deja de pedirme perdón.**

**-lo sí…**

**-vega si vuelves a decir lo siento, te voy a cortar la lengua con mis tijeras, no bromeo. **

**-¿entonces… t-tu tu q-qui…**

**-vega, son más de las 4 de la mañana, dilo de una maldita vez.**

**-¿tú quieres que yo sea tu novia?**

**-rara, forma de pedirme ser tu novia tori**. -esta mira a tori quien parecía desanimarse. **–hey he dicho que es una rara forma no he dicho que no.** –entonces tori se abalanza hacia jade y empieza a besarla. **–tampoco he dicho sí.** –dice jade cuando tori deja de besarla.

**-deja de burlarte de mí. **

**-nah, es demasiado divertido. **–dice jade siendo golpeada por tori en el brazo. –**vega, empieza a correr.** –decida jade con una cara muy seria, tori se levantó rápidamente de la cama asustada, haciendo reír a jade.

**-¡hey! **–dice tori cruzándose de brazos enfadándose porque jade se estaba burlando de ella.

**-ya te lo he dicho.** –dice jade poniéndose de pie. **–si quieres ser mi novia vas a tener que soportar que siga burlándome de ti, los celos y las peleas estúpidas por cualquier cosa.**

**-de acuerdo.** –dice tori volviendo a besar a jade. **–no me importa nada de eso mientras que este contigo.**

**-oh dios vega, te han dicho que eres demasiado cursi, porque me están dando ganas de vomitar.**

**-jade **

**-¿qué? No me gusta las cosas tan cursis.** –dice jade encogiéndose de hombros.

**-entonces tenemos un problema.** –dijo tori.

**-¿cuál?** –pregunta jade tumbándose en la cama.

**-que soy demasiado cursi.** –decía tori tumbándose junto a jade para darle otro beso.

**-ughh lo sé, ahora vete a tu cama.**

**-¿porque?** –pregunta tori abrazando a jade.

**-no me gusta que me abracen cuando estoy durmiendo.**

**-¿por favor?** –pregunta tori.

**-oh dios mío, creo que me estoy arrepintiendo de a verte salvado de ese chico.** –dice jade dándose la vuelta en la cama, haciendo sonreír a tori porque sabía que esa es la forma extraña de jade de decirle que sí, sino tori estaría en el suelo en el mismo momento que pregunto.

**-jade.**

**-¿qué?** –dice jade enojándose por cierta medio latina que no la dejaba dormir.

**-cuando ibas a golpear a aquel chico ibas a decir que era tu novia ¿no?**

**-cállate vega.** –decía jade, haciendo reír a tori sabiendo que estaba en lo cierto. **–y deja de reírte, no me dejas dormir.**

Capitulo divertido de escribir ¡Lo sé muy cursi! Pero tori es muy cursi así que debe de ser algo cursi ¿eso tiene lógica no? :) ¿Qué tal el capítulo? ¿Seguirán las cosas así de bien entre tori y jade a la mañana siguiente? ¿Le contaran a trina y cat?

Forty three: si es genial que jade se ponga celosa, pero como tú dices que miedo debe ser enfrentarse a jade celosa. Y el one-shot estoy trabajando en el pero quería saber si la gente ha visto el capítulo para subirlo o no, pero creo que pronto puedo tenerlo terminado, tal vez si mi inspiración me ayuda :)

Victoriousshapiro: si la bomba de celos de jade jajajaja, ¡todos esconderse! ¡Cuidado con jade!

: por supuesto jade muy celosa.

Guest: jajajaja bueno creo que es difícil que trina y cat_ hagan_ bebes ya que son dos chicas, a menos que en un futuro dos mujeres o dos hombre puedan tener hijos sin necesidad de ser un hombre y mujer quien hagan los bebes, tal vez puedo hacer una historia sobre trina y cat teniendo un bebe historia interesante ¿no?

Alejandra Ocampo: hola, jajajja por supuesto ese chico iba a ser golpeado por jade, nadie se acerca a tori sin que jade quiera :) si y muy triste que no hablaran mucho pero tori no quería hablar con jade en ese momento y como debes de saber jade no es del tipo de personas que empiecen una conversación (demasiado tozuda)

yoshi: si sé que es injusto pero soy una mala persona jajajaja, si fue un poco más corto no sé cómo 100 palabras más corto pero es que, quería dejar a la gente con ganas de más, aun así este capítulo es más largo que el anterior espero compensarte con este capítulo.

oscar M: por supuesto que con jade siempre funcionan los celos, todos sabemos lo muuuyyy celosa que puede ser, si espero que pronto daniella sea tuya y me presentes a victoria y a todos aunque preferentemente victoria y liz gillies :)

Maybey: si soy muy malvada ya tengo experiencia de muchos años haciendo sufrir a mi hermano pequeño jajajaja, nah es broma solo nos gastamos bromas entre nosotros, sobre el one-shot bueno estoy trabajando en él, pero aún no lo he terminado pero tenga una idea con ese capítulo y bueno vamos a ver cómo sale la idea :)

Gabriela Campos: lo siento por cortarlo hay pero me gusta dejar con ganas de más a la gente, lo siento :( jajajja te puedo asegurar que este chico merece ser ataco con unas tijeras y como bien tú has dicho no todo es lo que parece.


	29. Chapter 29

**Capítulo 29 **

**Jade's prov.**

Cuando me despierto lo primero que veo es que tori me está abrazando mientras duerme, me intento levantar pero al parecer aunque está durmiendo tiene mucha fuerza, ni si quiera cat durmiendo me abrazaba tan fuerte que no podía soltarme de ella.

**-¡vega!** –le grito, esta se cae al suelo, no sé si es porque se ha asustado al gritarle o porque ha visto que estaba durmiendo conmigo y se a sorprendido de que no la matara mientras duerme.

**-jade** –se queja esta mientras tiene una mano en la cabeza. –**me has asustado**.

**-eso ya lo he visto.** –le digo riéndome un poco.

**-no es gracioso, ¡eso dolió!** –dice levantándose del suelo.

**-no a mí.** –le digo levantándome de la cama, esta rueda los ojos a lo que digo.

_**xxx**_

_**Nadie prov.**_

Tori y jade se vistieron y bajaron abajo para desayunar, las dos chicas estaban aún solas ya que cat y trina aun no estaban con ellas.

**-vega tráeme un café.** –dice jade mirando su teléfono.

**-¿el qué?** –pregunto tori, la medio latina al menos esperaba que jade no fuera tan… bueno como si ni si quiera se hubieran besado unas horas atrás y la odiara por a ver besado a su novio.

**-que me traigas un café.** –repite jade aun mirando el teléfono.

**-ugghhh, me parece increíble.** –dice tori enfadándose. **–¿ni si quiera vas a comportarte un poco mejor conmigo?** –pregunta tori. –**se supone que ahora soy tu novia y ni si quiera ¿puedes decirme tori?**

**-ugghhh.** –se quejaba jade. **–ya sabes que no me gusta hablar con la gente sin un café antes.** –dice jade.

**-de acuerdo.** –dijo tori levantándose para ir a buscar un par de cafés.

**-negro con dos de azúcar.** –dice jade antes de que tori se alejara mucho.

**-ya sé cómo te gusta el café.** –dijo tori antes de alejarse en busca de los dos cafés.

Jade mientras esperaba que tori apareciera con los dos cafés saco su teléfono para entretenerse jugando a un juego, por supuesto al ser jade, el juego era de terror y muy violento.

Un poco después tori regreso y coloco los dos café en la mesa llamando la atención de jade, al poder oler el aroma del café. Esta guardo su teléfono y cogió su café.

**-gracias.** –dijo jade. –**pero no te acostumbres**. –decía jade refiriéndose a que le diera las gracias.

**-lo sé, eres jade west.** –dijo tori burlándose un poco de jade. Antes de acercase y darle un beso.

**-¡oh dios mis ojos!** –decía no muy lejos la hermana de tori, trina junto a cat.

Tori y jade dejaron de besarse y miraron a las otras dos chicas, bueno jade estaba mirando a trina con una mirada de muerte mientras tori miraba un poco sorprendida de que las dos chicas las vieran besarse con jade, pero es que la medio latina no sabía que trina y cat lo sabían.

**-cat creo que vega ha ganado a tu pelo.** –decía jade mirando a tori que estaba roja de vergüenza, ya que ella no quería que su hermana y una de sus mejores amigas se enteran que le gustaba jade de esta forma.

**-¡no te burles de mí!** –decía tori mirando a su café, ya que no quería que las chicas siguieran mirando lo roja que su cara estaba.

**-voy a por un poco de café y tal vez un poco de jabón para mis ojos.** –decía trina.

**-¡trina!** –dijo tori.

**-¿qué?** –pregunto trina. **–es un shock y un gran daño para mis ojos verte besarte con eso.** –dijo trina señalando a jade.

**-¡no le digas eso a jade, trina!** –le regaño tori.

**-será mejor que lo retires antes de tener que sacar mis tijeras y utilizarlas en tu estúpida cara.** –dijo jade quien se había levantado y estaba cara a cara con trina. Tori y cat apartaron a los dos chicas antes de que alguna de ellas golpeara a la otra y si jade llevaba sus tijeras lo más probable que trina acabara en un hospital y como cada una de ellas no quería a su novia en el hospital o lastimada prefirieron apartar a cada una de ellas de la otra.

-**entonces ¿jadey y tu sois novias?** –pregunto cat para cambiar de tema.

**-¡cat!** –se quejó jade ya que no le gustaba que le digan jadey.

**-sí.** –dijo tori. **–jadey es mi novia.** –decía tori para molestar a jade diciéndole jadey.

**-¡vega eso también va para ti!**

**-bueno si dejas de llamarme **_**vega**_**, yo dejare de llamarte **_**jadey**_** –**dijo tori para intentar conseguir que no le diga su apellido sino su nombre.

**-lo que sea.** –decía jade sentándose y bebiendo su café.

Pero antes de que tori se pudiera sentar la pequeña pelirroja estaba abrazándola fuertemente.

**-me alegro de que jade y tu estéis saliendo.** –decía cat abrazando muy fuerte a tori.

**-c…ca** –intentaba decir tori, pero con el fuerte abrazo de cat casi no podía conseguir ni hablar.

**-¡cat, aparta de mi novia!** –dijo jade al ver que si cat seguía abrazando así de fuerte a tori la iba a dejar sin respiración y eso que la pequeña pelirroja es la más pequeña de ellas pero tiene una gran fuerza por extraño que parezca aunque parecía que era solo para dejar a la gente sin respiración con sus abrazos.

**-ups, lo siento.** –decía cat soltando a tori, mientras soltaba una risita por a ver escuchado a jade decir que tori era su novia. **–Jadey tiene novia** –dijo cat con una voz cantarina, haciendo sonreír a tori al ver lo bien que cat había tomado que las dos chicas fueran novia, jade al contrario de tori estaba mandando una de sus miradas asesinas a cat para que se callara pero la pelirroja no le estaba prestando mucha atención. –**jadey y tori…**

**-¡cat si sigues cantando voy a cortar con mis tijeras a todos tus peluches!** –advirtió jade, haciendo parar a cat ya que no quería que sus pobres peluches acabaran rotos.

**-jade, deja a los pobres peluches de cat.** –decía tori.

Hey espero que os guste el capítulo ¿Cómo será ahora que tori y jade son novias? ¿Jade se comportara un poco mejor con tori? o ¿esta seguirá burlándose de tori? ¿A trina le gusta que su hermana salga con jade? ¿Acabara la pobre de cat sin peluches por la culpa de jade y un par de tijeras?

**Guest:** Guest no sé si es que piensas que la historia termina así pero, como podrás ver la historia no termino con el anterior capitulo aún quedan unos cuantos capítulos y como tú dices hace falta un lindo final para la historia.

**Maybey:** ouch soy mala :( bueno pronto vas a tener la parte que estabas esperando ;)

** :** gracias.

**Guest:** jajajaja wow sí que te emociono la idea de hacer una historia donde tenga un bebe, bueno en algún momento hare la historia, pero por ahora voy a terminar mis dos historias y hacer otra historia que hace mucho tiempo me han pedido hacer pero te prometo que la voy a hacer :)

**Oscar M:** si demasiado tiempo fueron 28 capítulos, aunque no recuerdo en que capitulo exactamente cat y trina se reunieron pero estas dos tardaron mucho tiempo más jajajja

**jenn0809:** gracias

**yoshi:** bueno si tori es muyyy cursi pero jade la quiere jajajaja. Si ¡wiii jori por fin!

**Forty three:** jajjaja ok, creo que con las dos primeras veces de me encanto me entere jajajaj pero no es malo que lo pongas y si súper cursi pero como dije tori es cursi así que tiene que ser cursi jajajajja


	30. Chapter 30

_**Capítulo 30 **_

_**Nadie prov.**_

_**Xxx**_

Un par de dias mas tarde las cuatro chicas estaban en sus habitaciones recogiendo sus cosas, ya que hoy habían decidido ir a la nieve y como cerca había una montaña repleta de nieve habían decido pasar unos días en una cabaña que alquilaron para las cuatro chicas.

Habían recogido sus cosas y se fueron a esperar un coche que las llevaría hacia donde estaba la montaña, a continuación tendrían que esperar a Eric, el chico que le daría la llave para la cabaña y después de eso para alegría de cat podían pasar el día jugando con la nieve.

_**Xxx**_

En el coche cat, trina y tori iban en la parte de atrás y jade en el asiento del copiloto, cat y trina estaban jugando a un juego aunque no es que tori le prestara mucha atención a las dos chicas esta miraba el paisaje, jade por supuesto estaba jugando con sus tijeras cosa que le pareció muy extraño al conductor aunque este no dijo por miedo a que la chica lo atacara con ellas.

_**Xxx**_

Unos 15 minutos más tarde las cuatro chicas habían bajado del coche con sus cosas, esperando a Eric, quien había dicho que lo reconocerían fácilmente, ya que era una de las únicas personas que estaba aquí.

**-vosotras debéis de ser el grupo de chicas que alquilaron la cabaña**. –dijo un chico alto y pelo rubio detrás de ellas, haciendo saltar un poco a cat y tori al no esperar que el chico estuviera detrás de ellas, por otro lado jade lo miraba con aburrimiento y trina bueno estaba mirándose en un pequeño espejo así que no se dio cuenta del chico. –**aquí tenéis las llaves de la cabaña y un coche por si tenéis que ir a algún sitio.** –dijo el chico el cual parecía muy simpático, aunque a jade no le importo eso porque casi le arranco las llaves de la mano si no hubiera sido porque este se las dio. –**si necesitáis algo, podéis llamar a mi teléfono.** –había dicho este antes de irse.

**-¡vamos! **–dijo cat quitándole las llaves a jade, pero es que cat quería jugar con la nieve. La pequeña pelirroja salió corriendo hacia donde estaba la cabaña.

**-¡cat! **–grito trina. -**¡espéranos! **–dijo trina guardando el espejo que tenía en la mano en su bolso.

Tori y jade por otro lado miraban divertidas a la chica más pequeña, quien parecía un niño pequeño.

**-¡cat deja de correr de una maldita vez!** –grito jade. **–¡te vas a caer y hacer daño!** –tori miro a jade mientras caminaban. **-¿qué?** –pregunto jade dándose la vuelta para mirar a la medio latina.

**-nada, me sorprende que te preocupes tanto por cat. –**dijo bromeando tori, sabía que jade se preocupaba por sus amigos, aunque no lo demostrara tanto como otras personas.

**-cat es como un niño pequeño, no puedes dejar de vigilarla y bueno ella es mi mejor amiga por supuesto que me preocupo por ella.**

**-¡cuidado cat, tu mama esta enfada!** –dijo tori bromeando antes de salir corriendo, para que la otra chica no la alcanzara.

**-¡ven aquí vega!** –grito jade corriendo tras ella.

**-¡nunca!** –volvió a gritar tori.

**-¡yay una carrera!** –dijo cat mirando como las otras dos chicas corrían hacia ella.

**-¡estoy rodeada de niños!** –se quejó trina, aunque a ella le gustaba ver como se divertían, pero no lo que jade podía hacer si conseguía atrapar a tori.

**-¡vega!** –volvió a gritar jade.

Cat había llegado a la cabaña y abrió la puerta dejando sus cosas dentro, tori al estar cerca siguió corriendo y pudo dejar sus cosas antes de salir corriendo junto a cat quien la seguía porque pensaba que era una carrera. Jade prefirió dejar sus cosas antes de perseguir a tori y a cat; esta al soltar sus cosas salió corriendo tras las chicas, quien estaban corriendo hacia donde había nieve.

Tori y cat habían llegado a donde estaba la nieve, cat empezó a tirar bolas de nieve a tori quien empezó a jugar con cat, en ese momento no muy lejos de tori estaba jade quien ahora caminaba más lento pero le estaba haciendo una señal a cat para que no dijera nada y por miedo a que hiciera algo a sus peluches la chica siguió jugando.

De repente tori estaba en el suelo por culpa de jade quien había conseguido tirar al suelo a la chica.

**-¡jade!** –se quejó esta, la nieve estaba muy fría para estar tumbados sobre ella.

**-tori.** –dijo jade con la voz que utilizaba para tori.

**-¡yo no hablo así!** –se quejó tori, pero no sobre que jade estaba sobre ella.

**-lo que tú digas**. –dijo jade levantándose.

**-hey ¿Dónde está trina?** –pregunto cat.

**-estar aun en la cabaña.**

**-hey cat, ¿Por qué no vas a buscarla?** –dijo jade, con una sonrisa que significaba que planeaba algo.

La pequeña chica pelirroja salió corriendo hacia donde podía estar trina.

**-vamos vega** –dijo jade cogiendo de la muñeca a tori.

**-¿a donde vamos?**

**-cállate, nos vamos a esconder para cuando tu hermana y cat vuelvan.**

Mientras cat y trina.

**-¡vamos trina!** –decía cat entusiasmada.

**-¡más despacio cat!**

Poco después las dos chicas estaban donde había nieve.

**-¿dónde están to**… -pero trina no pudo terminar la frase porque fue interrumpida por un par de bolas de nieve que la habían golpeado. **-¡tori!** –se quejó la hermana mayor, pero volvieron a tirarle un par de bolas de nieve una de ellas golpeo a cat en la espalda pero no le hizo daño y la otra fue directamente a la cara de trina. **-¡jade!** –se quejó esta al saber que su hermana no tenía tan buena puntería para golpearla directamente en la cara.

Las dos chicas salieron de sus escondites detrás de un par de árboles, entonces las cuatro chicas empezaron a lanzarse bolas de nieve.

_**xxx**_

las chicas habían estado un buen rato tirándose bolas de nieve hasta que se cansaron y cuando miraron la hora fueron a la cabaña para preparar la comida, bueno tori con ayuda de cat, ya que trina no sabe cocinar y jade bueno no quería ayudar así que cat y tori tuvieron que hacerlo.

_**Xxx**_

Después de pasar la tarde tirándose las bolas de nieve las unas a las otras, aunque quien más golpes de bolas recibió fue trina y pasar el tiempo divirtiéndose había llegado la hora de dormir. Las cuatro chicas decidieron dormir en la misma habitación que su novia, así que en una eran cat y trina y en la otra jade y tori.

Poco después de cada una ponerse su pijama se fueron a las camas, bueno cat se acostó en la cama de trina ya que no quería dormir sola y tenía frio. Por otro lado tori y jade se fueron a sus camas. Después de un rato en silencio tori hablo.

**-jade.** –llamo esta para ver si la otra chica estaba despierta.

**-¿qué?** –pregunto con los ojos cerrados.

**-¿puedo dormir contigo?** –pregunto.

**-no, duerme en tu cama.**

**-pero hace mucho frio.** –se quejó tori.

**-no.**

**-vamos.** –dijo tori poniendo cara de perrito aunque no servía de mucho si jade no la miraba. **–por favorrr.**

**-ugghh vale.**

**-gracias.** –contesto tori, acostándose en la cama de jade rápidamente y abrazarla, aunque la otra chica no lo diría estaba feliz de que tori durmiera con ella una de las razones porque bueno no es tan malo dormir abrazada a tu novia y la segunda es que también tenía frio pero no quería admitirlo.

Si tenéis alguna sugerencia para un capitulo, también lo podéis dejar en los comentarios y tal vez lo utilice si me gusta la idea :) espero que os gustara el capítulo.

Victoriousshapir: jajajja voy a tener que hablar seriamente con maybey jajajaj nah es broma, bueno pronto vas a poder leerlo ;)

Forty three: ¡yay! Me alegra que te guste la historia :)

Yoshi: oh dios yoshi me vas a matar de la risa jajajaja ammmm si cat muy ocurrente ammm si tienes razón jade no va a cambiar mucho tal vez a solas ammm si los peluches de cat van a vivir jajajaja XD ammm espero que te gustara el capi :)

Guest: jajajajaja bueno peleas entre jade y trina siempre ahí jajajaja y tal vez tori y jade pero si es para que haiga mucho amor ;) jajajajaja y bueno yo te aviso cuando la escriba sobre la historia de tener un bebe ¿catrina y jori no?

Oscar M: ¿celos de proteger a su hermana? No sabía que existían ese tipo de celos pero… ok si quiere proteger a su hermana y sobre ser sexy…. Uhmmmm sin comentarios jajajaja

Maybey: ya sabes que trina y jade no se llevan bien así que como tú dices esta la pelea infinita entre ellas pero para eso está tori y cat, para hacer que esa dos chicas testarudas dejen de pelear y como he dicho a victoriousshapir pronto vas a poder leerlo… aunque aún sigo pensando que es raro escribir estas cosas con la inocencia infantil de cat al menos en la serie me siento rara escribir esas cosas jajajaja tal vez más adelante va a ver otra escena así con jori… nunca se sabe ;) vamos a ver cómo me sale con trina y cat.


	31. Chapter 31

_**Capítulo 31 **_

_**Nadie prov.**_

**-cat.** –llamo trina a la pelirroja quien estaba dormida abrazando fuertemente a ella. –**cat.** –dijo está moviendo un poco a la otra chica.

**-holis**. –contesto cat aun abrazando a trina.

**-cat, ¿puedes soltarme por favor? Quiero ir a desayunar.** –dijo trina.

**-no, estoy muy cómoda aquí.** –dijo cat cerrando los ojos abrazando a trina.

**-vamos cat, te voy a hacer tortitas.**

**-¡yay tortitas!** –dijo esta quien se había levantado tan rápido que ni si quiera trina se había dado cuenta y eso que estaba junto a ella.

_**Xxx**_

Después de preparar las tortitas las dos chicas se sentaron a comer su desayuno viendo un poco de televisión, bueno en realidad era un programa de dibujos pero era el que a cat más le gustaba y a trina no le importaba mucho ver la televisión.

**-hey cat.** –saludo jade, quien se había despertado.

**-hola jadey.**

**-no me di… ¿cat puedes venir?** –pregunto esta.

**-claro.** –dijo cat siguiendo a jade.

Trina miro a las dos chicas, ya que no sabía que pasaba con jade, pero estaba segura de que tramaba algo.

En ese momento tori apareció.

**-hola trina.** –saludo está sentándose junto a su hermana. **-¿Bob esponja?** –pregunto esta confundida mirando la televisión, ya que trina no es una persona que normalmente mire dibujos.

**-sí, cat estaba viéndolos.**

**-¿y donde esta cat?** –pregunto su hermana, porque no veía a la pequeña pelirroja.

**-esta con jade, creo que están hablando a menos que jade esté intentando matar a cat.** –dijo está diciendo lo último más fuerte, por supuesto no quería que jade mate a cat.

_**Xxx**_

Un poco después jade y cat aparecieron en el salón, trina estaba mirando una revista de moda que encontró y tori estaba en su habitación hablando por teléfono con andre quien le había llamado para saber cómo estaban. Cat se sentó junto a trina riéndose y jade salió de la cabaña.

**-¿A dónde va?** –pregunto trina mirando a cat quien estaba riéndose.

**-shh es un secreto.** –dijo está riendo.

**-oh vamos cat me puedes decir ¿y si está planeando matar a mi hermana?** –pregunto esta, aunque sabía que jade no lo haría o ¿sí?

**-no puedo contarte se lo prometí a jadey.**

**-¿de verdad? –**pregunto trina haciendo cosquillas a cat.

**-t-trina p-para **–dijo cat riendo.

**-vamos, dime. **–decía trina haciendo más cosquillas a cat.

**-l-le p-prometí a j-jadey. **–dijo está riendo.

**-vamos cat, jade no está aquí.**

**-n-no.** –contesto esta, riendo. **–v-vale t-te l-lo d-diré. **–dijo cat aun riendo.

-¿entonces? –pregunto trina.

-no te puedo decir aquí. –dijo cat.

-¿porque?

-tori no se puede enterar.

-bueno vamos a fuera. –dijo trina.

-kay kay.

_**Xxx**_

Después de cambiarse las dos chicas salieron de la cabaña.

**-¿y qué pasa con jade?**

**-quiere sorprender a tori y me pidió ayuda, jadey… no sabe muy bien hacer cosas románticas.** –dijo cat. –**y va a llevar a tori a una cita pero quiere que sea una sorpresa.**

**-¡cat!** –grito alguien, las dos chicas se dieron la vuelta y allí estaba jade. –**salgo un momento para hablar por teléfono con un buen restaurante ¿y le cuentas a trina la sorpresa!?** –pregunto está enfadada, acercándose a cat quien rápidamente se escondió detrás de trina.

**-¡me va a hacer daño!** –dijo cat detrás de trina.

**-no te voy a hacer nada.** –decía jade intentando acercase a cat, pero esta salió corriendo y jade detrás de ella.

Rápidamente jade consiguió alcanzar a cat e hizo que esta acabara en el suelo.

**-¡te dije que no le contaras a nadie!** –dijo jade enfadada, ya que no quería que tori se enterara ni trina que ella podía tener un lado blando… a veces.

**-no le vamos a decir nada.** –dijo trina**. –¿verdad cat?**

**-no.** –decía cat. –**pero no me hagas daño jadey.**

**-ughh está bien.** –contesto jade ayudando a levantarse a cat. **–pero como digáis algo…** -dijo jade, para asustar a las chicas dejando a su imaginación pensar lo que podría hacer a ellas.

Espero que os guste.

Maybey: no te preocupes por contarle a Victoripusshapiro no te voy a matar… aun ;) aunque aun estoy pensando que hacer es que cat… no sé si hacerlo o no porque estoy segura que no va a salir del todo bien con cat siendo tan "infantil"

Victoriousshapir: si tienes razón con otras parejas es más fácil.

Forty three: ouch pobre de ti que no nieve :( bueno donde yo vivo tampoco nieva mucho pero cuando lo hace lo pasamos bien, aunque me pasa como a trina parece que todas las bolas de nieven quieren estar conmigo jajajaja, oh con el barro tiene que ser divertido… pero muy sucio.

xv10: espero que este capítulo tenga más catrina y el siguiente va a tener más catrina ;)

Oscar M: ok, ahora me quedo más claro lo de que trina es sexy siendo celosa jajajaja XD

Yoshi: si yo también se lo divertido que es a ventar bolas de nieve… aunque yo normalmente soy a quien se las tiran :( pero es divertido jajaja XD


	32. Chapter 32

_**Capítulo 32**_

Bueno como el anterior capitulo fue un poco más corto que de lo normal, e decidió actualizar esta historia antes, pero no os preocupéis aquellos que leéis **all I want is you** el lunes actualizare la historia que sé que la deje muy interesante o eso creo ¿no?

En el anterior capitulo…

**-no le vamos a decir nada.** –dijo trina**. –¿verdad cat?**

**-no.** –decía cat. –**pero no me hagas daño jadey.**

**-ughh está bien.** –contesto jade ayudando a levantarse a cat. **–pero como digáis algo…** -dijo jade, para asustar a las chicas dejando a su imaginación pensar lo que podría hacer a ellas.

_**Jade's prov.**_

_**Xxx**_

Por fin era por la tarde, la mayor parte del día había pasado muy lento ya que todo el tiempo tenia que vigilar junto con trina que cat no le diga la sorpresa a tori, sobre la cita, pero como todos sabemos mi pequeña amiga pelirroja no es buena guardando secretos y en cualquier momento inesperado esta cuenta el secreto.

Salgo fuera de la cabaña y me encuentro a tori y cat jugando tirándose nieve la una a la otra por supuesto trina estaba dentro decía que hacía mucho frio fuera y como no tori también es a veces un poco infantil así que está jugando con cat.

**-vega.** –la llamo.

**-si jadey.** –dice esta, ughh es verdad por eso estaba intentando no llamarla vega.

**-¡ya te he dicho que no me llames así vega! **

**-¡y yo te dije que si me dices vega te diría jadey!**

**-ughh, lo que sea.** –le contesto. –**ven, tengo que hablar contigo.**

**-¿no podemos hablar aquí?** –pregunta.

**-no.**

**-¿porque?**

**-porque no.**

**-está bien.** –dice está siguiéndome un poco más lejos. **-¿y?** –pregunta esta.

**-ve a vestirte.**

**-¿para qué?**

**-tu y yo vamos a salir, para dejar solas a cat y trina**. –le digo.

**-¿porque?**

**-por qué cat me lo pidió.** –le miento, en realidad es para que no sospeche aunque creo que se dará cuenta cuando lleguemos cerca del restaurante.

**-está bien.** –dice esta.

_**Xxx**_

Unos 30 minutos después las dos estamos preparadas para salir, por suerte esta vez tenemos el coche que alquilamos y no tenemos que pedir un taxi, aunque dudo que un taxi conduciría hasta aquí a estas horas.

Las dos subimos al coche y empiezo a conducir al restaurante, por supuesto como yo había pensado vega no tardó mucho en abrir la boca para preguntar.

**-¿A dónde vamos a ir**? –pregunto esta, la ignore ya que no quería decirle nada, ughh esto de intentar ser romántica no es fácil y más como vega no deje de preguntar. –j…

**-espera y veras.** –le digo porque sé que me va preguntar otra vez y no quiero estar 15 minutos soportándola siendo molesta, aunque también podría hacer que se tirara del coche…

_**Nadie prov.**_

**-¿Cómo piensas que les va la cita?** –pregunto cat.

**-no lo sé, tal vez jade dejo a tori abandonada porque nos estaba engañando.** –dijo trina bromeando.

**-jadey no haría ¡eso!** –protesto la pelirroja.

**-cat, solo bromeaba.**

**-oh.** –dijo cat riéndose.

Mientras tori y jade habían llegado al restaurante, tori se dio cuenta que lo de que cat le pidió para estar a solas con trina era mentira o tal vez no… pero aun así la medio latina sabia ahora que lo que jade había querido es llevarla a una cita, para demostrarle que la quiere aunque no ha cambiado mucho su actitud hacia ella, pero tori sabía que jade es asi.

_**xxx**_

jade y tori estaban en el restaurante comiendo tranquilamente, hablando de cualquier cosa y por increíble que parezca jade no se habia burlado de tori en todo el tiempo que llevaban allí.

Mientras trina y cat estaban viendo una película mientras cenaban.

Xxx

Después de jade y tori terminar de cenar, fueron a divertirse ya que aun no era muy tarde y tampoco les parecía mala idea pasar un tiempo a solas.

**-¿Qué piensas que cat y trina estarán haciendo ahora?** –pregunto tori, quien bailaba junto a jade.

**-no lo sé, tal vez ver una película.** –dijo jade.

Mientras trina estaba intentando despertar a cat quien se había dormido sobre el hombro de trina, esta al no conseguirlo cogió a la pelirroja para llevarla a la cama, una de las cosas buenas de cat es que al ser pequeña tampoco pesaba mucho o al menos para trina.

Trina fácilmente llego a la habitación con cat en sus brazos, esta tumbo a la chica en la cama, pero cuando se intentó levantar para seguir viendo la película se encontró con el problema de que cat estaba fuertemente jalándola se su cuello.

**-cat**. –llamo trina despacio, pero cat no le hacía caso. –**cat.**

**-¿qué?** –pregunto cat con los ojos cerrados aun.

**-suéltame cat quiero ir a ver la película, tu puedes dormir si estas cansada.**

**-¡no!, yo quiero que te quedes**. –protesto cat.

**-más tarde vengo a dormir contigo.**

**-por favor.** –dijo cat besando a trina. **–por favor.** –decía cat besando muy apasionadamente a la otra chica aun cuando no hace más que unos momento estaba dormida.

**-cat.** –intentaba protestar trina, pero con cat besándola tan apasionadamente casi ni porque aún seguía protestando cuando podía besar a su novia. Cuando las dos chicas necesitaban respirar se apartaron un poco para poder tomar un poco de aire pero mientras que lo hacían las dos chicas habían quitado a la otra la camisa. Poco después volvieron a besarse, mientras que las dos pasaban sus manos por el cuerpo de la otra aunque era un poco torpe ya que ninguna de las dos nunca habían echo algo parecido con una niña.

_**Jade's prov.**_

La cita con tori estaba marchando muy bien, las dos estábamos bailando ahora en un club cercano al restaurante en el que habíamos cenado. Entonces una canción lenta empezó a sonar, a mi este tipo de canciones nunca me han gustado, pero por supuesto a tori siendo tannnn cursi como es le encantan, así que me acerque a ella para bailar con ella, yo coloque mis manos en su cintura y ella en mi cuello mientras que las dos bailábamos juntas.

**-muchas gracias.** –dijo esta de repente, sin yo saber porque.

**-¿gracias porque?**

**-por todo, esta cita tan perfecta, bailar una canción que no te gusta porque sabes que me gusta, por ser mi novia y porque aunque no te va a gustar lo que te voy a decir, pero eres muy linda por hacer esto por mí.** –dijo está dándome un beso y después colocar su cabeza en mi hombro.

_**Xxx**_

Una hora más tarde creo… no estoy segura, volvimos al coche para regresar a la cabaña. Aunque no lo admitiría en voz alta creo que ha sido una de las mejores citas que he tenido y si incluyendo los momento cursis con tori, pero me encanta lo mucho que a tori le gusta ser cursi y como también le gusta las cosas románticas, por ella hacer esto vale la pena, aunque no pienso admitirlo a ella, me gusta aun poder molestarla por ser tan cursi.

_**Xxx**_

Unos 15 minutos más tardes llegamos y bajamos del coche, hacía mucho más frio que antes, pero tiene que ser normal estamos en uno de los sitios más altos de la ciudad lo que hace que haga más frio.

**-vamos a entrar o nos vamos a congelar aquí fuera.** –dije, joder me gusta el frio pero… incluso yo tengo un límite para el frio.

**-si.** –dijo tori, siguiéndome rápidamente a dentro de la cabaña. Mientras que tori va a nuestra habitación yo fui a mirar para ver si cat estaba viendo una película quería decirle que todo había salido muy bien. Cuando abro la puerta de la habitación de trina y cat veo que hay ropa por todas partes… creo que mejor hablo con ella mañana, pero parece que ella también tuvo su diversión, aunque yo voy a tener mucha más diversión, avergonzándola mañana en el desayuno.

Me doy la vuelta y cierro la puerta, no creo que sea bueno para tori ver como su hermana y su amiga están solo con una manta, estoy segura que no tienen nada más que eso y que si tori las ve no va a poder mirar a su hermana por un tiempo a los ojos de la vergüenza que va a tener.

Camino hasta mi habitación y la de tori, para ir a dormir.

**-¿Por qué te estas riendo?** –pregunta tori cuando entro a la habitación, viendo que esta otra vez en la que se supone que es mi cama.

**-oh no te gustaría saber.**

**-okaaaaay.** –dijo esta extrañada. **-¿me tengo que preocupar?** –pregunto.

**-solo, por sacar tu culo de mi cama.** –le digo.

**-vamos jade hace mucho frio.** –dice esta.

**-de acuerdo.** –le digo entrando al baño para cambiarme. –**pero es la última vez que duermes conmigo.** –le advierto cambiándome rápidamente.

Vuelvo a la habitación y me tumbo en la cama junto a tori, quien rápidamente me abraza.

**-y también sé que te gusta que te abrace.** –me susurra al oído.

**-cállate tori.** –le digo, porque no pienso admitirlo al menos a ella.

Espero que os gustara el capítulo.

¿jade molestara a trina y cat con lo que "vio"? ¿Será la última vez que tori va a dormir con jade? y… no se me ocurre que más decir. ¿Alguna sugerencia para la historia?

Caprigirl: ok ok ok yo te digo q sigue jajajaja.

Oscar M: espero a ver contestado tu pregunta sobre la cita.

Maybey: todavía no, tal en un par de días, si te mate jajaja XD espero que te gustara el capítulo ;) y no sé si eso era lo que esperabas para esa escena pero… no quería describirlo mucho, ya que me parece muyyyy difícil escribir algo de esto con cat, espero que te gustara y si no te gusto te doy permiso para matarme :)

xv10: gracias, me alegra que te gusten mis historias :)


	33. Chapter 33

Capitulo 33

Siento el retraso, pero no tenía tiempo, espero que os guste el capitulo :)

_**Trina's prov.**_

Me despierto y veo a cat abrazarme, se ve muy linda durmiendo. Intento levantarme despacio para vestirme, demasiado frio para estar solo con una manta, pero como siempre cat esta abrazándome demasiado fuerte.

**-cat**. –la llamo para ver si consigo que me suelte, sin tener que despertarla, pero es todo lo contrario se acerca más a mí.

**-holis.** –dice está sonriendo, bueno al menos no se despierta de mal humor aunque eso sería raro en cat ya que es la persona más feliz que conozco.

-**hola cat.** –la saludo dándole un beso.

Nos besamos un poco y después nos levantamos de la cama para vestirnos.

Cuando las dos estamos vestidas salimos de la habitación hacia la cocina para desayunar.

_**Xxx**_

_**Jade's prov.**_

Abro los ojos y veo a v-tori dormida mientras me abraza, bueno me podría acostumbrar a esto, aunque me gusta que me pida dormir conmigo, no quiero que piense que soy cursi o blanda. Quito la mano de tori con la cual me está abrazando para despertarme, ¿y luego dicen que yo soy la que puede dormir incluso con la guerra de yerba? Porque no parece que v-tori se dé cuenta que le moví el brazo. Te juro que a esta chica le encanta dormir.

Cuando me levanto salgo de la habitación hacia la cocina para hacerme un café, donde encuentro a trina y cat desayunando, oh esto va a ser divertido.

**-holis jadey.** –dice cat muy contenta, bueno lo normal para ella.

**-hola.** –las saludo, aun no voy a decirles nada, estoy esperando el momento oportuno.

Poco después me siento en una de las sillas cuando ya tengo mi café.

**-¿y qué tal la cita ayer?** –pregunta cat.

**-normal.**

**-¿normal?** –pregunta cat.

**-sí, normal.** –le digo. –**tuvimos mucha diversión, aunque de eso vosotras mismas ya sabéis**. –digo tomando un sorbo de café, veo a cat mirarme con unos grande ojos y trina está mirando a cat asombrada.

**-¿de que estas hablando?** –pregunta trina.

**-¿crees que no sé qué hicisteis vosotras dos anoche?** –pregunto, cat se pone roja.

**-no sé de qué estás hablando jadey.** –dice está riéndose nerviosamente.

**-claroooo. –le digo con sarcasmo.** –por eso vosotras dos estabais solo…

**-jade deja de avergonzar a mi hermana y a cat.** –dice tori, caminando hacia la mesa de la cocina. –sobre su vida privada. –**continuo tori sentándose junto a mí y robando **_**mi **_**café.**

**-eso jade, ni que tu no quisieras hacer lo mismo con mi hermana.** –de repente tori empieza a toser sin parar, ya que estaba bebiéndose _mi_ café cuando trina hablo y parece que lo que dijo trina le sorprendió, aunque lo tiene merecido por robar _mi _café sin permiso.

**-¿tori estas bien?** –pregunta cat dándole un par de golpecitos en la espalda para que tori dejara de toser.

**-¡trina!** –se queja tori.

**-¿qué?** –pregunta trina como si no hubiera hecho nada. –**ha empezado ella.** –dice como si fuera un niño de 5 años, muy maduro por su parte y eso que ella es la mayor de nosotras.

**-oh dios mío.** –dice tori negando varias veces con la cabeza, como queriendo decir que su hermana no tiene arreglo.

_**Nadie prov.**_

_**Xxx**_

El día paso bastante rápido, las chicas habían estado la mayor parte del día jugando en la nieve por supuesto por petición de cat quien también era la que siempre recibía menos golpes con bolas de nieve tal vez por ser la más pequeña o porque siempre salía corriendo antes de que le lanzaran una bola. Cuando todas las chicas habían terminado de cenar, empezaron a pensar que hacer.

**-¡vamos a ver una película!** –decía cat.

**-ok.** –dijo jade, las tres chicas la miraron. **-¿qué?**

**-nada.** –contestaron cat y tori. Mientras que trina aún seguía mirándola.

**-no voy a ver una película de miedo. –**se quejó trina.

**-oh vamos sois tres cobardes.** –se quejaba jade.

Entonces trina y jade empezaron a pelear entre ellas sobre la película.

**-¿vemos una película?** –pregunto cat, a tori quien miraba a las otras dos chicas.

**-de acuerdo.** –dijo tori sentándose junto a cat, mientras las otras dos chicas aun seguían discutiendo sin darse cuenta que tori y cat estaban eligiendo una película.

**-¿algún día dejaran de discutir?** –pregunto tori, mirando las películas que habían.

**-uhmm… ¿la sirenita?** –decía cat sine escuchar lo que dijo tori, enseñándole la película.

**-ok.**

**-¡yay es mi favorita!**

**-porque no me extraña.** –dijo tori.

**-¿Qué se supone que significa eso?!**

**-nada cat.** –contesto tori. –**solo que ya sabes la sirenita también es pelirroja por eso decía que no me extraña que sea tu favorita.** –dijo tori sin querer hacer que la otra chica se ofendiera.

**-kay kay.**

**-¿vais a venir a ver la película?** –pregunto tori, mientras veía como las otras dos chicas discutían.

**-lo que sea. **–contestaron las otras dos chicas sentándose junto a sus respectivas novias.

**-¡no voy a ver la sirenita otra vez! **–se quejó jade.

**-vamos si te encanta**. –decía tori burlándose**. –si te sabes hasta las canciones**.

**-¡yo no me he aprendido las canciones! **–se quejó esta. –**las sé de memoria de tantas veces que he visto la película con cat.**

**-yo lo decía en broma, no pensaba que sería cierto.** –dijo tori.

**-ríete de mi vega y te voy a matar con las tijeras.** –decía jade. **–ughh de acuerdo, vamos a ver la maldita película.**

**-¡yay!**

**-pero después elijo yo una película. –**dijo jade haciendo que las otras chicas dejaran de estar alegres por no tener que ver nada violento, aterrador y con muchísima sangre.

Espero que os gustara, dejad vuestros comentarios y sugerencias si tenéis sobre algo que queráis que ocurra en la historia :) ahora me voy a dormir que ya es tarde aquí, espero tener muchos comentarios cuando vuelva de la escuela ;)

Guest: bueno algún día tendrán bebes jajajaja espero no a verte matado la última vez con cat y trina.

Victorioushapiro: gracias, aunque creo que algún lector quedo traumatizado por leer esa escena de trina y cat jajaja. Si tienes razón trina si armaría un escándalo trina seria. Trina: -¡oh dios mío tori! ew no tengo porque verte hacer estas cosas, mientras jade, jade: -¡vete y cierra la maldita puerta! (por supuesto a jade no le importaría nada más que, que la molestaron ;) jajaja), entonces tori estaría roja por la verguenza, algo así pasaría ¿no? bueno aun peor ya que tú sabes cómo sería trina de exagerada jajaja

Forty three: ¿te sorprendió el capítulo anterior no? bueno es que me uno de los otros lectores me dijo que estaría bien si hiciera algo con trina y cat y bueno, me gustan los retos jajajaja si fue intenso pero es que si tori y jade no hubieran estado en la cita no creo que trina y cat hicieran nada jajaja

Oscar M: lo siento el próximo serás tú y en la vida real con Daniela ;) oh gracias por el 10 nunca nadie me había dado nota en un capitulo, si un 10, ves mama soy capaz de sacar un 10 jajajaja XD

Maybey: si ¿de verdad era magnifico? Bueno la verdad es que estuvo mucho tiempo pensando en ese capítulo y editándolo desde que te dije que haría una escena así, por lo que estuve pensándolo mucho y editándolo hasta que quedo como me gustaba, oh ya sabes cómo es jade le encanta molestar a la gente y hacerlas nerviosas ;)

: gracias :)


	34. Chapter 34

_**Capítulo 34**_

_**Nadie prov.**_

Después de una hora y media de tortura para jade, la película había terminado, la pobre chica no podía soportar ni un minuto más ver una película donde no paraban de cantar todo el tiempo y aún más cuando cat también se ponía a cantar la canción o te decía cada palabra de la película de memoria.

**-¿de verdad tenemos que verla?** –preguntaron las otras tres chicas a la vez, cuando vieron a jade con la película del scissoring 2 en la mano.

**-si.** –fue lo único que contesto jade antes de poner la película y volver a su sitio en el sofá junto a tori.

**-jadey no me gusta esta película.** –decía cat mientras se tapaba los ojos con las manos.

Jade no contesto, sino que puso la película para que empezara.

_**Xxx**_

Quince minutos más tarde, cat gritaba de miedo mientras se tapaba los ojos y abrazaba a trina quien tenía miedo de la película pero no gritaba sino que se tapaba los ojos para no ver lo que pasaba y tori… estaba escondiéndose en el hombro de jade mientras daba algunos gritos cuando algo sangriento o aterrador pasaba y por supuesto jade se reía de las otras tres chicas, quien sabían que tenían que soportar ver la película al igual que jade había echo antes.

_**Xxx**_

Una hora y media más tarde las tres chicas pudieron dejar de esconderse o taparse los ojos porque había terminado la película.

**-eso era aterrador. **–decía cat.

**-pero si ninguna de vosotras ha mirado la película más de 10 minutos y eso era la parte aburrida. **–dijo jade, haciendo a las tres chicas mirarla con sorpresa. **-¿qué? **–pregunto esta al ver que la miraban las otras tres.

**-¿aburrido? **–pregunto trina. **–¡incluso el principio de la película era aterrador!**

**-oh, vamos no era para tanto. **–trina, cat y tori sabían que era imposible hacer razonar a jade sobre la película ya que jade le encantan las películas de miedo y ella nunca tiene miedo de las películas.

Trina y cat se fueron a su cuarto, no antes sin trina decir algo como que iban a intentar dormir ya que no sabía si iban a poder hacerlo con todas las pesadillas que la película les daría.

Jade intentaba de no reírse de ese comentario, ya que ella sabía que cat no le gustan las películas de miedo o que incluyan sangre al igual que trina mientras que tori es alguien que se asusta fácilmente.

Un minuto más tarde jade y tori se fueron a su habitación, jade vio como tori se fue a su cama, al menos la había escuchado cuando le dijo que ayer fue la última noche de dormir con ella, aunque jade lo decía en broma solo porque le gusta meterse con tori.

_**Xxx**_

Cinco minutos más tarde jade se hacia la dormida, solo para ver que hacia tori durmiendo sola después de ver la película. En ese momento se escuchó un ruido que era muy aterrador o eso pensaba tori quien intento no gritar pensando que jade dormía, mientras la otra chica la miraba teniendo cuidado de que la medio latina se diera cuenta, en ese momento volvió a sonar el ruido aterrador haciendo a tori levantarse rápidamente y con cuidado tumbarse junto a jade para abrazarla toda la noche con el miedo que tenia de la película.

Por supuesto jade no pudo aguantar retener la sonrisa que se formó en sus labios cuando vio correr a tori hacia su cama para que la protegiera de los asesinos que pudieran estar cerca, aunque no hubiera ninguno.

_**Xxx**_

A la mañana siguiente jade se dio cuenta de que tori la había soltado mientras dormía, algo bueno ya que la medio latina tenía demasiada fuerza durmiendo y si la estuviera abrazando ni si quiera podría moverse.

_**Xxx**_

_**Tori's prov.**_

Cuando me desperté después de escuchar un ruido estaba durmiendo sola en la cama de jade, no sé por qué pero esperaba que jade me hubiera empujado al suelo, sobretodo porque ayer me dijo que tenía que dormir en mi cama. Ughh espero no tener que volver a ver nunca esa película es casi más aterradora que la primera.

Me levanto de la cama para ir a la cocina, pero en ese momento siento que algo me estaba tocando la pierna, miro hacia abajo pero no hay nada, entonces intento caminar pero algo me tiene sujeta de la pierna.

**-¡ahhhhh!** –grito fuertemente. ¡Oh dios mío! ¡Viene a por mí! ¡Me van a matar como en la película con unas tijeras oxidadas y después van a ir a por cat, trina y jade. Entonces escucho a alguien reírse, oh yo sé de quién es esa risa.

**-¡jade!**

**-¿sí?** –pregunta esta tan normal aun riéndose de mi mientras sale de su escondite debajo de la cama. **-¿ocurre algo?** –dice esta como si no me hubiera hecho que me diera casi un ataque al corazón.

**-¿Qué ocurre?!** –le grito. **–¡que casi haces que me dé un ataque al corazón del sobresalto!** –le digo con la mano sobre mi pecho donde se supone que es mi corazón, el cual está muy acelerado aun del miedo de jade asustarme.

**-oh, ¡vamos vega no era para tanto!** –dice esta.

_**Nadie prov.**_

Tori sale de la habitación sin hacer caso a jade, en ese momento salen trina y cat de su habitación.

**-¿Qué ha pasado? –**pregunta trina.

**-¿Por qué alguien grito? –**decía cat. -¿**no hay ningún asesino verdad?** –pregunto está escondiéndose detrás de trina.

**-no.** –contesto tori. **–¡solo jade intentando matarme!** –se quejó esta.

**-¿no decías que se llevarían mejor ahora?** –pregunto trina a cat, la cual se encogió de hombros.

**-no era para tanto, solo era una broma.** –protestaba jade. La cual no recibió respuesta de tori –Vega. –decía jade para que le contestara pero esta se fue de nuevo a la habitación sin contestarle.

**-creo que está enfadada.** –dijo cat.

¿Os gusto el capítulo? Espero que sí. oh bien ahora tori está enfadada con jade por casi "matarla" de miedo ¿Qué va a pasar entre Jade y Tori?

Guest: bueno vamos a ver que te puedo decir yo aquí… si fue la primera vez de cat… uhm… yo diría que ¿sí? ya sabes cómo es cat en algunas cosas parece un niño pequeño así que si aparte cat no suele tener muchos novios en la serie y los pocos que ha tenido le han durado muy poco al contrario que trina en la historia así que sí, diría que fue la primera vez y sobre tori y jade oh pronto ;) jajaja

Victorioushapiro: si tienes razón se quedaron sorprendidos y no traumados con el otro capítulo ;) por supuesto que si fuera al revés seria gracioso ya sabes que jade es… no tengo palabras para describir su forma de ser jajajaja si tienes razón cat y tori las más vergonzosas jajaja

Oscar M: tengo curiosidad de saber qué historia estabas leyendo antes de esta para deprimirte puede ser ¿mundos opuestos? Wow no sabía que podía hacer que alguien dejara de estar deprimido eso es algo nuevo jajaja, claro que para ti solito daniella ;) espero que la boda sea pronto… aunque voy a tener que aprender más inglés para poder hablar con liz y victoria jajaja

Maybey: jajaja si reacción de cat cuando jade la molesta muy normal en ella jajajaja XD

Forty three: si no eres la única persona que se sorprendió con trina y cat, la verdad también me era difícil escribir esa escena con cat y trina pero… como tú dices reto superado jajaja ahora quieren que lo haga con tori y jade XD y lo de tori atragantarse con el café era para hacer reír a la gente la verdad me estaba riendo hasta yo y eso que soy quien escribe la historia jajajaja XD


	35. Chapter 35

_**Capítulo 35**_

VIC**TORI**OUS no me pertenece, sino ¿porque iba yo a estar aquí escribiendo cuando podría estar de vacaciones y no teniendo que hacer la tarea del colegio?

_**En el capitulo anterior….**_

**-¿no decías que se llevarían mejor ahora?**__–pregunto trina a Cat, la cual se encogió de hombros.

**-no era para tanto, solo era una broma.**__–protestaba jade. La cual no recibió respuesta de Tori –_Vega._ –decía jade para que le contestara pero esta se fue de nuevo a la habitación sin contestarle.

_**-creo que está enfadada. –dijo cat.**_

_**Nadie prov.**_

-**deberías de hablar con Tori**. –dijo Cat a jade.

-**porque… ughh está bien** –contesto jade dándose por vencida. –**voy a hablar con ella, aunque solo era una estúpida broma.** –decía jade caminando hacia la habitación. –**vega.** –llamo esta al ver la puerta cerrada. **–¡vega abre la maldita puerta!** –se quejó jade al no recibir respuesta de la otra chica. –**no me voy a ir de aquí hasta que abras la maldita puerta.** –dijo jade apoyándose contra la pared.

_**Xxx**_

Un par de minutos más tarde pasaron, los cuales se convirtieron en 10, porque la medio latina aun no abría la puerta.

**-vega te juro que sino abres la puerta ahora te voy a…** -esta no termino la frase, ya que pensaba que Tori abriría pero al parecer no lo era. –**Tori.** –se quejó jade, antes de ir hacia donde estaban Cat y Trina. -¿**Cómo voy a hablar con ella cuando ni si quiera, quiere hablar conmigo?**

**-¡oh!** –Dijo Cat cuando tuvo una idea **-¡Voy a hablar con Tori!**

**-¡Tori!** –decía Cat llamando a su amiga. –**jade no quería matarte de miedo, ya sabes cómo le gustan las bromas, aunque algunas pueden matar a alguien de un ataque al corazón. **–dijo Cat aunque lo último lo dijo en voz baja. **-¿Tori?** –pregunto Cat antes de abrir la puerta de la habitación, en la cual no había nadie. **–¡oh dios mío!** –grito cat. –unos ladrones se llevaron a Tori, dijo Cat sin saber que había pasado.

**-¿Por qué demonios gritas Cat?** –pregunto jade enfadada.

**-¡Tori no está!** –dijo está señalando a la habitación. –**unos ladrones deben de tenerla.** –decía Cat mientras trina se reía.

**-¿Por qué te ríes?** –pregunto jade enojada.

**-n-nada**. –decía trina aun riendo.

**-ok, vega o me dices lo que sabes o voy a apuñálate con mis tijeras**. –amenazo jade a trina.

**-a Tori no se la llevaron unos ladrones.** –dice jade mirando a cat.

**-¿no?** –pregunto Cat confundida. -¿entonces donde esta Tori?

**-sí, ¿dónde está vega?** –pregunto jade.

Jejeje soy mala, lo voy a dejar así el capítulo, es corto pero quiero dejaros con ganas de saber dónde está Tori. ¿Sugerencias? ¿Te gusta el capítulo?

Maybey: si Tori salió un poquito dramática sobre que jade la iba a "matar" jajaja pero bueno así son los actores ;) muy dramáticos.

Guest: gracias

Guest: oh guest siempre pensando en lo mismo ;) si hay besitos otra cosa en otro capítulo ;) jajaja si Cat y trina se podían a ver "entretenido" cuando estaban asustas jajaja

Oscar M: oh no pasa nada si eres sentimental algunas historias pueden hacer eso, oh que pena que tu amor murió en la historia al menos te anime un poco con el capítulo :) ok entonces vamos a empezar a aprender más inglés para que puedas pedir matrimonio a tu daniella es muy fácil solo tienes que decir you marry me? Y solo tienes que esperar que diga yes! Jajaja XD

MamaLover: me lees la mente, bueno como a ti te gusta que desparezca pensaba que ya era hora de que Tori desapareciera por un rato XD

Victorioushapir: claro que jade no cambia ;)

Forty three: si a la gente parece que le gusta que escriba ese tipo de escenas y ahora con jori les gusta hacer que tenga que pensar donde poner la escena jajaja son todos unos pervertidos jajaja XD

-bi esta aqui.

¿lo has veriguado Tu sola? –dijo jade con sarcasmo.


	36. Chapter 36

_**Capítulo 36**_

Hey chicos, lo siento por el anterior capitulo tan corto, pero ya estoy aquí otra vez. Es que no quería tardar tanto en actualizar y por eso fue corto y es que estando enferma no tenía muchas ganas de estar escribiendo o pensando cómo iba a hacer el capítulo así que lo siento y aquí tenéis una actualización más rápida ahora que me siento mejor.

_En el capítulo anterior…_

**-¡Tori no está!** –dijo está señalando a la habitación. –**unos ladrones deben de tenerla.** –decía Cat mientras trina se reía.

**-¿Por qué te ríes?** –pregunto jade enojada.

**-n-nada**. –decía trina aun riendo.

**-ok, vega o me dices lo que sabes o voy a apuñálate con mis tijeras**. –amenazo jade a trina.

**-a Tori no se la llevaron unos ladrones.** –dice jade mirando a cat.

**-¿no?** –pregunto Cat confundida. **-¿entonces donde esta Tori?**

**-sí, ¿dónde está vega?** –pregunto jade.

_**Nadie prov.**_

**-no lo sé.** –dijo trina.

**-eso ayuda mucho.** –decía jade sarcásticamente.

**-¡déjame terminar!** –se quejó trina. **–pero si sé que cuando Tori están enojada quiere estar sola así que ha debido de salir y no Cat, no ha sido secuestrada.** –dijo trina para que la pelirroja no se preocupara.

**-¿y dónde demonios ha podido ir?** –decía jade. **-¡Si aquí no hay nada!** –continuo diciendo.

**-¡Tori se va a congelar de frio!** –dijo Cat dramáticamente.

**-no Cat, no hace tanto frio aun.** –explicaba trina.

**-oh.**

**-voy a salir a buscarla, no puede estar muy lejos. **

**-kay.** –contesto Cat a jade.

**-¿quieres que te acompañemos?** –pregunto trina.

**-no podemos ir las tres, puede volver y si no estamos se va a congelar.** –dijo cat. Las dos chicas miraron a la pelirroja la cual estaba un poco-demasiado exagerando las cosas.

**-no, vosotras os quedáis aquí.** –explico jade. –**fue mi culpa y solo tardaría más si una de vosotras viene.**

_**Tori's prov. (15 minutos antes)**_

Estoy molesta con jade, por asustarme de esa manera. Yo sé que estoy exagerando las cosas un poco… vale mucho, pero es que después de ver la película de miedo pues es un poco más terrorífico que alguien te asuste.

Después de volver a la habitación, cuando hable con jade me vestí para salir, no quiero estar en este momento con nadie quiero estar sola no quiero gritar a Cat o ser mala con trina porque estoy enfadada. Por supuesto como trina, Cat y jade están fuera no voy a salir por la puerta, pero por suerte hay una ventana en la habitación así que salgo por la ventana.

_**Xxx**_

Había estado caminando por unos 20 minutos, estaba bastante lejos de la cabaña, pero aun así yo seguí andando por la nieve.

_**Xxx**_

_**Jade's prov.**_

Había salido de la cabaña en busca de Tori ¿Cómo iba a saber yo que iba a reaccionar así a mi broma? Yo no quería que se enfadara solo pensé que sería divertido y fue un poco divertido ver su cara de miedo pero no que se enfade conmigo.

¿Dónde demonios esta chica? Ughh te juro que a vega deben de darle el premio de la persona que mejor sabe esconderse y de huir sin que nadie se dé cuenta.

_**Xxx**_

_**Trina's prov.**_

Cat y yo estamos preocupadas por Tori y jade, las dos llevaban casi una hora fuera y aun no habían vuelto, pero lo que más nos preocupaba es que este sitio no lo conocemos tan bien como nuestra ciudad así que cualquier cosa puede ocurrirle, espero que jade este con Tori, al menos sé que si jade esta con Tori no le va a pasar nada malo.

**-Cat, no va a ocurrir nada.** –le dije mientras la abrazaba para que se tranquilizara. –**ya sabes que si Tori esta con jade no le ocurrirá nada.**

**-¿y si no está con jadey?**

**-claro que esta con jade, seguro que las dos están hablando en este momento y regresando aquí.** –le dije aunque no sé si es verdad.

**-kay.** –decía está un poco menos preocupada.

_**Nadie prov.**_

Jade estaba muy cerca de donde Tori estaba, la medio latina estaba en una parte alta de la montaña donde había nieve mientras jade estaba por el mismo sitio pero solo a la mitad, mirando para ver si veía a Tori.

**-¡vega!** –gritaba jade. **– ¡vega!** –seguía está gritando mientras caminaba. **– ¡vega!**

Esta vez Tori si la había escuchado, esta se levantó de donde se había sentado y empezó a caminar hacia abajo para ver si veía a jade, ya no estaba enfadada había tenido un tiempo para pensar y ella sabía que era la forma de ser de jade aun cuando podía "matarla" con uno de sus bromas.

**-¿vega?** –pregunto jade al ver a alguien caminando hacia abajo con cuidado de no caer, al darse cuenta esta empezó a subir donde estaba, jade había estado enfadada por la forma en que Tori se había ido dejando a las tres preocupadas sin saber dónde había ido.

Las dos chicas seguían caminando hacia la otra, las dos estaban muy cerca, pero de repente Tori tropezó, jade al ver esto camino más rápido para atrapar a Tori esta no acabara rodando hacia debajo de la parte de la montaña donde estaban.

**-¿Qué demonios vega?** –dijo esta sujetando ahora a Tori, la medio latina iba a decir algo pero fue interrumpida por jade. **-¡que sea la última vez que sales sin decirnos nada, nos tenías muy preocupas y encima casi te caes y acabas herida!** –dijo jade abrazando a Tori, no era muy de su estilo pero tampoco quería que Tori acabara herida. –**y que sepas que cuando lleguemos a casa, te voy a poner un chip como los perros para que no te pierdas.** –decía jade haciendo reír a Tori.

_**Xxx**_

Una hora y media más tarde las dos chicas entraron por la puerta de la cabaña de la mano, siendo derribadas por una Cat muy preocupada, ya que desde que jade se había ido habían pasado dos horas, por supuesto la mayor parte del tiempo había pasado buscando a Tori y el resto del tiempo volviendo ya que al final se habían alejado más de lo que pensaban.

**-jadey, Tori nos teníais muy preocupadas.** –explicaba la pelirroja aun abrazando a las dos chicas dejando a estas sin casi poder respirar.

**-c-cat.** –intentaban decir las dos para que la pelirroja las soltara pero esta las tenía abrazadas fuertemente.

**-creo que ya ha sido suficiente.** –dijo trina mirando a las dos chicas que están siendo "torturadas" con uno de los abrazados de cat.

_**Xxx**_

Después de la explicación de porqué habían tardado tanto en volver, Tori fue regañada por su hermana, por ser tan imprudente. Aunque trina podía ser muy egoísta se preocupa por las personas que quieren y entre ellas es su hermanita Tori y tal vez… un poco la novia de su hermana aunque nunca lo diría en voz alta. Y si era raro que trina hiciera de hermana mayor porque es la que más locuras hace pero ella no quería que su hermana acabara herida. ¿O cómo le iba a explicar a sus padres que su hermana había acabado herida?

Espero que os gustara el capítulo este es más largo ;) espero que esto recompensara con el anterior capitulo. ¿Qué os pareció el capítulo?

Forty three: un poco no son muy pervertidos jajaja XD bueno sobre lo de que porque soy tan mala, creo que la personalidad de jade se ha contagiado a mí por eso era tan corto y porque estaba enferma como puedes leer al principio de la historia. Pero que no te dejara muy ansiosa ;)

JORI4EVER: gracias, me alegra que te gusten todas mis historias :) sobre lastimarse espera un poco más y vas a ver algo sobre alguien que se lastima si solo un poquito no quiero que le pase nada malo a mis chicas ok no son mías pero lo digo de cariño jajaja XD y sobre Tori perderse, escapado o huido espero que esto resuelva tu duda. Si pasaron muchos capítulos hasta que se juntaron pero es que no van a ser pareja al capítulo siguiente de darse cuenta que se gustan ya que sería muy poco realista y sobre regresar si pronto van a regresar a casa todos los demás tienen que saber ¿no? wow ¿dos días? ¡Si maratón de jori y catrina! Jajaja XD si vas a ver un poco de jori ;) yo también quiero leer un maratón de jori, pero los otros autores no actualizan :(

Victorioushapiro: si es que a uno de los lectores le pareció gracioso que Tori desapareciera y me pidió que desapareciera por eso lo hizo jajaja y bueno sobre ser tan corto arriba lo deje explicado.

Oscar M: ¡si a aprender inglés! Porque yo tampoco voy a entender que me dirán cuando me invites a la boda ;) y aquí tienes otro capítulo por ser el anterior tan corto.

KORE25: bueno a ti ya te explique porque fue tan corto así que ya lo sabias ;) espero que te guste el capítulo zombie preferido

Scissors-Luv: bueno Tori no es un delincuente para ponerle como tú dices uno de esos cosos para los arrestos domiciliaros pero como jade dijo en el capítulo tal vez hay que ponerle un chip como a los perros XD y bueno no te preocupes por no comentar antes solo tienes que comentar ahora… si quieres :)


	37. Chapter 37

_**Capítulo 37**_

_**Xxx**_

_**Nadie prov.**_

**-¡Cat! ¡Trina!** –decía Tori, para despertar a las dos chicas. **– ¡vamos despertar tenemos que prepararnos!**

**-cinco minutos massss** –decía trina durmiendo.

**-sí.** –contesto Cat abrazando a trina y un muñeco de peluche a la vez.

**-no queréis que le diga a jade que os corte el pelo ¿no?** –dijo Tori, haciendo levantarse rápidamente a trina, seguida por Cat unos segundos más tarde**. –eso está mejor**.

**-ni si quiera esta jade aquí.** –se quejó trina, intentando volver a dormir.

**-no, pero como la despierte y le hagáis esperar va a estar de muy mal humor.** –explico Tori.

**-¿aún más?** –decía trina con sarcasmo. **-¿de quién fue la brillante idea de tener que irnos a las 5 de la mañana? –**pregunto trina.

**-es el único vuelo que había.**

_**Xxx**_

Después de mucho quejarse trina, al final se levantaron para prepararse. Unos 30 minutos más tarde las cuatro chicas habían terminado de vestirse y preparar sus cosas para volver a los ángeles, ya que pronto tendrían que volver a la escuela, aunque aún les quedaban un par de semanas más sin escuela.

_**Xxx**_

Tres horas más tarde las chicas llegaron a al aeropuerto de los ángeles, en los ángeles eran un poco pasadas las 10 de la mañana cuando llegaron, las cuatro chicas salieron del aeropuerto en busca de un taxi sin ocupar, para ir a casa de los vega a dejar sus cosas.

_**Xxx**_

Unos 20 minutos más tarde, las chicas estaban saliendo del taxi para coger sus pertenencias de la parte de atrás. Después de dejar las cosas en sus habitaciones o guardarlas en el coche de jade, las chicas estaban discutiendo que hacer. Por supuesto no les extrañaba que los padres de trina y Tori no estuvieran en casa, ya que tenían que estar trabajando.

**-podríamos ir al centro comercial.** –decía Trina.

**-¡si vamos de compras! –**dijo Cat entusiasmada

**-ugghhh.** –se quejaba jade.

**-será divertido jadey.** –le convencía cat.

**-¡te dije que no me llames eso!**

**-upss, lo olvide.** –dijo cat.

**-¿entonces que vamos a hacer?** –pregunto Tori.

**-está bien vamos al estúpido centro comercial**. –contesto jade levantando del sofá.

**-¡yay!** –dijo Cat dando saltitos hasta la puerta.

**-vamos en mi coche.** –cantaba trina, haciendo a Tori y Jade taparse los oídos de lo fuerte que cantaba trina, por otra parte Cat estaba tan entusiasmada por ir al centro comercial que no se dio cuenta de lo fuerte que trina cantaba.

**-si tu hermana vuelve a cantar la tiro del coche en marcha.** –dijo jade arrebatando las llaves a trina de la mano.

**-¡hey!** –se quejó trina. –**es mi coche.**

**-sí, pero no quiero morir por tu mala conducción**. –decía jade entrando al coche, Tori se sentó en el asiento del copiloto y las otras dos chicas en la parte de atrás.

_**Xxx**_

**-¡yay ya estamos en el centro comercial!** –dijo cat.

**-sí, si ahora cállate me das dolor de cabeza. **

**-que graciosa eres jadey.**

**-¡que no me digas jadey!**

**-vale.** –dijo Cat asustándose de lo fuerte que grito jade. –**oh vamos.** –dijo Cat tirando de trina con ella.

**-a esas dos les encanta el centro comercial.** –decía Tori.

**-sí, no me importa.** –dijo jade. **–vamos a por un café.**

**-de acuerdo.**

Unos minutos más tarde habían llegado a un puesto de café.

**-hola señoritas.** –saludo un chica la cual trabajaba en el puesto de café.

**-hola, un café negro con dos de azúcar y…** -dijo jade antes de parar ya que no sabía si Tori quería algo. **-¿tú quieres algo?** –pregunto está a la medio latina.

-**sí, para mí un café normal con dos de azúcar.**

**-de acuerdo, en unos minutos estará listo vuestro pedido.** –dijo la chica alejándose para preparar los cafés.

Un par de minutos más tarde la chica se acercó con los dos vasos de café. –**café negro con dos de azúcar. **–dijo está dejando uno de los cafés junto a jade. –**y café normal con dos de azúcar por aquí. **–decía está poniendo el vaso junto a Tori. –**son 5 dólares en total.**

**-puedo pagar por mi café vega. **–se quejó jade al ver a Tori sacando un billete de cinco dólares.

**-lo sé, pero yo soy más rápida. **–dijo está dándole el billete de cinco dólares a la otra chica.

**-gracias y volved pronto. **–se despidió la chica.

**-¡no me digas lo que tengo que hacer! **–se quejó jade, asustando un poco a la otra chica.

**-jade, estaba intentando ser amable. **–explico Tori.

-**sí, pero no me gusta que me digan que hacer. **–se quejó. –**vamos a buscar a Cat y tu hermana antes de que compren todo el centro comercial. **–dijo jade agarrando la mano derecha de Tori con su mano izquierda, mientras que con su otra mano sostenía el vaso de café.

_**Xxx**_

Un poco después de empezar a buscar a Cat y trina, las encontraron y las cuatro juntas estuvieron andando por todo el centro comercial, hasta que llegó la hora de comer y decidieron comer en uno de los lugares del centro comercial.

**-¡hey! **–escucharon decir las chicas de una voz muy conocida**. –hey chicas, no os esperábamos ver por aquí. **–dijo la voz de Andre, quien iba con Beck y Robbie**. –¿no se supone que veníais a las cinco esta tarde?**

**-no Andre, te dije de la mañana. **–explico Tori.

**-bueno ¿podemos sentarnos y comer con vosotras? **–pregunto Beck.

**-claro. **–contesto cat.

-**ok, vamos a buscar nuestra comida y ahora volvemos**. –dijo Andre.

**-si ahora volvemos chicas, no me echéis mucho de menos. **–dijo rex. Las chicas optaron por ignorar en comentario del muñeco.

**-cambiando de tema, ¿Por qué tienes que decirle a Andre cuando volvemos? **–pregunto jade.

**-no estarás celosa de Andre ¿no? **–pregunto Tori.

**-¿y si lo estoy? **–dijo está levantando una de sus cejas.

**-es solo mi mejor amigo. **–Cat puso cara triste. –**mi mejor amigo hombre. **–dijo esta, haciendo a Cat dejar de poner cara triste.

**-más vale que solo sea tu amigo.** –le advirtió jade.

**-si Tori quisiera salir con Andrew…**

**-¡Andre!** –le corrigió Tori.

**-lo que sea, podría a ver salido con el cuándo estabas con Beck.** –defendió trina a su hermana.

**-trina tiene razón jadey.** –dijo Cat, jade iba a quejarse porque Cat le dijo jadey pero lo dejo pasar cuando vio a los chicos regresar con su comida.

**-entonces ¿Cómo lo habéis pasado en las vacaciones? –**pregunto Andre.** –por lo que veo Tori aún sigue viva, así que es algo bueno.** –bromeaba este, ganándose una mirada de muerte de jade pero este al estar cogiendo un poco de su comida ni la vio.

**-nos divertimos mucho.** –contesto Cat muy emocionada.

**-¿y vosotros chicos?** –pregunto Tori.

**-yo tenía que cuidar de mi abuela.** –contesto Andre.

-**estuve trabajando con mi padre.** –decía Beck.

**-y Robbie estuvo solo todo el tiempo**. –dijo rex.

**-¡rex! Eso es mentira**. –se quejaba este.

**-claro.** –dijo el muñeco con sarcasmo.

_**Xxx**_

Después de comer y charlar sobre sus vacaciones, todos ellos se levantaron de la mesa en la cual habían estado.

**-hey chicos, si queréis podéis venir a casa y podemos pasar la tarde en la piscina.** –sugirió Tori.

**-eso estaría bien muchacha.** –dijo Andre pasando un brazo por los hombros de Tori. Jade le estaban dando ganas de cortarle la mano pero Beck estaba en medio de ellos diciendo que tenían que ir a por su traje de baño y todos ellos se verían en casa de Tori y trina.

_**Xxx**_

Un poco después las cuatro chicas estaban en la parte trasera de la casa donde se encontraba la piscina.

**-¿creéis que deberíamos decirle a los chicos sobre que estamos saliendo?** –preguntaba Cat, apunto de entrar a la piscina.

**-uhm… creo que sí.** –dijo Tori. **–no creo que lo tomen mal, Andre ya sabe que me gusta jade.**

**-¡oh!** –se quejó jade. **-¿y aun así es tan **_**cariñoso**_** contigo?** –decía jade con un tono celoso. Tori iba a contestar pero escucho la puerta.

**-deben de ser los chicos.**

**-no me digas.** –decía jade sarcásticamente.

_**Xxx**_

Un rato después cada uno de ellos se estaba divirtiendo, trina tomaba el sol, Robbie y Cat estaban jugando con una pelota que había traído Robbie. Andre, Tori, jade y Beck jugaban a las cartas ya que estaban aburridos de estar en la piscina.

**-¿porque no jugamos a algo más divertido que las estúpidas cartas!?** –se quejaba jade.

**-¿y a que quieres jugar?** –preguntaron Beck y Tori a la vez, haciendo reír a Andre, por alguna extraña razón.

**-¿y si jugamos a verdad o reto?** –pregunto Andre.

**-¡si, me encanta ese juego!** –dijo Cat entusiasmada dejando solo a Robbie en la piscina, el cual siguió a la pequeña pelirroja segundos más tarde. **–¡trina ven a jugar!** –decía cat.

**-está bien.** –contesto está sentándose junto a cat.

**-¿y quién empieza?** –pregunto Robbie.

**-ok, primero Beck hace una pregunta a quien él quiera.** –dijo Andre.

**-de acuerdo**. –dijo Beck. –**uhmm… Andre, ¿verdad o reto?** –pregunto este

**-verdad.**

**-¿te ha gustado alguna vez una de las chicas que están aquí?** –pregunto este.

**-sí.** –respondió este, haciendo a jade mirarlo rápidamente, pensando que se refería a Tori, la cual se estaba riendo porque sabía que se refería a jade.

**-¡dinos quien es!** –decía cat.

**-si ¿quién es?** –pregunto jade con ganas de saberlo.

**-y-yo n-no no tengo porque decirlo, solo es decir la verdad y ya lo dije.** –explica este nervioso ya que no quiere admitir que le gustaba jade.

**-dejad al pobre Andre.** –decía Tori poniendo una mano en el hombro de Andre el cual estaba sentado junto a ella.

**-no, no tiene que decirlo.** –insistía jade, ya que pensaba que Tori lo protegía porque sabía que era a ella a quien quería.

**-¡vamos!** –insistían todos, excepto Tori.

**-¡de acuerdo! –**dijo este levantando las manos en rendición. **–¡era a jade!** –dijo este. –**pero no me mates con tus tijeras, ya no me gustas, no es seas poco at…**

**-Andre, cállate.** –dijo Tori al notar que su amigo se estaba poniendo demasiado nervioso y no sabía ya ni lo que decía.

**-es tu turno Andre**. –decía Beck.

**-ok, ¿Tori verdad o reto?**

**-reto.**

**-uhhh, Tori es valiente.** –comento Robbie.

**-reto** –repitió Andre mirando con una mirada maliciosa a Tori. –**tienes que besar a la persona que te gusta.** –dijo este, para hacer que Tori aceptara que le gustaba jade.

Tori ni si quiera dijo nada, solo se acercó a jade y la beso, la cual acepto el beso muy feliz. Los tres chicos se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver que el beso duraba más de lo que sería si jade no quisiera el beso ya que mataría a Tori, trina y Cat se reían de las caras de los chicos y trina estaba grabándolos con su teléfono.

**-los dejaste con la boca abierta hermanita.** –decía trina riendo.

**-¿contento?** –pregunto Tori feliz.

**-creo que nos hemos perdido algo muy importante estas vacaciones**. –comento Beck.

**-sí, nos hemos perdido como Tori y jade se hacían amigas.** –dijo Robbie.

**-no solo amigas, estamos saliendo.** –dijo Tori.

**-que gracio… espera ¿qué?** –pregunto Beck. **– ¿tú y jade?** –dijo este echándose a reír. **–si querías gastarnos una broma teníais que a ver pensando algo mejor.**

**-sí.** –dijo Robbie, también riendo.

**-vosotros dos pedazo de estúpidos vega dice la verdad.** –dijo jade enfadada. –**y si tenéis algún comentario en contra es mejor que os calléis ¿entendido?**

**-¡felicidades!** –dijo Andre abrazando a Tori.

**-uno…** -empezó a contar jade para que Andre se separa de Tori**. –dos….**

**-de acuerdo.** –dijo este separándose. –**no tienes por qué ser celosa de mí, Tori no te va a engañar nunca.** –decía este.

**-bueno…** -dijo Beck pasando la mano por el pelo. **–lo siento pensaba que era una broma, felicidades chicas. –decía este feliz abrazando a jade ya que estaba junto a él.**

-sí, ahora aparta. –gruño jade empujándolo lejos de ella.

**-felicidades chicas, una pregunta ¿puedo ver?** –decía Robbie.

**-¡no!** –dijo Tori rápidamente.

**-¡pervertido!** –gruño jade golpeando a este.

**-¡oh trina y yo también estamos saliendo!** –decía Cat alegre.

**-ok, ahora sí que sabemos que nos hemos perdido algo interesante en las vacaciones.** –dijo Andre.

**-¿Qué se supone que significa eso!?** –pregunto cat.

**-nada rojita, estoy alegre por ti.**

**-sí.** –contestaron Beck y Robbie a la vez, aún muy extrañados por la otra nueva pareja del grupo.

**-bueno ¡vamos a seguir jugando! **

-**nah, ya me aburrí de esto.** –decía jade.

**-¿entonces que queréis hacer ahora?** –pregunto Tori poniéndose de pie junto a jade y Andre que también se había levantado.

**-yo tengo una idea.** –dijo Andre.

**-¿cua…. ¡Andre suéltame!** –se quejó Tori al ver que Andre la tenía en sus brazos y corriendo hacia la piscina.

**-¡Harris suelta a mi novia ahora!** –ordeno jade.

**-wow, creo que no me voy a acostumbrar a esto.** –comento Robbie, Beck asistió con la cabeza, dándole la razón al chico.

**-está bien.** –dijo Andre tirándose a la piscina con Tori. –**ya la solté.** –decía este después de salir de debajo del agua.

**-¡Andre!** –se quejó Tori, golpeando el brazo de este. –**yo no quería estar en la piscina.**

**-¡yay!** –dijo Cat de sorpresa tirándose a la piscina cerca de donde estaba Tori y Andre. Seguida por Robbie y trina quien esta vez si quería estar en la piscina.

**-bueno solo faltamos nosotros.** –comento Beck.

**-sí, ni lo pienses**. –dijo jade cruzando los brazos. **-¡Oliver suéltame a menos que quieras ser una mujer! –se quejó esta cuando Beck la cogió.**

**-no, no le diré a Tori que esconda las tijeras.** –dijo este corriendo a la piscina y tirándose.

**-¡yo te mato beckett!** –se quejó jade después de acabar en el agua.

Espero que os gustara el capítulo ¿un comentario? ¿Si? pleaseeee :)

Victorioushapiro: jajaja si tiene que aprender a no desaparecer ;)

Oscar M: claro si se congela por el frio será malo, claro ya estoy empezando a estudiar inglés para la boda ¿Cuándo será? Para darme prisa estudiando ingles jajaja

lovelizgillies1: espero que te guste el capítulo :)

Maybey: bueno una gran sorpresa para ti leer dos capítulos :) si jade le va a poner el chip de perro cuando vuelvan a los ángeles jajaja y gracias por preocuparte ya estoy mejor :)

Forty three: woooo si fueron dos actualizaciones en un mismo día pero no te acostumbres a ello ;) solo fue porque tenía las ideas para cada capítulo ya y bueno los escribí bastante rápido, si soy un poco como jade soy malvada muajajaja pero no voy a asesinar gente con tijeras mejor con el papel higiénico ;) claro a los profesores si los matamos con las tijeras jajaja


	38. Chapter 38

**Capítulo 38**

**En el capítulo anterior…**

**-bueno solo faltamos nosotros.** –comento Beck.

**-sí, ni lo pienses**. –dijo jade cruzando los brazos. **-¡Oliver suéltame a menos que quieras ser una mujer! –se quejó esta cuando Beck la cogió.**

**-no, no le diré a Tori que esconda las tijeras.** –dijo este corriendo a la piscina y tirándose.

**-¡yo te mato beckett!** –se quejó jade después de acabar en el agua.

_**Nadie prov.**_

Después del pequeño intento de asesinato por pate de jade a Beck, el cual tuvo suerte de que los demás estuvieran allí, siguieron jugando en la piscina. Cuando estaban lo suficiente cansados de estar en la piscina o jugar a las cartas cada uno de ellos tomaron turnos para cambiarse en el baño excepto Tori y trina que lo hicieron en sus habitaciones.

**-hey chicos, ¿pedimos una pizza?** –pregunto Andre.

**-claro.** –contestaron todos.

**-de acuerdo, peperoni y queso ¿no?** –pregunto Andre sacando su pearphone.

_**Xxx**_

Mientras que esperaban a la pizza cada uno de ellos se sentó en el sofá discutiendo que película ver. Después de que todos terminar de comer la pizza se pusieron cómodos, trina y Cat en uno de los sofás, por supuesto jade y Tori en el otro dejando a los tres chicos en el suelo.

_**Xxx**_

Después de ver un par de películas que por suerte para Cat y Robbie no eran de terror, cada uno de ellos decidieron volver a sus casas porque era tarde.

**-hey rob ¿necesitas que te lleve?** –pregunto Beck levantándose del suelo.

**-sí, gracias.**

**-bueno chicas nos vemos luego.** –decía Andre, dándole un rápido abrazo a las chicas incluso a jade sin morir apuñalado por unas tijeras.

**-sí, nos vemos.** –dijeron Beck y Robbie, antes de que los 3 chicos salieran de la casa.

-**hey Cat ¿no tienes que volver a casa?** –pregunto Tori, ya que se estaba haciendo tarde.

-**no, le pedí permiso a mi mama para quedarme.**

**-vamos Cat, estoy cansada después de levantarme tan temprano hoy**. –dijo trina.

**-kay kay.** –dijo Cat antes de seguir a trina hacia la parte de arriba.

**-vamos vega**. –decía jade jalándola del brazo y sacándola de la casa.

**-¿Dónde vamos? –**pregunto la medio latina, siendo arrastrada al coche de la otra chica.

-**vamos a mi casa, no quiero pasar un minuto más con tu hermana**. –explicaba jade. –**ha sido sufriente tiempo para los próximos seis meses.** –dijo está subiendo al coche. –**o un año**.

**-de acuerdo ¿pero porque voy yo?** –pregunto esta confusa.

-**porque yo lo digo.** –decía jade, poniendo el coche en marcha.

_**Xxx**_

Unos 10 minutos más tarde, las dos chicas salieron del coche de jade y se dirigieron a la puerta de la casa de jade. Cuando las dos chicas estaban dentro de la casa se dirigieron a la habitación de jade, como no en la puerta había un par de tijeras.

**-¿y tú padres?** –pregunto Tori.

**-bueno mis padres nunca están en casa, siempre están trabajando. –**contesto esta antes de entrar a la habitación. –**Entonces seguimos hablando de mis padres o…** -dijo jade antes de besar a Tori, empujándola contra la puerta cerrada haciendo a la medio latina dar un pequeño grito de sorpresa. **– ¿ya estas gritando y aun no te e echo nada?** –se burlaba jade haciendo que Tori se sonrojara.

**-jade yo…** -pero esta fue interrumpida por los labios de jade, mientras que sin darse cuenta se dirigían a la cama de esta. Cuando llegaron a la cama Tori sin querer tropezó y acabo tumbada en la cama por supuesto jade aprovecho eso y ahora estaba sobre Tori besándole el cuello.-jade.

**-¿sí?** –pregunto está levantando la cabeza un momento para mirar a Tori.

**-te amo.**

**-y yo a ti vega.** –dijo esta antes de volver a darle un beso con mucha más pasión que antes.

Poco después empezaron a caer las primeras prendas de ropa que fueron las camisas de las dos chicas, dejándolas a las dos con sus sujetadores solo.

**-¿rosa?** –dijo jade con incredulidad, cuando vio el sujetador de Tori después de quitarle la camisa.

**-¿algo mal?** –pregunto Tori.

**-sí, no me gusta el rosa.** –contesto jade. –**así que hay que arreglar eso pronto**. –dijo esta antes de desabrocharlo, rápidamente Tori se tapó el pecho. **-¿Qué haces vega?** –pregunto está intentando no reírse.

**-m-me d-da v-vergüenza.** –contesto esta.

**-vega somos dos chicas, tenemos lo mismo.** –decía esta. –**aunque las mías sean más grandes.** –continuo está diciendo, antes de quitarse el sujetador. –**vega mis ojos están aquí.** –se burlaba jade al ver que la chica se quedó mirando fijamente, aunque no es que a jade le molestara más de una vez había atrapado a la chica mirándola.

Lo que no se esperaba jade es que la medio latina dejara de impórtale tan rápido taparse por vergüenza de que la viera a besarla con mucha pasión. Después de eso el resto de ropa en pocos minutos estaba haciendo compañía a sus camisas en alguna parte de la habitación que ahora mismo a ninguna de las chicas le importaba mucho ya que tenían otras cosas más importantes de las cuales preocuparse.

Espero que os gustara esto. Obsesión de Tori por mirar el pecho de jade es un hecho sino revisar los capítulos y podéis verlo con vuestros propios ojos, ya sabéis ahora tenéis que dejarme un comentario ¿ok? Pleaseee ¿o tengo que poner ojos de cachorrito para que me dejéis un comentario?

Y bueno antes de que leáis las repuestas a los comentarios, me han pedido un elitoria por si alguien no sabe que pareja es son: Elizabeth gillies (jade) y victoria justice (Tori) y también que tuviera ¿cómo sería el nombre de esta pareja? Daniela monet (trina) y Ariana grande (Cat) así que ¿me podéis dar algunas ideas para hacer un one-shot o una pequeña historia?

Forty three: si casi no lo logras, waaa que suerte tienes de no tener que esperar para leer otro capítulo no como yo :( claro solo tengo que ir a tu universidad y podemos matar a tus profesores por hacerte sufrir ;) si Andre sabía que a Tori le gustaba jade es su mejor amigo, le cuenta todo… o casi todo ;)

Maybey: claro tenía que ser de una forma divertida ¿o pensabas que lo iban a hacer de una forma normal decir que estaban saliendo? jajaja

Jorinator: gracias, si para mi aún sigue siendo nuevo también el catrina. Espera voy a morir un momento antes de contestar esto… bueno en realidad me morí un poco cuando leí esto el otro día me sorprende que alguien me pida un elitoria yo quería leer alguno en español pero como tú dices no hay, parece que alguien me ha leído la mente pero yo me refería a leerlo no escribirlo XD y también como pareja ariana y daniella uffff me lo pones difícil. ¿Alguna sugerencia para hacer el one-shot? Yo estoy dispuesta a escribirlo pero la verdad no se me ocurre nada para un one-shot sobre las actrices uhmm… esto me va a dar dolor de cabeza hasta que lo escriba jajaja XD

Guest: espero que fuera suficiente acción jori ;)

Oscar M: wow sí que lo has pensado y como te vas a deshacer del actual novio de daniella para casarte con ella yo si quieres te llevo la pala jajaja XD de ariana también te vas a deshacer ok vamos a necesitar entonces dos sacos uno grande y uno mediano jajjaja XD si los celos de jade son muy graciosos por eso no podían faltar ;)

Lovelizgillies1: si a mí también me dio risa escribir la reacción de los chicos aunque es normal son jade y Tori se supone que se odian (aunque todos sabemos que no es verdad)

Scissors-Luv: ¿mal presentimiento con Andre y Beck? ¿Porque? Yo no iba a planear que Beck y Andre o uno de ellos intente destrozar el jori, yo quiero que me expliques ese mal presentimiento y espero que este capítulo tuviera bastante "acción" de parte de jade y Tori.


	39. Chapter 39

_**Capítulo 39**_

Nadie prov.

Jade abrió los ojos cuando la luz del sol le molesto en los ojos, lo primero que vio fue a Tori abrazándola aun desnuda, por suerte estaban solas y no les pasaría como a Cat y trina, jade al recordar eso no pudo aguantar no sonreír un poco. Jade miro otra vez a Tori quien aún seguía durmiendo. Jade sonrió con la idea que vino a su cabeza.

**-¡Tori despierta rápido mi papa!** –grito jade, de repente Tori abrió los ojos con pánico y levantándose rápidamente de la cama, pero esta no se dio cuenta que tenía la sabana enredada en su cuerpo acabo en el suelo, por supuesto jade seguía tumbada en la cama riéndose de Tori.

**-¡jade!** –grito Tori al darse cuenta que era una broma pesada de jade. **– ¡no tiene gracia!** –jade seguía riendo fuertemente de Tori, la medio latina se levantó del suelo y cogió algunas de sus cosas que habían sido tiradas por la habitación y empezó a vestirse.

**-oh**. –Risa –**dios** –risa –**eso** –risa –**fue** –risa –**demasiado** –risa –**gracioso** –decía jade entre risas, Tori le tiro a la cara de esta la propia camisa de jade, para que dejara de reírse.

**-¡no tiene gracias jade, podría a ver sido verdad!** –se quejó Tori. **-¡y yo no quiero que tu padre nos viera así!** –dijo está señalándose a ella y jade.

**-mi papa nunca está en casa, siempre de viaje de negocios no tienes por qué preocuparte.** –decía jade.

**-estoy segura que eso anoche no te preocupaba.** –dijo jade levantándose y poniéndose la camisa, haciendo a Tori sonrojarse un poco recordando lo ocurrido la anterior noche. –**me voy a prepararme un café.** –jade dijo poniéndose la última prenda de ropa que le faltaba. –**puedes darte una ducha y pedir prestado algo de ropa si quieres mientras preparo algo para desayunar.** –decía jade.

_**Xxx**_

Un poco después jade estaba terminando de poner el desayuno en los platos, esta se dio la vuelta a recoger las dos tazas de café, cuando unos brazos rodeaban su cintura.

**-hola.** –saludo Tori dándole un beso en la mejilla a jade.

**-vamos a sentarnos vega, se va a quedar frio mi café y no me gusta el café frio. –**en ese momento Tori soltó a jade, dejando a esta poder darse la vuelta, viendo a la media latina usando algo de su ropa unos shorts negros, una camiseta de tirantes azul oscura que quedaba un poco grande a Tori y sus zapatos del día anterior. –**te ves bien en mi ropa, aunque un poco grande en algunas partes**. –se burlaba jade tirando un poco de la camisa.

-**no es mi culpa si las mías no son tan grandes como las tuyas.**

**-sí, si vamos a desayunar**. –dijo jade sentándose con su café en las manos.

Mientras en casa de los vega…

Cat colocaba un par de platos en la mesa, el desayuno estaba colocado en forma de carita sonriente, mientras esperaba a trina que bajara esta había preparado el desayuno mientras que trina se vestían. Unos minutos más tarde trina bajo las escaleras de la casa y fue a sentarse junto a cat.

_**Xxx**_

Después de desayunar Cat y trina se sentaron a ver la televisión, Cat había mandado un mensaje a jade para que ella y Tori vinieran a casa de trina, por supuesto jade había dicho que no quería estar ni un minuto más con trina, Cat le pregunto porque pero jade no le contesto no fue porque ella no quisiera sino que Tori había visto lo que jade estaba escribiendo a Cat y no pensaba que fuera muy adecuado que su amiga pelirroja viera ese mensaje de jade.

_**Xxx**_

La mayor parte del día Cat y trina lo pasaron en la piscina de la casa, bueno Cat en la piscina y trina tomando el sol, a excepción de algunas veces que la chica pelirroja conseguía que trina estuviera en la piscina con ella.

Un poco después la señora vega llego a la casa, con algunas bolsas de la compra las cuales coloco en la mesa de la cocina.

**-hola chicas.** –saludo la señora vega cuando llego al patio de la casa donde estaban Cat y trina. -¿**y tu hermana?** –pregunto la señora vega un poco confusa por ver a Cat sola con trina, ya que por lo que ella sabía era amiga de Tori pero ella no sabía que era amiga o novia de su hija mayor.

**-esta con jade.** –contesto está colocándose las gafas de sol bien.

**-¿jade?** –Pregunto su madre **– ¿esa chica gótica? ¿Qué es novia del chico del pelo largo**? –decía su madre.

**-dos cosas, si con la chica gótica.** –dijo trina.

**-pensaba que odiaba a Tori. **–interrumpió su madre.

**-no la odia.** –contesto cat. Mientras trina estaba pensando, no la odia la ama.

–**y dos ya no es novia de Beck**. –continuo trina con una sonrisa en la cara al igual que Cat ya que les parecía gracioso imaginar cuando se enterara que la chica gótica como su madre describía a jade, estaba saliendo con su hija menor.

**-¿no estaban saliendo?**

**-con Beck no, pero si con otra persona.** –decía trina aun riéndose un poco.

**-¿Qué te parece tan gracioso?** –pregunto la señora vega ya que trina parado de reír y sonreírse desde que empezaron a hablar de Tori y jade.

**-nada mama, no importa.** –decía trina.

**-de acuerdo, si necesitáis algo voy a estar en la cocina.**

**-de acuerdo –**contestaron las dos chicas.

_**Xxx**_

Un par de horas más tarde Cat y trina estaban en la habitación de trina apunto de ver una película.

**-hola Tori.** –escucharon las dos decir a la madre trina y Tori. –**y a ti también jade.**

**-¡oh vamos a decirle a jadey y Tori si quieren ver la película! **–dijo Cat levantándose de la cama y saliendo rápidamente de la habitación.

**-¡Tori! ¡Jadey! **–decía Cat acercándose a las dos chicas para abrazarlas, jade al ver las intenciones de Cat se apartó pero Tori no tuvo tiempo suficiente y acabo en el suelo con Cat sobre ella. **–ups lo siento Tori**. –dijo cat.

**-¿siempre tienes que estar sobre mi hermana? **–decía trina burlonamente, mientras bajaba las escaleras, la señora vega dejo de mirar su teléfono y observaba a las cuatro chicas.

**-vamos Cat arriba.** –dijo jade, Cat rápidamente se levantó ofreciendo su mano a Tori para ayudarla a levantarse.

-**esa ropa es de jadey**. –comento Cat mirando a Tori ahora de pie.

Trina miro a Tori guiñándole un ojo, haciendo a la más pequeña de las hermanas sonrojarse y a trina reír.

**-oh ¿queréis ver una película con trina y conmigo?** –pregunto cat.

**-¿no será ninguna de Disney no?** –pregunto jade mirando a la pelirroja.

**-no.**

**-entonces vamos, no tenemos nada mejor que hacer**.

**-esperad un momento y voy a por la película.** –dijo trina.

**-yo voy contigo.** –Tori dijo, siguiendo a su hermana. **-no le has dicho nada a mama ¿no? **

**-¿sobre qué? –**pregunto trina entrando a su habitación.

**-sobre tu y Cat o jade y yo.**

**-aun no, pero Cat y yo pensamos que cuanto antes les digamos mejor. –**explico trina.** -¿y tú les vas a decir?**

**-tal vez.**

**-creo que sería bueno que se lo digamos a la vez, así ninguna de las dos va a estar nerviosa.**

-**ok, entonces solo hay que esperar a papa.**

Bueno espero que os gustara el capítulo :) ya sabéis que podéis hacer para alegrarme dejarme un comentario please.

Y… ¿Cómo van a reaccionar los padres de trina y Tori, cuando Tori y trina les cuenten que salen con jade y Tori? ya sabéis podéis dejar vuestra opinión en un comentario.

Lovelizgillies1: bueno si podría a ver sido para ir a ver una película pero ¿Qué hay más divertido para dos adolescentes? Oh dios no me hagas recordar esa parte de la vergüenza de Tori, aunque no había mucho que esconder si entiendes lo que digo jajaja.

MamaLover: claro que te gusto si eres un poco pervertida jajaja, bueno ya sabes lo mucho que me divierte hacer desparecer a Tori así que también tenía que hacerlo en All i want is you, por cierto si aún no lo has leído hay un nuevo capítulo. Matar a Beck ¿Por qué quieres matarlo en esta historia? Es buena gente jajaja

Maybey: por supuesto que te gusto la parte de jade y Tori, tengo unos lectores muy pervertidos que tienen ganas de leer una historia M de estas dos, pero al menos yo por ahora no voy a hacer… tal vez en algún momento lejano pero no ahora jajaja. Oh por favor no empieces con elitoria que no paro de hablar si muchas miradas si las de Tori al pecho de jade no creo que estén en el libreto solo que vic y Liz nos quieren matar con los pequeños momento jori, sabes un fan le pregunto eso y se pusieron a reír todos, como si no estuviera claro que lo hacen a propósito jajaja ¿daniella trata a ariana como un bebe? ¿Dónde sucedió eso que yo no lo vi? Jajaja XD, bueno sigo pensando en la historia elitoria y de daniella con ariana porque sus personalidades en la vida real no son como en los personajes y bueno… estoy intentando ver mejor como son las personalidades de cada una aunque vic es la más fácil es como Tori XD

Oscar M: claro yo te ayudo a enterarlos, sobre todo a ariana ;) así conoceré antes a liz y vic :) y sobre tus ideas… bueno hay una parte que me gusta pero… sigo pensando cómo hacer la historia, aunque voy a esperar a terminar esta historia antes de hacer el elitoria con daniella y ariana porque van a ser varios capítulos y tener 3 historias a la vez seria… un caos jajaja

Jorinator: claro saben divertirse muy bien y es muy hot jajaja, bueno cuando termine esta historia escribiré la pequeña historia de elitoria y dariana serán unos no se 5 o 10 capítulos, wow nombre raro dariana je pero es un poco lindo

Scissors-Luv: sip tengo unos lectores con mente muy sucia, bueno si tú piensas que cat y trina hicieron lo mismo pues eso ocurrió jajaja XD

Forty three: si a todos les gusto el capítulo anterior, ¡son todos unos pervertidos! Jajaja XD si yo también e un elitoria pero es porque ha sido el único que encontré no hay muchos y bueno yo también tengo que seguir pensando ideas para la historia.


	40. Chapter 40

_**Capítulo 40 **_

VIC**TORI**OUS no me pertenece como todo el mundo debe de saber sino victorious no hubiera sido cancelado.

Para todos los que leen mi historia y le gusta, si aún no has leído alguna de mis historias ¿Qué estas esperando? Ya que si te gusta esta creo que puedo asegurarte que las otras también. ¿Hay alguien que aún no ha leído mi nuevo one-shot? Si no lo habéis hecho leerlo y comentar, si estoy anunciando mis historias para tener más lectores en ellas y más comentarios jajaja.

_**Nadie prov.**_

Las dos hermanas bajaron las escaleras de la casa ahora con el cd de la película.

**-ya era hora, fuisteis a recoger el cd o comprándolo**. –se quejó jade.

**-oh yo quiero palomitas.** –dijo de repente Cat, saliendo hacia la cocina.

**-¡Cat tráeme café!** –grito jade medio tumbada en uno de los sofás.

**-¿café por la noche?** –preguntaron a la vez Tori y trina.

**-¿y que pasa que sea por la noche?** –pregunto jade**. –el café es siempre bueno.**

**-no sé cómo puedes dormir por la noche.** –comento trina sentándose en el sofá que había estado sentada cat.

**-si yo tampoco.** –dijo Tori en voz baja.

**-oh vamos vega, sí que lo sabes esta mañana si no me tomo un café casi me quedo dormida de lo cansada que estaba de no dormir** –dijo jade guiñándole un ojo.

**-ew** –dijo trina con una cara de asco, mientras Tori tenía la cara roja **-¡estoy aquí!** –se quejó.

**-lo sabemos y ni que tu no hiciste lo mismo con cat.** –contesto jade, haciendo a trina también tener la cara roja de vergüenza.

**-¡no es lo mismo! **–la mayor de las hermanas vega se quejo

**-si es lo mismo. **

**-no, no lo es.**

**-si lo es.**

**-¡vasta de pelear las dos!** –grito Tori sobre las otras dos chicas. –**mejor no hablemos de esas cosas.**

_**Xxx**_

Una hora y media después las chicas estaban viendo la película tranquilamente cuando la puerta de la casa se abrió por el padre de Tori y trina.

**-hola chicas.** –saludo este.

**-hola papa. Hola señora vega** –saludaron a la vez las cuatro chicas.

**-veo que no os habéis matado durante vuestro viaje.** –dijo este mirando a las chicas.

**-si lo pasamos muy bien papa.** –dijo Tori.

**-y tenemos algo que deciros.** –siguió hablando trina, haciendo a jade darse cuenta a que se refería con lo de tener algo que decirles.

**-bueno ya nos contareis cuando estemos solos.** –dijo este.

**-esto… papa… es…** -decía Tori sin saber que decir.

**-no importa que estén jade y Cat, ¿cierto Tori?** –continuo trina, al ver que Tori estaba nerviosa.

**-sí, voy a buscar a mama, debe de estar arriba.** –dijo Tori hablando muy rápido, subiendo las escaleras de dos en dos.

**-¿Qué le pasa a tu hermana? Actúa muy nerviosa**. –decía el señor vega mirando a trina. **–no os han vuelto a encerrar en la cárcel durante el viaje ¿no?**

**-¡no!** –contestaron las tres chicas, recordando el viaje a yerba.

**-de acuerdo.** –pocos segundo más tarde apareció Tori seguida por su madre.

El señor y la señora vega estaban de pie esperando a que sus hijas dijeran algo, Tori se había vuelto a sentar junto a las otras tres chicas, entre jade y su hermana.

**-¿y que teníais que decirnos?** –pregunto la señora vega.

**-Cat y yo estamos saliendo y solo queríamos que lo supierais.** –dijo trina, sus padres miraron a la pequeña pelirroja la cual estaba junto a trina.

-oh menos mal, ya pensaba que ibas a decir que estabas embarazada.

**-¡David! ¡Papa!** –dijeron la señora vega y trina a la vez, por supuesto jade lo estaba pasando muy bien viendo la cara de trina cuando su padre dijo que si estaba embaraza.

**-¿y tú querías decirnos algo cariño?** –pregunto la señora vega a Tori, la cual aún seguía nerviosa.

**-esto… j-ja ja-jad…**

**-¡por dios vega dilo de una vez me estas matando!** –dijo jade.

**-¡jadeyyoestamossaliendo!** –dijo Tori lo más rápido posible que había podido hablar.

**-Tori más despacio, no he entendido nada. **

**-¡jade y yo estamos saliendo!**

**-wow.**

**-¡David!**

**-¿qué?**

**-¿eso es lo único que tienes que decir?** –pregunto la señora vega.

**-no pero… no importa, me alegro por vosotras chicas.** –dijo este mirando a las cuatro.

_**Xxx**_

Una hora más tarde las chicas terminaron de ver la película que empezaron a ver.

**-jade.** –Llamo el señor vega **-¿puedes venir un momento?**

**-cuidado jade, mi padre tiene un arma.** –bromeo trina.

**-¡trina! –**regaño Tori. **– ¡papa no haría eso!**

**-bueno no lo sé…**

**-claro.** –dijo jade levantándose.

Jade siguió al señor vega hacia las escaleras y después a una habitación que por lo que jade noto fue el despacho del padre de Tori y trina.

**-bueno jade.** –dijo este sentándose en una de las sillas de la habitación. **-¿Qué es lo que te gusta de Tori?**

**-¿qué?** –dijo jade quien no había prestado mucha atención al señor vega.

**-quiero que me digas, que te gusta de Tori y porque estas saliendo con ella.**

**-bueno… siempre hemos sido amigas.**

**-pensaba que odiabas a mi hija.** –contesto rápidamente este.

**-eso…**

**-que eras la chica que siempre la molestaba en la escuela**. –interrumpió este. –**y también la chica por la cual mi hija sufría porque la odiaba pero ella amaba. **–continuo hablando este.

**-¿ella te dijo? **-pregunto jade, ella sabía que Tori la había querido porque se lo dijo cuándo se enfadó con ella en las vacaciones, pero le sorprendía que se lo contara a sus padres.

**-no, pero soy su padre.** –dijo este. **–no era normal que siempre intentara ser tu amiga después de tantas veces siendo mala con ella, su madre y yo lo notábamos aunque ella no lo dijo.**

**-yo lo siento, pero es que… yo no sabía que ella me había querido tanto tiempo.**

**-si lo sé, pero me sorprendió que la chica que mi hija decía que la odiaba y tenía novio, este ahora con ella.**

**-Beck y yo habíamos roto hace mucho tiempo.** –corrigió jade.

**-eso es bueno, pero te advierto que soy policía y si le haces a mi hija daño…** -dijo este antes de salir de la habitación dejando a imaginación de jade lo que podría hacer y por primera vez jade west estaba un poco asustada, cosa normal teniendo en cuenta que el padre de su novia tiene un arma y puede usarla.

Poco después jade salió de la habitación y camino hacia el salón, pero al ver que solo estaban los padres de Tori y trina, fue a la habitación de Tori, donde estaba la medio latina tumbada en su cama jugando con su teléfono.

**-¿y que te dijo mi padre?** –dijo está levantando la vista del teléfono.

**-oh lo normal, que si te hago daño, pues me va a matar con su pistola.**

Bueno espero que os gustara el capítulo, si jade exagero un poco la amenaza del señor vega, aunque tal vez si lo hiciera jajaja, bueno lo tomaron bien, ahora solo faltan los padre de Cat y jade.

Y para aquellos que leen y no comentan… ¿Por qué no comentas? Me haría ilusión aunque sea para decir que te gusta o que actualice pronto vamos quiero saber sobre mis otros lectores soy muy buena no muerdo… demasiado fuerte jajaja XD

MamaLover: bueno… creo que hare que no salga tanto Beck si quieres pero no lo voy a matar y no pasa nada por la palabrota jajaja, si tengo facebook, pero el problema es que no se que le ocurrió que me lo borraron o bloquearon y pues como no tenía mucha gente no me hice otro así que explicación corta, ahora no tengo facebook, antes si tenía.

Oscar M: si primero de Ariana que será más fácil el novio es más fuerte, ese te lo dejo a ti para que lo lleves a enterarlo, yo llevo Ariana que es menos pesada jajaja XD, oh eso me gusta que no te pondrás triste cuando termine la historia porque tendrás el elitoria con dariana Así era el nombre ¿no? .si como debes saber vi los kca por mi historia de susurros, si me mato un poco ver como daniella y victoria lloraban si te fijas bien (no sé, como ver esa parte unas 10 veces, si yo vi esa parte 10 veces y casi me hace llorar 10 veces) puedes notar como daniella llora también y después se abrazaban, son hermanas incluso fuera de victorious, se quieren mucho y parecía que liz también quería abrazar a victoria, pero la tenían a la pobre atrapada en el abrazo de grupo jajaja. Ouch pobres padres de Tori y trina mejor reaccionar bien así no los quemas jajaja.

Victorioushapiro: veo que te gustaron los capítulos si mucha acción y todavía queda más ;) y si voy a escribir un elitoria con dariana también estoy esperando a terminar esta historia para comenzar esa aunque no sé si será muy larga ya que no es lo mismo los personas de la serie que las actrices, vamos a ver como se me da eso.

Maybey: mira salió uno de mis lectores pervertidos jajaja bueno pues vas a tener que esperar aún un tiempo para leer una historia M mía, tendré que intentarlo algún día pero… no lo sé, si me va a salir bien un M, creo que haría un one-shot M para probar pero no estoy del todo segura. Ok cálmate un poco con el elitoria jajaja bueno yo no sé si se gustan o no pero si hay miradas entre ellas, muchas miradas realmente, si en lo de daniella tienes razón ella es la mayor de todos ellos y pues trata a todos con mucho cariño y es que Ariana entre que es una de las más pequeñas (no solo de estatura sino también de cumplir los años) pues la trata con mucho cariño no sé, tengo que ver el video que me dices pero no se cuál será han ido a muchos eventos! Me voy a morir buscando el video, así puedo ver como daniella y Ariana actúan entre ellas para la historia sobre las actrices. Si Liz es muy diferente a jade en el carácter ella es más amable y no odia a victoria jajaja y también daniella ella puede cantar no como trina y no piensa tanto en ella y Ariana pues también porque no es tan infantil como Cat, la única que se parece más a su personaje es victoria.

Forty three: bueno espero que te gustaran que fueran Buenos en esta historia ;)

KORE25: ok ¿Por qué no vi tu comentario en mi correo electrónico? acabo de leer tu comentario por primera vez unos minutos antes de subir el capítulo. Si tienes razón nunca se sabe cómo van a reaccionar las personas. (ouch sí que fue raro entonces, que tu pensaras que tu mama te apoyaría y fue tu padre, bueno a mí eso no me ha pasado, mi madre dice que mientras me trate bien y me quiera que le da igual si me gusta un chico o una chica) jajaja oh dios no me mates con eso, una Tori desenfrenada jajaja XD yo quiero leer que alguien escriba lo que paso después de que yo cortara hay la historia (no creo que sea capaz de escribir una Tori desenfrenada jajaja) bueno gracias por especificar que era del otro capítulo porque si no pensaría porque dice eso de una Tori desenfrenada jajaja

Scissors-Luv: espero que este también fuera divertido o al menos eso intente hacer XD am si yo diría que tienes razón somos unos pervertidos y si también me incluyo jajaja XD, si yo tampoco sabía que se decía dariana somos dos ignorantes pero si sabía lo de elitoria (como no saber el nombre de mi pareja favorita en la vida real jajaja) oh y que sepas que aún me duele la cara de la bófeta de la otra historia :'(


	41. Chapter 41

_**Capítulo 41.**_

Antes que nada, estoy muyyyy feliz hoy, os preguntareis porque, una de las razones es porque la historia tiene 300 reviews, la verdad nunca esperaba llegar a tantos con una historia y tampoco que la historia tuviera más de 40 capítulos y la otra cosa pues… uhm no sé si decirlo o dejar que lo averigüéis, seguro que alguien debe saberlo (si ya sabes a quien me refiero) nah, mejor os dejo que miréis mi perfil jajajaja aunque creo que ya debéis adivinar que es a lo que me refiero ;)

_**Xxx**_

_**Nadie prov.**_

A la mañana siguiente las chicas habían invitado a los chicos a pasar el día en la piscina, porque hacía mucho calor en los ángeles, habían ido Robbie y Andre ya que Beck al parecer tenía una cita.

**-¿y ya le habíais dicho a vuestros padres?** –pregunto Andre a las cuatro chicas.

**-si nuestros padres ya lo saben.** –contesto Tori.

**-y a su padre poco le falto para sacar la pistola mientras hablábamos.** –dijo jade.

**-él es un policía, no te va a disparar.** –contesto Tori.

**-por eso, él puede matar a alguien y nadie nunca se enterara.**

**-¿espera la gran jade west tiene miedo?** –bromeaba Andre.

**-no, solo que no quiero que alguien me apunte con una pistola.**

**-¿crees que mi padre iba a hacer eso?** –pregunto Tori.

**-bueno… no lo sé, no hemos vuelto a saber nada de Steven.** –dijo jade.

**-mi padre no mata a mis ex-novios** –decía Tori.

**-y tampoco a ryder.** –añadió jade.

**-ryder se cambió de escuela cuando Helen se enteró de que hacia trampas para conseguir altas calificaciones. ** –comento trina. **–y nuestro padre no es un asesino de ex novios de sus hijas.**

**-bueno al menos sabemos que no va a matar muchos chicos por parte de trina, ya que no ha tenido ningún novio** –dijo rex riendo.

**-guarda ese estúpido muñeco o voy arrojarlo a la carretera y lo atropellen los coches.** –dijo trina.

_**Xxx**_

Cuando los chicos se fueron Cat fue a casa ya que había estado pasando dos noches en casa de trina y quería ver a su familia, por supuesto trina el acompaño. Cat les conto a sus padres sobre su nueva novia, trina y por supuesto a ellos no les molesto o sorprendió. Bueno no les sorprendió porque el hermano de Cat siempre hacia cosas raras y sus padres ya no se sorprendían por nada.

Por otra parte, jade aun no les había contado nada a sus padres. Su madre vivía en nueva york cosa que hacia más difícil poder decirle las cosas y su padre no volvería hasta que terminaran las vacaciones.

_**Xxx**_

**-¿y porque no vamos a visitar a tu mama?** –pregunto Tori sentada junto a jade en el sofá de la casa de Tori. –**sería una buena forma de contarle lo nuestro, si quieres contárselo claro.** –dijo la medio latina.

**-sí, lo que sea.**

**-¿entonces vamos a ir a nueva york…**

**-¡yo también voy a nueva york!** –grito trina quien venía casi corriendo desde su habitación seguida por Cat, las dos chicas habían vuelto otra vez a la casa después de dejar las cosas de Cat en su casa, ya que no querían estar en casa de Cat con el hermano de la pelirroja allí **–en nueva york hay muchos productores y obras de teatro para hacerme famosa.**

**-¿Por qué tú y jadey vais a nueva york?** –pregunto Cat sentándose en lado vacío junto a jade, mientras trina aún seguía hablando sobre todas las cosas que podría hacer si se hacía famosa.

**-Cat, aún no sabemos si vamos a ir o no.** –contesto Tori. –**y le estaba preguntando a jade, para contarle a su mama sobre nosotras.**

**-oh ¿puedo ir yo también? No quiero que trina se sienta sola en nueva york.** –decía esta.

**-claro tu también vas a venir.** –dijo trina. –**también podemos ir a algunas tiendas mientras estamos allí. –**decía trina ilusionada.

**-yay nunca he estado en nueva york, aunque mi hermano tiene prohibido ir allí.**

**-¿porque?** –pregunto Tori.

**-oh no puedo decirlo, pero mi hermano dijo que aquel policía lo estaba molestando**. –dijo Cat dejando a las otras tres chicas mirándola, imaginando que podía a ver hecho su hermano para tener prohibido volver a nueva york.

**-hola ¿no tengo nada que decir sobre esto?** –pregunto jade con sarcasmo.

**-por favor jadeyyyy queremos ir contigo y Tori.** –decía Cat poniendo ojos de perrito.

**-primero deja de mirarme así y segundo tengo que preguntar primero a mi madre.**

**-oh jade west tiene que preguntar a alguien, yo pensaba que hacías lo que querías.** –se burlaba trina ganando una mirada de Tori que le decía que se callara antes de que jade estuviera de mal humor y la utilizara para afilar sus tijeras.

_**Xxx**_

Jade volvió al salón después de a ver estado hablando con su madre por teléfono en la habitación de Tori, ya que trina no paraba de hablar con Cat sobre todo lo que podían hacer en nueva york mientras estaban allí.

**-¿entonces?** –pregunto Tori a jade, mientras que Cat y trina miraban a jade a ver que contestaba.

**-si vamos a ir a nueva york, pero…** –contesto jade, siendo interrumpida por trina.

**-¿pero?**

**-si te escucho cantar en mi coche, te tiro con el auto en marcha ¿entendido?** –dijo jade más como una orden que una pregunta.

**-jade** –regaño Tori.

**-¿qué?** –pregunto esta. **–tu sabes que el canto de trina es como si estuvieras matando a un gato y yo no quiero tener un dolor terrible de cabeza por su culpa, así que si canta personalmente la arrojo fuera del auto.**

**-¡yay vamos a nueva york!** –decía Cat contenta.

Bueno espero que os gustara el capítulo, el próximo será un poco más interesante ;)

Guest: claro que estoy planeando un excelente final que por desgracia va a ser pronto, en un par de capítulos más. Wow sí que te emociona el elitoria y dariana

Leafeonlove: no voy a matar a jade, no vamos a dejar a la pobre de Tori sola ¿no? y trina solo se quejaba porque no quiere escuchar hablar de esas cosas sobre su hermana, no creo que a ningún hermano, incluyéndome a mi quiera tener esa imagen mental de su hermana/o y bueno si me di cuenta que parece que la mama de Tori y trina no parecía apoyarlas mucho pero… si lo hace

Guest: vas a tener que esperar para averiguar cuando se casan las parejas ;)

KORE25: bueno más que temer al padre de Tori, es que no quiere que la mate, nah es broma el padre de Tori no la mataría.

Oscar M: Si ya falta poco para el elitoria y dariana ;) bueno 10 veces no pero al menos 7 sí.

Victorioushapiro: bueno la verdad es que no te puedo dar una pista aun sobre el elitoria y dariana porque aún sigo pensando que voy a hacer con la pequeña historia, que seguro que siendo yo va a ser larga, siempre me pasa eso. Bueno es que si Cat pudiera dejar embaraza a trina o al revés sería un poco preocupante ya que son dos chicas jajaja XD

Lovelizgillies1: si es muy larga ya la historia pero es que como dije la historia se escribe sola yo no pensaba hacer más de 25 capítulos pero… mira lo que pasa cuando la historia te contrala a ti y no tu a ella, aunque ya faltan poco para terminar.

Jorinator: bueno es que no se hacer un one-shot sobre dos parejas no quedaría del todo bien ya que las acciones deberían de pasar más rápido pero dividiéndolo en unas 5 o como mucho 10 parte pues creo que quedara mejor.

Maybey: ¿un poco pervertida? Yo diría que eres muy pervertida queriendo leer historias M ;) uhm… bueno voy a tenerlo en cuenta para una historia que voy a escribir después de escribir el elitoria con dariana. Y bueno yo no sé si a victoria le gustara liz o viceversa pero para mí creo que tienen mucha química trabajando juntas ya sabes actuando o cantando.

miri29: gracias.

Scissors-Luv: bueno soy mala persona por eso no vas a saber que le gusta a jade de Tori por darme la cachetada ;) nah es broma tal vez en otro capítulo, si exagero un poco jade pero yo también me asustaría si el padre de mi novia tiene una pistola y puede usarla, bueno si tienes razón el que te digan tenemos que hablar es otras de las cosas que siempre es algo que te pone nervioso porque la mayoría de las veces es para algo malo.

Forty three: si es que no se, la parte de que el señor vega asustara a jade para que no lastimara a Tori no podía faltar jajaja, si tienes que tener miedo de él pero solo si lastimas a sus hijas así que estas a salvo jajaja


	42. Chapter 42

_**Capitulo 42**_

Y para todos aquellos que no leen mi otra historia, gracias por decirme feliz cumpleaños.

_**Xxx**_

_**Nadie prov.**_

Al día siguiente las cuatro chicas por la mañana empezaron a preparar sus cosas, ya que trina y Cat querían ir a nueva york cuanto antes y tampoco es que les quedaran muchos días sin clases así que tenían que ir lo antes posible a nueva york. Por supuesto trina al ser ella tenía que preparar mucha ropa para el viaje y eso que solo iba a estar allí 3 días.

_**Xxx**_

Cuando las chicas terminaron de preparar sus cosas para el viaje, era la hora de comer, así que Tori con un poco de ayuda de Cat prepararon la comida, ya que trina no sabía cocinar y jade no quería ayudar.

_**Xxx**_

Después de comer, los padres de Tori y trina llegaron a la casa, las dos chicas pidieron permiso a sus padres para ir de viaje, los cuales estuvieron de acuerdo en que podían ir pero que tuvieran cuidado y por supuesto el señor vega les dijo que no se divirtieran demasiado.

Por supuesto Cat mientras que las otras dos chicas pedían permiso a sus padres, llamo a su mama para que la dejara ir con sus amigas y novia a nueva york, la señora Valentine no tuvo problema en dejarla ir y le dijo que tuviera cuidado antes de tener que colgar porque el hermano de Cat estaba jugando con algunas fósforos y esta no quería que su hijo quemara la casa.

_**Xxx**_

Después de poner las cosas en el maletero del coche, cada una subió al coche, por supuesto como había dicho jade ella iba a conducir, Tori iba junto a ella y trina y Cat atrás. Las chicas pusieron música para el largo camino, ya que eran unas 6 horas en coche hasta nueva york. No habían tenido tiempo de comprar boletos de avión así que tenían que conducir y ya era bastante tarde y aún tenían un largo viaje por delante.

_**Xxx**_

Unas 3 horas más tarde, las dos chicas que iban en la parte trasera se habían dormido, trina porque se aburría sino la dejaban cantar y como no quería salir del coche arrojada en marcha por jade tuvo que callarse y Cat porque siempre se duerme en los largos viajes.

Ahora conducía Tori, para que no se cansaran de conducir mucho tiempo así que jade estaba hablando con Tori para que no se quedaran ninguna de las dos dormidas y tuvieran un accidente antes de llegar a nueva york. Las dos chicas habían pensado en despertar a trina y que condujera las dos últimas horas, mientras ellas descansaban pero no se fiaban mucho de trina y de su conducción.

_**Xxx**_

_**-trina, Cat**_ –llamaba Tori moviendo un poco el brazo de cada una de las chicas. –_**vamos, ya hemos llegado a casa de la mama de jade.**_ –decía está siendo ignorada por las otras dos chicas.

_**-¡Cat, trina despertar de una maldita vez sino queréis que os corte el pelo con mis tijeras!**_ –grito jade, haciendo que trina se golpeara la cabeza al intentar levantarse. Tori no sabía si decirle gracias o regañarla por gritar a las dos chicas, aunque fue una buena forma para despertar a las dos chicas.

Las cuatro chicas salieron del coche cogiendo sus cosas, para los días que se quedarían allí, jade iba delante de las otras chicas porque era la única que sabía dónde estaba la casa de su madre a excepción de Cat, pero la pelirroja estaba aún medio dormida así que no sabía ni donde estaba.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de la madre de jade, esta llamo a la puerta y vieron como su madre abrió la puerta sonriendo a las cuatro.

**-hola chicas.** –saludaba esta. –**podéis ir a dormir si queréis, podemos hablar mañana**. –dijo está dejando entrar a las cuatro chicas**. -ya es un poco tarde**. –explico la madre de jade mirando el reloj de su muñeca. –**vas a tener que compartir habitación con Cat, jade, vosotras dos chicas podéis dormir en la habitación de invitados.** –dijo esta antes de ir a la cocina.

**-ok, no hagáis caso a mi mama. **–dijo jade. **–tú y Cat podéis ir a la habitación de invitados**. –decía está a Cat y trina. –**vega puedes dormir en mi habitación, pero sin aplastarme**. –dijo esta. **-vamos tengo sueños **–se quejó jade arrastrando casi a Tori hacia las escaleras de la casa, seguidas por Cat y trina.

_**Xxx**_

A la mañana siguiente cuando jade se despertó estaba sola en la habitación, esta salió de su habitación hacia la cocina, donde se encontró a las otras tres chicas hablando su madre, mientras desayunaban.

**-hola cariño.** –saludo su madre.

**-no me digas cariño.** –se quejó jade.

**-ow parece que alguien se levantó de mal humor.** –bromeaba su madre.

**-jade de mal humor, eso es una nueva noticia.** –decía trina sarcásticamente, recibiendo una mirada de muerte de jade, antes de sentarse en la silla que quedaba que era junto a Tori.

**-entonces ¿Cómo es que trajiste a estas dos chicas esta vez?** –dijo su madre refiriéndose a trina y Tori. –nunca traes a nadie más aparte de cat.

**-bueno, estaba obligada a traerla a ella por cat.** –explicaba está señalando a trina. –**ya que es su novia. **

**-¿y a mí porque?** –bromeaba Tori, ganándose una mirada de muerte por parte de jade un poco menos terrorífica que la que trina había recibido minutos antes.

**-cállate vega.**

**-oh con que tú eres, la chica que mi hija le dice vega.** –dijo su madre, ya que cuando había hablado con Cat, trina y Tori no sabía su apellido y jade siempre le decía vega y no Tori. –**siempre habla de ti, aunque ella dice que te odia.** –jade en ese momento se golpeó en la cara con su mano, ella no recordaba hablar tanto de Tori con su madre, aunque parece que su mama sí. **–siempre se quejaba de ti, aunque yo creo que por otra cosa.**

**-yo quiero saber porque otra cosa podría ser**. –dijo trina valientemente sin tener miedo de que la chica enfrente de ella pudiera apuñalarla con unas tijeras.

**-porque está enamorada de ella.** –dijo su madre tan tranquilamente, como si fuera normal.

**-¡¿qué?!** –pregunto jade sorprendida por lo que su madre dijo, ella se dio cuenta que quería a Tori durante su viaje no antes.

**-oh vamos cariño, nadie habla tanto de alguien que supuestamente odia.** –contesto esta.

**-bueno pues, espero que te alegre que es ahora mi novia.**

-**claro que me alegro, me gusta verte feliz y por lo que he podido ver ayer y ahora ella te hace más feliz que ese chico con el pelo largo… ¿Cómo se llamaba?** –decía está pensando el nombre. **-Oh si back.** –dijo está haciendo reír a trina, Cat y Tori al decir back y no Beck.

Espero que os gustara esto, si la mama de jade lo tomo muy bien ;) ya solo falta ver cómo será el resto del tiempo que estén en nueva york

Vermillion Selene: ¡si nueva lectora, que alegría! Bienvenida a mi historia :) ¿si es atrapante? Gracias :) si todos amamos a jade con sus locos celos, su amor por tijeras (y Tori) si lo de la golpiza es una parte muy buena de la historia claro jade tenía que golpearlo es su Tori, no de ese tonto jajaja XD espero que este capítulo te guste tanto como los otros :)

Silverke: si vamos a ver cómo les va el pequeño viaje a nueva york ;)

Maybey: no es tu culpa ser un poco pervertida? Entonces de quién? Bueno… voy a pensarme lo del M pero creo que no va a ser del todo bueno y si pronto estará el elitoria con dariana aunque aún tengo que pensar un poco más sobre que lo voy a hacer XD

Scissors-Luv: jajaja oh dios si de verdad solo les falta viajar en el tiempo, pero no es una historia de ciencia ficción jajaja XD ¿Qué, que paso con los ex de Tori? yo contesto eso, su papa los mato jajaja XD no es broma o tal vez no… ouch siento entretener cuando tienes que estudiar, no es mi culpa yo no sabía que tenías que estudiar y ennnnnnnnnnn fin, espero que te gustara el capítulo :)

miri29: si estoy intentando no cambiar mucho a jade cuando escribo así que, el odio hacia el canto de trina no puede faltar jajajja XD

Oscar M: oh claro no le va a hacer mucho daño… espero jajaja

Leafeonlove: si tienes razón las tijeras de jade no son algo que queremos ver, porque sería la última cosa que verías en tu vida y pronto el elitoria con dariana (daniella y ariana) solo falta terminar esta historia y empiezo con esa ;)

Lovelizgillies1: me leíste la mente con lo de la mama de jade, iba a hacerlo parecido jajaja, si por desgracia pronto va a terminar aún sigo pensando cuantos capítulos quedan creo que uno como mucho. Claro voy a seguir haciendo historias, sobre lo de tan buenas como esta ¿acaso mis otras historias son malas? Espero que no o voy a estar triste :'(

Forty three: si es que no podía resistir escribir ese comentario de rex jajaja sabía que la gente se reiría con eso.

AhrielNut: wow la historia de un ¿tirón? Me sorprende yo siempre tengo algo que me molesta cuando intento leer una historia de un tirón jajaja


	43. Chapter 43

_**Capítulo 43**_

_**Nadie prov.**_

Después de terminar de desayunar las chicas y hablar un tiempo más con la madre de jade para disgusto de esta, se fueron a vestir ya que Cat y trina habían insistido mucho en ir de compras y visitar la ciudad ya que es la primera vez que estaban aquí.

Todas ellas estaban caminando por una de las calles la cual estaba llena de gente aunque era normal a la hora que era. Por supuesto jade y Tori estaban vigilando que Cat no se perdiera entre la gente, ya que a veces es demasiado despistada y trina estaba distraída hablando sobretodos los sitios donde deberían de ir.

_**Xxx**_

Poco tiempo después las chicas llegaron a una parte de la ciudad donde había muchas tiendas de ropa, zapatos y otras cosas que podían interesarles. Cat y trina al gustarle tanto comprar fueron las primeras en ir hacia las tiendas mientras que jade y Tori iban detrás de las dos chicas.

_**Xxx**_

**-hey ¿vamos a comer?** –pregunto Tori a las dos chicas que estaban mirando en todas las tiendas que había en los alrededores.

-**si vamos, llevamos mirando tiendas más de cuatro horas.** –se quejó jade.

**-pero aún hay muchos más sitios donde mirar.** –decía cat.

**-podemos venir mañana o mejor nunca** –dijo jade.

**-pero yo quiero mirar las cosas que hay en las tiendas ahora.** –protesto cat.

**-pues haced lo que queráis yo voy a ir a comer**. –dijo jade dándose la vuelta. **–y tu vienes conmigo vega. **–hablo está jalando de la muñeca a la otra chica.

**-tened cuidado. **–decía Tori a Cat y trina antes de ser casi arrastrada por jade. **-¿crees que es buena idea dejarlas solas?**

**-primero no somos sus padres y segundo Cat tiene 17 y tu hermana 18 creo que saben cuidarse solas. **

**-si pero Cat…**

**-no les va a pasar nada, solo van a estar mirando esas malditas tiendas un par de horas más hasta que decidan ir a comer.** –interrumpió jade. –**vamos hay por aquí un restaurante de comida china que parece un buen sitio donde comer.**

_**Xxx**_

Después de una hora más de mirar y comprar cosas Cat y trina, como dijo jade las dos chicas fueron a buscar algo que comer y volvieron a reunirse con Tori y jade las cuales habían estado dando una vuelta por la ciudad.

_**Xxx**_

Después del paseo por la ciudad las cuatro chicas regresaron a la casa de la madre de jade, ya que estaban muy cansadas de tanto caminar.

Las cuatro se sentaron a ver un poco de televisión, bueno discutían porque canal poner, jade quería ver algo de miedo, Cat algunos dibujos estúpidos como jade decía, trina alguna cosa de moda y Tori algo que no fuera aterrador y le provocara pesadillas a ella o cualquiera de las otras dos chicas, así que ninguna de ellas se ponían de acuerdo y prefirieron poner alguna película que pudiera gustarle a las cuatro, así que tenía algunas partes aterradoras pero no muchas como para asustar a Cat, trina y Tori.

**-hola chicas.** –saludo la madre de jade desde la puerta.

**-hola señora west. Hola mama.** –saludaron las cuatro chicas.

**-¿Qué tal lo habéis pasado hoy?** –pregunto está dirigiéndose a la cocina con un par de bolsas de comida.

**-¡hemos ido de compras!** –contesto Cat alegre.

**-alguna de vosotras chicas, ¿podría ayudarme a hacer la cena?** –pregunto la señora west desde la cocina. Un minuto más tarde Tori estaba en la cocina con la madre de jade ayudándola a preparar la cena.

_**Xxx**_

Mientras la señora west y Tori preparaban la cena, esta hablo con Tori sobre jade, como cualquier otra madre con la novia/o de su hijo/a, mientras Cat, jade y trina continuaban viendo la película. Hasta que la madre de jade las llamo para cenar y todos ellos estuvieron cenando tranquilamente y hablando de cualquier cosa.

_**Xxx**_

Las cinco estuvieron charlando durante al menos una hora, hasta que la madre de jade dijo que tenía que ir a dormir porque ella tenía que levantarse temprano para ir a trabajar y se quedaron las otras cuatro chicas solas jugando a las cartas hasta que estaban más cansadas y cada una de ellas se fueron a sus habitaciones, bueno Cat en realidad estaba siendo llevaba por trina porque le había puesto ojitos de cachorrito y como cualquier otro ser humano no podía resistirse y también porque no podía decirle a la chica que no.

Después de entrar a su habitación Tori fue sorprendida por jade quien la tenía atrapada entre la puerta y ella besándola, mientras que jade besaba a la medio latina empezó a subir la camisa de esta, separándose del beso solo para poder quitar la camisa a la otra chica.

**-jade, ahora no.** –dijo Tori antes de ser callada por otro beso. –**jade.** –volvió a repetir esta cuando la chica empezó a besar su cuello.

**-¿sí?** –decía esta con una mirada picara.

**-lo digo en serio, ahora no.** –contesto esta.

**-¿estas segura?** –decía jade burlonamente volviendo a besar a Tori, mientras sin que la otra chica se diera cuenta llevarla hasta la cama y acabar encima de está volviendo a besarla.

**-tu** -beso –**mama** -beso –**esta** -beso –**en** -beso –**la** -beso –**otra** -beso -**habitación** –había dicho la medio latina entre besos.

**-¿y?** –pregunto jade.

**-nos puede escuchar.**

**-bueno, pues no hagas ruido.** –contesto jade. –**aunque creo que eso para ti mantenerte en silencio es difícil.** –se burlaba jade, antes de que Tori le diera la vuelta y ahora fuera la medio latina quien estaba sobre jade besándole el cuello a la vez que empezaba a subirle la camisa a la chica.

Esta dejo de besar el cuello de jade para poder quitarle la camisa a la chica.

**-tal **–beso. **–Vas **–beso. **–tu **–beso –**la** –beso **–que **–beso –**no** –beso –**pueda** –beso –**mantenerse** –beso –**callada** –contesto Tori entre besos.

**-bueno habrá que ver eso. **–dijo jade cambiando de posición para que tori estuviera otra vez debajo de ella mientras desabrochaba los pantalones de la medio latina. Poco después las otras prendas de ropa fueron también acabando en el suelo junto a las camisas de las dos chicas.

_**Xxx**_

Trina y Cat estaban desayunando, cuando Tori entro donde estaban las dos chicas.

**-mira Cat, parece que alguien tuvo diversión anoche.** –se burlaba trina señalando el cuello de Tori.

**-¿qué? ¡Claro que no!** –contesto Tori tapándose el cuello con su pelo.

**-si mira está aquí.** –dijo Cat apuntando con su dedo una de las marcas del cuello de Tori.

**-¿y qué?** –contesto está intentando parecer como si no le importara pero poco a poco se estaba poniendo roja de vergüenza.

**-dejad a vega o yo también puedo hablar de lo que vosotras dos estabais haciendo anoche.** –hablo jade quien acaba de entrar a la cocina. **–y yo que pensaba que vega era ruidosa**. –decía jade abrazando a Tori por detrás colocando su barbilla en el hombro de esta.

**-¡estas mintiendo!** –grito trina.

**-¿lo soy?** –pregunto jade apartándose de Tori. –**porque yo creo que esta marca en el cuello no dice lo mismo.** –decía jade señalando el cuello de trina.

**-vale ¿podemos dejar de hablar de esto y desayunar tranquilamente?** –pregunto Tori.

**-kay.** –contesto Cat quien ahora junto a Tori tenían la cara roja.

**-no se puede hablar de nada con vosotras. **–se quejó jade acercándose a la cafetera para servirse un poco de café.

**-¡no me gusta hablar de esos temas delante de mi hermana! **–se quejó Tori.

**-y a mí tampoco delante de dos de mis mejores amigas**. –hablo cat.

**-ves no soy la única**. –hablaba Tori.

**-si a mí tampoco me gusta hablar de eso, no me gusta las imágenes que vienen a mi cabeza. **–decía trina moviendo la cabeza para no pensar más en eso.

**-ughh sois como niños pequeños**. –decía jade bebiendo de su café.

Espero que os gustara el capítulo ;) aunque se de alguien que si le va a gustar porque me dijo que seguro que no hacían caso al papa de Tori y trina y si se "divertían"

EatsBooks: si, lo siento por no ser capítulos muy largos y engañarte con lo de las respuestas a los rvs, espero que este capítulo sea un poco más largo que el anterior.

Maybey: ¿Por qué tiene la culpa la sociedad de que seas pervertida?

Lovelizgillies1: sobre 5 caps pues no sé cuántos voy a hacer tal vez 2 o 3, pero no te pongas triste voy a hacer más historias.

Leafeonlove: si lo de back fue por el auto corrector que cambiaba su nombre y me pareció gracioso y no jade no le cortara el pelo a cat.

Oscar M: si trina tiene sus momentos valientes cuando hay muchos testigos por si la mata jade jajajaja

Vermillion Selene: si como dicen, los que se pelean se desean (o como se diga XD) y claro su mama sabia porque las madres son mágicas y siempre saben esas cosas antes que nosotros.

miri29: si es una tortura el canto de trina jajaja

Scissors-Luv: claro ahora se van a convertir en astronautas para ir a la luna XD y sin las madre tienen magia para saber esas cosas antes que nosotros.

Forty three: si la mama de jade ya notaba que le gustaba Tori XD


	44. Chapter 44

_**Capítulo 44**_

_**Nadie prov.**_

Después de terminar el desayuno las cuatro chicas, fueron a sus habitaciones a vestirse, ya que estas querían ir a visitar algún sitio más de la ciudad, ya que solo les quedaba un día más para volver a los ángeles.

_**Xxx**_

Las chicas habían visitado algunos sitios que el día anterior no habían visto, para molestia de jade, había muchas tiendas alrededor así que Cat y trina se paraban a ver las cosas de todas las tiendas.

**-te puedo asegurar que si fuera por estas dos, comprarían todo lo que ven.** –decía jade a Tori mientras esperaban que las dos chicas vieran las cosas de la tienda y por supuesto trina tenía que probarse algunas cosas de la tienda, aunque también convenció a Cat de probarse algunas cosas.

**-sí, pero por suerte para nosotras no tienen tanto dinero o no podríamos guardar todo lo que compran.**

_**Xxx**_

Un par de horas más tarde, cuando todas ellas estaban cansadas de caminar, pararon en un parque a descansar.

**-tengo hambre.** –decía Cat quien estaba tumbada en el césped junto a las otras chicas.

**-podríamos ir a aquel puesto de perritos calientes.** –dijo Tori.

**-¡yay comida!** –decía Cat alegremente levantándose casi de un salto y caminando hacia el puesto de perritos calientes.

**-voy con ella.** –dijo Tori levantándose rápidamente para no perder de vista a la pequeña pelirroja.

**-esta chica nunca se cansa.** –comento jade. **– y no te olvides de comprar algo para mí.**

**-y yo otro. –**dijo trina

**-ok, vuelvo en un minuto.**

Un par de minutos más tarde, Cat y Tori volvieron con un par de perritos en sus manos, Cat se sentó junto a trina dándole uno de los perritos calientes que llevaba y Tori junto a jade dándole el perrito caliente de esta.

_**Xxx**_

La mayor parte de la tarde la pasaron en el parque, hablando, Cat jugando con los perros de la gente y cualquier otra cosa para pasar el rato. Después de eso, las chicas se fueron caminando hacia la casa de la madre de jade.

**-oh mira.** –dijo Cat señalando un edificio.

**-es un teatro.** –contesto trina.

**-podríamos ver una obra de teatro, aquí son muy buenas o al menos eso dice mi hermano antes de que lo echaran de la sala por…**

**-está bien.** –contesto jade para parar la larga historia de Cat sobre porque habían echado al hermano de Cat del teatro. –**pero yo elijo.**

**-ow**. –se quejaron trina y Cat a la vez.

**-no hay obras de miedo, no os preocupéis.** –dijo Tori.

-**pero si de hay obras con fantasmas en ella**. –contesto jade, sonriendo a las tres chicas.

**-no me gusta esa sonrisa, está planeando algo**. –dijo trina.

**-vamos, ya dijo Tori que las obras de teatro no dan miedo**. –hablo jade.

_**Xxx**_

**-¡te dije que estaba planeando algo!** –se quejó trina, saliendo del teatro, junto a las otra tres chicas.

**-no es mi culpa si tienes miedo de un poco de maquillaje espantoso.** –contesto jade.

**-¡eso no me dio miedo, es lo que hiciste!**

**-¿Qué he hecho?** –pregunto jade.

**-¡de alguna manera hiciste que una araña estuviera en mi pierna!**

**-era aterradora.** –comento cat. –**y peluda.**

**-yo no he hecho nada.** –contesto jade. –**y Tori lo sabe.**

**-¿Qué tiene que ver Tori en esto?** –pregunto trina.

**-¿Quién es la persona sentada junto a ti?**

**-Tori, pero eso no tiene nada que ver.** –se quejó trina

-**trina, jade a dicho la verdad ella no lo hizo, estaba vigilándola**. –hablo Tori.

**-ves incluso tu hermana es lo suficiente inteligente para saber que no he hecho nada. –**dijo jade.

_**Xxx**_

**-hola chicas.** –saludo la madre de jade, cuando entraron a la casa.

**-hola señora west. Hola mama.** –contestaron a la vez las chicas.

**-había pensando que tal vez os apetecería cenar fuera, ya que va a ser vuestro ultimo día aquí.** –dijo la señora west

**-¿y donde habías pensado ir?** –pregunto jade.

-hay un sitio de comida muy buena muy cerca de aquí, podríamos ir allí. –explico la señora west. –pero antes de ir a ningún sitio creo que será mejor que os cambiéis de ropa y poneros algo más apropiado para ir al restaurante.

_**Xxx**_

Unos 45 minutos más tarde, las cinco mujeres estaban en un restaurante comiendo y charlando entre ellas.

**-oh casi olvido contarte lo que paso en el teatro.** –dijo jade.

**-¡ni se te ocurra!** –advirtió trina.

**-no me das miedo trina.** –decía jade.

Jade empezó a contar la historia, por supuesto omitiendo la parte de ser ella quien lo había echo.

_**Flashback.**_

Las chicas estaban sentadas en sus asientos, eran Cat, trina, Tori y jade. Por supuesto Tori había sido quien se había puesto entre las dos chicas para que no empezaran a pelear durante la obra. Jade había tenido en su cara una sonrisa todo el tiempo desde que había empezado la obra, la cual siendo jade no era una muy buena señal.

**-¿Por qué estás tan alegre? **–pregunto Tori, después de un rato viendo la obra de teatro.

**-espera un poco y sabrás porque. **

**-yo no quiero saber nada de esto. **–contesto Tori. –**pero al menos dime que nadie va a salir herido.**

**-no prometo nada.**

**-jade.** –se quejó Tori.

**-¿qué?**

**-no me gusta esa sonrisa tuya, estas planeando algo y no puede ser nada bueno.**

**-¡Cat!** –grito trina, aunque era un pequeño grito que solo escucharon las cuatro chicas. **– ¡mátalo!**

**-ew no.** –se quejó cat**. –hazlo tú, es repugnante.**

**-¡no!** –decía trina intentando alejarse todo lo posible de la araña. **– ¡a mí me dan miedo!**

Mientras Tori y jade miraban a las dos chicas. Después de unos segundos Tori miro a jade para que ayudara a las dos chicas con la araña, esta las ayudo aunque no dejaba de reírse de la reacción de trina, la cual ya no quería ni sentarse allí un minuto más, cambiando de sitio las cuatro chicas así que ahora jade se sentaba donde Cat y Tori donde trina.

Por supuesto jade había sido quien había puesto hay la araña, pero no le iba a decir a Tori, Cat o trina, aunque Tori sospechaba que debía de ser culpa de jade lo de la araña pero aún seguía preguntándose de donde había podido sacar la araña.

_**Fin del flashback**_

_**Xxx**_

El resto de la cena paso normalmente hablando entre ellas, contando algunas historias sobre algunas bromas por ejemplo la broma que jade había echo a las chicas al principio del verano cuando fueron de acampada la cual también fue con una araña.

Después de la cena de las 5 mujeres, se fueron a la casa, ya que tenían que descansar para volver a casa y era un viaje muy largo en coche.

_**Xxx**_

Al día siguiente, cuando llego la tarde las cuatro chicas habían terminado de preparar sus cosas para volver a los ángeles. Habían puesto sus cosas en el coche y fueron a despedirse de la madre de jade.

**-adiós mama de jade.** –hablo Cat dándole un abrazo a la señora west.

**-bueno yo me voy al auto**. –hablo trina.

**-¡trina!** –regaño Tori. –despídete bien de la madre de jade.

**-¿por qué?**

**-porque es de mala educación de no despedirse de las personas.**

**-está bien.** –dijo trina acercándose a la madre de jade y darle un muy rápido abrazo.

**-ha sido muy bueno conocerte, espero que la próxima vez que jade venga a visitarme también vuelvas. **–decía la madre de jade abrazando a Tori. –**y no te paciencia con jade, ella parece dura pero luego es una muy buena persona. **–decía la madre de jade al oído de Tori para que solo lo escuchara ella.

**-bueno ya nos hemos despedido todos al coche.** –hablo jade.

**-¡jade es tu mama despídete de ella!** –regaño Tori.

**-está bien, pero antes las tres al auto.** –ordeno esta, haciendo salir corriendo casi a Cat y trina. **– ¡tú también vega! –dijo está haciendo marcharse a Tori.**

**-adiós señora west.** –decía Tori antes de salir de la casa.

**-jadelyn tendrías que tratar mejor a tu novia**. –regaño su madre.

**-ugghh si lo sé.**

**-y ahora ven aquí para que te de un abrazo.**

**-no me gustan los abrazos.** –contesto jade cruzándose de brazos.

**-no me importa**. –hablo su madre agarrando el brazo de jade y haciéndola que la abrazara. –**y va a en serio no me importa que traigas a Tori, pero con una condición.**

**-¿acaso no te gusta Tori para poner condiciones?**

**-claro que no, ella es una muy buena chica y estoy segura que va a saber aguantar tus grandes celos.**

**-¿entonces?**

**-que vengas a visitarme más a menudo.**

**-ok, te quiero mama.** –dijo jade a punto de salir de la casa. **–y voy a intentar comportarme mejor con Tori, pero solo con ella.** –contesto jade, haciendo reír a su madre, ya que ella sabía que jade siempre iba a ser jade y no iba a cambiar nunca.

_**Xxx**_

El camino en coche desde nueva york a los ángeles fue bastante bien, a excepción de un momento en el que jade casi arroja de verdad a trina del coche por empezar a cantar su canción favorita, por supuesto esta no tuvo suerte porque era quien conducía el coche, sino trina no estaría en el auto.

_**Xxx**_

Cuando llegaron fueron a casa de Tori y trina, donde se quedaron descansando y jugando en la piscina, hasta que se hizo tarde y jade llevándose a Tori con ella se fueron a su casa, claro pidiendo jade permiso a la madre de Tori segundos antes de salir por la puerta.

**-¿te quedas a dormir?** –pregunto trina a cat.

**-claro, podemos ver películas y ¡comer muchos dulces!** –contesto cat.

Mientras Tori y jade en el auto…

**-¿Por qué siempre me jalas del brazo en vez de decirme que te siga?** –pregunto Tori.

**-porque es más rápido.** –contesto jade encogiéndose de hombros. –**además sé que te gusta pasar tiempo a solas conmigo y que no tenga que ver tu hermana o Cat las marcas que te dejo o tu a mí.** –decía jade haciendo que Tori se pusiera roja, pensando en la vergüenza que paso el otro día cuando su hermana le dijo lo de la marca del cuello.

_**Xxx**_

Las chicas habían pasado la mayor parte de la noche viendo películas al igual que Cat y trina, aunque no eran tan románticas como las de trina y Cat habían visto sino más de terror, haciendo reír a jade viendo como Tori se tapaba los ojos con las manos pero miraba entre los dedos.

Cuando las chicas se despertaron al día siguiente fue por un mensaje que los chicos habían mandado a ella, no sabiendo que estaban juntas en casa de jade ya que les habían dicho el día que volvían.

Xxx

La mayor parte del día la pasaron todos juntos en casa de trina y Tori, jugando a las cartas, ver alguna película y comer pizza todos juntos, antes de tener que volver al día siguiente a la escuela.

**-esa película era estúpida.** –se quejó jade.

**-sí, pero algo que puede ver Robbie sin hacerse pis en sus pantalones.** –contesto rex.

**-¡rex!** –se quejó el chico.

**-sabes que es cierto.** –respondió rex.

**-hey vosotros dos dejad de pelear.** –hablo Andre. **-¿bueno quien quiere que lo lleve a casa?** –pregunto este. **-¿vienes Cat?** –pregunto este ya que era el que más cerca vivía de casa de cat.

**-claro, pero espera un minuto.** –contesto Cat, antes de empezar a dar a trina un beso de despedida. **– ¡nos vemos mañana trina!**

**-claro cat.** –respondió trina.

-**ok, como sé que jade no te va a querer llevar a casa ¿quieres que te lleve?** –pregunto Beck a Robbie.

**-chico inteligente.** –hablo jade, levantándose del sofá. –**bueno creo que yo también me voy a ir.** –dijo esta antes de empezar a besar a Tori.

**-conseguid una habitación.** –hablaron Beck, Robbie y trina.

**-no hombre yo quiero ver.** –protesto rex, ganándose Robbie y rex una bofetada de parte de jade.

**-¿y a mí porque?** –pregunto Robbie.

**-por traerlo.**

**Xxx**

**Después de jade llegar a casa, se cambió de ropa y se puso uno de sus pijamas antes de preparar la ropa del día siguiente, cuando escucho que alguien llamaba a su puerta.**

**-¡entra! –dijo jade, buscando sus botas en la parte trasera de su armario.**

**-jade. –hablo su padre.**

**-¿sí? –pregunto está poniendo las botas por fin junto a la silla donde había dejado su ropa.**

**-me entere que fuiste a visitar a tu madre.**

**-si ¿algún problema? –pregunto esta.**

**-no, solo quería saberlo. –contesto este. –nos vemos mañana.**

**-por cierto papa, estoy saliendo con una chica. –dijo esta antes de que su padre saliera de la habitación.**

**-¿qué? –pregunto este.**

**-estoy saliendo con una chica. –dijo esta como si no tuviera importancia. –solo quería que lo sepas, ya le dije a mama, además la conoces de mi obra de teatro, Tori.**

**-no me gusta esa chica para ti.**

**-¿qué? –dijo jade dándose la vuelta para ver a su padre.**

**-no me gusta que salgas con una chica. –volvió a repetir. –quiero que rompas con ella o no vas a volver a Hollywood arts.**

**-¡tú no puedes hacer eso! –grito jade.**

**-claro que puedo, yo soy quien paga por tu escuela. –dijo este.**

_**Xxx**_

Al día siguiente había mucha gente por los pasillos de Hollywood arts, algunos chicos nuevos y otros que ya conocían, entre ellos estaban Tori, trina, Cat y Andre hablando junto a la taquilla de Tori.

**-hola chicos.** –saludo Beck. -¿Dónde están Robbie y jade?

**-Robbie tenía que hablar con uno de los profesores por un fallo en su horario y jade aún no ha venido. –hablo Andre.**

**-es casi hora de estar en clase.** –dijo cat.

**-voy a mandarle un mensaje**. –hablo Tori mandando un rápido mensaje a jade.

_-jade, es casi la hora de clase de Sikowitz ¿Dónde estás?_ _**–Tori**_

En ese momento Tori empezó a leer la respuesta de jade, todos sus amigos vieron el cambio en la cara de Tori de feliz a triste.

**-¿Qué pasa muchacha?** –pregunto Andre, Tori le paso el teléfono.

_-mi padre dice que no puedo ir a clases, a menos que rompa contigo -__**jade**_

Ok, espero que os guste el capítulo y tengo algo que decir… el próximo capítulo va a ser el último :(

Oscar M: jajajaja XD ¿con que la gente no se puede resistir a trina no? bueno yo creo que eres tú y Cat quien no se puede resistir a trina jajajjaa XD

Lovelizgillies1: la diversión la tuvieron las 4 no solo Tori y trina jajaja XD claro te prometo que voy a hacer más historias, ahora me pidieron que hiciera un elitoria (liz y vic) con dariana (daniella y ariana) así que aún hay historias mías para rato, aunque sigo pensando que hacer para esa pequeña historia, es más difícil escribir sobre las personas reales que personajes de una serie o al menos a mí me pasa eso.

Maybey: no me enojo de que me exijas el elitoria, aún sigo pensando cómo empezar esa historia o sobre qué hacerla, es más difícil con personas reales que personajes de una serie de los cuales ya sabes sus personalidades, porque liz, daniella y ariana son muy diferentes a sus personajes, vic tiene más semejanzas a Tori en su personalidad.

vaniap0211: si jade aunque se enamore de Tori sigue siendo jade, si sé que debería ser un poco más tierna, pero en otra historia que estoy haciendo all I want is you me dijeron que jade era demasiado tierna, aun cuando se justificaba porque es tan tierna y preocupada por Tori, así que en esta historia he intentado no cambiar esa parte de jade y aún sigue siendo "mala" con Tori pero un poco menos que antes.

Vermillion Selene: si consejo del papa de Tori fue tirado a la basura jajaja XD

Leafeonlove: si Cat es muy inocente para pensar en ella haciendo esas cosas, pero ya lo hizo varias veces con trina jajaja XD. Ya eres la segunda persona que quiere un M mío, no se tal vez en algún momento hago un one-shot jori M pero eso sí, no soy responsable de lo que escribo en el M es culpa de quien lo pidió jajajaja XD ya queda poco para el elitoria con dariana, lo empezare a escribir cuando termine esta historia

miri29: buena pregunta, si te fijas a Tori es la única que le dice vega y si no tengo ni idea de porque solo se lo dice a Tori cuando trina también es vega, pero es no sé el nombre "cariñoso" de jade a Tori.

Forty three: si les gusta divertirse, pero yo solo lo escribo porque tengo unos lectores muy pervertidos que les gustan esas escenas XD

Scissors-Luv93: jajaja si hay que entrenarlas para que no tengan demencia especial jajaja y si pobre trina que no va a poder cantar de regreso a casa :(


	45. Chapter 45

_**Capítulo 45.**_

_**En el capitulo anterior**_

_**-jade, es casi la hora de clase de Sikowitz ¿Dónde estás?**__**–Tori**_

En ese momento Tori empezó a leer la respuesta de jade, todos sus amigos vieron el cambio en la cara de Tori de feliz a triste.

_**-¿Qué pasa muchacha?**__** –**_pregunto Andre, Tori le paso el teléfono.

_**-mi padre dice que no puedo ir a clases, a menos que rompa contigo -**__**jade**_

_**Jade's prov. (30 minutos antes)**_

Estaba en el baño dándome una ducha para ir a clase, por desgracia las vacaciones de verano habían terminado, lo único bueno de volver a la escuela es que no es la típica escuela sino una de artes y no es nada parecido a las otras escuelas a menos que tengas en cuenta que tienes que aprender historia, matemáticas e inglés como en todas las escuelas, pero las otras clases no son normales ya que nosotros hacemos actuación, escritura de guiones, obras de teatro, pequeñas película y bueno eso hace de la escuela que no sea tan aburrida, pero por supuesto como todas las escuelas hay tareas que hacer.

Salgo del baño después de vestirme, arreglar mi pelo y ponerme un poco de maquillaje, recojo mi mochila del suelo, voy junto a mi cama para coger mi teléfono de la mesita en el cual marca que tengo unos 20 minutos más hasta la primera clase. Eso está bien ya que aún tengo que ir a por mí café y llegar a la escuela.

Por desgracia para mí cuando llego a la planta de abajo, me encuentro con mi padre, el cual como siempre va con uno de esos trajes caros y su maletín.

**-¿Dónde crees que vas?** –pregunta este.

**-se llama escuela ¿te suena ese nombre? Es un sitio donde los adolescentes van a estudiar.** –le digo con sarcasmo, cambiando el peso de mi pie derecho al izquierdo.

**-jadelyn no bromees conmigo, yo soy tu padre y merezco respeto.** –dice este severamente.

**-¿respeto?** –le pregunto. –**tu, quien me tratas como basura siendo tu hija solo por ir a una escuela de artes para cumplir mi sueño.** -digo

**-te he dicho que me hables con respeto.** –dice este este antes de darme una bofetada.

– **si sigo viviendo contigo es para ir a Hollywood arts con mis amigos y mi **_**novia**_** porque mama esta en nueva york.** –le grito con mi mano en mi cara por el dolor de la bofetada que me ha dado mientras camino hacia la puerta.

-bueno pues eso no va a ser un problema nunca mas. –dice este, me giro para mirarlo para saber que se refiere con que no va a ser nunca más un problema.

**-¿a que te refieres?** –le pregunto.

**-voy a llamar a tu madre y mañana mismo te vas a ir a vivir con ella a nueva york si tan malo te parece vivir conmigo.** –dice este caminando hacia donde esto –**así que despídete de todos tus amigos y de esa chica topi.** –sigue diciendo este antes de salir de la casa.

**-¡es Tori idiota!** –le grito, antes de ver como su padre sube a su coche y sale a toda velocidad de aquí.

¿Por qué tengo que tener un padre tan idiota? ¿Por qué no puede aceptar que su hija salga con otra chi… pero mis pensamientos son interrumpidos por mi teléfono. Lo saco de mi bolsillo y puedo ver que es un mensaje de Tori. ¿Qué es lo que quiere tan temprano? De repente me fijo en la hora y por el idiota de mi padre voy a llegar tarde a la escuela. Envió un rápido mensaje a Tori contándole lo que pasa, antes de salir de la casa y subir a mi coche.

Bueno ya que voy a llegar tarde de todos modos ¿Por qué no ir primero por un café?

_**Nadie prov.**_

**-bueno yo tengo que ir a clases nos vemos luego cat.** –se despide trina, dándole un pequeño beso a cat.

**-no creo poder acostumbrarme a esto.** –comenta Robbie.

**-vamos rob, es la cosa más caliente que vas a ver en tu vida.** –dice rex.

**-calla a ese muñeco o lo voy a tirar delante de un coche.** –amenaza trina antes de irse.

**-hey nosotros también tenemos que ir a clase.** –dice Robbie mirando la hora.

**-¡si Sikowitz!** –decía Cat alegre mientras iba a camino a clase, seguida por Robbie y Beck.

**-vamos a clase muchacha.** –dijo Andre a Tori.

**-¿crees que el papa de jade va a hacer algo malo a jade?** –pregunto Tori.

**-es jade, incluso su padre tiene que tener miedo de ella**. –bromeo Andre.

**-estoy hablando en serio Andre.**

**-no va a pasar nada chica y ahora vamos a clase antes de que Sikowitz llegue.**

**-siempre llega tarde.** –contesto Tori.

**-por eso.**

Cuando Tori y Andre llegaron a la clase vieron que casi todo el mundo estaba en la clase ya, Cat estaba en su sitio normal en primera fila junto a Robbie y Beck detrás de ellos donde había un asiento libre donde se sentó Andre dejando a Tori detrás de ellos con otro sitio libre que nadie ocupo porque estaban todos sentados junto a sus amigos hablando.

_**Xxx**_

Unos cinco minutos más tarde por fin llego Sikowitz a la clase con su bolsa llena de cocos, muy alegre.

**-hola clase, ¿Quién está contento por el primer día de clase?** –decía este alegre levantando la mano, el cual fue el único. **–todos vosotros sois unos aburridos**. –se quejó Sikowitz. **–bueno tenemos mucho que hacer hoy.**

**-vamos Sikowitz el primer día de clase nunca se hace nada**. –se quejaron todos.

**-esto no es una escuela normal, así que esto no es un primer día de escuela normal.** –intentaba Sikowitz razonar, ganándose varias quejas de los alumnos. –**vale, vale**. –dijo este sentándose en el pequeño escenario. **–entonces algo diferente. –**decía esté pensando en algo. –**¡ya lo tengo! Vamos a hablar de que habéis hecho en vuestro verano, ¡Robbie!**

**-esto… yo… he…**

**-estuvo masajeando los pies de su abuela**. –interrumpió rex. –**eso es lo más divertido que hizo este verano**. –decía antes de reírse.

**-¡rex!**

**-ok, aburrido.** –hablo Sikowitz haciendo un falso bostezo. –**entonces el siguiente… ¡Beck!**

**-yo estuve trabajando con mi padre, arreglando coches.**

**-el turno de cat. **–dijo este. **–vamos a ver que a echo la pequeña pelirroja este verano, aunque espero que no estuvieras con tu hermano, ese chico es muy raro**. –dijo este haciendo reír a la clase con el ultimo comentario, menos a Cat que no lo entendía del todo bien.

**-yo fui de viaje con trina, jade y Tori. **–empezó a contar cat.

**-si hablando de jade ¿Dónde está? **–interrumpió Sikowitz.

**-ella no… **

**-aquí**. –interrumpió jade quien estaba en la puerta con un café en la mano.

**-llegas tarde.** –dijo Sikowitz.

**-lo sé, quien iba a pensar que había tanta gente en la cafetería a estas horas**. –dijo jade bebiendo un poco de su café.

**-bueno siéntate, Cat estaba contándonos que hizo en su verano y al parecer tú debes de saberlo porque estabas con ella y las dos hermanas vega.** –hablaba este. –**por cierto ¿Cómo es que aun las dos estáis bien?** –pregunto Sikowitz a Tori.

**-bueno por mucho que quería hacer daño a trina no podía**. –empezó a decir jade. –**o Cat estaría triste por matar a su novia.**

**-¡espera!** –grito Sikowitz. **-¿has dicho que Cat estaría triste por matar a su novia?** –pregunto este sorprendió.

**-¿Dónde has estado esta mañana? Esas dos no paraban de besarse en el pasillo**. –hablo rex.

**-Bueno ¿alguna pareja nueva más este verano?** –pregunto Sikowitz mientras buscaba en su bolsa un nuevo coco.

**-¡sí! **–dijo cat. –**son jade y Tori.**

**-¡¿qué?! **–pregunto Sikowitz con la boca abierta mirando ahora a las dos chicas. **– ¿es eso cierto? **

**-s…**-empezó a decir Tori pero fue interrumpida por jade quien la cogió de la cara y le dio un beso, haciendo a todos en la clase menos sus amigos quedarse con la boca abierta.

**-¿eso contesta tu pregunta?** –decía jade sonriendo a su maestro.

_**Xxx**_

Poco después la clase de Sikowitz termino y todos se fueron a sus casilleros en busca de sus libros, excepto Tori que fue detrás de jade al casillero de esta para preguntarle sobre el mensaje.

**-¿si tu papa dijo que no podías venir a la escuela porque estas aquí?**

**-wow veo lo mucho que te alegras de verme.** –contesto jade abriendo su casillero.

**-sabes lo que quiero decir.**

**-si lo que sea, no me importa lo que dice mi padre.**

**-jade.**

**-¿qué? Nunca le he hecho caso y no lo voy a hacer ahora y menos para dejarte aunque eso sea irme a nueva york con mi madre**. –dijo esta rápidamente sin darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

**-¡espera! ¿Te vas con tu madre a nueva york?**

**-claro que no.**

**-pero... tu padre….**

**-no me importa lo que diga, no me voy a ir.** –interrumpió jade.

**-pero ¿dónde vas a quedarte? Tu papa te ha echado.** –dijo Tori.

**-puedo buscar algún sitio donde que… -**empezó a decir esta pero fue interrumpida por su teléfono. –**espera un momento. –**dijo está cogiendo el teléfono. **-¿mama?** –pregunto esta.

**-hola a ti también jade.** –bromeo su madre.

**-¿Por qué me llamas estoy en la escuela?**

**-tu padre me llamo casi gritando diciéndome que vas a venir a nueva york ¿Qué ha pasado?** –preguntaba su madre preocupada.

**-él quiere que deje a Tori o sino tengo que dejar la escuela** **además le dije que si vivo con él es por ir a esta escuela, él me dijo que si no me gustaba vivir con él pues que me valla contigo**.

**-tu padre tan idiota como siempre.**

**-a mí me vas a contar**. –contesto jade.

**-por lo que estoy deduciendo no vas a hacer caso a tu padre y no vas a dejar la escuela ¿estoy en lo cierto?** –pregunto su madre. –**así que había pensado que tal vez yo podría ayudarte a conseguir un pequeño apartamento** **allí en los ángeles.**

**-gracias mama.**

**-nos vemos jade y si necesitas algo solo tienes que llamarme.**

**-adiós mama**. –dijo jade antes de colgar el teléfono.

_**Xxx**_

Una semana después de jade hablar con su madre, esta había conseguido un pequeño apartamento y todos sus amigos le estaban ayudando a llevar sus cosas.

**-¡esto pesa demasiado!** –se quejó Robbie.

**-vamos hombre no es para tanto.** –dijo Beck.

**-esto pesa una tonelada.** –volvió a decir Robbie intentando no caerse mientras llevaba la caja.

**-vamos dame, ve a por algo menos pesado**. –contesto Beck llevando ahora las dos cajas.

**-¿ya estas quejándote shapiro?** –pregunto jade. –**pareces una niña, oh espera incluso Cat puede con las cajas.** –dijo está haciendo reír a todos.

**-bueno yo creo que es mejor dejar de hablar y poner todas las cosas en tu pequeña casa**. –hablo Andre.

**-si Andre tiene razón, aún nos falta la mitad de las cosas.** –decía Tori.

**-yo no sé porque tengo que ayudar.** –se quejó trina esta vez.

_**Epilogo.**_

Tori y Cat estaban caminando por el aeropuerto en busca de trina o jade, ya que estas dos habían estado en una gira por un par de meses y por fin hoy iban poder ver a sus chicas, jade se había quedado porque estaba produciendo una película y trina estaba trabajando en algunos nuevos vestidos para su marca de ropa.

**-¡yay!** –decía Cat alegre mirando hacia todos los sitios desde que salió del avión en busca de trina o jade.

**-vamos Cat, nos están esperando.** –dijo Tori, jalando de la muñeca a la pequeña pelirroja.

**-¡mira allí están!** –grito Cat, soltándose de Tori y saliendo corriendo hacia donde las 4 personas les estaban esperando.

**-¡Cat no corras!** –regaño Tori llevando ahora sus cosas y las de su amiga bueno su cuñada desde hace más de 7 años, Cat y trina se habían casado un par de años después de terminar la escuela secundaria, por supuesto trina había echo una gran ceremonia y por supuesto ese mismo año también se casaron Tori y jade pero en una boda un poco más pequeña que su hermana ya que jade no quería una gran boda.

**-¡mami!** –grito un pequeño niño de 3 años corriendo en dirección de Tori y cat.

**-¡Jake te he dicho que no corras!** –regaño jade, pero el niño al ser tan testarudo como jade había seguido corriendo hacia su madre y su tía.

**-¡tía Cat!** –grito el niño cuando llego hasta cat.

**-Jake** –dijo Cat cogiendo al niño y darle un abrazo dando tiempo a Tori a poder llegar donde estaban los dos con todas las cosas en las manos.

**-¡mami!** –volvió a gritar este cuando vio acercase a Tori, haciendo que Cat lo soltara en el suelo. –**mami, mami. –**seguía diciendo este hasta que Tori dejo las cosas en el suelo y lo cogió.

**-¿Cuántas veces tenemos que decirte que no tienes que salir corriendo en sitios grandes como este?** –regaño Tori, haciendo que el niño bajara la cabeza. –**te puedes perder o hacer daño con las otras personas que hay aquí.**

**-lo siento mami, pero es que te echaba mucho de menos.** –dijo este.

**-y yo a ti, vamos junto a mama.** –decía está cogiendo sus cosas y soltando a Jake en el suelo dándole la mano caminando hacia donde estaba ahora Cat con su hija de 4 años Katty, jade y trina.

Cuando por fin llegaron donde estaban las otras 4 chicas vieron como Cat estaba hablando con trina mientras tenía en sus brazos a Katty y jade miraba bastante enfadada a su hijo, el cual se estaba escondiendo detrás de Tori porque aunque tuviera un carácter parecido a jade, nadie puede superar el miedo que jade da.

**-te dije que no salieras corriendo**. –regaño jade ahora.

**-jade calma, no pasó nada.** –dijo Tori.

**-no ha pasado nada ahora, pero podría a verse echo dañ…** -decía está enfadada pero fue interrumpida por Tori quien la cogió del cuello de la camisa para callarla con un beso, mientras los dos niños pequeños las miraban con cara de asco.

**-¡ew tía Tori y tía jade eso es asqueroso.** –se quejó Katty, mientras Jake asentía con la cabeza poniendo cara de asco, haciendo reír a Cat y trina que miraban a los dos niños y después a Tori y jade cuando se separaron para respirar.

**-¿entonces no os gustan los besos?** –pregunto Tori.

**-¡no!** –contestaron los dos niños pequeños a la vez.

**-entonces… -**dijo Tori mirando a cat. –**voy a hacer esto**. –dijo está atacando a Jake con muchos besos y Cat imito a Tori haciendo lo mismo con Katty, los dos pequeños niños empezaron a reír sin parar intentando que sus dos madres dejaran de hacer eso.

**-¡mami para!** –gritaban los dos niños entre risas.

**-no, no hasta que digas que te gustan mis besos.** –decía Tori dándole besos a Jake por toda la cara.

**-vale mami, me gustan tus besos.** –dijo Jake.

**-bueno ¿podemos irnos de aquí antes de que los paparazi nos encuentre?** –pregunto jade. **–aunque no sé cómo aun con tanto grito no se han dado cuenta que estamos aquí.**

_**Xxx**_

Unos minutos más tarde los 6 estaban fuera del aeropuerto junto a los coches de jade y trina, guardando las cosas de Tori y Cat en los coches. Mientras que abrochaban a los dos niños en sus asientos para volver a la casa de alguna de ellas, para pasar el rato.

_**Xxx**_

Unos 15 minutos más tarde los 6 estaban en la casa de Tori y jade, los niños jugaban con algunos juguetes mientras las chicas hablaban entre ellas.

**-casi lo olvido, Cat y yo tenemos un regalo para Jake y Katty** –dijo Tori, haciendo a los dos niños corren hasta donde estaban sus madres.

**-¿Qué es mami?** –preguntaban los dos niños a Cat y Tori. **– ¡cuéntanos mama!** –decían los dos niños muy ilusionados por tener un regalo.

**-ya sabes que no debéis estar comprándoles regalos siempre que estáis fuera o se van a acostumbrar a recibir regalos a menudo.** –dijo trina. **-¿me habéis traído algo?** –pregunto esta.

**-es un regalo para todos.**

**-¡si y os va a encantar!** –dijo Cat entusiasmada.

**-¿Cat estaba en mi maleta o en la tuya?** –pregunto Tori.

**-creo que en la tuya.**

**-ok, vuelvo en un minuto.**

**-¡date prisa!** –grito trina, Katty y Jake a la vez.

**-¡ya voy!** –grito Tori desde la parte de arriba de la casa. **– ¡oh aquí esta!** –volvió a gritar está bajando lo más rápido posible donde estaban los otros 5.

**-¿Dónde está el regalo mami? ¿Dónde está el regalo tía Tori?** –preguntaron los dos niños a la vez.

**-lo tengo detrás de mí.**

**-yo no veo nada.** –dijo esta vez trina. **-¿no será otra canción no? eso no es un regalo…**

**-no es un regalo si no cuesta dinero** –interrumpió jade. –**sí, ¡lo has dicho mil veces!**

**-bueno pues espero que esto si sea un buen regalo.** –dijo está entregando a los niños una pequeña caja rectangular.

**-¿Qué es esto? –**preguntaron ahora jade, Jake, trina y Katty.

**-tenéis que abridlo tontos**. –contesto Cat riendo un poco.

Los niños quitaron el papel que tenía la pequeña caja y la abrieron, enseñando a Tori y Cat los papeles que había dentro.

**-¿Qué es?** –preguntaron los niños, ya que no habían leído lo que ponía.

**-¡son entradas para ir a disneyland!** –grito Cat con entusiasmo.

**-oh dios.** –dijo jade, pensando lo que iba a pasar en disneyland, entre las cosas tener que ir detrás de Jake, Katty y Cat todo el día para que no se perdieran, ya que Cat era como otro niño porque le encantaba disneyland

**-¡gracias mami!** –dijeron los dos niños abrazando a cada una de sus madre.

**-¡Cat! ¡Tori!** –gritaron a la vez jade y trina regañándolas.

**-¿qué? **–preguntaron las dos.

–**todos necesitamos unas vacaciones y que mejor que una semana juntos en disneyland. **–explicaba Tori.

**-¡nos vamos a disneyland! **–decía los dos niños muy felices.

Bueno espero que os gustara el capítulo ¿y qué mejor forma de terminar la historia que con otro viaje? Jajajaja XD espero que todos disfrutaras tanto de esta historia como yo de escribirla y nos vemos en mis otras historias. Bueno espero vuestro comentario sobre el ultimo capitulo ;)

Y ya que este ha sido el último capítulo como siempre me gusta dar las gracias a todos aquellos que han leído la historia. Si falta alguien lo siento mucho.

las personas que dejaron comentarios: **RUN, 43 o Forty three, yoshi, Maybey, Victorioushapiro, jojo, Guest, Mas alla de la realidad, DK-sudi, KORE o KORE25, Oscar M, Opio, Alejandra Ocampo, jenn0809, Dusk, Gabriela Campos, Scissors-Luv o Scissors-Luv93, MamaLover, mica, , Caprigirl, xv10, lovelizgillies1, JORI4EVER, jorinator, miri29, Vermillion Selene o Selene Cruxe, Silverke, Leafeonlove, AhrielNut, Leafeonlove, vaniap0211 y EatsBooks.** Y los que añadieron la historia a favorito o seguirla pero no han dejado comentario: ** , ShadowAthems, TikaanyWest, cachorro, jenn0809, laars15, , link, Dago-weasleypotter, SantittanyLover, agp9548, chema 70, krissAgron32, lindamoxabebe y monikGLEEK. **

Mica: claro que no iba a romper el jori, son mi pareja preferida además de que sería hacer sufrir a todos por un final triste, yo prefiero los finales felices.

Lovelizgillies1: si yo sé que no pueden cortar!

Maybey: bueno no sé cómo me va a salir la historia, sigo pensando que hacer para esa historia y no se me ocurre nada XD bueno espero que esto fuera lo suficiente final feliz

Selene Cruxe: siento terminarla ya y que no estés del todo integrada, pero como ya dijiste en tu comentario la historia tiene muchos capítulos ya, y claro voy a hacer más historias, la próxima será una sobre las actrices, vic y liz, daniella y ariana como parejas ;) si es que todos los padres lo tomaron bien y para que no fuera tan buenas todas las reacciones pues papa de jade no le iba a gusta XD, si jade como dices jade hace peor no le gusta que le manden

Oscar M: ouch pobre Cat, no te deshagas de ella, si pobre trina que la asusta jade con las arañas jajaja y si también triste por el final, pero pronto cuando consiga saber sobre qué hacer la historia del dariana y elitoria pues vas a poder leer de tu daniella ;)

Scissors-Luv93: amas y odias a las arañas? Eso es raro, yo el otro día cuando estaba en el campo me encontré una junto a mí, era pequeñita y casi salto de allí, no me gustan las arañas ni pequeñas ni grande, creo que es la venganza por asustar a trina tanto con las arañas XD

vaniap0211: si la verdad es que si me gusta el suspenso porque dejo a los lectores con ganas de leer el próximo capítulo ;) si papa jade malo!

miri29: si creo que jade le dice la loca, ok ahora lo utilizare en mis historias, además es que a mí me sonaba raro que jade le diga trina y no algún insulto XD

Forty three: si me piden muchas escenas así son todos unos pervertidos y ahora quieren que escriban una historia M, que es aun especificando más lo que hacen son unos pervertidos todos!

Leafeonlove: si este es el último :( la verdad ni yo sé de dónde saca jade las arañas jajaja XD y sobre que si los estudios son pesados estos días, pues sí, tengo que estudiar y no tengo tanto tiempo de escribir, pero intento escribir en los ratos libres para no hacer esperar tanto a los lectores.


End file.
